Tissue of Silver
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Traduction de Fearlessdiva. Une histoire d'amour avec des meubles possédés, des pyjamas en soie noirs, un drame au tribunal, des prémonitions de drames, des attentats, du yoga de Mangemorts , de l'absinthe, des pieds nus et un loupgarou raisonnable.
1. Chapter 1

**Tissue of Silver**

Rating : R/PG13

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva, je me contente de traduire espérant faire partager le plaisir de sa lecture._

"As it  
Were tissue of silver  
I'll wear, O fate, thy grey,  
And go mistily radiant, clad  
Like the moon."

- "Fate Defied" d'Adelaide Crapsey

**Beta:** Elwan

* * *

**Tissue of Silver**

Manoir Malfoy,

8 mars 2000, 8h30.

Cher Sev :

Le rêve de la nuit dernière a prédit que je recevrai une visite d'Harry Potter ce matin. Il portera une chemise jaune vraiment atroce et il ne sera pas moins irritant qu'il ne l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne pense pas que si je lui envoyai une chouette en le priant de porter quelque chose d'autre il le ferait. Je serai forcé de souffrir en silence et de porter mes lunettes de soleil pour diminuer l'éblouissement.

Quant à ce que veut Potter, apparemment le Ministère se sent concerné par le fait que quelqu'un essaye de me tuer. Insérez ici le commentaire vigoureux de votre choix concernant la longueur de la liste de suspects éventuels. Qu'ils envoient leur Super Auror au Manoir au lieu du modèle standard suggérerait qu'ils sachent quelque chose que j'ignore. Une fois de plus. Il serait très agréable que ces foutues visions fournissent quelques informations utiles, mais jusqu'ici tout ce que je suis arrivé à voir,** c**'est la collection d'automne de robes féminines et Harry Potter dans une terrible chemise jaune. C'est magnifiquement ironique, n'est-ce pas, qu'il n'y ait pas moyen de prévoir ce que les rêves prévoiront. Je souhaiterais maintenant avoir prêté plus d'attention à vos leçons sur la patience. Je peux vous entendre rire et je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous envie pas vos tristes petits amusements dans votre sénilité.

Demain est un autre jour de témoignage donc une fois que j'aurais échappé à Potter, je passerai l'après-midi avec le procureur pour revoir le cas. C'en sera un autre, sitôt ouvert aussitôt refermé pensez au hasard, Bargman. Ils pourraient l'envoyer à Azkaban tout de suite et nous débarrasser du problème, mais je suppose que les formalités doivent être observées. Plus difficile sera celui de Goyle lundi. Je continue à me dire qu'avec tout ce à quoi j'ai réussi à échapper, une si petite chose que la condamnation d'un de mes meilleurs amis d'autrefois à une existence de zombi sans âme est seulement une irritation secondaire. Et pourtant, étrangement, je ne me sens pas toujours pas mieux à ce propos

Peut-être que ce soir je rêverai de quelque chose d'utile et Potter pourra partir chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour qui s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, vous serez le premier à savoir, dans l'un ou l'autre cas.

Malgré vos réserves, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de faire passer les barrières de protection du Manoir de la Magie Noire à la Blanche. Dumbledore pensait que c'était possible sans en réduire l'efficacité et les nombreuses notes qu'il a laissées devraient aider. Mais je suis d'accord que les barrières actuelles sont beaucoup trop anciennes, profondes et complexes pour moi pour que je m'y attaque sans aide. Si vous étiez enclin à fournir quelques recommandations pour un consultant expert en barrières de Magie Noire, j'apprécierais énormément. Ce serait plus sûr d'entamer ce projet avec l'aide de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait et je suis décidé à avancer. Si la corruption peut aider, indiquez votre prix. J'attends votre réponse caustique.

En conclusion, les réponses obligatoires à un harcèlement ennuyeux : oui, je mange assez. Oui, je me repose autant que je peux. Non, je ne bois pas trop. Oui, j'ai fini le chapitre quatorze des _Breuvages magique et Leurs Contrepoisons _de Carmichael, mais non, vous ne pouvez pas le récupérer. Je pense que je fais des progrès sur l'Antidote Universel et j'ai besoin du livre pour doubler le contrôle de mes mesures. Je promets de garder les portes fermées et les barrières levées et de prendre toutes les précautions raisonnables, etc etc etc. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Sev. Vous savez aussi bien que je le sais que cela ne servira à rien.

Draco Jacques

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

8 mars 2000, 16h30

Cher morveux désagréable,

Souffrir en silence n'est pas votre style, comme le prouve notre volumineuse correspondance. Quant à s'inquiéter, je m'inquiète seulement d'être forcé de devoir vous remettre de nouveau sur pied après que vous vous soyez rendu malade par votre obstination. J'imagine que j'arrêterai seulement de m'inquiéter quand l'un d'entre nous sera mort. Je préférerais remettre l'éventualité des deux côtés aussi longtemps que possible.

Je suppose que vous avez vu Potter ce matin comme prévu et j'espère que vous êtes tous les deux sortis intacts de la rencontre. C'est un imbécile insupportable, mais il a vraiment un don pour la Défense. Entre vous deux, j'espère que vous réussirez à garder le souffle vital du corps maigrelet qui est le vôtre un peu plus longtemps. De plus, je l'ai supporté pendant des années; il est juste que ce soit votre tour. N'estimez pas que vous devez être poli avec lui, je ne m'en suis jamais donné la peine.

Quant aux barrières, je vous réponds comme vous le prévoyiez. Vous êtes un damné imbécile. L'idée de démanteler toute la magie noire du Manoir et de la remplacer par des équivalents en magie blanche est très romantique mais les ténèbres sont au coeur même du Manoir. Malgré les espoirs de Dumbledore, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez toucher à la magie noire sans faire s'effondrer les chevrons sur vos oreilles. Cependant, vous avez raison sur le fait que votre tentative, si elle se fait sans aide, serait du suicide et j'ai appris à mes dépends à quel point vous étiez têtu quand vous vous accrochez à une idée. J'essayerai de vous trouver un peu d'aide. Mon seul prix est que vous promettiez d'écouter le consultant que vous embaucherez. Peut-être qu'il ou elle pourra vous dissuader alors que je n'y suis pas arrivé, ou vous empêcher du moins de vous faire sauter. Je trouverais un nom ou deux pour vous et vous les enverrai demain par chouette.

En parlant du mal que vous vous faites bêtement, le fait que les rêves prophétiques soient si insignifiants dernièrement indique que vous avez utilisé l'absinthe pour les forcer. Entre ça et les barrières, vous vous demandez pourquoi je m'inquiète! Boire de l'absinthe pour forcer les rêves et ensuite du whiskey pour les oublier vous fait du mal, Draco. Je sais que vous pensez que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour que cela importe, mais vous ne pouvez pas le savoir à coup sûr. Nous avons eu cette dispute cent fois auparavant et je ne m'y engagerais pas de nouveau. Peut-être que vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il y a des gens qui se soucient de vous au-delà de votre utilité pour le Ministère et de vos prophéties et que vous leur faites du mal en vous en faisant. Peut-être que si vous vous en rendiez compte, vous prendriez plus soin de vous.

Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes aussi insupportable que Potter lui-même ? Vous êtes un petit crétin têtu, insoumis, insouciant, ennuyeux. Que je sois forcé de vous supporter tous les deux est la preuve irréfutable que j'étais une sorte de maniaque du génocide dans une autre vie. Ou peut-être un avocat.

Severus

* * *

Draco Malefoy ouvrit la porte avant que Harry ait l'occasion de frapper. Harry resta donc avec le poing en l'air comme un imbécile. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malefoy en un an et demi, et Malefoy avait l'air particulièrement pâle et hagard, avec des des cernes violettes sous ses yeux gris fatigués comme s'il se torturait lui-même pour le fun la nuit au lieu de dormir. Il ne portait aucune chaussure ce qui, malgré la classe de ses robes noires, le faisait sembler étrangement échevelé. Naturellement la première chose qui sortit de la bouche de Harry fut : « Malefoy, t'as vraiment une mine de merde. »

-« Et c'est la plus atroce chemise que j'ai jamais vu. Entre et prend un café, Potter ».

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à la chemise sous ses robes d'Auror. La vendeuse avait juré que le jaune était une sorte de nouveau noir. Mais Malfoy ne s'était pas attardé pour donner des conseils de mode et Harry le suivit à l'intérieur du Manoir Malfoy, se demandant si cette réunion allait tourner aussi mal qu'il le craignait.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy, cela avait été six mois après l'Assaut Final; ils se remettaient toujours tous les deux de blessures de guerre et pleuraient leurs morts. Ils s'étaient heurtés l'un à l'autre dans un couloir du Ministère et Harry avait saisi l'occasion de dire à Malfoy qu'il espérait le voir à la cérémonie de remise de l'Ordre de Merlin quelques semaines plus tard. Malfoy avait dit d'un ton moqueur qu'il ne pensait pas terriblement approprié d'accepter une médaille pour avoir tué ses parents et était ensuite parti comme s'il était traqué. Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir pour lequel d'entre eux exactement Malfoy avait été insultant

Cette conversation avait été pour beaucoup quand Harry avait accepté cette mission. Il savait que cela allait être un défi, mais Harry s'était dit qu'il était toujours sorti plus fort des défis. Le fait qu'aucun des autres Aurors n'ait voulu avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec Malfoy et qu'Arthur Weasley l'ait prié d'intervenir comme une faveur personnelle était tout à fait inutile. Il était un professionnel. Aucun problème trop important, aucune mission pas assez importante. Il interviendrait et règlerait le problème, comme il faisait toujours. Mais quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, il s'était trouvé plus intimidé par la perspective d'arriver au Manoir Malfoy et d'affronter son propriétaire qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

En jetant un coup d'oeil au hall d'entrée, Harry fut étonné de sa beauté, toute cette lumière avec un plafond de cathédrale peint avec des nuages et un décor rococo. Il n'était venu au Manoir qu'à une seule reprise auparavant et l'impression qu'il en avait gardée était celle de ténèbres oppressantes, bien que prendre d'assaut un endroit pendant une bataille finale pour terrasser un Seigneur des Ténèbres ait vraiment tendance à influencer la mémoire. « Est-ce que ça a toujours ressemblé à cela ou est-ce que tu l'as fait redécorer ? » demanda-t-il à Malfoy.

Malfoy se retourna et souleva un sourcil parfaitement arqué. « J'ai fait refaire les papier peints, mais la structure est essentiellement la même. Pas aussi gothique que dans ton souvenir, hmm ? » "

-« Ouais. C'est très lumineux. «

Il adressa à Harry un sourire ironique, mais ses yeux restèrent d'un froid digne d'un glacier. « Dire que j'ai une relation de haine et d'amour avec cette vieille baraque ne serait pas une exagération. » dit-il et il entraîna Harry dans un salon au rez-de-chaussée.

Une petite table était installée devant une large fenêtre donnant sur les jardins. Elle était chargée d'une théière, d'une cafetière, d'une variété de pains dans une corbeille, de fromage, de fruits frais de toutes sortes, de fruits au sirop et d'un plat de bacon. Une composition florale de roses était posée au milieu de la table. Le tout puait la classe et la sophistication. Soudainement Harry regretta de n'avoir pas choisi de chemise plus sobre ce matin.

-« Tu attendais de la compagnie ? » Demanda–t-il poliment.

-« Tu es ici, non ? Et les elfes de maison ont décidé que je ne mange pas assez, donc ils préparent toujours assez de nourriture pour une armée. Sers-toi. »

Bien, ce n'est pas si mal, pensa Harry. Nous nous sommes seulement insultés une fois et Malfoy est presque agréable. En plus, il y a de la bouffe! Il poussa un soupir heureux et commença à remplir une assiette tandis que Malfoy versait du thé pour lui-même et du café pour Harry.

Harry avait déjà pris une petite gorgée de son café avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que Malfoy avait ajouté exactement la quantité juste de sucre et de crème. Il leva des yeux surpris. « Comment tu - en avais-tu eu la vision ?"

-« Le professeur Snape t'a dit alors. Pour les rêves. » Malefoy s'installa avec décontraction dans un fauteuil et sirota son thé, ses robes noires s'arrangeant d'elles-mêmes autour de lui aussi décorativement que si elles avaient été soigneusement disposées.

-«Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi précis. Aussi détaillés."

Malefoy rit. « Dans le rêve, il n'y avait pas de café puisque généralement je n'en bois pas, et toi et moi en étions venus à hurler moins de dix minutes après ton arrivée. »

-« Alors, les rêves ne sont pas toujours vrais ? »

-« Ils sont des indications de direction. Si je n'avais pas su que tu venais, ce qui est arrivé dans le rêve serait arrivé ce matin. Puisque le rêve m'a averti, j'ai pu demander du café d'avance. Si nous serons capables d'éviter la dispute reste à voir. Nos antécédents n'inspirent pas confiance cependant, non? »

Harry sourit et prit une autre gorgée de café. « Non, je suppose. Le café est excellent. Merci »

Le visage de Malefoy s'adoucit quelque peu et Harry fut frappé de voir comme il avait l'air jeune tout à coup. « Je t'en prie ».

-« Je pense que tu sais déjà pourquoi je suis ici? »Dit Harry.

-« Je suppose que le Ministère veut étouffer le Manoir sous des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. » Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute quant à son dégoût vis-à-vis de cette idée.

« Quelqu'un essaye de te tuer, Malfoy. Le Ministère a raison de se sentir concerné. »

« Le Ministère serait tout à fait heureux de voir mon cadavre se déplacer tant que j'aies pu témoigner auparavant. Je suis un outil et mon bien-être est tout à fait inutile. »

« À eux, peut-être, mais ton bien-être devrait être ta préoccupation. »

Malfoy eut un rire amer. « Apparemment tu n'as pas eu le mémo sur ma conversion récente aux joies du martyr. Si les choses se déroulent comme je le prévois, je serais déjà trop mort pour être d'une quelconque utilité à quelqu'un.

« Donc tu vas tranquillement rester assis tandis que quelqu'un finit le travail que ton père a commencé ?»

Silence. La tasse de thé de Malfoy s'agita avec bruit alors qu'il la reposait un peu trop négligemment dans la soucoupe. « Mon père n'est pas un sujet de discussion. » La menace dans le ton de Malfoy ne laissait aucune place pour la négociation et Harry pouvait voir le spectre d'une dispute se profiler. Il changea de tactique.

-« Je suis désolé. J'ai seulement voulu dire que j'avais toujours pensé à toi comme à un survivant, quelqu'un qui ne renonçait pas facilement et maintenant tu sembles juste résigné. »

-« Je n'avais pas compris qu'ils vous enseignaient le conseil en plus du combat dans la formation d'Auror »

Harry passa une main dans la masse épaisse de ses cheveux. Il savait que Malfoy était devenu intensément renfermé depuis la Guerre et qu'essayer d'installer toute une compagnie d'Aurors dans sa maison devrait nécessiter d'être convaincant mais Harry se pensait vraiment à la mesure de la tâche. Il avait même parié vingt-cinq Gallions avec Seamus Finnigan qu'il y arriverait. Mais Malfoy était encore plus têtu que dans son souvenir et beaucoup moins préoccupé de sa survie que Harry ne l'avait prévu. Il commençait à se sentir assez ennuyé. « Tu rends tout cela vraiment difficile, Malefoy. »

-« Mes excuses. » dit il d'une voix traînante et il souleva de nouveau sa tasse à thé. « Apparemment on a négligé de m'informer que mon unique but était de faciliter la vie du Ministre. »

-« Je ne suis pas ce putain de Ministre! » La voix d'Harry était plus forte qu'il n'en avait l'intention et il grimaça. Malefoy arqua un sourcil. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Ecoute, nous n'étions pas amis à l'école mais il y a eu assez de morts comme cela. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Malfoy prit une petite gorgée de sa tasse, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui glaça le sang de Harry. Comme le poids des années que Malefoy avait déjà vécues.

-« Même toi, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Potter ». Dit-il doucement. « Certaines choses échappent à tout contrôle. »

-« Laisse-moi essayer. »

Malfoy soupira et reposa de nouveau sa tasse de thé, cette fois sans un son. « Qu'est-ce que le Ministère propose de faire ? »

-« Je veux installer une garnison permanente d'Aurors dans le Manoir, juste jusqu'à ce que la situation soit résolue. »

-« La liste de mes ennemis est longue, Potter. Il pourrait y avoir plus d'une _situation_. »

-« Est-ce que tu, -ce que c'est juste une supposition de ta part ou… »

-« Vision n'est pas un mot sale, tu sais. Mais c'est seulement une supposition. Plus une possibilité, en fait ».

-« Je vois. »

-« Et bien le problème est que moi pas. Normalement, les Voyants ne voient rien qui ait un rapport avec leurs propres vies. Apparemment, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle mais les sujets de ces visions sont souvent très insignifiants. Si je Vois vraiment quelque chose, je t'en ferais part mais il est probable que tu devrais te débrouiller sans aide extrasensorielle. »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait l'habitude de ne se reposer que sur lui-même et il trouvait cette histoire de visions légèrement effrayante de toute façon. « Bien, excellent. Peux-tu me parler de cette longue liste de suspects ? »

-« Peux-tu me dire de combien d'Aurors tu te proposes d'installer dans ma maison ? » contra Malefoy

Harry ne pensait pas que Malefoy aimerait la réponse à cette question, et il pensa un instant biaiser mais il doutait que Malefoy le laisse faire. Et il devrait lui dire finalement de toute façon. « Six en service à tout moment. Et moi-même. »

-« Merlin! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'amènes pas carrément les Canons de Chudley pendant que tu y es? Six personnes ! »

-« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas la place. Et c'est sept. »

-« La place n'est pas la question. Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire c'est sept ?»

-« Six autres Aurors et moi-même égal sept personnes. De l'arithmétique basique, Malefoy. »

-« Tu vas rester ici, aussi ? J'avais pensé que tu serais juste là pendant le jour, surveillant et te rendant insupportable »

-« Dans ce cas, j'aurai besoin de me rendre insupportable 24 heures sur 24. Si tu pouvais trouver une chambre libre pour moi, quelque part assez près de ta chambre à coucher, ce serait idéal. »

Un sourire insolent s'installa lentement sur le visage de Malefoy et il s'adossa au dossier. « Harry, si tu voulais un rendez-vous, tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'est le demander. »

Harry pouvait sentir ses joues le brûler. « En cas de problème, espèce d'andouille. Je ne suis pas, humm, tu sais, je ne…. »

-« Si j'avais eu un Gallion pour chaque homme qui n'était pas humm, tu sais, je serais deux fois riche comme je le suis. »

Son rougissement s'approchant des niveaux nucléaires de brillance, Harry essaya de ramener la discussion au sujet. « C'est sérieux, Malfoy. L'informateur du Ministère dit qu'il y a un espion dans ta maisonnée. C'est quand tu dors que tu es le plus vulnérable et je suis le commandant de l'équipe. Je dois être ici. »

-« Un espion dans ma maisonnée ? Peut-être que cela a échappé à votre attention, mais je n'ai pas de maisonnée. J'ai viré tous les serviteurs quand j'ai récupéré la maison puisque je ne pouvais pas être absolument certain de leur loyauté. J'ai viré tous les gardes et j'en ai fait venir une équipe de huit de Londres. J'ai vérifié leurs antécédents soigneusement et ils restent au portail et ne s'approchent pas du manoir lui-même. Les elfes de maison sont tout ce qui reste, parce qu'ils préféreraient se frapper eux-mêmes que de trahir le maître de maison. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas une maisonnée, Potter. C'est à peine le squelette d'une équipe. L'informateur du Ministère est un crétin. »

-« Mieux vaut être en sécurité que désolé. »

Malefoy secoua la tête tristement: « Et dire que tu représente le pinacle du système éducatif sorcier. »

Et avec cette dernière pique, Harry perdit le reste de son contrôle sur sa colère. « Écoutes, espèce de petite fouine rampante. On s'attend à ce que je m'occupe de cette situation et cela signifie que tu en sortes vivant. J'ai perdu des parents et des amis et quelqu'un qui était presque un frère et je ne laisserai pas un foutu branleur s'approcher de toi et te tuer sans avoir même à combattre. Si tu coopères, mon équipe et moi nous resterons hors de ton chemin autant que nous le pourrons. Sinon, je trouverais même de nouveaux moyens de me rendre insupportable tous les jours de la semaine, avec un supplément spécial le dimanche ! C'est toi qui vois. »

Malefoy parut songeur comme si Harry venait de lui énoncer un traité très construit sur les nouvelles utilisations des graines de giroflées plutôt qu'une tirade colérique. « Cela signifie beaucoup pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi à cela mais il fut surpris de constater que c'était le cas. Pas juste parce que cela faisait partie de son job mais parce qu'un monde sans un exaspérant, énigmatique, arrogant Draco Malefoy dedans paraîtrait inconfortablement petit. « Oui, c'est le cas. »

Malfoy acquiesça. " Alors ça marche. Je ferai nettoyer par les elfes de maison des quartiers dans l'Aile Nord pour ton équipe aussitôt que tu m'auras donné les noms. Je les laisserai même utiliser la piscine mais dis-leur de ne pas se baigner avant 8h00. Je ne veux pas qu'ils interfèrent avec mes bains matinaux. Tu peux rester dans la chambre d'amis de l'autre côté du hall par rapport à ma chambre à coucher. Fais-moi savoir de quoi vous avez besoin et je veillerai à ce que l'on s'en occupe. »

-« Merci. »

-« Je suppose que tu voudrai cette liste de suspects maintenant » Malfoy se dirigea vers un petit secrétaire et s'y assit. Il tira un rouleau de parchemin d'un tiroir, pris une plume et commenca à écrire. Et écrivit. Et écrivit. Le parchemin se déroula et commenca à descendre sur ses genoux et il continua à écrire. Il nota des noms pendant dix minutes ou à peu près, arriva à la fin du parchemin, le retourna et commenca à noter sur l'envers. Après cinq autres minutes, il arrêta et souffla sur l'encre. « Cela a un peu bavé, j'en ai peur, » dit il.

-« Est-ce que tu as établi un ordre de priorité ou est-ce qu'on est juste supposé commencer par le haut? » Demanda Harry.

Malefoy reprit le parchemin et commença à parcourir la liste, faisant parfois une croix. Quand il eut fini, il la tendit à Harry. « Voilà les vingt premiers ou à peu près. Mortimer Higgs a les fonds, les connections avec la pègre et les motifs d'engager quelqu'un pour le faire- il est probablement le premier sur ma liste. »

Harry grimaça. "Et bonne chance pour le trouver. Nous essayons depuis des années, depuis avant la Guerre, pour plus que les histoires de Mangemorts. Il est le Don Corleone du monde sorcier."

Malefoy parut perplexe. « Qui? »

-« T'occupe. Donc, il y a un motif en plus de l'aigreur standard de Mangemort? »

-« Lui et Jedusor avaient passé un arrangement pour fabriquer des drogues qui pourraient être vendues sur le marché noir moldu. Les Mangemorts étaient responsables de la production et Higgs était responsable de la distribution. On a supposé que cela rapportait de l'argent dans le trésor de guerre de Jedusor en passant par les poches d'Higgs pour le dédommager de ses efforts. Mais j'ai fait sauter les laboratoires avant qu'ils puissent en tirer de l'argent. Deux fois. Ils n'ont pas su que c'était moi à l'époque bien sûr. Mais rétrospectivement c'est probablement plutôt évident. »

-« Ah. Qui d'autre? »

-« Quelqu'un ayant des rapports familiaux avec les Mulciber, les Goyle, les Crabe et les Macnair. J'ai été impliqué dans les exécutions pour agissements en tant que Mangemorts des deux fils Mulciber et dans divers autres procès. J'étais le témoin clef des procès de Crabbe cadet et senior et des trois procès Macnair. Je serai le témoin principal pour le cas Goyle qui arrive. Il y a un motif de vengeance dans tous ces cas. »

-« Okay, c'est génial. Continue. »

-« Ça laisse toute personne ayant une connection avec n'importe lequel des autres centaines de Mangemorts pour les procès desquels j'ai témoigné. Pour ne pas mentionner les gens de _notre_ côté qui auraient pu avoir un être cher tué par les Mangemorts et qui en ont plein le dos de moi, ou quelqu'un dont j'aurais tué un être cher pendant que j'étais un Mangemort.» La voix de Malefoy laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout de leur camp. »

Harry parcourut la liste de haut en bas. « Hé! Il y a mon nom! ». Malfoy haussa les épaules. « On ne peut jamais savoir. »

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais et prit la plume de sa main. « En tant que chef de cette enquête, je réponds personnellement de mon innocence. » Il raya son nom de la liste. « Je vais faire travailler mon équipe sur cette liste. Dans le même temps, si tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, mais particulièrement quelqu'un avec un motif fort, envoies-moi un hibou. »

Malefoy soupira et retourna vers la table du petit-déjeuner pour prendre son thé. « Bien. Je suis sûr que tes hommes et toi ferez un excellent travail, Potter. Seulement, ne le prends pas mal si cela ne fait aucune différence à la fin. »

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tissue of Silver **  
Rating : R/PG13

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR._

_Cette histoire est issue de la plume de Fearlessdiva. _

Manoir Malfoy  
10 Mars 2000, 8:15.

Cher Sev –

Je suis sûr que cela vous amusera d'apprendre que les six Aurors de Potter se sont multipliés comme les têtes de l'Hydre jusqu'à la trentaine. Les Aurors assurent des gardes de huit heures, donc en avoir six en service 24 heures sur 24 exige une petite armée. Potter m'assure, cependant que les effectifs de remplacements sont assignés seulement à temps partiel au Manoir et n'auront pas besoin de logement. Vous pouvez imaginer le réconfort que cela constitue. Le Manoir est une fois de plus l'hôte d'une force d'invasion et c'est une bonne chose que j'ai envoyé tous les portraits de mes ancêtres à la Magical Portrait Gallery ou je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Rien d'important à rapporter en ce qui concerne la nuit d'hier, juste une autre version fatigante de ma fin inopportune. Une qui ne fait pas partie de mes favorites - le poison peut être une façon plutôt désagréable de mourir. Il bat vraiment les applications répétées et prolongées de Cruciatus.

Chacun de ces rêves semble si réel. Je me réveille chaque fois avec la certitude absolue dans mes tripes que j'ai vu la vérité sur ce que l'avenir me réserve, de la même façon qu'avec les autres visions. La façon dont tous ces scénarios finaux innombrables se contredisent met en colère et il est irritant de n'avoir aucun précédent historique pour me guider. Comme il convient à un Malfoy, je suis sans précédent. Comme tout ce qui va avec mon nom, c'est assez irritant. Ignorer ce que vous ne pouvez pas changer, c'est ma devise. J'élève le déni au niveau des beaux-arts.

Une des choses que je nie le plus à l'heure actuelle est le témoignage de lundi contre Greg. L'avocat de la défense me passera sur le grill et cela a cessé de me faire peur, mais devoir regarder les yeux de Greg comme je le condamne... C'est difficile, Sev. Si les rêves sont la punition de quelque chose, c'est sûrement pour cela. Et tous mes crimes précédents, bien sûr. Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre des rêves. Je résous dorénavant de les supporter vaillamment, dans un silence stoïque.

En attendant, mes études pour ces ASPICS tardifs m'aident à garder mon esprit loin de tout cela. Je prends un certain petit, petit plaisir dans le fait de savoir que mes sept examens excéderont les six de Granger. Je me concentre sur l'Arithmancie, l'Etude des moldus et l'Histoire de la Magie, aucun de ces sujets n'ayant été abordé par mon mon « éducation » après mon départ de Poudlard. Je ne prévois pas d'ennui avec les Potions, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou la Divination. La métamorphose sera jouée à pile ou face. S'ils me demandent de transfigurer quelque chose d'inoffensif en quelque chose de désagréable je ne devrais avoir aucune difficulté, mais je n'ai jamais été très bon sur les métamorphoses en lapin duveteux de MacGonagall. Contre mes aptitudes naturelles, je suppose.

J'aime à penser que Dumbledore serait heureux que j'aille jusqu'au bout de mes examens. Il a passé tant de temps à m'exhorter de prévoir un avenir après la Guerre, quoique je ne sache pas s'il jamais vraiment cru plus que moi que j'en aurais un.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon caractère larmoyant de ce matin, Sev. Le bruit des bottes d'Aurors galopant lourdement de haut en bas des escaliers du Manoir m'a donné mal à la tête. J'espère que vous passez une journée plus agréable que moi.

Draco Jacques

P.S. : Suivant votre suggestion, j'ai fait réaliser par l'équipe de Potter une analyse sur l'expert de en barrières magiques et il ne semble pas y avoir un quelconque problème. Nous nous rencontrons demain pour une consultation préliminaire. Merci de votre aide sur ce sujet, malgré votre opinion. Je vous tiendrais au courant.

P.P.S. Je crois que j'ai fait une percée au sujet de l'antidote universel et je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment pour vous taquiner. N'hésitez pas à me prier de vous éclairer, oh Génie des Potions. Ou, si vous êtes toujours attaché d'une façon maladive à votre dignité, je vous ferai un rapport complet une fois que mes expériences de confirmation seront terminées.

P.P.P.S. Qu'arrive t il à Potter? Il étoffe son épouvantable garde-robe ces jours-ci. Et cette idée absurde d'être hétero. Comme disait Pansy, peut importe.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
10 Mars 2000, Minuit

Chère épouvantable nuisance -

Je suis sûr qu'être envahi par les Aurors vous afflige tout à fait, mais consolez vous avec la pensée de combien de Lucius détesterait les savoir rampant partout dans le Manoir comme des fourmis. Considérant votre impétuosité et le nombre de vos ennemis, une douzaine de douzaines de plus pourrait être une bonne idée.

Quant à Potter, si vous décidez de lui faire des propositions s'il vous plaît alertez moi à l'avance que je puisse transplaner au Manoir et être le témoin de la tête qu'il fera. Je pense que même vos célèbres charmes seront inefficaces contre lui. Étant donné les circonstances, je suppose que vous devez vous amuser du mieux que vous pouvez.

C'est une plaisanterie excessivement cruelle du Destin que les visions de votre mort ne se soient pas arrêtées après qu'elles ont été presque accomplies à la fin de la Guerre. Mais nous sommes tous les jouets du Destin; si je n'ai appris qu'une leçon dans ma vie, celle-ci je l'ai retenue.

Ce qui m'amène au fardeau de votre témoignage. Témoigner après la première partie de tout ce bazar était une des choses les plus déchirantes que j'ai jamais faites dans ma vie, beaucoup plus difficile que pointer une baguette magique sur un innocent et le tuer proprement. Greg était votre ami et il a eu confiance en vous, au moins autant que des Mangemorts pouvaient avoir confiance l'un en l'autre Mais il a fait les mauvais choix, peu importe pourquoi il les a fait. En fait, si quelqu'un est coupable ici en plus de Gregory lui-même, il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi qui ait échoué à le guider dans la bonne direction, quoique Merlin sache que j'ai essayé mon mieux.

Je vous dis en toute sincérité que vous avez bien agi, Draco. N'en doutez jamais. Vous ne pouviez pas faire plus pour Greg sans mettre l'opération entière en danger. La vie de Gregory Goyle est un marché honnête pour les vies de millions et la liberté de tous, quoique le fait que ce soit à vous de faire cette transaction est une autre des cruautés du Destin. Ce sera dur lundi, mais les procès seront finis avant longtemps et vous serez finalement libéré du poids de responsabilités que vous avez dû porter beaucoup trop jeune. Et quoique je ne vous le dise jamais en face, je suis fier de vous. Vous avez fait beaucoup plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous avait le droit d'attendre.

Et voilà. Vous m'avez rendu larmoyant, moi aussi, espèce de mauvaise imitation de correspondant. Je retire tout ce que j'ai jamais dit d'agréable sur vous.

C'est bien que vous ayez vos études pour vous occuper l'esprit. Vos ASPIC de Potions ne devraient en effet vous poser aucun problème - vous avez réalisé un travail du niveau d'un Maître avec moi l'année dernière et si vous ne pouvez pas réussir un pathétique examen d'ASPIC, je serai le plus embarrassé des deux. C'est dommage que ce soit sur la _Défense_ Contre les Forces du Mal que vous soyez évalué, plutôt que simplement sur les Forces du Mal. Cependant, vous devriez être capable de faire passer l'examen vous-même sur ce sujet aussi. Je suis presque tombé de ma chaise tellement je riais quand j'ai vu que vous aviez aussi ajouté la Divination à votre liste d'examens. Faites attention, ne fournissez pas de vraie vision ou ils vous couleront. À la réflexion, racontez à Trelawney un de ces rêves de votre propre mort – elle le boira comme du petit lait.

Bien, je dois terminer et aller me coucher. J'ai les des km d'essais à corriger demain. Pour l'amour de Merlin, je sais que vous êtes stressé, mais essayez d'éviter la tentation de commencer une campagne de conquête sexuelle dans les rangs d'Aurors placés au Manoir. Ils n'ont pas besoin de distraction. Et vous pouvez trouver votre distraction ailleurs.

Severus

P.S.: Je vous en prie, gamin.

P.P.S.: Mon attachement à ma dignité demeure intact. J'attendrais un rapport complet une fois que vous aurez prouvé qu'il s'agit de plus qu'une autre de vos tentatives insensées pour faire honte à l'habilité de votre vieux Professeur.

P.P.P.S: Je suis totalement ignorant de la routine de Potter, et j'espère bien le rester.

* * *

Ministère de la Magie  
Département de l'Application des Lois Magiques

Division Recherche

Date du rapport: 11 Avril 2000  
Agent: David H. Malloy

**Informations sur les origines du Docteur Catherine Tayce**

**Date de Naissance: **  
11 Août 1973

**Lieu de Naissance**  
Hartford, Connecticut, United States of America

**Mère**  
Susanna Tayce, née Gordon. Maître de Potions diplomée. Née en 1946, morte en couche en 1973. Pas de frères et soeurs connus.

**Père**  
Docteur Charles Linford Tayce. Professeur de Langues Non-humaines à l'Université Occulte de New York. Né en 1940. Pas de frères et soeurs connus

**Grand-parents** **maternels**

Aucunes informations disponibles. L'origine de Susanna Tayce ne peut être définie. Les interrogatoires ont indiqué que son nom de jeune fille était Gordon et qu'elle était anglaise, mais il apparaît que ses dossiers d'état civil ont été détruits pendant l'incendie du Ministère en 1980. Les sujets interrogés disent que M. et Mme. Tayce se sont rencontrés pendant leurs études à l'École Princeton pour la Magie et qu'elle avait résidé aux Etats-Unis depuis au moins 1962. Aucuns papiers d'immigration moldu n'existent, mais cela n'était pas rare pour les sorciers de sa génération.

**Grand-parents** **paternels**

Aida Jameson Tayce, née Linford. Epouse, mère et philantrope. Presidente du comité de direction du fond Linford, qui finance des recherches contre les forces du Mal. Née en 1899. Une soeur, Carmen Jameson Linford.

Charles Rainier Tayce. President de la Jameson Company, retraité. La Jameson Company est surtout connue pour produire des appareils de conversions électriques qui permettent aux technologies moldues électroniques d'être actionnées par la magie. Né en 1883. Trois sœurs : Anne Tayce-Bishop; Eva Tayce; and Helena Randal, née Tayce. Deux frères : Geoffrey and James

**Frères et soeurs: **  
Aucun.

**Liaison(s). **

Depuis 1996, le Docteur Tayce a une liaison avec le Docteur Jerome Stanley Howard mais leur relation est décrite comme à éclipses. Le Docteur Howard est lui aussi chercheur à l'Institut pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et se spécialise dans les sorts utilisés dans les combats. Le Docteur Tayce a eu quelques liaisons à des fréquences irrégulières pendant ces études, et semble en général plus centrée sur son travail que sur sa vie privée.

**Amis proches**

En plus du Docteur Howard, le Docteur Tayce est une amie proche du Docteur Leola Barkham, un professeur de Transfiguration à l'Université d'Arts Occultes de Redlands, Californie. Ils se sont rencontréspendant leurs études de troisième cycle à l'Université de Salem et ont à se fréquenter depuis ce moment. On dit aussi que le Docteur Tayce est amie avec un autre collègue à l'Institut pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal., le Docteur Jayne Whittier, Directeur de Recherche en Potions. Le Docteur Whittier a quinze ans de plus que le Docteur Tayce mais ils déjeunent fréquement ensemble.

**Education**

Diplomée de l'Institut pour sorcières de Salemn en 1988. Titulaire d'un diplôme de l'Université Occulte de New York. Maîtrise de l'Université des Arts Magiques de la Californie du Sud en 1993 (spécialité : Barrières magiques). Docteur de l'Université de Salemn en 1996 (spécialité : Barrières magiques et Magie Noire)

**Itinéraire professionnel **

Immédiatement après avoir été diplômée, le Docteur Tayce a accepté un poste à l'Institut pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal., une prestigieuse institution de recherches magiques située à New York, où elle toujours employée. Le temps qu'elle consacre à l'enseignement est négligeable, la plus grande part de son activité étant dirigée vers la recherche. En 1997, elle a commencé à effectuer des consultations privées en addition de ses propres recherches. Sa déclaration d'impots la plus récente indique des revenus d'environ 450 000 U.S. Dollars l'année dernière (environ 33 000 Gallions), principalement venant de son travail de consultante.

**Réalisations particulières **

Sortie du lycée à 16 ans et reçu à son doctorat à 23 ans. Récompensée par l'Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, pour son assistance à l'Ordre du Phénix durant la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort. Nominée pour le Prix Tesla en 1999 pour son travail sur les fondations des barrières magiques en magie noire. A ramenée plus de 20 Million Dollars en contrats et fonds pour la recherché à l'Institut pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis qu'elle a été engagée en 1999.

**Casier Judiciaire**

Aucun.

**Point de vue politique**

Le Docteur Tayce est penchée à gauche, préconisant une intégration lente, prudente des sociétés moldue et sorcière. Elle a un intérêt dans la justice sociale et soutient l'expansion plus grande de gouvernement Magique pour fournir une protection sociale pour l'indigent. Elle appartient à la Société de Libertés Civiques Sorcières et est connue pour faire des donations au Fond Linford (l'organisation de sa grand-mère) et à la Fondation pour la Justice, une organisation consacrée à une plus grande impartialité des lois sorcières.

**Hobbies**  
L'emploi du temps très rempli du docteur Tayce lui laisse très peu de temps libre et la plupart des personnes interrogées ont déclaré qu'elle travaille "constamment". Elle joue au jeu de paume deux matins par semaine dans un club de sport à New York et dit aimer lire des romans quand elle peut trouver le temps.

**Analyses**

Bien que le manque de données disponibles sur la mère du docteur Tayce soit une lacune ennuyeuse, étant donné la position en vue des familles Linford et Tayce et leur activisme bien connu contre les Forces des Ténèbres, il est difficile d'imaginer qu'ils auraient accueilli quelqu'un avec des connexions douteuses dans la famille. Les personnes interrogées disent que Susanna Tayce était aimée par ses beaux-parents et que sa mort prématurée en raison des complications à la naissance de son premier enfant fut vécue comme une vraie tragédie par les familles Linford et Tayce. Si Susanna Tayce avait eu des liens familiaux ou de loyauté avec la Magie Noire, au moins la famille de son mari l'aurait désapprouvé.

Toutes les données disponibles indiquent que Susanna Tayce a déménagée aux Etats-Unis dans le début des années soixantes, longtemps avant l'apparition des Mangemorts avant la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Aucune des données ne suggère qu'elle ait été autre chose qu'une jeune femme très intelligente, respectée et au destin malheureux.

Les membres de la famille paternelle du docteur Tayce sont des membres hautement respectables de la communauté Sorcière de l'Ouest des USA, avec une histoire d'activisme contre les Forces des Ténèbres et de philanthropie vers les plus démunis. Elle a été admise dans l'Ordre du Phénix après avoir été examiné par Fumseck lui-même. Son aide pendant la Seconde la Guerre contre Voldemort et son travail ininterrompu contre la Magie Sombre sont considérés comme exemplaires.

Je n'ai pu trouver aucune preuve suggérant que le docteur Tayce ait n'importe quelle raison d'entretenir une rancune personnelle contre Draco Malfoy. A la lumière des données réunies, je crois que si elle accepte la mission elle l'exécutera au mieux de ses capacités et ne constituera pas une menace à la sécurité de M. Malfoy.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tissue of Silver**  
Rating : R/PG13

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva, je me contente de traduire espérant faire partager le plaisir de sa lecture. _

Au matin du procès de Gregory Goyle, Harry était assis à côté de Malfoy sur un banc en bois dur à l'extérieur de la salle de tribunal et se demandait ce que Malfoy pensait. Malfoy regardait fixement droit devant lui depuis au moins une demi-heure, cillant seulement de temps en temps et bougeant seulement pour soulever une tasse de thé en polystyrène conjuré magiquement à ses lèvres et grimaçait ensuite au goût. Est-ce qu'il se torturait lui-même avec des réminiscences de leur amitié d'enfants ? Ou peut-être qu'il se rappelait les visions de cauchemar des crimes de Mangemort de Goyle ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'imaginait lui-même dans une île ensoleillée, loin des procès et des menaces sur sa vie et du mauvais thé fait par sorcellerie ? Ou il pourrait juste se demander si les elfes de maison se sont rappelés de mettre ses draps favoris quand ils ont fait son lit ce matin. Harry était sûr que Malfoy avait des draps décadents. Satin ou soie, en noir ou rouge, ou peut-être vert Serpentard. Peut-être que la chambre à coucher de Malfoy était entièrement verte et grise avec des serpents taillés sur les colonnes de lit qui sifflaient la chanson de la maison Serpentard en cœur.

Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'oeil et Harry se sentit embarrassé quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait fixé pendant un moment.

"Quoi ?" demanda Malfoy

"Rien." Fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Malfoy roula des yeux et retourna à l'examen de la peinture du hall. Harry soupira. C'était le travail des Aurors, une oscillation entre un ennui vain et une terreur pure. Cela faisait seulement deux jours et déjà il souhaitait que l'attaque vienne, ainsi il aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

"M. Potter," fit la voix de la sentinelle placée dans l'escalier dans son oreille et Harry sauta de son siège, baguette magique en main. "Il y a Catherine Tayce ici qui prétend qu'elle a rendez-vous pour voir M. Malfoy ce matin."

Harry se détendit, mais resta debout. "Merci, Janice. Nous l'attendions; faites-la monter. Et c'est juste Potter, ou Harry, aucun monsieur nécessaire."

"Oui, M. Potter. Mme Tayce, excusez-moi, le docteur Tayce arrive, monsieur"

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas pour beaucoup de cérémonie au sein d'une équipe. Ils devaient être prêts à se confier mutuellement leur vie et les formalités bloquaient cela. Mais il y en avait toujours quelques-uns qui ne pouvaient pas surmonter leur crainte de tout le boniment sur le Garçon qui A Survécu. Plus que quelques-uns, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Il continuait à essayer avec Janice. Elle pourrait le surmonter finalement; parfois ils le faisaient

"L'expert en barrières magiques est en train de monter," dit Harry à Malfoy.

Malfoy s'assit un peu plus droit. "Merci à tous les dieux. La seule chose pire que d'attendre ici seul qu'on m'appelle est d'être assis ici avec toi me regardant fixement."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoiqu'il n'ait pas été sûr de comment s'y prendre, mais le docteur Tayce entra dans le vestibule avant qu'il ait une chance. On considérait le docteur Catherine Tayce comme une des autorités principales sur les barrières magiques, particulièrement les variétés dépendant de la magie noire. On lui avait attribué l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe après la défaite de Voldemort pour son travail, mais Harry l'avait quand même fait vérifier à fond par un membre de son équipe. Comme il s'y était attendu, son rapport était impeccable et sa réputation encore plus impressionnante que ce qu'il savait. Elle avait reçu son doctorat de l'Université de Salem à l'âge de 23 ans et avait immédiatement commencé à faire du conseil privé à côté de son poste à l'Institut pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était une femme occupée et ses services étaient très demandés. Harry imaginait que sa présence devait coûter un paquet de Gallions à Malefoy.

L'impression d'Harry était semblable à celle qu'il avait eut deux ans auparavant. C'était une blonde fraîche aux longues jambes qui, malgré sa jeunesse, avait l'équilibre et l'autorité de quelqu'un habitué à la résolution de problèmes difficiles. Elle portait un costume court, noir fumé, qui allait avec ses chaussures à talons hauts et portait une valise noire. Comme beaucoup d'Américains elle ne se donnait pas la peine de porter une robe sorcière.

Malfoy posa son thé à côté de lui sur le banc, et se leva pour lui serrer la main, Harry se tenant à ses côtés. "Docteur Tayce. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Draco Malfoy. Je crois que vous avez rencontré mon ombre, Harry Potter." Harry lui serra la main aussi. Sa poigne était ferme. "Ravi de vous voir de nouveau," dit il. "Désolé pour les mesures de sécurité."

"Pas de problème, Harry. C'est bon de vous revoir. Bien, Mr. Malfoy -"

"Draco, je vous en prie."

Elle sourit, paraissant surprise. "Bien, alors appelez moi Catherine. Pourrions nous nous asseoir et commencer?"

Malfoy expliqua qu'il pourrait être appelé dans la salle de tribunal pour porter témoignage à tout moment, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'appelle avant l'après-midi, ce qui leur donnait du temps pour discuter du Manoir. Et discuter, c'est ce qu'ils firent. C'était comme être pris au piège dans un ascenseur avec des Hermione jumelles. Harry n'était pas la sorte d'Auror spécialiste des détails techniques. Son job, c'était plus la puissance à l'état brut et le courage insouciant, les vieux standards Gryffondor. Il était bon pour faire des projets d'action mais ces sortes de discours intellectuels sur la magie lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Comme ils conversaient, son esprit se mit à dériver pendant que ses yeux continuaient de parcourir le hall, à la recherche de signes d'attaque.

Malgré son accent, Catherine semblait faite du même métal que Malfoy; ils auraient presque pu être parents. Ils étaient tous les deux d'un blond froid, confiants, élégants, froidement intelligents, et terriblement efficaces pour que Harry se sente à peu près deux degrés au-dessus d'un champignon dans le domaine de la sophistication. Les robes noires d'Harry, qui l'avaient fait se sentir plutôt 007 ce matin quand il les avait mises, semblaient maintenant usées et inadaptées quand il était debout à côté de Malfoy. Malfoy était la définition même de l'élégance à la mode, discutant aimablement à voix basse avec une femme élégante, ses longues jambes arrangées juste comme s'il posait pour un portrait Ses robes bleu foncé étaient parfaitement taillées pour son corps maigre, dans une sorte de velours qui accrochait la lumière directement et attirait les yeux. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux dans une approximation exacte de négligence et sa peau partageait avec une coquille d'oeuf la perfection blanche qu'Harry lui avait toujours envié adolescent, même quand il essayait de le frapper sur le nez. Bien que Malfoy ait semblé comme fatigué et malade comme il était toujours ces derniers temps, les croissants sombres sous ses yeux lui donnaient une vulnérabilité romantique. Et comme Seamus disait toujours, les femmes aimaient la vulnérabilité. Catherine fomentait probablement des plans pour se glisser sous ces robes bleu foncé en ce moment, tandis qu'elle étalait sa connaissance en Magie Noire. Harry pouffa de lui-même. Dommage pour elle que même Harry le Champignon vénéneux ait une meilleure chance de succès dans ce domaine qu'elle. Malfoy n'était jamais sorties avec des femmes, pour ce que Harry en savait.

Il se trouva que Malfoy le regardait à cet instant là, et il vit Harry avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Malfoy haussa un sourcil, se demandant apparemment pourquoi Harry souriait, mais il lui sourit en retour avant de ramener son attention sur Catherine. Harry fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de tomber du banc sous le choc. C'était la première expression vraiment agréable qu'il voyait sur le visage de Malfoy depuis, eh bien, peut-être toujours. Il supposa que tous les intellectuels devaient être semblables – faire des recherches réconfortait Hermione aussi.

Après à peu près une heure, Malfoy et Catherine semblèrent finir la partie la plus technique de leur conversation et ils prirent un rendez-vous pour qu'elle vienne au Manoir pour inspecter les barrières magiques par elle-même. Comme elle écrivait la date et l'heure dans un petit PDA, apparemment charmé pour marcher à la magie plutôt qu'à l'électricité, elle dit, "Vous savez, c'est une occasion passionnante pour moi. J'étais sur l'équipe assignée pour forcer les barrières du Manoir pendant la Guerre, avant que vous n'arriviez à les abaisser vous-même de l'intérieur en infirmant tout notre travail. J'ai eu envie de voir moi-même de quoi ces choses étaient faites pendant des années. "

Comme elle se levait pour s'en aller, Draco lui adressa un sourire enchanté. "J'ai toujours plaisir à fournir un sujet pour la curiosité de collègue chercheur."

Elle serra la main d'Harry avec chaleur comme elle prenait congé, mais son sourire était certainement plus brillant pour Malfoy. Bien, Malfoy signait le chèque et ils étaient des intellectuels du même bois. Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'il y avait, mais Harry doutait d'une certaine façon. Comme ils l'observaient glissant gracieusement à travers le vestibule, Harry se demandait pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait plus que les femmes comme ça ne semblaient jamais intéressées par lui.

A ce moment là, l'Avocat du ministère public passa la porte pour dire que M. Malfoy était attendu et il n'y avait plus de temps pour des frivolités, même dans la tête d'Harry. Harry pu voir Malfoy se redresser et contracter les épaules avant d'avaler le reste de son thé, de jeter la tasse dans une poubelle du hall et d'entrer. Harry n'était pas impatient d'être le témoin de cela que Malfoy était impatient de le faire, mais comme Malfoy il suivit pour faire son devoir.

Harry prit place dans les sièges à l'arrière de la pièce, vide parce que les procès de Mangemorts de l'après-guerre étaient fermés au public pour des raisons de sécurité. Gregory Goyle était assis dans la Chaise de l'accusé au milieu de la pièce, semblant beaucoup plus petit qu'Harry ne se le rappelait. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux et sa tête était légèrement penchée, avec l'air d'un homme qui attend seulement le moment où la hache va tomber Ses cheveux châtain clair avaient grandi et pendaient mollement sur sa tête comme s'ils avaient aussi abandonné. Comme presque tous ceux qui avaient passé n'importe quelle durée à Azkaban, il semblait beaucoup plus vieux que ses vingt ans.

Malfoy passa à côté de Goyle sans le regarder et pris place comme si cela était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours, ce qui était presque vrai supposa Harry, étant donné le nombre de fois où il avait témoigné à la barre du Ministère. Quelque soit le malaise ou la nervosité qu'Harry avait vu dans le vestibule, cela avait disparu comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Malfoy inclina courtoisement la tête vers les membres de la cour d'assises et attendit le début des questions.

L'avocat du ministère public fut présenté comme Mme McKinnon, une femme d'un certain âge avec des cheveux noirs courts et les robes noires classiques. Elle était fraîche et confiante et avait la réputation au Ministère d'être aussi dure avec ses assistants qu'elle l'était avec les avocats de la défense. Elle avait probablement été procureur sur plus de cent de ces affaires depuis un an et demi. Les Mangemorts accusé n'avaient presque jamais été acquittés.

L'avocat de la défense était un M. Dorny. C'était un homme ressemblant à une souris, légèrement plus jeune que le Procureur, quoique ses cheveux châtains commençaient déjà à se clairsemer derrière. Il avait l'air seulement quelque peu moins diminué que son client, mais il semblait décidé à faire son travail. Harry se senti plutôt désolé de lui. En plus d'être une entreprise sans grande chance de réussite, défendre des Mangemorts connus ne pouvait pas être bon pour sa vie sociale.

Mme McKinnon était debout derrière la table de l'avocat et commença par toutes les questions standard, établissant le nom de Malfoy et l'identité et depuis combien de temps et dans quelles circonstances il avait connu l'accuséé. L'interrogatoire commença. "Avez-vous jamais été témoin d'une utilisation par l'Accusé de la Magie Noire, plus particulièrement n'importe lequel des trois Impardonnables ?"

"Oui." L'expression de Malfoy était dure que la pierre.

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît fournir à la Cour des détails spécifiques de ce à quoi vous avez assisté ?"

Malfoy déglutit, mais c'était la seule indication qu'il pouvait avoir une quelconque réaction émotionnelle à énoncer les mots qui condamneraient son vieil ami au Baiser du Détraqueur. "J'ai vu l'Accusé utiliser une variété de sorts de Magie noire, pratiquement quotidiennement. Je l'ai vu à deux reprises utiliser lui-même l'Impardonnable mortel.

"Qui était les victimes de ces malédictions ?" Elle regardait fixement Goyle comme si elle lui demandait, mais bien sûr c'est Malfoy qui répondit.

"Le premier était Reginald Mulciber, un Mangemort qui avait permis à sa victime destinée de s'échapper. On a permis à l'Accusé de tuer M. Mulciber comme une récompense pour sa fidélité. C'est arrivé la nuit du 17 juillet 1997, dans les cachots souterrains du Manoir Malfoy. Le deuxième cas était la nuit du 24 décembre 1997. J'ai vu l'Accusé utiliser l'Avada Kedavra sur un enfant moldu de 13 ans nommé Richard Scrubbs qui essayait de s'enfuir de sa maison en feu. "

"Savez-vous comment ce feu s'était déclenché ? "

"Il a été intentionnellement mis par les Mangemorts pour se divertir. Ils prenaient des tours pour ensorceler les Moldus qui sortaient du bâtiment et se donnaient l'un l'autre des points pour la mort la plus amusante infligée."

Mme McKinnon se retourna vers Malfoy. "Et dans quelles circonstances avez-vous pu être présent pour être témoin de ces crimes ?"

"J'étais un _espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix_ d'approximativement le 20 septembre 1996 à la fin de la Guerre."

"Merci, M. Malfoy." Elle se tourna vers le juge. "Aucune nouvelle question, votre Honneur."

"Le témoin est à vous, M. Dorny," répondit le juge.

Le procureur se rassis et M. Dorny se leva. "M. Malfoy, qui était aussi présent en cette nuit du 17 juillet 1997 ?"

"Thomas Riddle, Vincent Crabbe, Senior, Vincent Crabbe, Junior, et plusieurs autres Mangemorts, je ne me rappelle pas précisément tout leurs noms". Malefoy s'arrêta, comme s'il réfléchissait un instant mais son visage ne trahit rien. "Lucius Malfoy. Et moi-même, bien sûr. "

"Lucius Malfoy était votre père, non ?"

Une pause légèrement plus longue et un minuscule indice de douleur se repéra autour des yeux de Malfoy, mais Harry pourrait seulement le voir parce qu'il avait passé les deux derniers jours en présence constante de Malfoy. "Oui", dit il, sa voix neutre et stable.

"Et votre père a-t-il participé aux les crimes dont M. Goyle est accusé ?"

"Oui." Aucune hésitation, et seulement le masque blanc bien en place.

"Et vous ?" Maintenant M. Dorny semblait essayer d'impressionner Malfoy, quoiqu' Harry ait soupçonné qu'entre Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort lui-même, il en faudrait beaucoup pour intimider Draco Malfoy maintenant. Un petit avocat ressemblant à une souris n'était certainement pas à la hauteur de la tâche.

Et la voix de Malfoy était de plus en plus douce, à chaque fois qu'il était pressé de se défendre. "Dans ma position d'espion j'ai dû faire attention pour maintenir ma couverture et il était donc nécessaire de sembler participer."

"Avez-vous simplement semblé participer ou avez-vous participé dans les faits?"

"Dans ce cas j'ai utilisé le Doloris sur la victime, mais fut capable d'éviter de participer au meurtre." Il avait répondu rapidement sans apparence de remords. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait faire ça, s'il n'était vraiment pas désolé, ou juste bon à dissimuler. "

"Et évitiez-vous toujours de participer assassinats des Mangmorts ?" La voix de M. Dorny était dédaigneuse, mais Malfoy résista avec des yeux si froids qu'ils firent frissonner Harry dans ses lourdes robes.

"Dans le maintien de ma couverture il n'était pas toujours possible de faire ainsi, non," répondit il.

"Et combien de gens, M. Malfoy, pensez-vous avoir tué ou participé directement à leur meurtre pendant votre temps comme ' un Espion pour l'Ordre ' ?"

"Plus que ne je veux me rappeler." Juste ce masque blanc, aristocratique, mais cela devait être de la torture, se tenir à cet endroit jour après jour et discuter des meurtres qu'il avait commis. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Malfoy pouvait supporter cette sorte d'humiliation alors que mois après mois les procès se déroulaient.

"M. Malfoy, vous et M. Goyle étiez de particulièrement bons amis enfants, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il y eut une pause minuscule et Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge. "Oui" dit il.

"Comment se fait-il, M. Malfoy, que vous ayez réussi à vous faire recruter comme espion pour l'Ordre tandis que votre ami Grégoire Goyle ne l'a pas fait?" Les yeux de M. Dorny étaient fixés sur Malfoy, mais Malfoy ne semblait pas lui accorder beaucoup d'attention.

Au lieu de cela il regarda Gregory Goyle et quelque chose vacilla sur son visage, une émotion trop brève pour être identifiée.. "J'ai approché le Professeur Severus Snape de l'École Poudlard de Sorcellerie avec la proposition de devenir espion pour l'Ordre." "Et pourquoi n'avez vous jamais essayé de recruter votre ami Gregory Goyle comme espion ?"

Soudainement Malfoy ne portait plus témoignage à la cour, mais à Goyle et de petites étincelles d'émotions faisaient briller ses yeux, quoique son visage reste toujours impassible. "Je me suis vraiment approché de lui une fois mais j'ai eu peur de d'être trop explicite de crainte qu'il me dénonce à M. Riddle. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris ce que j'essayais d'impliquer."

Et ceci, comprit Harry, était probablement la seule déclaration de regret que Malfoy se permettrait jamais de faire à Goyle. Cela sembla tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car l'expression de Goyle ne changea pas d'un iota. Porter le cercueil de Ron du corbillard au cimetière était la chose la plus dure que Harry avait jamais dû faire, beaucoup plus dure que terrasser Voldemort, ou même assister à la mort de Dumbledore Mais au moins il n'avait jamais dû regarder Ron de l'autre côté d'une salle de tribunal et le voir battu et trahi et tout à fait défait et prononcer ensuite sa condamnation à mort. Malgré tout son glorieux courage Gryffindor, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait l'avoir fait. Et Malfoy était assis là avec seulement une émotion voilée dans ses yeux et son visage aussi neutre que s'ils discutaient de céréales pour le petit déjeuner. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais été soupçonné d'être un espion.

M. Dorny en rajoutait. "Et si vous aviez été enclin à risquer d'être plus explicite, pensez-vous qu'il pourrait maintenant apprécier les privilèges d'immunité dont vous bénéficiez actuellement ?"

L'attention de Malfoy revenue à l'avocat, sa voix se fit traînante et cruelle. "C'est possible, monsieur Il est aussi possible qu'il m'ait trahi et que j'ai été tué. Dans un tel cas, j'aurais été incapable de jouer mon rôle dans l'ouverture des barrières magiques autour du Manoir Malfoy pendant l'Assaut Final et M. Riddle plutôt que le Ministère ordonnerait probablement des procès d'après-guerre. S'il se donnait la peine des procès, ce qui ne semble pas vraiment son genre."

M. Dorny sourit d'un air satisfait à Malfoy et sembla ensuite adresser la question suivante au jury. "M. Malfoy, vous avez reconnu des crimes excédant de loin ceux dont mon client est accusé, cependant en raison du commode pardon du Ministère vous continuez à marcher libre, en pleine possession de la propriété assez considérable transmis par votre père, dont vous avez admis qu'il était aussi un Mage Noire et un Mangmort. N'est il pas vrai que vous avez des intérêts personnels à témoigner à la demande du Ministère dans ces procès."

"J'ai un intérêt personnel à dire la vérité, M. Dorny et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui."

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas vrai, M. Malfoy, que sans le pardon du Ministère vous auriez eu droit au Baiser du Détraqueur plusieurs fois ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas vrai que vous avez une motivation écrasante à mentir dans ces circonstances pour préserver vos privilèges actuels ?"

Malfoy s'est se redressa dans son siège et sembla rassembler toute l'élégance froide qu'il avait à sa disposition. "J'admets que les crimes que j'ai commis sont légion, M. Dorny, mais ils étaient tous accomplis au service de l'effort de Guerre et le travail que j'ai été chargé de faire pour l'Ordre du Phénix et feu Albus Dumbledore. Ce serait plutôt hypocrite de la part Ministère de me charger pour des crimes que j'ai commis à ce qui était essentiellement sa demande. Et j'affirmerais de nouveau que tous mes témoignages devant cette cours sont vrais et corrects dans les limites de ma connaissance. "

Le juge intervint, avec un petit froncement les sourcils. "J'entends ce que vous dites, M. Dorny, mais je sens recommandé de vous avertir que je propose de prendre en compte l'avis juridique du rapport de guerre de M. Malfoy. Je suis disposé à envoyer ce cas au jury sans entendre de nouvelle contestation sur ce point de votre part, à moins que vous n'estimiez que vous êtes capables de me convaincre. Avez-vous de nouvelles questions?"

M. Dorny soupira et secoua la tête. "Non, votre Honneur, merci. Aucune nouvelle question." Il s'assit. Malfoy devait être été soulagé d'avoir fini le contre-interrogatoire, mais sa position ne changea pas et il ne montra aucun signe d'avoir été stressé par cela.

Mme McKinnon s'est levée. "Je voudrais interroger de nouveau le témoin votre Honneur."

"Très bien, Mme McKinnon," répondit le juge

"M. Malfoy, vous avez déclaré plus tôt que vous êtes entré au service du Département des Mystères le 20 septembre 1996, est-ce que c'est correct ?"

"Oui".

"Aviez-vous pris la Marque des Ténèbres avant cette date?"

"Non."

"Et avant ce temps, M. Malfoy, aviez-vous jamais infligé un Sort Impardonnable à un autre être humain ?"

"Non."

"Ainsi tous les crimes prétendus que vous auriez commis en tant que Mangemort étaient destinés à vous aider à protéger votre couverture d'espion pour l'Ordre ?"

"C'est exact."

"M. Malfoy, Ne vous a t-on pas attribué l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour votre rôle dans la Guerre ?"

"Oui".

"Merci M. Malfoy. Aucune nouvelle question, Merci votre Honneur."

"Vous pouvez vous retirer, M. Malfoy."

Et c'était fini. Malfoy sortit de la salle du tribunal et Goyle fut emmené pour les plaidoiries finales et le jury sortit pour sceller son destin. La sentence serait probablement exécutée immédiatement et Malfoy ne reverrait plus jamais Gregory Goyle.

Harry se leva pour suivre Malfoy hors de la salle du tribunal. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes à deux battants du vestibule, Malfoy trébucha. Harry lui prit le coude pour le stabiliser et le retourna pour regarder son visage. Il avait l'air horrible. Encore pire que l'habituel mauvais état, mais Harry supposa qu'il en avait le droit. Cela le rassurait en un sens de savoir que l'épreuve du procès avait un certain effet sur lui, qu'il n'était pas aussi impitoyable qu'il pourrait sembler.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Harry une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le vestibule et que les portes se furent fermées derrière eux.

"J'ai soudain un affreux mal de tête" répondit Malfoy. "Je pense que je dois m'asseoir un instant."

Ils prirent place sur le banc en bois où ils avaient été assis ce matin. Le souffle de Malfoy consistait en des halètements peu profonds.

"Malfoy, tu ne sembles pas aller bien."

"J'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle. Attaque de panique," haleta t il. "J'en avais à Poudlard. Pas auparavant, après. Après la Guerre."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider ?" demanda Harry.

"Reste juste avec moi," haleta Malfoy. "Sev était toujours assis avec moi."

Donc Harry resta assis là se sentant inutile. Finalement sur un caprice, il prit la main de Malfoy. Sa peau était poisseuse, mais ses doigts s'adaptaient parfaitement à ceux de Harry. Malfoy lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, mais il était trop occupé à respirer pour commenter. Ce n'est que quand Harry regarda les doigts minces et pâles de Malfoy entre les siens qu'il remarqua qu'ils prenaient une teinte distinctement bleue et qu'il soupçonna que quelque chose allait terriblement mal.

"Malfoy, je ne pense pas que tes doigts soient supposés être de cette couleur."

Malfoy regarda ses mains, alarmé et commença à jurer entre des inhalations loqueteuses. "Cyanose. Pas une attaque de panique. Poison."

Harry appela Janice en bas"Janice, appelez Ste. Mangouste. Nous transplanons là-bas immédiatement."

Malfoy commença à secouer la tête frénétiquement. "Non. Non Non Non Pas Ste. Mangouste."

"Où alors ? Pour l'amour du ciel, tu as été empoisonné!"

"Manoir. Le Manoir." Les yeux affolés de Malfoy suppliaient Harry. Et Harry décida d'obéir. Il y avait une bonne chance que Malfoy savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas. Par l'enfer, Malfoy savait certainement beaucoup de choses de plus que lui et Malfoy n'était pas assez en forme pour expliquer son raisonnement.

"Janice, annulez cela. Nous nous dirigeons de nouveau vers le Manoir. Trouvez un Médicomage avec une formation en qui nous rejoigne tout de suite et je veux vraiment dire tout de suite. Il semble que Malfoy ait été empoisonné. Il a besoin d'assistance médicale immédiate. Personne ne doit entrer ou sortir de la Maison à part moi, Malfoy et les docteurs. L'équipe étant responsable du périmètre, vous vous occupez de l'intérieur de la maison. Si vous avez besoin de plus de personnel, appelez le quartier général. Je serai avec Malfoy."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit elle crispée. Harry commença à soutenir et porter à demi Malfoy hors du bâtiment du Ministère pour pouvoir transplaner. Malfoy semblait vraiment sérieusement malade. Sa couleur tournait au bleu autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche et il appuyait une main sur sa tempe comme s'il essayait de garder son cerveau à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Harry les transplana tous les deux aux portes de Manoir. Mais il y avait cinq minutes des portes à la porte d'entrée et il n'y avait aucune chance que Malfoy puisse le faire.

"Dis au gardes d'appeler la calèche," dit Malfoy. "Ne peux pas marcher jusque là."

Aucune chance, pensa Harry, mais il appela la calèche sans cheval. Les gardes l'apportèrent et l'aidèrent à faire monter Malefoy dedans. Au moment où ils se s'asseyaient sur les sièges, Malfoy avait développé une éruption le long de sa mâchoire et du cou qui disparaissait dans ses robes. Comme le chariot volait le long du sentier vers le Manoir, Malfoy saisit le visage d'Harry pour qu'il le regarde directement dans les yeux.

"Les pupilles sont dilatées ?" haleta il.

"Oui"

"Grand?"

"Je ne sais pas. Sacrément grandes je dirais. C'est difficile de voir dans cette lumière."

"Pâle?"

"Tu es toujours pâle. Peut-être plus que d'habitude. Il semble que tu ais une sorte de réaction sur la nuque."

Malfoy utilisa une respiration pour jurer de nouveau. Puis il commença à cracher des instructions. "Tu dois prévenir Sev. Peut-être variation sur des barbituriques, de l'acide hydrocyanique, de l'atropine, quelque chose. Ne peux pas dire quand, dernières vingt-quatre heures, les sorts peuvent augmenter le délai. Strychnine . . ."

Les yeux de Malfoy commençaient à perdre leur focalisation et Harry le secoua en essayant de graver ce que Malfoy venait de dire dans son cerveau. "Reste avec moi, Malfoy. Parle-moi de cela. Que fait on pour la strychnine ? Dis-moi quoi faire."

"Va te faire foutre, Lucius! Je te reverrai en enfer!" Ses yeux commençaient à rouler en arrière dans sa tête.

Harry lui pinça le bras, fort. "Non. Ne t'évanouis pas, Draco! Dis-moi quoi faire!"

Malfoy revint à lui. "' Kay. Eau bouillant. Non.Non" Il secoua la tête précautionneusement comme pour l'éclairer. "Salle de travail. Sur la table, la bouteille marquée N.U.P.A. N'a pas été testée. Devrait marcher, mais dis à Sev je suis désolé. Désolé."

Et il s'évanouit. Harry commença à jurer et secoua Malfoy méchamment en vain. A moment-là atteignirent le Manoir. Les autres Aurors se précipitèrent autour de la calèche pour aider Harry à traîner Malfoy à travers le hall vers la salle de travail.

"Où est ce foutu Médicomage ?" hurla Harry comme ils déposaient doucement Malfoy sur le plancher.

"En route, monsieur" répondit Anna. "Ils ont dit cinq minutes il y a environ trois minutes."

"Merde. Je ne sais pas s'il va durer aussi longtemps." La couleur de Malfoy était vraiment bleue et l'éruption semblait ramper au-delà de son menton. Harry regarda autour de lui frénétiquement pour trouver la potion que Malfoy avait mentionnée.

Et c'était là, juste au bord de la table de travail, une petite bouteille marquée N.U.P.A., évidemment le projet le plus récent. Harry déboucha la bouteille et l'apporta. Cela sentait vraiment mauvais, mais le medicomage n'était pas là et Malfoy était à court du temps. L'aptitude de Malfoy en potions était juste derrière celle de Snape; s'il a dit que cela devrait marcher, cela marcherait. Mais il y avait un peu le problème des hallucinations...

Bordel. Malfoy mourait. Harry lui ouvrit la bouche et versa de force la potion dans sa gorge. Un peu en fut renversé sur son menton, mais la plupart sembla descendre par la bonne voie. Harry pouvait seulement espérer que cela doive être administré oralement et pas frotté sur la peau ou quelque chose comme ça.

Son équipe d'Aurors le regardait. "Et maintenant, patron ?" demanda Anna.

"Appelez le foutu médicomage de nouveau, obtenez quelqu'un avec un peu de foutue formation ici, maintenant. Appelez un Maître des Potions, aussi. Severus Snape à Poudlard serait le meilleur, mais si vous ne pouvez pas le trouver, obtenez quelqu'un d'autre. Si Malfoy arrête de respirer, nous essayons le bouche à bouche et le massage cardiaque jusqu'à ce que nous puissions obtenir un peu de putain d'aide médicale."

Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de bouche à bouche, comprit Harry. Génial. Son équipe d'Aurors de première classe ne connaissait pas les techniques de réanimation et à eux tous, et lui-même surtout, ils avaient laissé Draco Malfoy se faire empoisonner. Brillant.

Harry vérifia la gorge de Malfoy pour trouver un pouls. Toujours là, merci à tous les dieux, faible mais régulier, peut-être même devenant plus fort. Il regarda attentivement le visage de Malfoy. La peau autour des yeux et des lèvres rosissait, perdant sa teinte bleue. "Je pense qu'il va être okay" dit t il, avec soulagement.

Malfoy respira à fond, ouvrit les yeux et croassa, "N'appelez pas Sev." Puis il se retourna et vomit partout sur Harry.

_A suivre…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tissue of Silver**

Rating : R/PG13

Disclaimer: JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout ce beau monde. L'histoire est de FearlessDiva.

**Partie 4**

* * *

Malfoy Manor  
13 Mars 2000, 5:45 p.m.

Cher Sev :

Désolé si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire ma mise à jour habituelle ce matin. Je n'ai pas bien dormi et ensuite il y avait le procès. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas inquiété.

En parlant de vous inquiéter, j'ai eu une journée plutôt fertile en événements aujourd'hui. La bonne nouvelle est que le N.U.P.A. est un grand succès. La mauvaise nouvelle est que j'ai eu l'occasion de l'évaluer moi-même d'une façon quelque peu plus dramatique que je ne l'avais prévu.

NE LAISSEZ PAS TOMBER CETTE LETTRE POUR TRANPLANER AU MANOIR. Il n'y en a aucun besoin. JE LE PENSE. Je vais bien. J'ai passé les trois dernières heures à vomir partout sur Harry Potter, mais je suis indemne. Je ne sais pas si les vomissements étaient un effet secondaire inattendu de l'antidote (je ne l'avais pas destiné à être un purgatif, quoique ce ne soit généralement pas un résultat inopportun avec un antidote contre le poison), ou si c'était juste le goût du truc. C'est vraiment dégoûtant, Sev. L'odeur du produit m'habite toujours le nez et mon estomac ne s'est pas encore apaisé complètement. Nous devrions y ajouter de l'orange et de la menthe, ou quelque chose du même genre. De la citronnelle ? Je doute que je sois jamais capable d'y travailler de nouveau sans prendre une sorte de potion bloquant le sens olfactif d'abord

Quant à qui, comment, quand, où, pourquoi - ce sont les questions brûlant mon esprit. Il apparait qu'une combinaison de méthodes d'empoisonnement moldues et sorcières a été utilisée. Je déduis des symptômes (la cyanose, le mal de tête, le vertige, ataxia, la gorge sèche et la bouche, la suffocation, l'éruption sur le visage et le cou, le pouls rapide, des pupilles dilatées, la confusion, la vue obscurcie, la perte de conscience) que l'assaillant a utilisé une forme de barbituriques ou une combinaison d'acide hydrocyanique et d'atropine. Je pense que la combinaison des deux derniers, avec Dieu sait quoi d'autre, est la plus haute probabilité, mélangée avec des charmes pour retarder le début de symptômes et obscurcir le poison utilisé. J'ai pris quelques échantillons de sang aussitôt que j'ai eu la tête assez claire pour trouver une veine et j'espère que l'analyse de ceux-ci se révelera fructueuse. Comme toujours, n'importe quelles idées que vous auriez sur la meilleure méthode d'analyses seraient énormément appréciées.

Il semble clair que ma propre sécurité ou celle du Ministère a été compromis; le poison doit avoir été administré au Manoir pendant les vingt-quatre dernières heures ou au Ministère ce matin. Ni les elfes de maison ni les gardes n'annoncent quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel au Manoir sauf un peu de brouillard hors saison ce matin - certainement aucun étranger tentant de se cacher. Les elfes de maison disent qu'ils ont vérifié la présence poison dans mon alimentation de même qu'ils le font toujours. Les gardes ne vont jamais plus loin que les barrières et la porte et n'ont pas plus accès à la maison et à la cuisine que le grand public. Je ne vois pas comment l'empoisonneur pourrait être arrivé ici, à moins que ce ne soit un des elfes de maison eux-mêmes. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de cas d'un elfe de maison assassinant un Chef de Maison dans toutes les annales - j'ai vérifié. En plus, s'ils voulaient passer de la branche des tâches domestiques au champ de compétences plus stimulant de l'assasinat, on penserait qu'ils auraient plutôt commencé avec Lucius plutôt qu'avec moi-même. Il leur a donné plus de raison d'être maussades après tout.

Quant au Ministère, j'ai vérifié moi-même la présence de poison dans mon thé quand il m'a été remis par le secrétaire du bureau du procureur. Évidemment il n'y avait aucune indication de quoi que ce soit d'incorrect, à part le fait que le thé a été mal conjuré et avait un goût épouvantable. Potter a suggéré que le goût pouvait venir d'un poison supplémentaire, mais le thé de cette femme a toujours eu ce goût. Je n'ai ingéré rien d'autre au Ministère. Super Auror dirige maintenant la vérification de toutes les personnes avec qui je suis entré en contact dans les vingt-quatre dernières heures, mais dernierement j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait aucune piste.

Pour en venir à la question du motif, je pense que cela ne doit pas être une vengeance de Mangemorts. Le mélange de techniques moldues et magiques semble peu habituel. Mais c'est terriblement impitoyable et de sang-froid pour un crétin de l'autre camp. Je m'attendrais plus à une approche personnelle sur le terrain si c'était le cas. Je suppose que Higgs ou un autre Mangemort bien placé pourrait avoir embauché quelqu'un pour faire le coup, ce qui pourrait expliquer l'étrange mélange d'approches, mais dans cette circonstance, j'ai bien que nous ne découvriions jamais qui l'a fait, sauf si un rêve survient.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'utiliserai pas l'absinthe pour inciter les visions ce soir. Je suis crevé.

Je me console avec le fait que Potter aura besoin de quelques nouveaux vêtements. J'aurai finalement une occasion de lui acheter quelque chose qui lui convienne plus, en faisant passer cela pour une manière de m'excuser pour avoir vomi sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Et vraiment, pour toutes les fois où il m'a donné envie de vomir, cela semble correct que je l'ai finalement fait.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les Aurors sont sur le pied de guerre, les témoignages ont été reportés et je ne quitterai pas le Manoir dans un futur proche. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité. Ils passent tout au peigne fin. Je ne peux pas nier que je trouverais un peu de réconfort à votre présence, mais vous effraieriez chacun avec votre fronçement de sourcils et les tétaniseriez. Restez à Poudlard, enseignez aux Serpentards et au reste des idiots et laissez tout le reste au Ministère et à Harry Potter. Il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose, non ?

Oh et la clef du N.U.P.A. ? Le sang d'une personne condamnée. La contradiction entre la mort assurée et la vie présente du condamné était le facteur qui équilibrait les éléments alchimiques des familles majeures de poisons. Je suis simplement chanceux qu'il marche mieux que prévu sur des poisons moldus aussi, quoique cela ne soit pas dépourvu de sens si on pense aux ressemblances métaphysiques de tous les poisons, moldus ou magiques. Il se puisse que mes "dons" en tant que Voyant aient augmenté la puissance de mon sang et donc celle du breuvage magique, bien sûr. Je pense que c'est probablement le cas. C'est décevant parce que cela rend la potion moins duplicable, mais au moins cette damnée chose fonctionne. Des essais à plus grandes échelle seront nécessaires, bien sûr. Je m'en remets à votre connaissance supérieure sur la meilleure façon de les accomplir.

Je trouve vraiment amusant et ironique que la clef de mon sauvetage était le fait de ma mort certaine. La vie est si poétique de temps en temps.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et si je n'ai plus jamais une occasion de le dire, Sev, je vous aime vraiment. Vous avoir pour parrain est plus que la compensation adéquate pour toutes les echecs de Lucius.

Draco Jacques

P.S. Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse coucher tout mon soûl avec le contingent d'Aurors au Manoir. Non seulement je ne suis pas en forme pour cela à présent, mais de plus ma réputation m'a apparemment précédé et Arthur Weasley a conseillé à Potter d'installer une équipe exclusivement féminine.

Il n'est pas gentil de rire d'un homme qui a été empoisonné aujourd'hui, vous savez.

* * *

Harry descendit pour le petit déjeuner pour constater que la table était mise dans le salon comme d'habitude, mais au lieu d'être assis au secrétaire finissant sa lettre du matin, Malfoy était introuvable. Il y avait une note sur la table à la place habituelle d'Harry. Il la déplia et trouva l'écriture élégante, quelque peu excentrique et à l'encre verte, qui disait :

_Potter,_

_J'ai pris le petit déjeuner tôt et suis allé à la piscine pour ma routine du matin. Le Professeur est dans la salle de travail; qu'on ne le dérange pas, s'il te plaît. _

_DJM_

Harry plia la note et la mit dans sa poche. Snape avait tout laissé tomber et avait transplané au Manoir à la minute même où il avait entendu parler de l'empoisonnement. Il avait insisté pour séjourner une semaine, quoique sa contribution principale au bien-être de Malfoy semble être une provision infinie de remarques incisives qui visaient principalement Harry et son équipe. Harry avait pensé que traiter avec Malfoy tous les jours était irritant mais maintenant il avait compris que les choses pouvaient toujours être pires. Il comptait les jours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine

Il se dirigea vers la piscine, qui était dans l'Aile du Nord avec les chambres d'ami et la grande salle à manger que les autres Aurors utilisaient. Parfois Harry passait et mangeait avec eux ou jouait aux cartes pendant une partie de la soirée si Hortense ou Janice étaient en service pour surveiller Malfoy. Harry soupçonnait que Lucius ait principalement utilisé l'Aile Nord et que c'était pour cela Malfoy allait seulement là-bas les matins faire ses longueurs.

Une ancienne salle de bal avait été réaménagée en piscine de taille olympique, avecc un Jacuzzi assez grand pour que quatorze personnes puissent s'y asseoir confortablement (les Aurors l'avaient essayé) et un sauna en acajou. C'était un excès typique des Malfoy, mais un complètement Draconien, tout de lumière et de verre et d'air, avec des détails de style rococo et un plafond de cathédrale sur lequel on pouvait parfois voir un petit dragon amical pourchassant les chérubins avec des bouffées inoffensives de feu.

Il trouva Malfoy assis dans une chaise de salon avec un verre à champagne plein de Bucks Fizz dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. La couverture annonçait : Poisons dans les Arts maléfiques : Histoire, Théorie et Applications Pratiques. Une lecture légère près de la piscine, quoi. Ses cheveux étaient humides, tombant gracieusement dans ses yeux et il portait un peignoir de bain épais, vert foncé qui s'étendait presque jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses tibias aussi pâles que le papier étaient visibles puiqu'il croisait les jambes; ils étaient légèrement saupoudrés de poils d'or. Harry n'était pas étonné que Malfoy ne soit pas très velu - qui pourrait imaginer Malfoy hirsute, après tout - il n'aurait pas été étonné non plus si Malfoy n'avait pas de vêtements sous le peignoir. Mais Malfoy ne donna aucun signe d'être gêné, ne réarrangea pas son peignoir autour de lui ou pour couvrir ses jambes. Il ne bougea pas du tout, en fait

"Je pensais que tu aiderais Snape dans la salle de travail," dit Harry.

Malfoy parla sans lever les yeux de son livre. "Le professeur Snape mérite la courtoisie et le respect en se référant à lui par son titre plutôt que par son nom de famille comme s'il était un joueur de Quidditch. J'ai voulu l'aider mais il a insisté pour que je me repose, malgré le fait que je me sens parfaitement bien."

"Donc il t'a jeté hors de la salle de travail et tu es venus pour ta baignade du matin."

"Essentiellement, oui. Il préférerait que je sois retourné au lit, mais je suis resté assez allongé toute la journée quand j'étais malade après la Guerre. Sans une bonne motivation, je préfère éviter."

"Une bonne motivation?"

Malfoy leva finalement les yeux et adressa un petit sourire satisfait à Harry. "Un partenaire, Potter. Tu ne connaîtrais pas des volontaires?" Il prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson, mais garda les yeux sur Harry.

Harry se détesta de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Il savait que Malfoy le faisait seulement marcher et il détestait voir la petite lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux quand il eut réussi à l'embarrasser. "Très drôle."

Malfoy sembla très heureux de lui-même et revint à son livre. "Dommage. Je suppose que je vais juste rester ici, alors."

Harry s'assit sur la chaise longue à côté de Malfoy. "Il faut que tu parles à Snape."

"Je parle au _Professeur_ Snape presque chaque jour, sous une forme ou une autre," répondit il distraitement et Harry commenca à se demander s'il devrait arracher le livre de ses mains pour obtenir son attention.

"Tu sais, Malfoy, ils pourraient ne pas l'avoir expliqué à l'École des Mangemorts, mais il est généralement poli de regarder la personne qui vous parle."

Il soupira comme s'il était lourdement exploité. Posant sa boisson sur la petite table à côté de lui, il mis un marque-page dans son livre et le ferma d'un mouvement sec. Puis il s'assit et se tourna pour faire face à Harry avec les deux pieds sur le plancher. Il mit le livre fermé sur ses genoux et posa ses mains dessus. "Là, Potter. Tu as mon attention complète, passionnée et intégrale. "

"Tu dois parler à Snape."

"Oui, nous avons déjà abordé ce point. Et je peux sentir que la courtoisie ne suinte pas dans ta répétition. Je suppose que tu as un sujet spécifique à l'esprit ?"

"Il détruit le morale de mon équipe. Je veux que tu lui dises de les laisser seules."

"Il effraye ton équipe ?" Un sourcil s'arqua. "Ton équipe d'Aurors surentraînées et soigneusement sélectionnées tombe en morceaux à cause d'un petit sarcasme ? Tu ne trouves pas cela amusant ?"

"Il a passé les trois derniers jours à lister les fautes de chaque Auror individuellement avec un luxe de détails torturants et caustiques. Je ne les blâme pas d'être énervées."

Il agita une main indolente. "Et bien, tu sais, il est préocuppé par cette histoire d'empoisonnement. Il n'est pas comme cela d'habitude." Il s'arrêta et sembla réflechir à ce qu'il venait de dire. "Non, je le retire. Il est exactement comme cela d'habitude. Je trouve cela drôle d'ailleurs."

"Tu ne devrais pas. Elles demandent une prime de risque."

"Quelle bande de mauviettes!" rit Malfoy. "Merlin, imagine si elles avaient dû survivre à trois jours de réelle torture. Le Ministère a besoin de repenser son programme de formation, Potter. Peut-être que quand le Professeur Snape partira en retraite de Poudlard, ils devraient l'en nommer responsable."

"Ouais, tu peux rire, mais quand il ne terrorise pas mes Aurors, c'est après toi qu'il tonne."

Malfoy haussa les épaules. "C'est comme cela qu'il montre qu'il se soucie."

Harry réflechit à la question. Se pourrait-il vraiment que le célèbre caractère odieux de Snape soit plutôt au contraire une marque de son intérêt? "Mais il le fait à tous ses étudiants."

Malfoy lui adressa un regard sarcastique.

"Même Neville ?" Là, franchement on pouvait être incrédule.

"Bien, j'admets qu'il le fait aussi parfois aux gens qu'il méprise, ce qui peut rendre difficile la compréhension de ce qu'il pense des gens."

Harry se mit à rire. "Vous deux, vous formez une sacrée paire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En toute sincérité, Potter, sans Severus Snape, je serais mort plusieurs fois déjà et probablement toi aussi. Mort ou pire." Harry savait que c'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait juste pas l'admettre à haute voix.

"En plus, il est mon parrain," ajouta Malfoy

"_Snape_ est ton parrain?"

"J'ai même été baptisé en son honneur. Draco Lucius Severus Fornet Malfoy."

Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule.

"Le professeur Snape a essayé de l'en dissuader, mais tu connais Lucius - le mal incarné."

"Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ton père et Snape étaient si proches."

Malfoy roula les yeux. "Proche est le bon mot. Tu ne sais rien du Professeur Snape, Potter. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Maintenant, comment t'attends-tu à ce que je le convainque de garder ses avis pour lui ? Comme tu l'as dit, il ne me traite pas avec plus de déférence que les autres."

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu es son filleul; c'est à toi de voir. Mais je te dirai quelque chose. Ces Aurors étaient volontaires pour prendre cette mission et elle n'est pas facile. Elles sont loin de leurs maisons et familles et si Snape continue à les harceler, elles vont commencer à demander des transferts. J'ai eu du mal à en trouver suffisament tout d'abord; je doute que je sois capable de trouver des remplaçants si je commence à perdre des gens."

"Hmmm." Malfoy passa une main derrière son cou distraitement. "Ça va. Je penserai à quelque chose à lui dire, mais je ne te donne aucune garantie qu'il va accepter."

Harry inclina la tête. "C'est tout ce que je demande."

"Est-ce tout, alors ? Suis-je libéré de mes obligations de politesse ?"

"Oui, c'est tout. Bon sang, ce que tu peux être ennuyeux."

Malfoy sourit d'un air satisfait et s'étira gracieusement en arrière sur la chaise longue. "On me l'a déjà dit." Il ouvrit son livre, se réinstalla en arrière et en un instant il sembla aussi détendu que s'il ne s'était jamais déplacé.

"Tu ressembles à un énorme chat irritant et blond," dit Harry.

"Les chats ne lisent pas, Potter. Et, s'il te plaît, tais-toi maitenant.»

Harry soupira et s'allonga sur sa chaise. Il devrait sans doute aller chercher quelques paperasseries à remplir. Il détestait la paperasserie. Il soupira de nouveau.

"Potter, tu ressembles à une locomotive à vapeur. Pourquoi tu ne te verserais pas une boisson ou tu n'irais pas faire trempette ? De l'autre côté du bassin. Loin, loin de moi."

"Je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain," dit Harry sans réflechir.

Malfoy leva les yeux de son livre avec un regard qui suggérait que Harry puisse être la personne la plus stupide qui soit jamais née "J'ai mieux à faire que reluquer les attributs du Lion de Gryffindor," dit il et il baissa les yeux de nouveau. "N'hésite pas tout enlever, fais le juste tranquillement."

"C'est pas la peine," marmonna t il. "Je vais juste, um, me verser du jus de fruit."

Malfoy agita une main vers le fond de la pièce, vers un petit chariot de boissons en bois qui résidait d'habitude dans le salon. Sur le sommet il y avait une bouteille à moitié vide de champagne dans un seau à glace, une carafe de jus d'orange, une carafe de whiskey, une bouteille d'absinthe, une petite carafe d'eau ornée d'argent et de verre, une boule d'argent avec des morceaux de sucre dedans et une cuillère à absinthe rococo en argent avec une poignée de vert émeraude. Sur l'étagère en dessous il y avait des verres à whiskey et quelques verres à absinthe. Il n'y avait aucune autre flûte à champagne. Harry prit donc un verre de whiskey et le remplit de jus d'orange. Il prit une longue et considéra le contenu du chariot.

"Tu as l'habitude de boire du whiskey si tôt le matin ?"

"Pas que ce soit ton affaire, mais non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les elfes ont apporté le chariot entier. Peut-être avaient ils la prémonition que tu m'amenerais à boire ce matin. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?"

"Non vraiment," mentit Harry. "Est-ce que boire de l'absinthe, même la nuit, n'est pas un peu, tu sais ... excessif ?"

Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir irrité et laissa tomber son livre ouvert sur sa poitrine avec un grand coup assourdi. "Si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est pour les rêves. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas te baigner, sois un bon petit Super Auror et va surveiller quelque chose. Ailleurs."

Harry a rempli à nouveau son verre de jus de fruit et retourna à sa chaise longue à côté de Malfoy. "L'absinthe empêche les rêves de venir ?"

"Non, Potter, cela les force à venir. D'habitude cela amène les plus insignifiants, mais pas toujours."

"Donc tu peux essayer d'obtenir une vision de quelque chose de spécifique ?" "Est-ce c'est vraiment nécessaire d'en discuter ?" Malfoy semblait plus ennuyé qu'habituellement.

"Je suis juste curieux. On n'est pas obligé d'en parler si cela te dérange."

Le nez de Malfoy se fronça juste un peu de dégoût. "Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange, c'est juste..." Il arrêta, clairement dérangé et non désireux de l'admettre. "Si je n'ai pas de vision pendant quelques nuits, je commence à me sentir de étrange. Cela démange, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire. Je prends de l'absinthe, ai une vision, même une insignifiante et le sentiment part."

"Huh. Donc les visions sont en quelque sorte addictive, alors. Si tu restais assez longtemps sans rêves le sentiment de démangeaison partirait-il ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Tes conjonctures sont aussi bonnes que les miennes. Personne ne comprend vraiment exactement comment les prophéties marchent ou pourquoi et l'expérience de chaque Voyant semble être différente de toute façon. Même quand je ne les force pas, les visions viennent assez régulièrement et je doute que j'aie jamais l'occasion d'expérimenter avec tout ça."

"Et rien d'autre ne marche pour faire partir le sentiment de démangeaison? Cela doit être un rêve ?"

Malfoy lui adressa un sourire vorace. "En réalité, le sexe aide. Pourrait juste être parce que c'est un facteur de distraction, cependant"

"J'aurais dû deviner."

"C'est toi qui a demandé," dit t il avec un petit sourire satisfait et il prit son livre de nouveau.

Un elfe de maison apparut soudainement à côté de la chaise de Malfoy. "Maître Draco, monsieur. Mlle Pansy Parkinson est ici pour vous voir."

"Par l'Enfer! Est-ce que chacun dans l'univers est décidé à me déranger ce matin?"

L'elfe de maison attendit juste patiemment une réponse à sa question. Malfoy remit le signet dans son livre et s'assis. "Faites la m'attendre dans le salon, Wilson. Je vais y aller." L'elfe de maison inclina la tête et disparut et Malfoy partit à la pêche au-dessous de sa chaise pour une paire de sandales en caoutchouc vert foncé.

"Malfoy, pourquoi tes elfes de maison parlent-ils avec des phrases complètes ?"

Il leva les yeux avec un air distrait. "Quoi ? Oh, les elfes." Son expression s'obscurcit un peu. "Lucius l'a fait. Ne demande pas, Potter. Crois-moi; tu ne veux pas savoir. Changé tous leurs noms, aussi et ils ne répondront pas aux vieux. C'est une saloperie, mais il n'y a rien à faire à cela maintenant." Il se leva et fit glisser ses pieds dans les chaussures, il prit ensuite son verre sur la table. "Potter, puisque tu es apparemment sans grande activité ce matin, cela t'ennuierait-il terriblement d'agir comme chaperon pendant la visite de Pansy ? Juste pour vous la prudence tu comprends. "

"Ça va, Malfoy. Aucun problème."

"Je vais m'habiller, et ensuite je te retrouverais avec Pansy dans le salon dans dix minutes." Ils retournèrent dans l'Aile Sud et Malfoy disparut en haut tandis qu'Harry allait attendre dans le salon.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tissue of Silver**  
Rating : R/PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

Voilà la suite de la traduction, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne année à toutes et à tous !!

**Tissue of Silver**

**Partie 5**

Dix minutes devinrent vingt, passées dans un silence torturant avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'était installée sur le sofa comme si elle passait toutes les semaines. Les robes de sorcière verte chic montraient une partie de son décolleté, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle ne semblait pas tout à fait aussi aguicheuse que elle l'était quand ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Elle examinait les coutures de ses courts gants blancs et Harry feignait d'être fasciné par le moulage du plafond et essayait de ne pas arpenter le salon.

Quand Malfoy entra, portant toujours son livre, la raison de son retard fut claire. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement secs et arrangés avec style, ses robes noirs et argent exquises sur le pantalon en soie noir. Pansy sauta sur ses pieds et voleta vers lui, posant un baiser aérien sur chaque pommette burinée.

"Cela fait longtemps, Pansy. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?" dit il comme il la guidait à nouveau vers le sofa et posait son livre sur la table basse.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux quelque chose ?" Elle sourit, joueuse, en promenant son regard sur le salon. "C'est beaucoup plus relaxant qu'avant, je te l'accorde. Est-ce que tu as tout redécoré?"

"La majorité. Le décor précédent faisait plutôt… Inquisition espagnole, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Cela ressemble à la maison de quelqu'un qui aurait des favoris."

Le sourire de Malfoy était juste légèrement forcé. "J'ai appris beaucoup pendant la Guerre," dit-t-il doucement. "Principalement, que les favoris cherchent toujours des façons de s'avancer, généralement en franchissant les corps de ceux au-dessus d'eux. Cela m'a frappé comme une tradition sans laquelle je pourrais vivre."

Pansy reprit place sur le sofa et Malfoy s'assit dans un fauteuil rembourré. Pansy sembla légèrement ennuyée qu'il n'ait pas pris place à côté d'elle, mais elle tourna son attention vers Harry, qui était resté debout. "Alors, combien de fois vous êtes vous jetés des sorts l'un l'autre jusqu'ici ?"

Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Aucune, merci beaucoup. Nous sommes tous les deux adultes maintenant, tu sais, pas deux gosses."

"Nous nous limitons au jet d'insultes," ajouta Draco, mais son sourire sonnait faux. "Jusqu'ici."

"Très noble. Potter, si tu n'y vois pas d'objections, je voudrait parler à Draco en privé."

"Désolé, Pansy," répondit Malfoy avant que Harry le puisse. "J'ai peur qu'il doive rester. Raisons de sécurité. Tout ce que tu diras sera gardé confidentiel, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?"

"Ma parole d'honneur."

"Là. Tu sais ce que cela signifie venant d'un Gryffondor. Tu comprends, j'en suis sûr."

"Oui, bien sûr. Cet empoisonnement est une affaire désagréable, quoique je suppose que s'il y a quelqu'un équipé pour se remettre d'un poison c'est bien toi."

"Et bien, nous avons tous nos talents particuliers," dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. "Il semblerait que survivre à une large variété d'attentats à la vie est le mien." "Pas ton seul talent, comme je me le rappelle." Ses yeux scintillèrent.

"Peut-être que non. Mais je suis devenu un peu plus personnel dans l'utilisation de mes talents ces derniers temps. Dis moi, comment as-tu passé le temps, alors ? C'était en 1996, non, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?"

Harry avait l'impression d'observer un match de tennis. Pansy renvoya la volée. "L'été avant la sixième année. Je dois admettre que j'étais inquiète pour toi, Draco. Tu n'avais pas bonne mine cet été. Mais tu as eu le dessus, comme toujours. Un autre de tes talents."

Il souleva un sourcil. "Pas toujours au dessus, je t'assure. Mais assez souvent. Tu ne t'en ais pas trop mal tirée toi même. Très intelligent de la part de ton père de s'exiler en France avant d'être embrigadé plus loin dans les plans de Lucius. Je t'ai envié cet été là d'être sortie de tout cela."

La froideur de son visage fondit quelque peu. "Je n'ai pas été convaincu à l'époque que c'était sage, mais bien sûr il s'est avéré avoir raison. Malheureusement, il n'est pas toujours si prescient." Elle retira ses gants et les mit dans sa poche. "Je suppose que je devrais en arriver à ce qui m'amène. J'ai une proposition pour toi. Une demande en fait"

Elle s'arrêta.

"Vas y, je t'écoute."

"J'ai remarquée que bien que nos fiançailles aient été dissoutes tu n'as toujours pas de Dame du Manoir. Tu voudras des héritiers, j'en suis sûre et de l'aide dans la gestion de la propriété. Et il y a encore..."

Malfoy la regardait avec une stupéfaction non feinte. "Pansy, quelle partie _d'extraordinairement homosexuel_ tu ne comprends pas ?"

Mais elle agita la main. "Psh. Comme si Lucius ne l'était pas. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec les aspects pratiques de maintenir la position de la Famille et tu le sais. Nous ne discutons pas d'amour - c'est une proposition d'affaires. Quoique je t'aimais plutôt bien quand nous étions enfants."

"C'est gentil de ta part de dire cela, mais j'ai essayé d'arranger ma vie pour que ce soit aussi différent de la vie de Lucius que possible, sauf le fait de devenir pauvre. J'espérais particulièrement éviter un mariage mensonger."

"Ce ne serait pas un mensonge! Je t'aime; j'espère que tu conserves de moi quelques souvenirs affectueux. Nous ne feindrions pas d'être quoi que ce soit que nous ne serions pas, pas en privé en tout cas. Mais la lignée des Malfoy continuerait et tu aurais les avantages d'un partenaire pour traiter les affaires de la Famille.

"Comme pour dépenser l'argent de la Famille, j'imagine. Pansy, je suis certain que le monde sera bien meilleur une fois que la lignée Malfoy sera éteinte. Si c'est d'argent qu'il s'agit, nous pouvons en discuter, mais laissons tomber le sujet du mariage."

Elle sembla abattue et fixa le tapis du salon. Son visage se colora d'embarras mais sa voix resta stable. "Disons que Papa est beaucoup moins expert en investissements qu'il l'est à la supposition du résultat des guerres civiles. Nous allons perdre la propriété si nous ne pouvons pas trouver une façon de couvrir certaines de nos dettes. Tu es toujours célibataire, pour des raisons évidentes, et tu es riche comme Crésus. Nous avons été fiancés une fois et j'ai toujours pensé que tu ferais un excellent Chef de Famille. T'épouser semblait le meilleur moyen d'obtenir le capital nécessaire. "

"Bien, c'est traditionnel. Mais la tradition n'est plus ce qu'elle était, Pansy. Je pense que tu pourrais faire mieux." Il était presque tendre avec elle. "De combien d'argent avez-vous besoin ?"

"Environ trente mille Galions pour interrompre l'expulsion. Cent vingt-cinq mille pour sortir nos têtes de l'eau."

Harry s'étrangla presque, mais Malfoy inclina juste la tête comme s'il n'était pas étonné. "Intérêts de trois pour cent."

"Par trimestre ?"

"Annuellement devrait être suffisant."

Elle cilla. "C'est très généreux. Parlons-nous de trente mille ou de cent vingt-cinq ?"

"Je peux m'arranger pour cent vingt-cinq. Je ferai rédiger par mon notaire les papiers et je te les enverrai par hibou cet après-midi. Tu devrais être capable de transférer l'argent sur tes comptes aussitôt que tes hommes d'affaires auront renvoyé la convention de prêt et que tu auras signé."

"Et qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?" Elle tordit ses mains sur ses genoux, semblant autant soupçonneuse que pleine d'espoir.

Le sourire de Malfoy était aiguisé. "Je ne dois pas t'épouser, déjà. Ensuite, il y a les intérêts. Même trois pour cent annuellement ne sont pas des cacahuètes quand le prêt est de cent vingt-cinq mille Galions. Il n'y a aucun piège, Pansy. Tu m'as croisé dans un de mes bons jours."

Cela ne semblait pas un si bon jour à Harry. En fait, Malfoy avait été franchement détraqué. Mais peut-être qu'il mesurait les choses par une certaine norme bizarre connue seulement de lui-même. Peut-être juste le fait qu'il n'ait pas été empoisonné ou torturé aujourd'hui le faisait compter comme bon.

Pansy lui adressa un sourire humide. "Merci."

Malfoy l'accompagna vers la porte et lui permit de l'étreindre en sortant. Puis il revint pour reprendre sa place sur le sofa. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis il retira ses chaussures.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Potter ? Devrais-je examiner la possibilité de continuer la Lignée antique et honorable des Malfoy ?"

Harry renifla pour cacher un rire et s'assit de nouveau dans le fauteuil. "Y a t-il jamais eu un Malfoy qui n'était pas un praticien des Forces du Mal sournois, prétentieux et assoiffé de pouvoir?"

Malfoy considéra la question. "Je suis sûr qu'il doit y en avoir eu, un jour ou l'autre, par la loi des probabilités. Un mouton blanc devait nécessairement apparaître finalement. Mais s'il y avait un, le dit mouton a été probablemement désherité. Donc j'ai bien peur que la réponse à ta question soit non. "

"Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement à épouser Pansy?"

"Grands dieux, non! Elle a une face de carlin! Je ne sais pas à quoi Lucius pensait quand il a arrangé ces fiancailles. Il ne devait pas aller bien, j'en suis sûr. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer, ce nez entrant dans le patrimoine génétique?" Il haussa les épaules. "Les Malefoy sont peut-être des praticiens des Forces du Mal sournois, prétentieux et assoiffés de pouvoir mais ils se sont toujours intéressés à leur beauté."

"Je crois que cela vient de la partie prétentieux, Malfoy."

"Oh. Peut-être que tu as raison. De toute façon, si je devais harnacher une pauvre femme avec le titre de Dame du Manoir Malfoy, elle devrait être beaucoup plus attirante que Pansy. Et je voudrais qu'elle ait un certain bon sens en plus d'avoir un joli nez et une compréhension de la mode. Je pourrais même trouver une sorcière de sang-mêlé, si elle était assez puissante et avait une bonne cervelle. Causer un peu de scandale en souvenir du passé. Du sang frais ferait probablement du bien à la famille.

Harry rit. "Ouais, particulièrement la sorte qui se réfère à la génétique plutôt que celui que tu sacrifiera à la nouvelle lune suivante."

"Oh, tu me blesses," dit il sèchement comme il prenait son livre et s'allongait sur le sofa.

"Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné l'argent ?"

"Je ne lui ai pas _donné_ l'argent, Potter. Je lui ai _prêté_ l'argent."

"Avec trois dérisoires pour cent d'intérêts annuels. Et ne me dis pas que tu pourrais utiliser l'argent des intérêts, parce que je sais que tu es littéralement envahi par l'argent et que tu te fiches d'en accumuler plus. ."

Malfoy haussa les épaules. "Elle était gentile avec moi quand nous étions enfants." Il ouvrit son livre et il fut clair qu'il considérait cette discussion comme close.

Harry secoua la tête et retourna à l'étage pour chercher sa paperasse.

* * *

Gazette du sorcier  
14 Mars 2000

DRACO MALFOY EMPOISONNE APRES UN PROCES DE MANGEMORT  
Les dépenses du Ministère pour sa protection augmentent chaque jour

_Par l'Agence de presse Magique_

Des sources internes au Ministère de la Magie conferment ce matin que Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort devenu espion pour le Ministère et fils de Lucius Malfoy, lieutenant de Voldemort, a été empoisonné hier après avoir témoigné au procès pour Magie Noire de Gregory Goyle Jr. Malfoy est en convalescence et le pronostic vital est confiant.

En attendant, les sources de Ministère indiquent qu'un contingent de cinquante Aurors a été installé au Manoir Malfoy, la maison héréditaire de la lignée Malfoy, pour s'occuper de sa protection. Des rumeurs circulent que la force de sécurité n'est dirigée par personne d'autre que le salarié le plus célèbre du Ministère, le Super Auror et idole des adolescents Harry Potter. Alors que Malfoy a fourni le témoignage clef pour la plupart des procès de Mangemorts jusqu'à présent, les critiques maintiennent que le Ministre dépense bien plus en protection que n'en vaut son témoignage, on reporte jusqu'à 2 000 Gallions par jour. Après la Guerre, on a permis à Malfoy de conserver la propriété de sa famille et leurs possesions, ce qui fait qu'il est considéré comme un des sorciers les plus riches en Grande-Bretagne, malgré le fait que sa fortune ait été accumulée en grande partie grâce aux Forces du Mal et aurait en temps normal été confisquée par le Ministère. Les sondages d'opinion sorcières montrent que 98 du public préférerait que Malfoy paye de sa poche la protection des Aurors.

L'équipe d'Harry Potter n'aurait que peu d'indices à l'heure actuelle et il est porbable que la protection de Draco Malfoy vingt-qautre heures sur vingt-qutre continuera dans les semaines à venir.

* * *

Un autre matin, un autre petit déjeuner au Manoir Malfoy, mais pour la deuxième fois dans la semaine, aucun Malfoy. Harry passa dans la salle de travail, puisqu'à ce moment-là de la matinée Malfoy pouvait d'habitude être trouvé lisant dans le salon, lisant dans la salle de travail, ou enfermé dans sa chambre à coucher, vraisemblablement en train de lire. Il frappa à la porte fermée, mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer

Ce qu'il vit quand il ouvrit la porte était plutôt ahurissant. Malfoy était assis à sa table de travail avec ses manches roulées et un poignard orné d'argent appuyé sur son poignet, le sang commençant juste à couler dans un contraste écarlate qui choquait sur la peau blanche délicate de son avant-bras. Harry cria et traversa la pièce avant que Malfoy ne puisse bouger. Il saisit la main qui tenait le poignard. "Que diable fais-tu ?" cria Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter! Lâche moi! Tu le gaspilles." Malfoy arracha sa main à Harry et échangea le poignard pour une petite fiole sur la table de travail, la tenant contre la blessure pour récolter le sang. Il y avait trois autres petits flacons sur la table qui avaient déjà été remplis et deux en attente, vides. Maintenant qu'il était posé sur la table, Harry pouvait voir que la complexe poignée d'argent du couteau portait un dragon gravé. Tellement Malfoy.

"S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est autre chose que ce que cela semble être," soupira Harry.

Malfoy le regarda fixement. "Bien, je suppose que si tu es un idiot, cela ressemble à une tentative de suicide très lente, contrôlée. S'il y avait une personne ici qui ait un minimum d'intelligence, ce que clairement il n'y a pas, elle pourrait penser que cela ressemble à la collecte de sang pour l'utilisation en potion."

Harry pouvait voir quelques autres petites coupures sur les poignets de Malfoy, certaines évidemment fraiches, d'autres dans des stades divers de guérison. "Depuis combien de temps fais-tu cela ?"

"Depuis le jour après l'empoisonnement," répondit Malfoy, sa voix toujours dure et de mauvaise humeur. "Mon sang a certaines propriétés pour l'Antidote universel. J'en récolte autant que je peux sans risque dans des fioles conservatrices, donc il ne se détériorera pas. Donc le Professeur Snape peut l'utiliser s'il ne m'a pas sous la main. "

"Parce que tu es un Voyant ? "

"Cela en fait partie, Potter. Je suis sûr que cela te dépasse un peu." C'était le ton exact que Malfoy avait l'habitude d'utiliser sur Harry quand ils avaient tous les deux onze ans.

"Oh, je suis sûr que c'est le cas," se moqua Harry en retour. "Tu ne devrais pas être un tel branleur à ce sujet, Malfoy. N'importe qui trouverait alarmant de voir quelqu'un assis là, blessé, avec un couteau contre le poignet."

Malfoy referma la fiole et l'échangea sans à-coups pour une vide, perdant seulement une goutte ou deux de sang dans le processus. "Je te fais des excuses si je t'ai fait sursauter," dit t il distraitement.

Harry pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles. "Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"J'ai dit que je suis désolé si je t'ai fait sursauter. Quoi ?"

"Je ne t'ai jamais entendu faire des excuses auparavant. Pas sincèrement."

Malfoy rit. "Potter, nous avons à peine parlé depuis 1996. J'ai vraiment fini par grandir au-delà du stade du petit gosse morveux." Il prit la dague et réouvrit la blessure d'un geste sûre avant d'approcher de nouveau la fiole. "Enfin, à peu près."

Harry grimaça. "Ce n'est pas ce que dit Snape."

"Et je parierais qu'il a filé à Poudlard ce matin sans me réveiller pour me dire au revoir, non?"

"C'est ce que Janice a dit," répondit Harry, s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de la table. "Elle était dans le premier tour de garde ce matin. Et elle m'a aussi donné cela." Il prit une lettre dans sa poche, la déplia et ôta l'article joint à l'intérieur, le mettant sur la table où Malfoy pourrait le lire sans avoir besoin de ses mains. "La Gazette du sorcier contre-attaque. Maugrey a envoyé cela. Il dit qu'ils ont écrit plusieurs articles comme cela dans ces derniers jours et il reçoit pas mal de lettres se plaignant du coût de maintien d'une garnison ici. Lui et Arthur veulent me rencontrer cet après-midi pour en parler."

"Je regrette souvent que Lucius ait vendu La Gazette. Je ferais quelques changements d'éditoriaux si je pouvais." Le ton de Malfoy était doux, son attention partagée entre sa tâche et l'article. Il parcourut l'article rapidement, reniflat un rire et murmura "l'idole des adolescents," et se consacra ensuite à la fiole presque pleine. "Je me suis demandé pourquoi le Professeur Snape cachait les journaux. Quand j'étais à Poudlard récupérant après la Guerre, il cachait toujours les journaux où il y avait quelquechose de négatif à mon sujet. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire à propos de cela ? "

"Bien, je ne veux pas certainement retirer mon équipe. Nous ne sommes pas plus près du criminel que nous l'étions il y a une semaine et il est évident que tu es toujours en danger. Mais je ne sais pas quel genre de compromis Arthur sera forcé de faire."

"Dis à Weasley que je paierais." Il referma la fiole, reprit le couteau et se coupa de nouveau le poignet, une nouvelle blessure cette fois, produisant un flot plus rapide. Il s'arrangea pour faire couler le sang dans un nouveau recipient avec un minimum de pertes, gracieux même dans l'exsanguination.

"Tu payeras pour quoi?"

"Tout. La Gazette dit que je suis un des sorciers les plus riches d'Angleterre et nous savons tous à quel point ils sont fiable." Harry pouffa. "Sérieusement, tu sais que j'ai plus d'argent que je ne serai jamais capable de dépenser .Ce qui restera à ma mort ira surtout à des organismes de charité. Lord Snape n'en a certainement pas besoin et je n'ai pas d'autre famille. Si le Ministère veut que je paye pour ton équipe tant qu'elle est ici, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Je paye déjà pour leurs factures d'épicerie, et je dois dire que pour un groupe de petites filles délicates, elles mangent une quantité prodigieuse. Payer leur salaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre ne me sera pas un fardeau."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça va. Je le lui dirai. Cela va probablement résoudre beaucoup de ses problèmes." Il plia la copie de l'article et la remit dans sa poche.

"J'existe seulement pour servir." Malfoy sourit et il continua à observer sans émotion son sang goutter dans une fiole conservatrice. Peut-être en fait que ce n'était qu'une une autre matière première à ses yeux, aucunement différente des racines étrangleuses ou des orteils du crapaud, quelque chose qui apparaîssait dans une liste d'inventaire. Le sang de Voyant, un quatrième d'once, inaltéré, d'origine purement sorcière, aristocratique.

"Maintenant y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ce matin, Potter, ou avais-tu juste une envie soudaine de faire une entrée dramatique dans ma salle de travail ?"

"J'ai deux ou trois choses dont je dois discuter avec toi et j'espérais que tu pourrais être capables de m'aider avec un projet. Mais je suis affamé. Peux-tu finir cela et nous discuterons devant le petit déjeuner ?"

"Un projet en potion ?" Malfoy referma la fiole et tira un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe pour appuyer contre son poignet.

"Non, Forces du Mal. La Défense Contre, en réalité."

Malfoy arqua un sourcil, mais le suivit dans le salon sans nouvelles questions. Comme ils s'asseyaient à la table, Malfoy se versa une tasse de thé, mais il était gêné par la nécessité de tenir le mouchoir contre son bras toujours-saignant. "Est-ce que cela t'ennuyerait de me donner un coup de main, Potter ?"

Harry lui servit du thé. "Est-ce que tu ne vas pas les refermer avec un charme?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, je n'ai pas fini. Je veux en collecter autant que je peux sans risques, et utiliser la magie sur la peau contaminerait le sang que je collecterais à nouveau dans la matiné."

"Tu as besoin d'un Elastoplast." Malfoy lui lança un regard déconcerté et Harry sourit. "C'est bandage qui colle tout seul. Un truc moldu." Harry poussa la tasse de thé vers lui et se versa du café, puis commença à empiler de la nourriture sur une assiette.

"Ce n'est pas un problème d'habitude, j'ai seulement coupé un peu trop profondément la dernière fois. Cela arrêtera de saigner dans un moment. Bien, maitenant parlons de ce projet de Magie Noire." Malfoy but son thé à petits coups, semblant un peu idiot tenant son poignet avec son autre main tandis qu'il soulevait sa tasse.

"Il est bon de savoir que même toi tu as l'air d'une andouille de temps en temps, Malfoy."

"Ne me raille pas. Je suis un martyr à la cause de la recherche. Est-ce que tu vas me raconter à propos de ce projet ou vas-tu continuer de tourner autour du pot jusqu'à l'heure du thé ? "

Harry soupira. "C'est le sort que Voldemort a utilisé pour tuer Albus." "Exanimus."L'expression de Malfoy était sinistre.

"Qu'en sais-tu ?" Harry prit un croissant et commenca à y déposer du miel.

"Lucius a fait des recherches qui ont amené Jedusor à trouver ce sort. Le livre dont il est issu était dans le lot de Grimoires maléfiques dont j'ai fait don à la Bibliothèque des Aurors après la Guerre."

"Ouais, je l'ai trouvé." Harry tira de sa poche la copie qu'il avait faite et la remise à Malfoy, qui vérifia au-dessous du mouchoir pour voir si le saignement s'était arrêté, puis semblant satisfait remit le mouchoir dans sa robe. Il déplia le parchemin et jeta un coup d'oeil.

"C'est ça. Si tu as parcouru le livre tu en sais probablement autant que moi."

"J'essaye de développer une contre-mesure," dit Harry avec la bouche pleine de croissant. "Si tu étais moi, par quoi est-ce que tu commencerais?"

Malfoy siffla comme il beurrait un toast, étendant soigneusement une couche parfaite jusqu'au bord de la croûte. Faites confiance à Malfoy pour faire de beurrer un toast une opération exigeant un équipement de surveillance. "Cela ne va pas être facile," dit il tandis qu'il mordait dans le toast.

"Je sais. C'est pourquoi je t'en parle. Tu as probablement des connaissances plus appliquées sur la Magie Noire que n'importe qui d'autre en vie; j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être de bon conseil."

"Est-ce que tu as interrogé le Professeur Snape à ce sujet?"

Harry acquiesca. "Il a suggéré que j'en parle avec toi. Il dit que tu as une experience plus récente à propos des charmes et sortilèges de Magie Noire."

"Huh. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être si modeste. Il était probablement trop occupé pour te parler." Malfoy avala la fin de son thé et reposa sa tasse. "Bien, je peux te dire que ce charme fonctionne sur la puissance brute, ce qui est très rare. Il y a un danger énorme de perdre sa prise sur sa propre magie avec un sort de cette sorte et de se brûler. La personne lançant le charme utilise sa propre magie directement pour sucer la force de vie ou la magie de sa victime. Il est crucial que l'attaquant soit certain d'être plus puissant que sa victime. S'il ne l'est pas, deux choses peuvent advenir. Soit l'attaquant ne peut pas affirmer sa prise sur la force vitale de la victime et il n'y a pas d'effet. La seconde possibilité est que le pouvoir magique de la victime surcharge celui qui a lancé le sort qui va exploser. Vraiment sale, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas facile d'établir le niveau du pouvoir magique d'une personne, mais une fois que tu le connais, tu as aussi établi que la victime n'aura aucune chance de se protéger. Même si tu pouvais développer un contre-sort, la victime ne serait probablement pas assez puissante pour le maitnenir face à la plus grande puissance de l'attaquant. "

"Donc en jetant l'Exanimus tu ajoutes la force magique de la victime à la tienne de façon permanente?"

Malfoy aquiesca. "En supposant que tu puisses manipuler le pouvoir supplémentaire en plus du tien propre. C'est le danger du charme. C'était un risque incroyable qu'a pris Jedusor de l'essayer sur Dumbledore. Avec son arrogance typique, il a présumé qu'il serait capable de canaliser son pouvoir propre et toute la puissance de Dumbledore en plus de cela. Mais si cela avait marché, je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un aurait jamais été capable de lui résister de nouveau."

Harry frissonna. "Cela avait l'air de marcher. Il a draîné assez de pouvoir de Dumbledore pour le tuer. "

"Cela aurait pu le surpasser et le brûler, ou le faire exploser, dans la dernière minute. Ou peut-être que c'est une excellente chose que tu l'ais eu alors qu'il était distrait."

Harry resta silencieux un moment, réflechissant. "Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ce pouvoir?"

"N'importe quoi," fut la réponse. "Tout. C'est du pouvoir brut, comme à chaque fois qu'on travaille avec la magie. Tu en as juste plus pour travailler."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait le donner à quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Tu veux dire la partager et la donner à un groupe d'autres personnes? Pour éviter de te brûler?"

"Ouais."

Malfoy semblait pensif. "Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais besoin d'une deuxième étape au charme. L'absorption de l'énergie n'est pas tout à fait la même que l'injecter. Tu aurais besoin d'un équivalent opposé, Perfundere ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais j'imagine que cela serait possible si tu pouvais supporter l'énergie supplémentaire assez longtemps pour la distribuer et si tu ne forçais pas plus de magie dans quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait manipuler. Ce serait une affaire très rusée. Sur plus d'un niveau, Potter. Ecoute, est-ce que tu connais les deux raisons pour lesquelles un sort peut être considéré comme de la Magie Noire?"

"Le charme est créé par un processus qui cause du mal à une conscience sensible, ou le sort est jeté avec l'intention de causer du mal à une conscience sensible" répondit Harry immédiatement.

"Donc du moins l'Exanimus est équivalent dans la Magie Noire à l'Avada Kedavra; il tuerait quiconque on utiliserait comme source de pouvoir. Je dirais même que c'est plus sombre, puisque on tue quelqu'un pour dévorer sa puissance à son propre avantage."

"Je m'intéresse juste à ce sort de façon théorique."

L'expression de Malfoy rendait très clair ce qu'il pensait de cela. "_Théoriquement_, tu mets le pied sur une ligne dangereuse. Ecoute, Potter, je sais que tu es un des bons types, mais je sais aussi à quel point cette sorte de Magie Sombre peut être séduisante. Tu commences par étudier ces questions théoriquement, mais peu de temps après il te vient à l'esprit que tu as en réalité les moyens pour faire fonctionner le sort. S'il y a quelqu'un de vivant qui pourrait réussir ce sort, Potter, c'est toi. Je n'y toucherais pas avec une perche moi-même. Je suis un sorcier puissant mais je sais que je n'en suis pas capable. Mais toi, tu as un pouvoir dont tu n'as même pas commencé à entrevoir la limite. Tu es une dynamo. Et quelque part dans les couches les plus profondes de ton cœur, tu le sais. "

Harry leva une main dans un geste de protestation. "Je ne dis pas que je vais essayer de -"

"Laisse-moi finir. Disons que tu apprennes à lançer l'Exanimus et qu'ensuite tu l'utilises au combat. C'est une utilisation parfaitement légale de la force mortelle par un Auror en première ligne, parce que bien que ce soit sombre personne ne connaît ce charme et ce n'est pas dans les listes d'interdits. Tu te défends ou tu défends tes camarades et la personne que tu tues est un mauvais type que personne ne va regretter. Le mauvais type n'est pas aussi puissant que tu l'es et tu gères le sort de façon excellente. Tu reçois cette dose supplémentaire de pouvoir et soudainement, tout est plus facile. Et alors? Est-ce que tu vas réussir à ranger ce sort à l'écart et ne plus jamais l'utiliser? Ou disons que tu réussis vraiment à distribuer la puissance parmi tes collègues, penses-tu qu'ils vont être ravis de le voir mis de côté ? Une file d'attente de gens voulant profiter de l'aubaine se formera à l'extérieur de ton bureau. Le chat sera bel et bien hors du sac alors et soudainement les gens se font exploser à droite et à gauche et s'entretuent pour une chance d'avaler un peu de pouvoir supplémentaire. "

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire et je sais que c'est une pente savonneuse. Mais je veux savoir si j'aurais pu sauver Dumbledore cette nuit-là. Si je pourrais sauver quelqu'un dans la même position si cela arrivait de nouveau."

"_Théoriquement_," la voix de Malfoy dégoulinait d'ironie. "Je suppose si tu avais été capable de jeter l'Exanimus sur Jedusor cette nui-là tandis qu'il le lançait sur Dumbledore et si tu avais été capables de porter non seulement ta propre puissance, mais aussi celle de Dumbledore et de Jedusor, tu aurais pu rendre son pouvoir à Dumbledore et diviser celui de Jedusor entre vous deux, sauvant ainsi Dumbledore et tuant Jedusor. Mais je serais très étonné si même toi tu avais pu gérer cela. Nous parlons de supporter l'énergie combinée de trois des sorciers les plus puissants des deux derniers siècles dans un seul corps. Même si cela n'est que pour un court instant, pendant que tu la redistribues, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il serait resté de toi autre chose que tes lunettes et une tache de graisse sur le sol. "

"Jolie image."

"C'est une sorte de don." Il adressa à Harry son petit sourire satisfait et désabusé breveté avant de s'assombrir de nouveau. "Potter, tu dois comprendre que la possibilité de corruption ici n'est pas juste la tentation d'employer improprement le charme. Utiliser la Magie Noire, particulièrement un sort aussi élémentaire, aussi puissant, change une personne. Cela creuse un chemin dans ton coeur pour tes impulsions les plus sombres. Morceau par morceau, plus tu l'utilises, plus cela devient facile de l'utiliser, jusqu'aux choses qui t'auraient vraiment horrifiées en temps de fois as-tu utilisé l'Avada Kedavra?"

Harry cilla au soudain changement de sujet. "Um, je ne sais pas. Des douzaines de fois pendant la Guerre, je dirais. Une fois en service en tant qu' Auror."

"Et à quel point cela a-t-il été difficile de jeter cette malédiction la première fois ?"

"Très. Je n'étais même pas sûr que cela allait marcher."

"Et à quel point cela a-t-il été difficile la vingtième fois ? Combien de temps t'es tu arrêté pour réflechir avant de l'utiliser la dernière fois ?"

Harry avait comprit. Il y pensait à peine désormais. Lancer un Avada Kedavra ne prenait pas plus d'effort maintenant que de jeter un Maléfice de Bloque-Jambe ou un Stupéfix. Et il y avait des époques pendant la Guerre où il s'était fait cette réflexion.

Draco le regardait fermement. "L'Exanimus est considérablement plus avancé que la Sort mortel. On pourrait probablement considérer cela comme une forme de Nécromancie, quoique je ne l'aie pas étudié assez pour être sûr. Utiliser une magie plus que Sombre et aussi puissante affaiblirait certains des parties de ton être. Tu as déjà commencé en utilisant la Magie Noire. Si tu penses que tu es devenu plus dur, plus froid après la Guerre, ce n'est probablement pas juste la Guerre, Potter. Il y a une chose appelée dégâts métaphysiques. C'est ce qui arrive quand ta personnalité commence à être corrompue et tordue à force d'utiliser la Magie Sombre. Si tu veux savoir comment Tom Elvis Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort, si tu veux savoir comment Lucius Malfoy est devenu quelqu'un qui torturerait avec joie son seul fils, son héritier jusqu'à la mort, les dégâts métaphysiques sont ta réponse. "

Okay, Harry pensa, c'est foutument effrayant. "Alors si on est endommagé de cette façon, est-ce qu'on peut se remettre ? Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit qui peut être fait pour réparer ?"

"Au moment où cela t'a atteint assez pour que les dégâts soient évidents, cela ne peut pas être réparé." L'étincelle dans ses yeux était sardonique et perçante. "Mais oui, il y a des choses qui peuvent être faites pour atténuer les dégâts, si c'est pris assez tôt. Il y a des exercices et utiliser la Magie Blanche à des fins positives aide à réequilibrer la balance. "

"Et tu connais ces exercices?"

"Ce que je sais surtout, c'est que j'ai déjà bien trop d'expérience et, crois moi, même la personne la plus noble a un côté noir, Potter. Même le Lion de Gryffondor. Si tu veux parvenir à connaître le tien, il y a des méthodes moins dangereuses que l'expérimentation avec l'ancienne Magie Noire de haut niveau." Harry trembla malgré lui.

"Alors si tu me déconseilles d'essayer de modeler un contre-sort pour l'Exanimus en me basant sur l'Exanimus lui-même, par quoi attaquerais tu le problème ?"

"Avec quelque chose de défensif, probablement une protection d'une certaine sorte. Des boucliers extraordinairement forts, des murailles portables presque. Les protections sont généralement fondées sur la Magie Blanche et cela prend moins de puissance de tenir une position défensive qu'initier une attaque."

Ils furent interrompus par Anna toussant à l'embrasure de la porte. "Harry, le rapport du quartier général est juste arrivé. J'avais pensé que vous voudriez le voir tout de suite."

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et remit un mince rapport à Harry. "Merci, Anna." Elle inclina la tête comme si elle donnait un salut et partit.

Harry parcourut le rapport rapidement. "C'est à propos de toi," dit il à Malfoy. "Ils ont trouvé une grande pile de rien du tout sur le poison et l'empoisonneur. Le suspect principal reste Mortimer Higgs, principalement parce qu'il a l'occasion et la motivation et ils sont déjà après lui de toute façon. Le Docteur Tayce avait une occasion possible au tribunal mais personne ne peut imaginer quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un motif. "

"Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle est un foutu héros de Guerre, acceptée dans l'Ordre par Fumseck lui-même," intervint Malfoy. "Le Ministère gaspille son temps avec elle."

Harry leva les yeux et sourit. "Remuez ciel et terre, peu importe à quel point c'est stupide, c'est notre devise à la division des Aurors." Malfoy roula des yeux.

"Ils secouent les elfes de maison et les gardes de la porte comme pas possible, mais rien à faire. Il n'y a pas un seul cas enregistré d'un elfe de maison ayant tenté d'assasiner un chef de famille et les gardes de la porte ne viennent pas à l'intérieur des barrières. Et voilà. Huit pages pour dire qu'ils en sont toujours à l'étape un. "

"Et à propos des Aurors?"

"Et bien, qu'est ce qu'il y a à propos de nous?"

"Tu ne comptes pas les Aurors comme des suspects possibles?"

Harry semblait vaguement horrifié. "Bien sûr que non. J'ai sélectionné l'équipe moi-même."

"A partir de volontaires. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait plusieurs Aurors qui n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressés par le fait de me garder en vie."

"Et bien," fit Harry coinçé, "c'est une mission sur site sans date limite. Nous prenons seulement des volontaires pour celles-là. Quelques situations familiales ou personnelles des gens les empêchent d'être sur la brèche de longues heures."

Malfoy semblait suffisant. "J'en suis sûr. Alors, et si un ou plus de ces volontaires n'était pas vraiment un de mes supporters. Les Aurors entrent et sortent de la maison à toutes heures complètement sans restriction. Ils ont une abondance d'occasions et ils ont tous plein de motifs de haïr les Mangemorts. "

"Tu n'es pas un Mangemort!"

En réponse Malfoy roula sa manche gauche. Sur son avant-bras il y avait un noeud de tissu cicatriel rose en forme du symbole de tête de mort de Voldemort. "Cela me marque avec le même fer que tous les autres qui l'ont portée. Qui dit que je ne suis pas ou n'étais pas un Mangemort doit délibérément mal comprendre les extrémités auxquelles j'étais enclin à m'abaisser pour défaire Jedusor et mon père. Pour ceux qui ont aimé les gens que j'ai tué, il n'y a aucune différence entre Lucius et moi-même."

Harry passa une main dans l'épais désastre que formaient ses cheveux. "Quelqu'un qui pense que toi et Lucius êtes les mêmes a besoin de se faire examiner la tête." Malfoy le regarda juste fixement et Harry soupira. "J'administrerai du Veritaserum à mon équipe juste pour ne pas prendre de risques. Au moins nous pourrons les exclure comme suspects, alors. Je devrai prendre une dose, aussi. Cette maudite potion me donne toujours mal à la tête."

"Est-ce que je pourrais te poser des questions jusqu'à ce que l'effet se dissipe ?" demanda Malfoy avec espoir.

"Non. Maintenant que nous avons établi que je suis un échec complet à mon travail et que nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'une piste à examiner, j'aimerai attaquer le reste de ma journée. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu acceptes de parler avec moi de l'Exanimus. Je sais que cela a probablement fait remonter quelques mauvais souvenirs." Harry but le fond de son café.

"Oh, oui, les fêtes familiales Malfoy consacrées à la recherche étaient toujours un si bon moment. Lucius a établi un nouveau record personnel d'horreur pour poser ses pattes malpropres sur ce livre et il est probable que tous les autres qui l'ont jamais possédé avaient fait de même. Il a été trempé dans le sang du début à la fin. J'ai été enchanté de le remettre au Ministère et de ne jamais devoir le toucher de nouveau."

Imaginez grandir avec cette sorte de choses dans votre maison, pensa Harry. C'est à porter à la gloire de Snape que Malefoy ne soit pas devenu complètement tordu. "Je transmettrais ton bon souvenir au Ministre Weasley et au Secrétaire Maugrey cette après-midi."

Malfoy attrapa le reste de son toast. "J'imagine qu'ils préféreront avoir mon argent que mon bon souvenir, mais ils ont les deux."

"Oh, et je dîne avec Sirius et Remus ce soir, donc je ne pourrais pas te voir avant demain matin. Janice est en congé mais Hortense est de garde à l'intérieur ce soir, tu seras en de bonnes mains."

"Les mains d'Hortense ne sont pas exactement ce dont je rêve la nuit mais je suis réconforté par ta confiance en elle." Malfoy sourit tandis que Harry sortait.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

**Tissue of Silver**  
Rating : R/PG13

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

* * *

_

**Tissue of Silver**

**Ministère de la Magie  
Département des Enregistrements et Documents**

**Requête pour un changement de nom.**

**Date:** 16 Novembre 1998

**Nom actuel** : Draco Lucius Severus Fornet Malfoy

**Changement Demandé** : Draco Jacques Severus Fornet Malfoy

**Raison de la Demande** : l'homonyme était " un bâtard de Mangemort." Aussi, " un meurtrier des Forces du Mal." De plus, "Très Piètre Excuse de Père."

**Statut de la requête**: Approuvée

**Officier d'Enregistrement**: Phineas James Tuttlelout

* * *

Quand Harry entra dans les Trois Balais, Sirius était déjà assis à leur table habituelle dans le coin avec une pinte de bière blonde à moitié vide devant lui. Il mâchait des chips et Remus n'était en vue nulle part.

Comme Harry s'approchait de la table, Sirius se leva et lui donna une étreinte, puis fit signe au barman, qui commença à verser une pinte pour Harry. "Alors, où est Remus ?" demanda Harry comme ils s'asseyaient tous les deux.

"Le bon professeur note des essais. Il te dit salut et il espère que nous nous verrons pour dîner bientôt, mais il a trop de travail pour sortir courir les pubs avec nous. Aussi, tu ne dois pas me laisser te mettre dans n'importe quel ennui."

Harry renifla. "Bien, je le garderai à l'esprit." A ce moment-là le barman finit de verser la boisson d'Harry et Harry alla la chercher. Quand il fut assis de nouveau à la table il leva son verre. "Merci pour ça" dit il et il prit une gorgée.

"Commandé deux tourtes au poulet, aussi; aucune raison de rompre avec notre tradition. J'ai estimé que tu pourrais apprécier une pinte et une tourte après ce que tu as traversé. Alors, combien de fois as tu jeté des sorts à Malfoy jusqu'ici?"

"Tu es la deuxième personne à me demander cela. Il est si dur de croire que je pourrais avoir grandi un peu dans quelques dernières années ?"

Sirius agita une main. "Tu pourrais, mais est-ce son cas ? J'aurais maudit ce petit enfoiré jusqu'à la semaine suivante dès le début. Pour m'épargner le souci d'attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose d'odieux. "

"Cela aurait été une court attente. Il a grandi aussi, mais il est toujours sacrément désespérant. Pas hostile comme il avait l'habitude d'être mais il essaye toujours de m'embarrasser, me faire rougir."

"Et réussit-il ?"

La rougeur du visage d'Harry était suffisante comme réponse et Sirius rit. "J'aurais pensé que tu serais habitué aux grandes folles à ce jour, vu ce que vous tu traînes autour de Remus et moi."

"Vous ne flirtez pas avec moi juste pour m'embarrasser. Et, bien sûr, il est aussi sarcastique que jamais et toujours quelque peu condescendant. Il se dispute avec moi constamment sur mes recommandations pour sa sécurité. Et si je l'entends me dire encore une fois de m'adresser à Snape avec respect ou de retirer mes bottes du tabouret, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse être tenu responsable de mes actions."

"Donc il va bien, alors," dit Sirius avec un sourire comme il terminait son verre.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Oh, ce n'est pas aussi mal que j'avais pensé que ce serait. Il est en réalité assez drôle de temps en temps. Il a beaucoup grandi. Il semble même avoir dépassé la plupart de ses conneries de Suprématie Sang Pur."

"Bien, c'est quelque chose, je suppose."

"Et la bouffe est bonne. Ses elfes de maison savent vraiment comment préparer un festin."

Sirius rit. "Oh, j'aurais dû deviner. Pas étonnant que tu n'en ai pas plus marre de Malfoy. Il suffit de te nourrir et tu suivrais n'importe qui n'importe où."

"Ouais, remercions Dieu que Voldemort ne se soit jamais rendu compte qu'un buffet bien garni aurait complètement détruit ma résolution. Un bon rôti et certains de ces petits trucs en pâtisserie et tout aurait été réglé."

Le barman s'approcha de leur table avec leurs tourtes et une nouvelle pinte pour Sirius sur son plateau, les mit sur la table, reçut leurs remerciements puis retourna à son poste.

Harry négligea de laisser à la tarte assez de temps pour refroidir et se brûla la langue avec la première bouchée. Il étouffa la brûlure avec une gorgée de bière, tandis que Sirius coupait sa tourte et laissa la vapeur s'échapper avec un regard suffisant.

"Tu sais," continua Harry avec un léger zozotement. "C'est une autre chose qui me casse vraiment les pieds avec Malfoy. Il ne fait jamais des choses comme ça."

"Il ne se brûle jamais la langue sur une tourte de poulet de pub? Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il en ait jamais mangé une. Un peu commun pour lui, non ? "

"Il voudrait une version chic d'une tourte au poulet. Avec sauce au champagne ou quelque chose du même genre. Tu saurais mieux que moi. Les dîners familiaux Black incluaient-ils des tourtes chic ?"

"Seulement celles que nous faisions avec nos victimes moldues. Bwahahahahaha!" Sa tentative de rire infâme était en réalité plutôt effrayante. Probablement la sorte de chose qu'ils pratiquaient aux dîners de famille Black.

Harry roula les yeux. "Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne fait presque jamais quoi que ce soit de maladroit. La seule fois où je l'ai vu trébucher est quand il a été empoisonné. Il est si foutrement décoratif. Il reste assis, semblant faire partie de la décoration intérieure. _Aristocrate avec livre sur sofa, déchaussé_. Et c'est une autre chose mystérieuse, il ne porte presque jamais de chaussures. Penses-tu que la Guerre lui a donné ce genre de phobie? Peut-être que Lucius l'a torturé avec des chaussures."

"Comment peut on torturer quelqu'un avec des chaussures? "

"En leur faisant porter des chaussures qui ne vont pas ? En leur jetant des chaussures dessus ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr que s'il y avait une façon de le faire, Lucius Malfoy l'aurait trouvé."

Sirius commença à rire autour au milieu d'une bouchée de tourte au poulet. "Harry, je pense qu'être enfermé dans une propriété gothique avec un reclus excentrique affecte ton esprit. Peut-être qu'il aime juste aller nu-pieds. Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il ? Est-ce que ses pieds nus sont offensant d'une certaine façon ?"

"Seulement dans le sens qu'ils sont aussi foutument parfait que le reste de sa personne. "

"Tu dis que tu es offensé parce que ses pieds sont attirants. Réalises-tu à quel point cela sonne gay ?"

"Ouais, maintenant que tu le soulignes." Il prit une autre petite gorgée de bière et une bouchée de tourte, qui s'était finalement refroidie assez pour être mangeable. "C'est une bonne chose que cela ne soit pas contagieux ou je commencerais à me demander."

Sirius souleva un sourcil. "Il y a des choses plus mauvaises."

"Je sais, je sais." Harry leva son verre et le fit tinter contre celui de Sirius avant de l'assécher et de l'agiter vers le barman pour en obtenir un autre.

Ils terminèrent leurs tourtes au poulet, burent une autre pinte ou deux et jouèrent une partie de flèchettes, que Sirius gagna, comme d'habitude. Sirius fit son discours habituel, mais pas très subtil pour que Harry largue les Aurors et vienne travail pour lui dans sa société privée d'investigation et Harry esquiva le sujet. Comme d'habitude. Ils burent juste assez de bière blonde pour faire passer le temps et après la fermeture Harry passa au cottage dire salut à Remus et avoir une tasse de son thé parfaitement infusé et une autre heure de conversation. Comme il rentrait au Manoir, se sentant toujours réchauffé par le thé de Rémus, il réalisa qu'il était sacrément chanceux d'avoir une famille comme la sienne.

* * *

Manoir Malfoy  
17 Mars 2000, 6:43 a.m.

Mr. Augustus Ludd, Esq.

Grout, Harpy and Ludd LLP  
1215 Ambages Lane  
London, England

Cher Gus:

Merci pour la carte s'inquiétant de ma santé. Vous savez mieux que personne à quel point il est difficile de faire la peau à un Malfoy. Je vais bien.

Il y a quelques changements mineurs à faire à mon testament. Premièrement j'ai effectué un prêt de cent vingt-cinq mille Galions à la Pansy Parkinson à un taux d'intérêt annuel de trois pour cent, avec un terme flexible de remboursement. Si je venais à mourir, ma succesion fera grâce du remboursement du prêt et remboursera le total de somme de l'intérêt payé, si il y en a eu. N'hésitez pas à envoyer un hibou à Thomas pour obtenir une copie de la convention de prêt. Je crois qu'il projetait de vous envoyer une mais l'encre doit être à peine sèche sur le parchemin à l'heure actuelle.

Le deuxième est que je voudrais prendre des mesures pour laisser tous mes vêtements (incluant les chaussures et les accessoires) à Harry Potter. Oui, ce Harry Potter. Quelqu'un devra bien en faire quelque chose, après tout et sa garde-robe aurait bien besoin d'une injection de style.

Severus Semotus Caligo Harrison Snape, Lord Snape, reste l'Héritier, comme auparavant et à part ces questions sur lesquelles j'ai laissé des instructions explicites, disposera de l'héritage comme il l'entendra.

Étant donné les circonstances, il pourrait être bien d'accélérer ces changements. Pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un avec les documents demain après-midi ? Si Martin est libre, ce serait idéal. (Et pas juste parce qu'il remplit ses robes idéalement. Quoiqu'il le fasse.)

Merci de porter votre attention sur cette question à court terme.

Sincèrement votre,

_Draco Jacques Severus Fornet Malfoy_

* * *

Quand Harry revint, il était minuit passé et il pouvait toujours voir de la lumière dans le salon comme il s'approchait. Il entra dans la maison, salua Hortense et s'en alla chercher la cause de cela.

La porte du salon était ouverte, comme d'habitude, et quand Harry y entra il fut étonné de voir Malfoy fainéanter sur le divan avec ses pieds nus posés sur l'accoudoir et une bouteille de whiskey dans le creux d'un bras. Il portait un t-shirt noir et une paire de jeans. De la musique moldue- les Beatles, en fait - venait d'un cd qui tournait sans support apparent sur une étagère et Janice était assise à la table près de la fenêtre, semblant épuisée. Elle sauta de son siège dès qu'elle vit Harry.

"M. Potter, monsieur, j'ai essayé de le faire manger quelque chose mais ..." sa voix s'estompa et elle indiqua une assiette pleine de nourriture désormais froide et d'aspect plutôt dégoûtante. "Il a bu."

"Potter," dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante et de son ton le plus impérieux "informe s'il te plaît Janice que je suis présent dans la pièce et qu'il n'y a aucun besoin d'agir comme si je ne l'étais pas."

"M. Potter, il a menacé de m'insulter," contre-attaqua Janice.

"Il a _menacé_ de vous insulter?"

"Potter, dis à Janice à quel point je suis devenu doux, qu'il y avait un temps où je l'aurais éventrée sans avertissement." Malfoy sembla examiner ses mots. "Bon, pas littéralement. Verbalement. Peut-être littéralement. Dépend du contexte." Il prit une grande lampée de la bouteille. "Dis-lui, Potter. J'avais l'habitude d'être effrayant."

"Tu es toujours effrayant, Malfoy. Janice, merci, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Je prends la suite. Je suis sûr que M. Malfoy sera très embarrassé demain matin par son comportement envers vous."

"Non, je ne le serai pas!" chantonna Malfoy. Janice haussa les épaules vers Harry et s'en alla. "De toute façon, Lucius est M. Malfoy," continua Malfoy. "Je déteste quand tu m'appelles Malfoy, Potter et je ne pense pas que j'y répondrai désormais."

"Comment suis-je supposé t'appeler, alors ?"

"Draco. Ou tu peux m'appeler Jacques." rit Malfoy sottement. "Cela a commencé comme une plaisanterie, tu sais."

"Je sais. Vas-tu continuer à m'appeler Potter, alors ?"

"Oui," répondit Malfoy avec dignité, après un moment de réflexion.

"Cela ne semble pas juste, vraiment." Mais Malfoy avait fermé les yeux et Harry pensa qu'il s'était probablement endormi. Il s'assit lui-même dans la chaise en face du canapé et leva ses pieds pour les mettre sur un tabouret.

"Enlève tes chaussures, Potter, si tu dois mettre tes pieds sur les meubles," dit Malfoy soudainement, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire comme il se penchait pour délacer ses bottes et les enlever. Il n'allait jamais laisser passer cela à Malfoy. Cela valait deux semaines de sa société constante juste pour le voir ivre.

Malfoy s'assit brusquement et indiqua le cd tournant sur l'étagère. "Je l'ai fait, tu sais."

"Tu as démarré le lecteur de CD ?"

"Non! Je veux dire, oui, je l'ai fait, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je parle. Je parle de la musique. Cette musique moldue. Écoute-la, Potter."

"J'ai déjà entendu 'Golden Slumbers' auparavant, Malfoy."

Malfoy fronca les sourcils. "Je pense que j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler, mais je n'ai pas entendu mon nom, donc il ne doit probablement pas me parler." Harry roulé les yeux. "Draco. J'ai entendu _'Golden Slumbers'_ auparavant, Draco. J'ai été élevé comme un modlu, Draco, comme tu n'arretais jamais de me le répeter quand nous étions à l'école. "

"Mais l'as-tu jamais vraiment écouté ? Shhh. Shhhh. Arrête de parler. Écoute juste "

Ils arrêterent de parler et écoutèrent Paul McCartney chanter. Harry prenait généralement la musique moldue pour acquise. Il en écoutait, il l'entendait quand il regardait la télé, il y en avait tout autour. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il pensait. Mais maintenant que Malfoy le mentionnait, c'était une assez bonne chanson. Belle, même.

La chanson finit et "_A Day in the Life_" commenca. Ils écoutèrent celle-là en silence aussi, jusqu'à ce que la dernière note résonne dans l'air pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.

Comme cela s'arrêtait lentement, Malfoy dit, "s'ils avaient gagné ils l'auraient détruit. Je les ai arrêtés. Et tu l'as fait, aussi." Il se rallongea, la bouteille pendant lâchement de sa main au bord du sofa. "Et c'est assez. C'est vraiment assez."

"Assez pour que ?"

"Je suis très ivre," dit il, comme si c'était une réponse parfaitement raisonnable à la question. "_The Two of Us_" commencèrent à se jouer.

"Je peux voir ça, Malfoy. Je veux dire, Draco. Où est-ce que tu as eu ce cd et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'écoutes?"

"C'est pour mon ASPIC d'Etude des Moldus. _La Musique moldue populaire, Volume 12, La Magie des Beatles_."

"C'est pour cela que tu passes ton temps à lire? Tu passes tes ASPIC?"

"Je passe _sept_ ASPIC," dit il fièrement. "Dis le bien à Granger, tu veux, Potter ?" Il souleva la bouteille et en versa dans sa bouche sans même s'asseoir. Harry était stupéfié qu'il ne renverse pas goutte, ni ne s'étrangle. Il commençait à se dire que Malfoy avait pas mal pratiqué. "Quelques personnes lisent pour l'amour de connaissance, cependant, Potter. Quelques personnes ont une certaine profondeur au-delà de sauver avec élégance leur prochains d'eux même, et des Mangemorts, et des choses écailleuses. "

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait et il décida qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment fouiller. "Draco, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu n'as jamais passé tes ASPIC ?"

"Étais plutôt occupé à infiltrer le cercle des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque Potter. J'ai reçu un bon enseignement dans les techniques d'écorchement, cependant Et l'invocation de démon. Je peux appeler un énorme vieux démon désagréable n'importe quand si tu en veux un."

"Je préférerais que nous sautions cette partie, si tu es d'accord"

"J'ai bien pensé que tu préférerais cela. La plupart des personnes sont de cet avis. Pas l'éducation la plus pratique, en fait."

"Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu devais travailler ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, cela n'importe pas vraiment si tu finis tes ASPIC ou non."

"Cela importait à Dumbledore," dit il tranquillement. "Et cela m'importe." "Oh". Les Beatles jouèrent dans le silence. "Alors, lesquels tu passes?"

"Je suis très ivre," dit Malfoy.

"Il me semble me rappeler que tu as mentionné cela, oui."

"Je vais te dire quelque chose maintenant, Potter, seulement parce que je suis si ivre que je ne me le rappellerai pas demain matin et tu es trop un noble Gryffondor pour jamais le mentionner de nouveau. Si tu essaies de l'utiliser contre moi, je le nierai avec véhémence et trouverai ensuite une façon d'assouvir ma vengeance envers toi. Une vengeance terrible et épouvantable, Potter."

"Je suppose que c'est à peu près ce que tu as étudié pendant ta septième année au lieu des ASPIC, t'entraîner à des vengeances terribles et épouvantables. "

Malfoy adressa un sourire béat à Harry. "Exactement".

"Bien, considére-moi suffisamment intimidé. Continue. Quel est ton grand secret ?"

"La première moitié de ma sixième année, avant que Lucius me retire de Poudlard" il respira à fond, pour ensuite poursuivre rapidement, "j'avais un énorme béguin pour toi."

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait rire, ou dire merci, ou crier de terreur, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il resta donc juste assis avec ses pieds relevés et sa bouche ouverte.

"Je l'ai surmonté, bien sûr" continua Malfoy. "Je pense que c'était juste que j'avais commencé à avoir les rêves et je savais que je devais changer de côtés. Et je savais que si je le faisais mes parents allaient mourir. Et j'allais mourir. Mais l'avenir, quand Voldemort avait gagné - c'était mauvais, Potter. Tu n'as aucune idée de à quel point c'était mal. Alors j'en étais là et tu étais le champion de causes perdues, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu étais ami avec la Belette et Granger ce qui, avouons le, était plutôt mal parti. Tu te précipitais pour sauver tout le monde. Je suppose que j'ai espéré que tu pourrais me sauver, aussi. Me charger sur ton cheval blanc. Peut-être alors que je ne devrais pas retourner au Manoir et être un espion contre ma propre famille et les tuer probablement et mourir probablement. Mais Noël est venu et tout est arrivé de même que je savais que cela arriverait. Je savais que personne ne pourrait me sauver, non pas même toi. Mais penser que tu le pourrais m'a donné un peu de réconfort pour un temps, je pense. Juste jusqu'à ce que je me sois habitué à l'idée, tu vois ? "

Harry pensa que c'était une des choses les plus tristes qu'il avait jamais entendues. Malfoy se retourna sur le côté et posa soigneusement la bouteille sur le tapis.

"Donc, merci, Potter," a dit Malfoy. "Bien que tu n'ais pas su ce que je pensais, cela a aidé. Et d'autres remerciements pour avoir sauvé ma vie après que j'ai été empoisonné, aussi. Je ne pense pas que je t'ai remercié pour cela. Et des remerciements pour avoir tuer le Connard des Ténèbres. Je l'ai vraiment détesté, ce salaud. Et merci pour quelque chose d'autre, aussi. Je ne peux pas me rappeler. Tu n'es pas si mal, Potter, vraiment. Tu as juste besoin de nouvelles chemises. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se fermèrent et il mit ses mains en dessous de sa tête et commenca à ronfler doucement.

Harry prit un plaid de laine jetté sur le bout du sofa et en couvrit Malfoy, balayant doucement une mèche de cheveux blonds de ses yeux. "Je t'en pris, Draco," dit il tranquillement. "Fais de beaux rêves."

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Tissue of Silver**  
Rating : R/PG13

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva. _

**Tissue of Silver**

**Partie 7

* * *

**

Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères  
Rapport Officiel d'Agent de Terrain  
Document Classifié - Security Clearance Phoenix

Agent: Severus Snape  
Date du Rapport: 1 Octobre 1998

Ce rapport est fournit à la demande du Ministre de Magie, Arthur Weasley et concerne les événements du 25 mai 1998 et le rôle de l'agent de terrain sous couverture connu comme "Jacques". Jusqu'à maitenant, la vraie identité de Jacques était un secret étroitement gardé connu seulement de l'auteur de ce rapport et d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'École Poudlard de Sorcellerie de Grands Pouvoirs et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les événements contenus dans ce rapport ont détruit une partie de la couverture de Jacques, mais il est crucial que certains aspects de son rôle restent secrets, pour le maitien de sa sécurité. Ce rapport a donc été rédigé, donc, seulement à la condition que cela reste fortement confidentiel pour la durée de la vie de Draco Malfoy. Après sa mort, ce rapport devrait être déclassé pour que l'histoire puisse reconnaître pleinement l'étendue de sa responsabilité dans la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort.

Le 20 septembre 1996, ou aux environ, Draco Malfoy a approché l'auteur avec la proposition de commencer à espionner les Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme fils du commandant en second de Jedusor, il serait au-delà de tout soupçon d'une façon qu'aucun autre espion de l'Ordre ne pourrait atteindre et il vivrait au siège de Jedusor avec l'accès au niveau le plus haut d'informations. Naturellement, l'Ordre fut ravi d'accepter sa suggestion C'est de notoriété publique. Ce qui a été et doit rester fortement confidentiel est le statut de Draco Malfoy en tant que Voyant très puissant. Ses visions de sa vie future comme Mangemort après la victoire de Jedusor l'ont incité à tenter de s'assurer que ce résultat sinistre ne viendrait jamais. En fournissant les renseignements qu'il collectait de façon usuelle, il fournissait aussi à l'Ordre le contenu de ses fréquents rêves prophétiques.

En automne 1996, Malfoy savait que son père se préparait à le retirer de Poudlard et lui, le Directeur Dumbledore et l'auteur de ce rapport coururent contre la montre pour trouver une façon de faciliter les communications une fois que Malfoy serait "dans le champ des opérations." Des réunions face à face étaient beaucoup trop dangereuses et ne donneraient pas à l'Ordre l'occasion de récupérer des informations sur la base presque quotidienne exigée. Un Portoloin scellé fut finalement inventé qui permettrait à Malfoy au mandat Cacheter les lettres les transportaient magiquement à une boîte dans les quartiers privés de l'auteur à Poudlard et ne laissait aucune preuve du côté de Malefoy qu'une lettre avait été envoyée. Les lettres étaient assez petites pour glisser à travers les barrières autour du Manoir Malfoy et cela permettait à Malfoy d'envoyer des communications aussi souvent qu'il pouvait trouver le temps d'écrir. Aucun mécanisme ne fut mis en place pour lui passer des informations; il était admis que moins il savait de choses sur l'Ordre, mieux cela était. Indépendamment de son statut de fils de Lucius Malfoy, personne ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son destin si il était découvert comme espion. Un flux à sens unique d'informations fut décidé comme étant plus sûr pour chacun des partis concernés.

Un nom codé fut employé, non seulement empêcher l'existence d'une trace manuscrite attachant son nom aux informations qu'il fournissait, mais aussi pour donner aux autres membres de l'Ordre une façon de se référer à lui. Malfoy choisit le nom Jacques sur un caprice, parce lorsque le Directeur lui demanda ce qu'il avait planifié de faire quand l'Ordre aurait gagné la Guerre, il répondit désinvoltement qu'il déménagerait en France et changerait son nom en Jacques. Ceci est la véritable origine du nom désormais célèbre et du sceau à fleur de lys que Malfoy choisit pour Portoloin; cela n'a rien à voir avec l'horticulture comme la rumeur en a courut dans la presse sorcière.

Malfoy ne reçut qu'une maigre possibilité d'évasion pour si l'opération était compromise. Un seconde Portoloin fut conçu, avec une signature magique la plus petite possible, seulement assez forte pour transporter une personne seule de partout où il serait utilisé vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il était assez faible pour se glisser par les barrières du Manoir et il fut verrouillé pour fonctionner seulement pour Malfoy. Dumbledore, dans un caprice typique, utilisa un objet Moldu pour le Portoloin, une pièce de monnaie chinoise supposée apporter la bonne fortune. Quand il la présenta à Malfoy et expliqua ce qu'il avait fait et la signification de la pièce de monnaie, Malfoy murmura, "Bonne Chance à moi si j'en ai jamais besoin." Malfoy doutait qu'il soit capable d'atteindre le Portoloin à temps si on le découvrait, mais Dumbledore estima qu'il était toujours possible que les rêves de Malfoy puissent lui donner un préavis. À la fin, ce fut une bonne fortune pour l'auteur que Malfoy ait le Portoloin et l'assomption de Malefoy que ce moyen d'évasion ne lui amenerait rien de bon se révéla vraie.

Comme prévu, Lucius Malfoy retira son fils de Poudlard aux vacances de Noël 1996. Et ainsi la vie du plus jeune des Malfoy comme espion dans sa propre maisonnée commença. Il envoyait des lettres par Portoloin chaque matin avec les détails des plans des Mangemorts qu'il connaissait et les descriptions de ses rêves prophétiques. Ces lettres incluaient souvent ses propres pensées, comme il n'avait personne à qui il pourrait se confier et que le stress de sa situation était accablant, particulièrement pour un si jeune homme. Toutes les informations appropriées contenues dans les lettres étaient transmises à l'Ordre immédiatement, mais sa vie privée fut sauvgardée par la conservation des lettres originales parmi les papiers sûrs, personnels de l'auteur, qui seront transférées aux archives appropriées après la mort de Malfoy.

En mars 1998, Malfoy écrivit qu'il avait rêvé que l'auteur serait démasqué comme un traître et tué à la réunion suivante de Mangmorts. On retira l'auteur du travail sur le terrain et il resta à Poudlard, à l'abri derrière les barrières protectrices de l'école. Il continua à enseigner et faire des recherches sur les Potions et la Magie noire à la demande de l'Ordre.

La Guerre continua son cours et avant mai 1998 il était clair que les événements touchaient à leur fin. On avait désigné comme responsable des barrières du Manoir Malfoy le plus jeune des Malfoy et il avait soigneusement encastré "une porte de derrière" avec un mot de passe spécifique fourni à l'Ordre. Les barrières semblaient être totalement entières si elles étaient examinées, mais pourraient être brisées par quelqu'un qui possédait le mot de passe. Malfoy écrivit qu'il avait choisi cette méthode parce que cela assurait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être disponible, conscient ou même vivant quand l'Assaut Final aurait lieu. L'Ordre avait planifié d'attaquer le premier Juin.

Le 23 Mai 1998, Ronald Weasley, étudiant de Poudlard, membre de l'Ordre et plus jeune fils du Ministre actuel de la Magie fut mortellement blessé par les Mangemorts. L'auteur connaissait une potion qui pourrait neutraliser les malédictions avec lesquelles il avait été attaqué, mais cela devait être brassé immédiatement avant consommation avec des ingrédients inhabituels et très frais. Personne d'autre n'avait les connaissances pour faire le voyage pour récupérer les ingrédients et l'auteur estima qu'il pourrait Transplaner à l'Allée des Embrumes, se procurer les composants et Transplaner de nouveau avant que les Mangemorts aient compris qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Cela s'avèra être une supposition fausse, basée en partie sur l'arrogance et en partie sur la panique ressentie face à la situation de M. Weasley, que l'auteur admet n'avoir jamais particulièrement aimé, mais à qui il était devenu habitué. Par malchance, un Mangmort croisa l'auteur dans l'Allée des Embrumes et saisit l'occasion de le transporter par Portoloin au Manoir Malfoy

À ce point la vie de l'auteur était clairement perdue et le mieux que l'on pouvait espérer était qu'il meurt avec les secrets de l'Ordre intacts. Lucius Malfoy et Tom Jedusor passèrent l'après-midi du 24 mai dans une tentative de gagner ces secrets au moyen de la torture. Mais ils gaspillèrent beaucoup de temps pour leur propre amusement plutôt que d'essayer d'obtenir des informations. Ils semblaient penser qu'ils avaient tout le temps au monde pour obtenir les secrets de l'Ordre que l'auteur possédait. Draco Malfoy s'assura que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Aussitôt que l'auteur fut laissé seul, enchaîné dans un cachot souterrain, Malfoy apparut avec la pièce de monnaie chinoise dans sa main. Il l'avait reverrouillé sur la signature magique de l'auteur et l'employa sans consentement de l'auteur, se laissant dans les cachots souterrains du Manoir avec une couverture brisée et aucun chemin d'évasion.

Malfoy déclara après qu'il avait rêvé de sa propre mort pendant des mois (un fait qu'il n'avait jamais partagé dans les lettres). Il avait décidé qu'il préférait mourir en sauvant la vie de l'auteur plutôt que par un caprice de son père ou pour d'autres raisons. Cette sentimentalité idiote mit l'Ordre dans la position difficile d'avoir un agent de terrain dans des mains ennemies avec la connaissance d'un point clef de stratégie, quoique Malfoy soutienne que l'auteur était en possession de la même part de la stratégie, donc la situation n'avait pas changée. Quand même, des plans furent mis en place immédiatement pour mettre en oeuvre l'Assaut Final sur le Manoir Malfoy le 25 mai. Après un traitement médical rapide par le Poppy Pomfrey, l'auteur alla avec l'Équipe d'Assaut dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait rester quelque chose du plus jeune Malfoy à sauver.

Tom Jedusor et Lucius Malefoy passèrent une grande partie de la nuit du 24 Mai et toute la journée du 25 à torturer Draco Malfoy. Le plus jeune Malfoy avait intentionnellement développé une tolérance au Veritaserum pendant son existence d'espion et était capable de l'utiliser et un certain nombre d'autres méthodes (citer les vieux manuels d'étiquette de son père de mémoire déjà et un courage face à la douleur inimaginable d'autre part) pour empêcher les Mangemorts de découvrir l'escalier de service qu'il avait mis dans les barrières. Il réussit aussi à garder son don de Voyance secret, quoique peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il l'ait dit, car si Jedusor avait eu une nouvelle utilisation pour lui il aurait probablement été laissé en meilleure forme.

On découvrit le jeune Malfoy dans les cachots en tout début de soirée le 25 mai, après que le Manoir fut tombé et que Tom Jedusor et Lucius Malfoy aient été tués. Il avait été physiquement torturé, exposé à ce qui faisait en tout des heures de Doloris et empoisonné avec un certain nombre de potions expérimentales. Il était inconscient, saignait beaucoup et était clairement mourant. Le personnel médical était rare, car les pertes humaines de la bataille finale étaient écrasantes, ainsi fut-il ramené à Poudlard dans l'espoir que quelquechose puisse être fait pour lui là-bas.

Malfoy resta dans le coma pendant cinq semaines tandis que l'auteur, Madame Pomfrey et plusieurs docteurs de Sainte Mangouste essayaient de découvrir quelles potions on lui avait donné et comment les neutraliser. En plus de ces empoisonnements, Malfoy souffrait des effets cumulatifs de Crucio et de vingt-quatre heures d'autres tortures physiques. Après son réveil du coma, il passa quatre autres mois et demi sur un lit de repos, guérissant. Les effets à long terme de ses blessures et les dégâts étendus de son système nerveux et de son métabolisme restent inconnus. Il est probable qu'il en sera affecté à un certain degré pour le reste de sa vie. Qu'il ait survécu à tout cela n'est rien sauf un miracle et la preuve de la force de sa volonté et d'une prouesse médicale de Madame Pomfrey et du personnel de Sainte Mangouste.

Tout autant que feu Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, ou le grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même, Draco Malfoy est un héros de cette Guerre. En prenant d'énormes risques pour sa personne et son psychisme, il a entreprit un travail qui ne pourrait pas avoir été accompli par un autre. Il était littéralement irremplaçable à l'Ordre. Sans accès aux barrières du Manoir Malfoy, ou pire encore, si Malfoy avait voulu fournir ses capacités de prescience à Tom Jedusor au lieu de l'Ordre, il n'y a aucun doute que la Guerre aurait été perdue. L'auteur espère que le Ministère prendra ces faits en considération en passant en revue ce cas. Cela conclut le rapport.

* * *

Harry laissa l'instruction à Hortense de laisser Malfoy où il était mais de garder un œil sur lui et alla se coucher. Quand il revint en bas le matin suivant, Malfoy était toujours couché sur le divan, mais avec la couverture remontée sur sa tête laissant ses orteils nus exposés au froid. Harry avait une forte envie de lui chatouiller les pieds, mais considérant l'état dans lequel Malfoy allait probablement être, ce ne serait pas gentil. 

La petite table était couverte du nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner, comme toujours, mais il y avait aussi une flasque d'argile de la taille d'une bouteille de vin sur la table avec une note attachée autour de son cou et trois grandes boîtes enveloppées dans du papier postal brun. Le détecteur de poison qu'Harry avait obtenu pour Malfoy était assis sur la table, un petit phénix enchanté en l'or qui a chanté en présence de quoi que ce soit de toxique. La statue charmée était silencieuse donc Harry tira une chaise et s'assit pour manger le petit déjeuner de Malefoy.

Malfoy gémit, la couverture toujours sur sa tête. "Est-ce que les elfes sont toujours aussi bruyants ?"

"Ce n'est pas un elfe, juste moi," répondit Harry avec un morceau de toast dans la bouche. "Veux-tu un peu de petit déjeuner ?"

"Cela ne t'as pas suffit que je t'ai vomis dessus la semaine dernière ?"

"En fait, si. Tu marques un point, Malfoy. Draco."

Malfoy s'assit et la couverture glissa de sa tête sur ses genoux. Il regarda Harry soupçonneusement. "Comment m'as-tu appelé? »

"Hier dans la nuit tu as décidé que tu ne répondrais plus à Malfoy désormais et as insisté pour que je t'appelle par ton prénom," répondit Harry avec une lueur dans l'oeil. "Ou Jacques."

Malfoy gémit, retomba sur le sofa et tira la couverture sur sa tête. "Je n'aurais jamais fini d'en entendre parler, n'est-ce pas ? De tous les gens dans le monde, je dois me comporter comme un âne bâté devant Harry Potter."

"En réalité, c'est tout ce que tu as dit." Harry retourna à ses toasts et à son café négligemment. "Tu t'es endormi rapidement, après m'avoir fait écouter très soigneusement 'Golden Slumbers "

Malfoy descendit la couverture sous son menton. Ses cheveux partaient dans toutes les directions et Harry fit tout ce qu'il put pour garder un visage impassible. "Vraiment ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Ouaip. Une grande occasion de chantage tristement ruinée par ton incapacité à tenir les spiritueux."

"Hé! Je tiens très bien les spiritueux. Tu étais en retard." Malfoy s'assit et grimaça. "Sev, le Professeur Snape je veux dire, il a envoyé une bouteille ?" Harry haussa les épaules. "Il y a une bouteille ici avec une note."

"Passe la moi, tu veux? Je lancerais bien un Accio mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma baguette."

Harry se leva et donna la flasque brune à Malfoy. Malfoy détacha la note et la lut à haute voix. "Chère Irritation, je suis sûr qu'une semaine à vous comporter correctement en ma présence vous aura amené à en payer le prix ce jour. Trouvez ci-joint la Potion Ancestrale Snape contre la Gueule de bois, selon l'habitude. Voyez si vous pouvez faire durer celle-ci plus longtemps qu'une semaine. Si vous deviez vomir, je suggère que vous visiez Potter. Bien à vous, etc. Severus." Malfoy jeta la note par-dessus son épaule, déboucha la bouteille et prit un longue gorgée, avant de faire la grimace : "Ce foutu truc a un goût de sciure de bois."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?" demanda Harry.

"Ne sais pas. Il ne me dira pas. Il dit que c'est un secret familial Snape et qu'il me le laissera dans son testament. Comme si j'allais vivre assez longtemps. Marche du tonnerre, cependant Je me sens déjà mieux." Malfoy laissa filer un long rot. "Oh, excusez-moi," dit t-il modestement.

Harry s'effrondra en riant. A cet instant, la réalisation de ce que Malfoy avait dit le frappa et il s'arrêta brusquement. "Que veux-tu dire, comme si tu allais vivre assez longtemps ?"

"Oh, tu sais" il agita la main dédaigneusement. "Les Prophéties de deuil, ba bla bla, et tout cela."

"Non, je ne sais pas. Ne fais pas cela, il n'y a pas de bla, bla bla, qui tienne. De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Les rêves, Potter," dit Malfoy lentement comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de très stupide ou légèrement sourd. "Les rêves prophétiques répétés de ma mort à un âge encore jeune? Une partie du pack Draco Malfoy, Voyant Extraordinaire. Tu as dit que le Professeur t'avait dit."

"Snape m'a dit que tu avais des rêves prophétiques, mais il n'a pas dit que tu rêvais de ta propre mort!"

"Oh, merde." tressaillit Malfoy et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui se réarrangèrent seulement en un fatras tout aussi indiscipliné. "Je n'aurais rien dit si j'avais su qu'il ne te l'avait pas dit." Harry jeta sa serviette dans son assiette et se leva. "Bien. Brillant! Tu n'aurais rien dit. _Veux-tu_ mourir ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Snape, il te laisse juste aller et venir comme si tout allait bien ?" Harry hurlait.

"Potter, calme toi."

"Comment suis-je supposer te protéger si tu ne me dis pas ces choses ?" "Potter, assieds toi et-"

"Qu'as-tu rêvé ? Dis-moi tout! Non, attends, laisse-moi prendre un morceau de parchemin, je veux noter." Harry commenca à fouiller frénétiquement dans les tiroirs des tables basses cherchant quelque chose pour écrire.

"Potter, ce n'est pas-"

"Quel est l'avantage d'être est un Voyant si tu ne mes dis pas ce que tu Vois ? Comment suis-je supposé-"

"Harry!" Malfoy se leva et lui cria. "Ferme là!"

Harry resta choqué et silencieux. Malfoy ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et élevait rarement la voix peu importe à quel point il était irrité.

Malfoy continua sur un ton plus calme. "Merci. Comme j'essayais d'expliquer, ce n'est pas juste un rêve. Je rêve de moi-même mourant de cent façons différentes. J'ai ces rêves tout le temps et ils ressemblent à de vraies prophéties, mais ils se contredisent tous. La seule chose qu'ils ont de commun est que je vois mon cadavre à la fin et je semble assez jeune. Quoique la branche Fornet de la famille vieillisse joliment, ainsi qu'on le sait. J'ai rêvé de moi-même mourant de l'Endoloris, torturé par mon père et Voldemort, et cela m'est presque arrivé. C'était exactement comme je l'avais rêvé. J'ai rêvé d'une mort par le poison et je l'ai presque fait, mais c'était une sorte différente de poison dans le rêve, donc je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. J'ai rêvé de noyade, de chute, de combustion, d'hémorragie, de toutes les causes sauf les causes naturelles à un âge très avancé. J'ai même rêvé d'être tué avec une arme à feu moldue. Il n'y a aucune manière que tu puisses me garder contre tout cela, non? Je vais mourir jeune et il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que tu puisses faire à cela. Garde moi juste en vie aussi longtemps que tu le pourras, et je serais heureux. Si je peux passer mes ASPIC en Mai, cela serait bien. "

Malfoy s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé avec un léger soupir comme si son discourse l'avait épuisé. Il frotta l'arrête de son nez. "Tu m'as donné mal à la tête" se plaignit-il. "Verse moi du thé, veux-tu?" Il prit une autre gorgée du remède contre la gueule de bois de Snape et se frotta le visage. "Grgh. Thé."

Abasourdi, Harry versa du thé conformément à la demande et le remit à Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas croire que Malfoy avait raison. Il refusait de croire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à cette condamnation à mort. Malfoy était si jeune; ce n'était pas juste. Il avait à peine eu une chance de faire quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était faire de choses horribles pour sauver le monde et avoir des visions affreuses, terrifiantes de l'avenir et se faire presque tuer Et, bien évidemment, coucher avec un grand nombre d'hommes probablement très attirants, dont beaucoup avaient précédemment pensé qu'ils étaient hétéro. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment une vie. Malfoy – le grand, singulier, aristocratique Draco Malfoy - avait pour plus grande ambition de finir ses ASPIC avant de mourir. C'était juste faux. Il devrait faire quelque chose de bizarre et fantastique, comme être l'étoile du premier musical sorcier sur Broadway, ou s'enfuire au Tibet pour écrire de la pornographie, ou gagner le Prix Nobel de Potions. Au lieu de cela il restait assis, espérant qu'il aurait une occasion de passer des examens qu'il pourrait probablement avoir écrit et attendant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le tue. Cela donnait envie à Harry de casser quelque chose.

Le claquement des doigts de Malfoy ramena Harry vers la réalité. "Toujours là, Potter ? Tu as l'air d'avoir toucher le fond. Prends un pâtisserie ou quelque chose."

Harry fit comme on lui avait dit, mais goûta à peine la pâtisserie ou son café. Son esprit courait de possibilités en probabilités et revenait à l'injustice du tout. "Je refuse d'accepter que tu ailles mourir et qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire," dit il finalement.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et but à petits coups du thé. " Okay ".

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Malfoy se posèrent sur les boîtes toujours sur la table. "Oooh", ronronna t il. "Je parie que je sais ce qu'elles sont." Il pouvait à peine contenir sa jubilation et il y avait quelque chose de malveillant dans ses yeux quand il regarda Harry qui fit se dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Malfoy reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table et examina les étiquettes. "Ha, je le savais Armani sorcier. Harry Potter, ton heure est venue!" Il déchira le papier des boîtes, ouvrit la première et souleva un jeu de robes noires. Il les tint en les examinant d'un œil critique. "Pas mal. Allons, Potter, essaye-les."

"Quoi ?" Harry essuya le beurre de ses doigts sur sa serviette à la hâte, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir toucher quelque chose de si évidement hors de prix. Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'argent pour acheter de telles choses, mais cela n'était pas son style. La consommation ostentatoire le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

"Elles sont pour toi, imbécile. Pour remplacer celles que j'ai gâtées. Allez, met-les."

"Non, tu n'avais pas à, tu sais que le Ministère me remboursera..." Harry resta à court de mots quand il vit l'air décidé sur le visage de Malfoy. Il se rendit compte qu'il serait plus facile d'essayer les robes. Peut-être qu'il serait chanceux et qu'elles n'iraient pas.

Il se leva et déboutonna ses robes d'Auror, les retira et les posa sur le dos de sa chaise. Il prit les Armani à Malfoy et les enfila. Quand il les boutonna, elle allait parfaitement.

Malfoy le regardait comme si Noël était arrivé plus tôt.

"Comment as tu su la taille ?" demanda Harry.

Malfoy agita une main. "Magique, Potter. Cette chemise doit s'en aller, cependant Essaye une de celles-ci." Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec sa chemise beige, mais Malfoy fouillait les autres boîtes comme si cela était sa nouvelle mission dans la vie et en sortit finalement une chemise. C'était une légère couleur crème et cela ondulait doucement comme Malfoy donnait des petits coups de doigts dessus.

"Hm, excellent. Hey, Potter, essaye ça."

Harry obéit, enlevant d'abord les nouvelles robes puis la vieille chemise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise quand il fallait se déshabiller devant d'autres personnes, même dans les vestiaires, mais se balader sans chemise n'était qu'à peine gênant. Cela ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée d'être embarrassé, jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille prendre la nouvelle chemise à Malfoy et voit l'expression de son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'affamé et flirteur et brut et pétillant. Quelque chose d'éblouissant. Harry se sentit soudainement plus nu qu'il l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, mais cela le réchauffa curieusement. Mettre cette expression sur le visage de Drago Malefoy semblait un accomplissement, et il y avait de quoi être sacrement confus. Il sentit son visage rougir et il prit la chemise à Malefoy, l'enfilant rapidement. Il la rentra dans son pantalon.

"Beaucoup mieux," dit Malfoy, d'un ton crispé. "Remets les robes pardessus et va te regarder." Il indiqua un miroir de l'autre côté de la pièce et Harry fit comme il lui avait suggéré.

Malfoy avait raison. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même lui pouvait voir que les nouveaux vêtements étaient bien mieux. La lumière semblait aimer ce tissu noir d'une façon qu'il n'y avait pas eu avec ses vielles robes. Quand il tourna sur lui-même, le tissu se déplaça dans un bruisement qui cingla l'air. Avecla nouvelle chemise ses yeux semblaient plus verts, ou plus brillants, ou quelquechose. Il se sourit à lui-même. Il avait l'air _beau_.

Il se retourna pour voir Malfoy lui sourire derrière avec un air de propriétaire. "Il y a encore deux chemises et une paire de pantalon noir, aussi. La chemise verte va être particulièrement bien sur tou. Je vais demander un peu plus de thé pendant que tu essaies le pantalon, d'accord ?" Et il sortit à grands pas de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul déconcerté par cet instant qu'ils avaient partagé, quoi que cela est pût être. Il se dépêcha de changer de pantalon avant le retour de Malefoy. Cette mission devenait plus compliquée qu'il aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

_A suivre….._


	8. Chapter 8

Rating : R/PG13

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva._

_Note : Tadammm !! Il y a une grande nouveauté dans ce chapitre : il est en effet le premier à avoir été relu par mon tout nouveau et très courageux bêta Elwan59, qui a accepté la difficile mission de se coltiner mes lacunes en matière de conditionnel et participe. Ayez une petite pensée émue pour lui!_

**Tissue of Silver**

**Partie 8

* * *

**

Manoir Malfoy

22 Mars 2002, 10:40

Cher Sev:

Merci pour le remède contre la gueule de bois. Vous êtes tombé au bon moment comme toujours. J'essayerai de me calmer à ce sujet, en accord avec votre suggestion.

En échange de la potion, je vous conterai l'histoire de ce que j'ai fait hier dans la nuit pour me mettre dans l'état la nécessitant. J'ai été terriblement ivre, ai fait des remarques acerbes sans fondement à la subalterne favorite de Potter et avoué ensuite à Potter lui-même que j'avais un horrible béguin pour lui en sixième année. Ayant fait autant de dégâts à mon encontre que je pouvais en faire raisonnablement sans recourir à une arme, je me suis heureusement endormi.

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je portais toujours les vêtements d'hier et avait apparemment été laissé où j'étais tombé. Potter faisait assez de raffut pour réveiller les morts en prenant son petit déjeuner, mais fut assez aimable pour feindre que je n'avais rien dit de gênant et je suis entré dans le jeu avec reconnaissance. Cette noblesse Gryffondor est vraiment pratique de temps en temps.

Et voilà. Cela devrait vous fournir votre ricanement matinal à mes dépens et vous pourrez vaquer aujourd'hui en sachant que sans votre potion j'aurais été exposé à l'indignité de vomir sur Harry Potter deux fois en une période de sept jours, en plus de mon comportement embarrassant sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Vous me connaissez si bien, Sev, mais je vous connais aussi. A cet instant vous soulevez un sourcil noir au-dessus du parchemin et vous demandez si je suis toujours l'esclave de mon attachement adolescent envers Potter. L'adolescent mécontent en moi veut gronder que je ne le suis pas. Mais la partie plus mûre (oui, elle existe - n'interrompez pas) doit admettre qu'il est un homme foutrement attirant. Il n'a pas fait la couverture de Teen Witch Weekly presque chaque semaine pour rien. Il dort juste en face de ma chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir. Et je suis entouré par toutes ces Aurors amazones, avec seulement le Beau M. Potter pour société masculine. Et, oui, je m'emmerde profondément. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter que je distraie mon garde du corps. Il est convaincu qu'il est hétéro et même s'il ne l'était pas, je doute beaucoup qu'il serait intéressé par moi - un espion ex-Mangemort dont l'avenir se trouve seulement six pieds sous terre, et il n'a même pas besoin de mon héritage. Sans mentionner comment tous ses amis Auror prendraient la nouvelle. Ils le traîneraient probablement à Sainte Mangouste avant qu'il n'ait prononcé la deuxième syllabe de mon nom. Je suis entièrement résigné à regarder sans toucher cette fois.

Je me suis rendu un mauvais service cependant, en lui achetant quelques nouveaux vêtements attrayants. J'ai pensé que je trouverais reposant de me voir épargner ses ensembles remarquablement mal choisis, mais le voir vêtu de façon délicieuse est plutôt irritant. J'ai eu droit à un aperçu sans sa chemise, cependant. Il faut trouver ses plaisirs où on peut, particulièrement quand on est pris au piège dans sa propriété, grande, mais toujours limitée. Faire rouler vos yeux trop durement peut causer des crampes, Sev. Vous devriez être prudent.

Je suis un bon garçon, cependant, je le jure. Tout tiré à quatre épingles et correct, pas la plus petite tentative de flirt et j'ai même quitté la pièce quand il a changé de pantalon. Vous l'avez vu vous-même quand vous étiez ici, je suis terriblement, affreusement bon. J'espère que vous me donnerez un certain crédit de ne pas permettre à ma "libido scandaleuse" (vos termes, en janvier comme je me rappelle) de gouverner mes actions. C'est vraiment un effort, vous savez.

Merci mille fois d'avoir lâché les Aurors de Potter, à propos. Aucune d'elles n'est parti finalement et Potter est très soulagé. Qui savait qu'il était si difficile de trouver des Aurors désirant protéger un espion ex-Mangemort ? Peut-être que si on leur avait permis de me battre, comme dans les bons vieux jours, il y aurait plus de volontaires. Je pourrais le suggérer comme une motivation à Potter, si le besoin surgissait.

Quant à la recherche de l'Empoisonneur Fou, il n'y a rien à annoncer, sauf un manque de preuves. Une semaine de mise à l'épreuve et l'équipe de Potter n'a rien remonté. Aucun résidu n'importe où, pas sur la porcelaine à la maison, pas sur la tasse qu'ils ont trouvée à l'extérieur de la salle de tribunal, pas sur mes vêtements, nulle part. Aucun motif défini, aucun suspect sérieux et je ne suis toujours pas 100 sûr du poison qu'ils ont utilisé. Peut-être que vous aurez de meilleures chances avec vos essais ininterrompus sur les échantillons de sang, mais je n'obtiens que des zéros. Au lieu de rêver de quelque chose d'utile, je suis forcé d'espérer que les informateurs du Ministère ou les maudits Aurors de Potter trouveront. Mais il est probable que je mourrai de quelque chose d'autre d'abord.

C'était beaucoup plus intéressant quand vous étiez ici pour tourmenter tout le monde, Sev. Merci mille fois d'avoir perturbé votre programme à un tel point et d'être resté si longtemps. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais je ne peux pas feindre que je n'ai pas été soulagé de vous avoir ici. Je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose dans le fait d'être empoisonné qui me fait rechercher le sarcasme familier.

Vôtre dans le célibat,

_Draco Jacques

* * *

_

Poudlard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

22 Mars 2000, 10:30 p.m.

Chère Irritation,

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de capacité précognitive pour voir celle-là arriver. Comptez sur vous pour rêver de luxure (avec Harry Potter entre tous les choix possibles !) alors que vous êtes traqué par un nombre indéterminé d'assaillants inconnus. La plupart des personnes seraient trop occupées par le fait mineur d'un danger mortel constant pour être distraite par leurs hormones, mais pas vous. Un certain héros Gryffondor vous permet de vomir sur lui et vous êtes tout tourneboulé. Honnêtement, Draco. Je sais qu'ils ont privilégiés la beauté plutôt que le bon sens tant dans les lignées Malfoy que Fornet, mais c'est ridicule. Vous devriez appliquer votre intellect prodigieux à vous garder en vie, et pas passer votre temps à essayer d'entrer dans le lit de Potter.

Quant à n'être pas assez bon pour lui, ceci est un non-sens des plus absurdes. Il est vrai que la Guerre ne fut pas plus facile pour lui que pour le reste d'entre nous, vous avez passé deux ans à faire face au danger et à un stress incroyable, faisant des choix que personne, encore moins une personne de seize ans, ne devrait jamais avoir à faire. Quelqu'un qui prétend que vous n'êtes pas digne du Grand Harry Potter est un menteur et un imbécile.

J'ai plus de doutes sur le fait qu'il soit assez bien pour vous, franchement. Tandis qu'il possède incontestablement une puissance magique avec laquelle il faut compter, il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville intellectuellement. Sa compréhension des potions est extrêmement faible et je doute qu'il ait ouvert un livre depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Il n'est que force brutale et imprudence. Vous deux feriez un joli couple, mais de quoi parleriez-vous en dehors du lit ? Sans mentionner le fait qu'il est supposé se concentrer sur votre protection, pas sur vous. L'attention de Potter est déjà assez faible comme cela.

Mettez de côté votre manie des conquêtes sexuelles pour cette fois, pour votre propre sécurité. Laissez Potter vous concentrer sur le fait de faire de son travail et canaliser votre énergie dans la découverte de ceux qui vous visent. C'est une sottise de jeunesse que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre.

En parlant de votre assaillant, les derniers essais sur les échantillons de sang ne révèlent aucune trace du poison. Je pense que nous devons accepter le fait qu'il a disparu rapidement de votre sang ou que l'antidote l'a neutralisé et l'a nettoyé à grande eau de votre système. Effectuer plus d'essais sur le N.U.P.A. pourrait au moins répondre à la question du manque de preuve : cela vient-il du poison ou de l'antidote ?

Et nous devons recueillir plus de données avant que nous ne puissions publier nos découvertes de toute façon. Je préférerais avoir votre aide si Potter peut être persuadé de vous laisser quitter le Manoir. Évidemment je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit qui mettrait en péril votre sécurité de n'importe quelle façon, quoiqu'il soit possible que Poudlard soit plus sûr pour vous que le Manoir en ce moment. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous et Potter pensez; je pourrais trouver du temps la semaine prochaine.

_Severus

* * *

_

Descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Malfoy avait pris un caractère agréable de routine. Harry se sentit satisfait quand il vit Malfoy assis au secrétaire finissant sa lettre quotidienne à Snape et il était heureux de se verser du café et de s'asseoir à la table avec le journal jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ait fini. Quand la lettre fut scellée, l'elfe de maison habituel apparut de nulle part en réponse à un certain signal inaudible, invisible et prit la lettre pour la livrer à la volière. Alors Malfoy s'assit à la table de petit déjeuner, comme toujours, se versa une tasse de thé et prit un toast. Harry remplit son assiette de bacon, de toasts, de pâtisserie et de croissants jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde presque.

"Malfoy, que Snape dirait-il s'il savait que tu as arrêté de manger après son départ ?"

Malfoy haussa les épaules élégamment en réponse. "Quelque chose de sarcastique, probablement. Pourquoi, vas-tu lui envoyer un hibou pour cafarder?"

"Ce serait plus ton style."

"Oh, toi et tes petits camarades avez eu votre part, Potter." Il rit. "Vous étiez si ennuyeux, avec votre attitude de cafards et votre hypocrisie. Vous avez transgressé les règles plus que tous les autres combinés et n'en avez jamais été puni. Cela me rendait cinglé. "

Harry beurra son croissant. "Hé, j'ai seulement transgressé les règles parce que je combattais le mal et tout ça."

"Lutter contre le mal et tout ça. Je ne peux pas croire que MacGonagall se soit jamais laissé prendre à ces conneries." Malfoy était assis élégamment sur sa chaise, tasse à thé en main, avec ce miroitement de jubilation dans ses yeux qu'il avait lorsqu'il taquinait quelqu'un. C'était aussi devenu une partie traditionnelle de leurs petits déjeuners ensemble, les jours où Malfoy ne semblait pas à demi mort.

"Écoute, Malfoy," Harry fit un signe de la main qui tenait son croissant et des miettes plurent sur la table. "Il y avait des choses diaboliques et je les ai combattues. Et tu essayes de me distraire du sujet, qui est que tu ne manges pas assez. Et si je dois l'annoncer à Snape, j'y suis prêt. Je ne vais pas lutter pour te garder en vie pour que tu puisses te laisser mourir de faim."

"Est-ce que tu t'impliques toujours autant avec ceux que tu protègent ?" Il réussissait à faire passer l'idée de débauche.

Mais Harry savait que c'était une tactique de diversion et il refusa de se laisser détourné. "Je n'ai pas à le faire. D'habitude je garde des gens normaux qui ont faim et n'oublient pas de manger et généralement essayent de se garder en forme." Malfoy prit une pomme et en croqua un morceau. "Là, heureux ?" Demanda t il la bouche pleine.

"Extasié et charmé. La colère de Snape t'est épargnée pour au moins un autre jour."

Il avala. "Oh, je suis déjà la cible de sa colère, ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet. Mais je préférerais ne pas subir ses foudres pour la façon dont je me nourris en plus du reste."

"Qu'as-tu fait pour l'ennuyer cette fois ?"

Malfoy sembla curieusement embarrassé. "Oh, tu sais. L'habituel."

"Un dispute d'intellectuels sur les potions ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça." Malfoy prit une autre bouchée de pomme et fit de son mieux pour sembler innocent. Il y avait quelque chose à creuser là, pensa Harry, mais je ne l'extrairai jamais sans Veritaserum. Comme il amenait la pomme à ses lèvres, la manche de Malfoy descendit en glissant un peu, exposant la série de croûtes et de coupures en cours de guérison sur l'intérieur de son bras. Ce qui rappela à Harry ce qu'il avait dans la poche.

"Oh, j'étais dans le Londres Moldu hier et je t'ai ramené quelque chose," dit Harry. Il chercha dans ses robes, en retira une petite boîte cartonnée et l'offrit à Malfoy, qui posa sa pomme et accepta la boîte d'un air narquois.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Elastoplasts. Pour tes blessures de potions."

La bouche de Malfoy s'incurva juste un peu, comme il faisait parfois quand il essayait de ne pas sourire, mais la lueur heureuse dans son oeil le trahissait. Un flux de satisfaction parcourut Harry. "Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance," dit Malfoy.

Harry était un peu embarrassé. "J'ai peur de ne pas avoir su. Je l'aurais au moins emballé et c'est une si petite chose. Mais indépendamment de cela, bon anniversaire, en tout cas. Quand est ce ?"

"Samedi."

"Le premier avril, April fools'day?"

"La date de naissance traditionnelle de Voyants, selon les contes de vieilles femmes." Malfoy secoua la boîte avec un fracas de papier, puis remonta sa manche et commença à frotter la boîte légèrement sur ses coupures. "Cela ne marche pas."

Harry sourit et saisit la boîte, l'ouvrit, en retira un Elastoplast et le déroula. "Ce sont des bandages. Tu les colles et ils arrêtent le saignement sans avoir besoin de tenir un mouchoir sur ton poignet comme un idiot. Tiens, donne-moi ton bras et je vais te montrer. "

Malfoy tendit son bras. Harry retira le papier et appliqua soigneusement l'Elastoplast le long de la coupure la plus fraîche. Comme il lissait le plastique, il sentit que Malfoy le regardait et releva les yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Harry resta gelé. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient gris et amusés, des taches de couleur bleue et verte tourbillonnant à l'intérieur, des couleurs que l'on ne pouvait voir à moins d'être très près. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées dans la lumière matinale terne du salon.

"Comment l'enlève-t-on ?" demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il essayait de ne pas rompre le charme. Harry le regarda juste fixement. "Potter ?"

"Oh." Il clignota des yeux. "Um, tu l'ôtes juste. Comme cela." Il prit le bras de Malfoy par le poignet, s'empara du bord de l'Elastoplast et tira.

"Ow!" glapit Malfoy.

Harry riait sous cape. "Tu te coupes une douzaine de fois chaque matin sans arrière pensée, mais tu cries quand j'enlève un Elastoplast."

"Je n'ai pas crié," renifla-t-il. "C'était une exclamation de surprise. C'est plutôt ingénieux, comment le font-ils coller à la peau ? Merci, Potter. C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir penser à moi." Il y eut un moment de silence. "Puis-je avoir mon bras maintenant, ou voudrais-tu le garder comme souvenir ?"

"Oh!" Harry rougit et lâcha le poignet de Malfoy. "Désolé!" Il se rassit et observa attentivement son croissant partiellement démantibulé. Il était étrange qu'il se soit soudainement senti maladroit alors que lui et Malfoy en étaient venus à s'entendre plutôt bien. "Quand partons-nous pour Poudlard, alors ?"

"Le professeur Snape dit que n'importe quel moment aujourd'hui serait excellent. Catherine sera ici dans une demi-heure pour parcourir les barrières et j'ai pensé qu'après son départ, j'empaquetterais mes affaires et nous pourrions y aller."

"Tu ne planifies pas de parcourir le périmètre des terres avec elle ? " L'agréable sentiment de paix de la matinée se dissolvait dans une vague d'appréhension.

"Si." La mâchoire de Malfoy avait cette posture têtue qui signifiait qu'il ne serait pas convaincu. "Nous serons à l'intérieur des barrières; c'est parfaitement sûr."

"Les barrières n'arrêteront pas d'attaque physique."

"Non, mais la grande enceinte le fera." Il roula des yeux. "Personne ne s'attend à ce que je visite les terres. Tu seras avec nous, Catherine sera là, tu peux inviter les gens que tu souhaites.

"Malfoy, des gens peuvent lancer des choses à travers une barrière. Ils peuvent tirer à travers une barrière. Tu pourrais avoir une compagnie entière d'Aurors avec toi et cela n'empêcherait pas quelqu'un de te tuer."

"Si, si les Aurors étaient debout devant moi comme des boucliers humaines."

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Tu es décidé à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Le départ pour Poudlard est déjà un risque, pourquoi dois-tu faire cela, aussi ?"

"Parce que je dois parcourir le périmètre avec Catherine pour expliquer ce que je sais des barrières. Et je veux que les barrières soient interverties avant que je ne meure pour que l'héritier de la vieille baraque n'ait pas à leur faire face."

"Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir," dit Harry avec irritation.

"Ne me dis pas que je ne vais pas mourir!" cria Malfoy. Son visage était plein de colère et de frustration, probablement plus d'émotions qu'Harry avait vues sur son visage depuis qu'il était là. Malfoy ferma les yeux, respira à fond et l'expression s'écoula comme de l'eau, laissant seulement son masque neutre. "Potter, hier dans la nuit j'ai rêvé que je me noyais dans la baignoire. Le bain moussant a un goût épouvantable, à propos. La substance emplissait ma gorge, c'était dégoûtant. J'ai nettoyé mes dents pendant dix minutes quand je me suis réveillé pour essayer de retirer le goût de ma bouche. Ne me dis pas que je ne vais pas mourir. Je le vois. Je LE VOIS, tu entends ? Je veux juste conserver autant de dignité que je peux et je voudrais accomplir certaines choses d'abord, dont les barrières. Nous allons le faire. Trouve une façon de te sentir confortable avec cela, ou ne le fais pas, mais quand Catherine Tayce arrivera ici, je sortirais par la porte d'entrée avec elle. "

"Tu es impossible," soupira Harry. "Si j'ai jamais irrité Snape à moitié autant que tu m'irrites, c'est étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas étranglé."

"Aie confiance en moi, Potter," dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire satisfait et amusé. "Quand on en vient à être ennuyeux, tu me fais passer pour un amateur."

"J'ai l'autorité d'un Auror, tu sais. Je pourrais légalement te stupéfier et te bourrer dans un placard jusqu'à ce que Catherine soit partie."

Malfoy rit. "Il va falloir plus qu'un Stupéfix pour me faire rentrer dans le placard. Et si tu penses t'en sortir sans représailles quand tu me libéreras finalement, tu es dément. Essaye et souffre, Potter."

Harry soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais compris auparavant combien il comptait sur sa position pour aplanir la voie. Quand il était sur une affaire, il était l'Auror. Il était l'autorité et il était en plus le Héros des Guerres Voldemort. Les gens qu'il aidait n'avaient jamais discuté avec lui. Ils faisaient ce qu'il disait et ils étaient généralement heureux de le faire. Mais Malfoy était différent. Il était un emmerdeur têtu et il avait survécu à des années d'intimidation, d'abord de Lucius, ensuite de Snape et finalement du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Harry ne pouvait juste pas rivaliser avec cela. Malfoy n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par lui. "Très bien. Et un compromis ? Je te laisserai aller sans aucun ennui si Janice et moi allons avec vous et que tu portes ma cape d'invisibilité."

"Cela va être assez évident qu'il y a quelqu'un là, Potter. Je veux dire, je laisserai des empreintes de pas et je suppose que Catherine me parlera."

"Mais tu seras moins une cible. Si tu portes la cape et promets de ne pas flâner, j'arrêterai de me plaindre."

"J'en doute beaucoup," murmura Malfoy. "Ça va. Si tu ne dis rien au Professeur Snape, tu as ton marché."

"Tu sais, les gens normaux désirent coopérer avec moi quand j'essaye d'empêcher quelqu'un de les tuer."

"Les gens normaux n'ont pas de tripes, si tu veux mon avis. Où est cette cape d'invisibilité, alors ? Et pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que son existence explique l'énorme majorité des mystères de mon enfance ?"

"Je combattais le mal. C'est ma version et je m'y accroche."

* * *

_Le document suivant a été chiffonné et jeté dans la corbeille à papier dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy. Les elfes de maison du Manoir l'ont trouvé, aplati et mit dans un des tiroirs du secrétaire de salon, avec un certain nombre d'autres parchemins._

Les Façons Dont Je Préférerais Ne Pas Mourir

1. Torture de n'importe quelle sorte. J'ai eu ma dose pour plusieurs vies.

2. Asphyxie érotique ou autrement. Trop comme une attaque de panique.

3. Noyade. Voir No 2.

4. Poison. Les vomissements sont indignes.

5. Accident de potions. Humiliant.

6. Déchiré en morceaux par des animaux sauvages. Douloureux et malpropre.

7. Embrassé par un Détraqueur. Corps toujours vivant, esprit mort; très haut sur l'échelle de l'horreur. Je passerai.

8. Intoxication alimentaire. Voir No 4.

Des Façons de Mourir qui Ne pourraient pas Être Trop Mauvaises

1. La Foudre. Au moins ce serait rapide.

2. Avada Kedavra. Voir No 1.

3. Baisé à mort. Pour raisons évidentes. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment réalisable, cependant.

4. Exsanguination, tant que mon sang n'est pas utilisé pour quelque chose de terrible. Cela a semblé assez paisible quand j'en suis presque mort auparavant, si il n'y avait pas eu la douleur épouvantable des blessures qui le causaient.

5. Hypothermie. Aussi réputé comme paisible.

6. Dans mon sommeil, à la fin d'une longue et heureuse vie. Ha.

_A suivre…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Tissue of Silver**

Rating : R/PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

Bêta : Elwan59, qui a bien du travail avec mes importantes lacunes en ponctuation. Pensez très fort à lui !

* * *

**Partie 9**

Catherine Tayce arriva vêtue pour la marche à pied, dans un tailleur-pantalon en soie gris sombre et des chaussures à talons raisonnables. Mais Malfoy l'invita d'abord à s'asseoir pour parler un instant et lui offrit de prendre le petit déjeuner. Elle émietta un croissant tandis que Malfoy buvait son thé à petites gorgées et qu'Harry se demandait si boire une autre tasse de café le rendrait trop nerveux. Quand il manqua de tomber en se prenant le pied dans la table, il décida que ce serait probablement le cas.

"Très bien," commença Tayce, comme Malfoy lui versait une tasse de café, "en arrivant, j'ai fait un examen superficiel des barrières. Je soupçonne que le démantèlement des actuelles serait moins difficile que l'intégration de nouvelles barrières au reste de la magie du Manoir."

Draco inclina la tête. "Et si nous remplacions toute la magie du Manoir par ses équivalents en Magie Blanche en même temps ? Je planifiais de le faire un jour de toute façon. Serait-il plus facile d'intégrer les nouvelles barrières si nous changions tout d'un coup ?"

Elle sembla effrayée. "Bien, l'intégration pourrait être plus facile, mais Jésus, c'est beaucoup de travail. Cela prendrait des semaines. Au moins. Et la maison ne fonctionnerait pas pendant ce temps-là : aucune chaleur, aucune lumière, aucun charme pour la vaisselle et le plus important encore, aucune barrière. Vous devriez déménager pendant le travail et ensuite vous auriez une autre période de réadaptation pour permettre à la magie de s'installer intiment dans la maison. Cela pourrait prendre des années avant que tout ne fonctionne de manière optimale.

"C'est un cauchemar pour la sécurité," dit Harry. "À moins que tu ne sois déplacé dans les quartiers de Snape à Poudlard pour la durée de l'opération, je ne peux pas penser à un autre endroit qui serait assez sûr."

"Ça va." Malfoy absorba les dernières gouttes de son thé et s'en versa une autre tasse. "Je savais que cela pourrait être un problème mais j'ai voulu couvrir toutes les options. Quelles sont vos pensées sur l'intégration des nouveaux systèmes, alors, Catherine ?"

"Les barrières actuelles sont enracinées dans la magie de sang et, en me basant sur ce que vous m'avez dit, je suppose que la plupart de la magie du Manoir est dans le même cas. Nous parlons de la forme la plus sombre de la magie de sang, des charmes attachés par le sang d'un donateur involontaire, d'habitude quelqu'un qui est tué au cours de l'exécution du sortilège. C'est très, très stable une fois que c'est en place et cela fournit une quantité énorme de puissance. Puisque tant la magie de la maison que les barrières sont verrouillées au sang Malfoy et au Chef de la Lignée, je suppose que le sacrifice était probablement un membre de la famille. Affreux."

"Bienvenue dans mon monde." Il fronça les sourcils, ressemblant tout à coup de manière choquante à Snape, seulement en beaucoup plus beau. Cela étonnait toujours Harry de voir une part de Snape dans Malfoy, quoique plus il le connaissait, plus il le voyait fréquemment. De façon intéressante, il n'y avait presque jamais un signe rappelant Lucius, à part la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. "Le contrecoup traditionnel à la magie de sang est la magie sexuelle. Est-ce que c'est la direction à laquelle vous pensez pour la source de pouvoir des nouvelles barrières?".

Elle secoua la tête et avala une bouchée de croissant. "Non. Tout d'abord, je ne pense pas que cela produirait assez de pouvoir. Pas sans assurer une conception en même temps que le rituel et j'ai l'impression qu'avoir des enfants n'est pas dans vos plans."

"Non pas dans la conjoncture actuelle" fit-t-il d'une voix traînante.

"Sans cette conception, je ne pense pas que ce serait assez spécifique à la Lignée Malfoy. De toute façon, même si vous pouviez trouver la puissance nécessaire, je pense que la magie de la maison, qui est très spécifiquement Malfoy, n'acceptera pas les nouvelles barrières si elles sont trop génériques. Ainsi pas de magie sexuelle. De la magie d'amour."

Il gémit. "Ce qui est parfaitement logique si vous vous inquiétez du niveau de puissance brute à générer, mais je ne cache pas de petit ami dans un placard. Pour de la magie sexuelle simple, je pourrais probablement trouver quelqu'un que je pourrais convaincre de m'aider."

"Je m'en doutais, oui." Son sourcil arqué n'aurait pas été hors de propos sur le propre visage de Malfoy.

"Mais je ne peux pas exactement m'arranger pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et encore faudrait-il que cela soit réel pour que les sortilèges fonctionnent. Un philtre d'amour ne serait pas suffisant. "

"Il y a de la magie d'amour qui ne repose pas sur l'amour romantique, vous savez. Il y a l'amour paternel, l'amour filial, l'amour platonique. Je pense en réalité que cela pourrait être plus aisé, à cause des sortilèges spécifiquement familiaux si vous pouviez trouver un parent qui accepterait de vous aider."

"Peut-être cela a-t-il échappé à votre attention, Catherine, mais tous mes parents immédiats sont morts. Et vu comme j'ai détesté la plupart d'entre eux, ils ne seraient pas d'une grande aide même s'ils ne l'étaient pas."

Elle rougit et remua son café sans raison. "Je suis désolée. Je sais que cela doit être un sujet sensible pour vous. Mais ne pouvez-vous vraiment penser à quelqu'un?"

"Doit-il être vraiment un parent par le sang ? Un père de substitution marcherait-il ?"

"Y a-t-il un aspect officiel à la relation ? Par exemple est-ce qu'il vous a revendiqué en public comme son fils, ou vous a nommé son héritier officiel ?"

"Mon parrain. Je suis son héritier et il est le mien." Harry se demanda ce que diable Snape pourrait faire avec deux gigantesques domaines, ou ce que Malfoy pourrait en faire, mais il supposa qu'aucun des deux n'avait qui que ce soit d'autre à qui léguer ses biens.

"Et vous avez un lien fort avec cette personne ?" demanda Tayce.

"Oui." Et Malfoy ne sembla même pas être gêné de devoir l'admettre.

"C'est parfait. Cela ira. Tant qu'il est cent pour cent disposé."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas."

"Très bien, je pense que c'est ce que je recommanderais sous couvert de certaines vérifications. Retisser les charmes de protection en utilisant votre relation avec votre parrain comme source de puissance, les ancrer dans les fondations de la maison, de la même façon que les barrières actuelles sont ancrées. La Clef est la lignée Malfoy ce qui fait que cela complètera la magie du Manoir et les charmes devraient s'intégrer et s'installer assez rapidement. Les sorts eux-mêmes ne seront pas faciles, mais étant donné votre expérience, vous devriez y arriver. "

"Bon, excellent. Je vais mettre des chaussures et nous pourrons jeter un coup d'œil aux barrières."

"Avec la cape d'invisibilité," lui rappela Harry.

Malfoy fit rouler ses yeux. "Oui, Potter. Je sais. Ma mémoire à court terme reste remarquablement intacte." Et sur cela il disparut à l'étage, laissant Tayce et Harry seul.

"Il n'est pas tel que je l'imaginais," dit Catherine après un moment.

Harry se versa un verre de jus d'orange, plus pour se donner quelque chose à faire de ses mains que pour une quelconque soif. "À quoi vous attendiez-vous ?"

"J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus comme son père. Froid, avec une nature cruelle. Mais il est tout à fait charmant de temps en temps. Il présente un visage froid quand il n'est pas à l'aise avec quelqu'un, mais vous pouvez dire qu'il y a de la passion au-dessous. De la chaleur. Qu'il se soucie des gens. Vous ne trouvez pas ? "

La gorgée de jus descendit dans le mauvais conduit et il s'étrangla. "Je ne sais rien de la passion de Malfoy."

Elle sourit. "Je veux juste dire qu'il n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il feint de l'être."

"Et bien, il peut être une sacré épine dans le pied, mais Draco Malfoy n'est en rien comme son père."

"Hmm". Elle semblait pensive et revint à son café. "J'ai lu le journal sur les Arts Sombres de Lucius, vous savez. Pour mes recherches."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait été rendu public."

"Il ne l'a pas été. Draco l'a donné à la Bibliothèque des Aurors et j'ai obtenu la permission spéciale de le consulter. Il est surtout théorique; Lucius ne pouvait pas admettre par écrit qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit d'illégal, mais c'est quand même fascinant. Dans une partie, il fait à l'improviste la mention d'avoir passé tout l'après-midi à discipliner son fils. Cela m'a donné des sueurs froides d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui avoir fait."

Harry était fasciné, mais se sentait en même temps un peu coupable. Draco était absolument paranoïaque pour tout ce qui touchait à sa vie privée. Il serait furieux s'il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Harry pouvait tout à fait le comprendre car lui-même n'était pas trop heureux de parler de ses propres problèmes d'enfance ou que quelqu'un d'autre en parle. Mais en même temps, il y avait toutes ces couches de Draco Malfoy en dessous de la surface auxquelles il n'avait pas accès. Il pouvait voir que c'était là, mais ne pouvait les atteindre. C'était trop tentant.

"Le journal dit autre chose à son sujet ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas un journal personnel, seulement des notes d'études sur la Magie Noire. C'était juste une remarque, mais cela contribuait à l'horreur, qu'il pense si banal de passer un après-midi entier à discipliner un enfant de dix ans."

"Je présume que ce qu'il a fait à Draco à la fin de la Guerre était assez affreux aussi."

"Avez-vous vu les rapports médicaux ?"

"Non, vous les avez vu ?"

Elle acquiesça. "J'ai des amis bien placés pour mes recherches sur les Forces du Mal. Je suis sûr que vous auriez pu les lire avec votre niveau de certification, si vous l'aviez voulu. Mais ils ne sont pas jolis jolis. Ne vous en donnez pas la peine, à moins que vous n'ayez une vraie raison."

"Vous entendre dire cela me fait imaginer quelque chose d'encore pire."

"Peut-être." Elle semblait douter. "C'était plutôt affreux, Harry. C'est vraiment un miracle qu'il en ait réchappé."

"Il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air." Cela, Harry en était sûr.

"Apparemment." Elle fit une pause, pour prendre une autre petite gorgée de thé. "Vous le respectez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait. Et je suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait pendant la Guerre. Il a tout sacrifié pour la cause. Il n'est pas le seul, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le respecter pour cela. Il avait beaucoup à perdre."

"Eh bien, il semble avoir survécu. Il doit avoir une veine de pendu."

Harry baissa les yeux dans son jus de fruit et prit une autre gorgée, l'esprit fixé sur les prophéties de Malfoy. "Peut-être."

* * *

Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères  
Rapport Officiel des Evénements par un civil  
Document Classifié – Code Sécurité Griffon

Auteur: Poppy Pomfresh  
Date: 2 Octobre1998

Le Ministre de la Magie Arthur Weasley m'a demandé de fournir un compte-rendu accessible au profane des blessures faites à Draco Malfoy pendant les derniers jours de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort. M. Malfoy m'a accordé la permission de donner les informations, sachant que mon rapport deviendra une partie permanente de son dossier de Guerre.

En tant qu'infirmière à l'École Poudlard, je faisais partie de l'équipe médicale qui a traité M. Malfoy après la Guerre. L'équipe incluait aussi le Maître des Potions Severus Snape (Lord Snape), les docteurs Renata Weissmann et Langford Cross de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, le docteur Hérodote Barthelmy (un neurologue privé de Londres) et une poignée d'infirmières privées (les noms sont disponibles à la demande) qui m'ont aidé à prendre soin de M. Malfoy pendant les premières semaines de ses soins. Le Ministère peut contacter ces personnes pour confirmer mon rapport.

M. Malfoy est arrivé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard le soir du 25 mai 1998, après avoir été démasqué comme espion et torturé pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures par des Mangemorts incluant (cela fut déterminé plus tard) Tom Jedusor et le propre père de M. Malfoy. Une liste de ses blessures suit :

Rotule gauche brisée

Cinq orteils cassés sur le pied droit

Index cassé du côté droit

Brûlure au 3ème degré à la paume de la main gauche

Pommette gauche cassée

Cloques et brûlures chimiques aux lèvres, à la bouche, à la gorge et à l'œsophage

Multiples coupures et abrasions

Ecchymoses sévères sur approximativement 65 de son corps

Saignement de tous les orifices du corps

Dysfonctionnement de tous les organes majeurs

Désordres du système nerveux dus à une exposition prolongée au Doloris (tremblements, attaques, etc.)

Absorption affaiblie de l'oxygène dans le sang

Absorption affaiblie des nutriments

M. Malfoy était inconscient à son arrivée et aucune information n'était disponible sur comment les blessures avaient été infligées. La torture physique était la cause évidente pour les blessures externes et le Doloris semblait l'explication logique des désordres de système nerveux. J'ai traité les blessures externes d'abord pour qu'une image claire des autres blessures puisse apparaître. Le coeur de M. Malfoy s'est arrêté une fois pendant la procédure et a été remis en marche via une intervention magique.

Une fois que les blessures les plus superficielles furent guéries, un scan complet via thaumography révéla des dégâts à tous les organes majeurs. Ils se dissolvaient. Les vaisseaux sanguins partout dans l'organisme montraient aussi des signes d'amincissement et d'effondrement sur eux-mêmes. Ces deux facteurs causaient une hémorragie continue. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un charme ou d'une potion qui pourrait affecter le corps d'une personne de cette façon, en le liquéfiant. Le professeur Snape soupçonna une ou plusieurs potions expérimentales.

Le niveau de gravité des blessures était considérablement au-delà de ce que je vois en tant qu'infirmière scolaire, mais Sainte Mangouste était envahi des pertes humaines de l'Assaut Final. Ils n'avaient aucun personnel libre à envoyer pour nous aider et aucun lit disponible pour accepter M. Malfoy si nous l'avions envoyé là-bas. Le médecin avec qui j'ai parlé n'a pas cru que M. Malfoy passerait la nuit considérant le sérieux de ses blessures. Mais il promit d'envoyer quelqu'un une fois que l'urgence face à leurs propres patients se serait calmée. Ce fut donc au Professeur Snape et moi-même qu'il revint d'essayer de maintenir M.Malefoy en vie assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse être vu par un docteur.

Je donnai à M. Malfoy une potion de Régénération Sanguine pour essayer de ralentir les effets de l'hémorragie et une potion de Rééquilibre, qui est le remède standard aux dégâts du Doloris. J'ai aussi administré les potions fortifiantes que j'avais sous la main. Les effets interactifs de toutes ces potions n'ont jamais été étudiés, bien sûr, mais étant donné le sérieux de la situation de M. Malfoy, cela semblait une prise de risque valable. Les potions réduisirent la décrépitude physique, l'hémorragie et les attaques mais ne les stoppèrent pas. Dans le même temps, le Professeur Snape commença ses recherches pour identifier les potions et trouver de possibles remèdes.

Juste passé minuit, le coeur de M. Malfoy et ses poumons s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner. De nouveau son coeur fut remis en marche via l'intervention magique, mais ses poumons ne répondirent pas au traitement. Je jetais un sort de respiration magique et commençais à faire des transfusions, la moelle osseuse de M. Malfoy n'étant plus capable de remplacer son sang même avec la potion de Régénération. La découverte d'une veine viable pour les transfusions fut difficile et j'ai dû utiliser plusieurs sorts de soutien pour maintenir les parois des vaisseaux sanguins.

Le professeur Snape arriva peu après avec la première potion expérimentale pour réparer les organes endommagés. La condition de M. Malfoy s'améliora mais la respiration magique était toujours nécessaire et au bout de quelque temps je pus voir que, bien que la dégénération fût énormément ralentie, les organes de M. Malfoy ne répondaient pas aussi vigoureusement que nous avions espéré. Le professeur Snape commença à affiner la composition de la potion et à examiner aussi des possibilités d'antidotes directs. Ses efforts se poursuivirent jusqu'au jour suivant et finalement l'état de M. Malfoy fût stabilisé. Il était toujours incapable de respirer tout seul et il n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais la dissolution épouvantable de ses organes et du système circulatoire semblait s'être arrêtée et l'hémorragie était stoppée.

Dans la soirée du 26 mai 1998, Sainte Mangouste avait réussi à s'occuper de tous leurs patients et ils furent capables d'envoyer un médecin consultant, le docteur Weissmann. Ses avis médicaux guidèrent le travail du Professeur Snape et elle fit des suggestions de Charmes et de Potions pour aller plus loin dans la stabilisation de M. Malfoy. Elle fit appel finalement à son collègue, le docteur Cross.

Cela prit au Professeur Snape trois semaines pour trouver un antidote à la potion détruisant les organes et une autre semaine pour trouver un antidote à la potion qui détruisait le système circulatoire. Pendant ce temps, M. Malfoy resta dans le coma, dépendant de la respiration magique et de la nourriture intraveineuse pour sa survie. Quand le deuxième antidote fut administré et des sorts guérissants supplémentaires jetés, il commença à respirer tout seul, mais ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance

De nouveaux essais révélèrent que son sang ne portait pas une charge normale d'oxygène, le docteur Cross dût donc jeter quelques charmes pour augmenter les niveaux d'oxygène de sang avant qu'un troisième antidote ne puisse être trouvé quelques jours plus tard. Une fois celui-ci administré, suivi à nouveau par des charmes de guérison, M. Malfoy se réveilla. Il était trop faible pour parler ne serait-ce quelques minutes et ne pouvait pas sortir du lit, mais il était lucide.

Avec les problèmes les plus mortels réglés, nous pouvions finalement commencer à soigner les dégâts neurologiques. Nous avions continué à administrer la potion de Rééquilibre mais cela sembla avoir peu d'effet. M. Malfoy tremblait entièrement de temps en temps et ses mains étaient toujours très instables. Il souffrait de cauchemars et d'hallucinations occasionnelles, aussi bien que d'attaques de panique sévères, plus précisément décrites comme des épisodes aléatoires de terreur complète. Les Docteurs Weissmann et Cross recommandèrent d'appeler le neurologue Hérodote Barthelmy. Pendant les mois suivants, le Docteur Barthelmy a fourni l'expertise sur des potions neurologiques plus avancées et des techniques basées sur la psychologie pour réparer le système nerveux de M. Malfoy.

Au cours des deux premières semaines du rétablissement de M. Malfoy après son coma, nous avons aussi commencé à remarquer qu'il ne recevait pas la nutrition adéquate malgré le fait qu'il mangeait et prenait des suppléments alimentaires. Une autre potion lui avait été, semble-t-il, administrée empêchant l'absorption des nutriments. Le professeur Snape pensait que ses effets à long terme étaient fortuits; son but étant apparemment de causer les cloques et les brûlures sur les lèvres de M. Malfoy, sa bouche et son oesophage. Il trouva un antidote pour cette potion aussi, et l'estomac de M. Malefoy se remit à fonctionner proprement.

M. Malfoy passa dix-huit semaines sur le lit de repos et continua à subir le traitement du docteur Barthelmy. Celui-ci soupçonnait que le système nerveux de M. Malfoy était trop endommagé pour se remettre entièrement, quoique sa condition continuait à s'améliorer lentement. Son métabolisme souffrait également, quoique nous ne sachions pas exactement pourquoi. Son sentiment de faim était diminué presque au point de non-existence. Il n'a pas faim et doit se rappeler de manger. Des aliments appréciés l'inciteront à manger un repas complet, mais des mets moins agréables ont tendance à l'ennuyer avant qu'il n'ait ingéré assez pour couvrir ses besoins. Ce trouble semble s'améliorer avec le temps, mais les docteurs Weissmann et Cross soupçonnent que c'est un autre problème qui l'affligera pour le reste de ses jours.

Intellectuellement et psychologiquement, cependant, M. Malfoy est remarquablement intact. Les problèmes nerveux plus prononcés comme les hallucinations, les tremblements et les spasmes ont disparu. Les attaques de panique se sont espacées et il semble probable qu'elles s'arrêteront finalement. Il est en pleine possession de ses facultés et le Professeur Snape rapporte que ses capacités intellectuelles n'ont pas été affectées. Le psychiatre consulté l'a déclaré entièrement sain d'esprit.

M. Malfoy a subi des douleurs physiques et mentales horribles, pour rendre service à tout le genre sorcier et il portera les conséquences de cette souffrance pour le reste de sa vie. J'espère que le Ministère prendra ces faits en considération en prenant des décisions dans son cas.

Cela conclut mon rapport.

* * *

Même le sens de la mode de Catherine Tayce et sa maîtrise de soi froide, intellectuelle ne pouvait pas la sauver du ridicule de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Elle ressemblait à une dame bien habillée, ayant une conversation animée avec elle-même comme elle parcourait les limites de la propriété. Harry et Janice suivaient à environ dix pas en arrière, montant la garde avec leurs baguettes magiques sorties et étouffant leurs ricanements.

"Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un essayer de flirter avec un ami imaginaire auparavant," dit Janice avec un large sourire.

"Elle fait de son mieux, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voit en lui."

Harry souleva un sourcil. "Vous voulez dire à part son physique, son argent, son bon goût, sa prestance et son intelligence ?"

Janice frissonna. "Il me flanque les jetons. Pouvez-vous imaginer toutes les choses qu'il doit avoir faites en tant que Mangemort ? Et il se balade alentour, libre comme un oiseau, avec la tête haute, complètement effronté. Je veux dire, c'est mon travail de le protéger, monsieur et vous savez que je ferai de mon mieux. Mais il me dérange."

Apparemment c'était la Journée Nationale des Conversation au sujet de Malfoy et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry avait manqué le mémo. "Il dérange beaucoup de personnes. Gêner les gens est une sorte de défi personnel pour lui. Il s'en passe beaucoup plus dans sa tête qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Et nous n'aurions vraiment pas gagné la Guerre sans lui."

"Les gens le disent mais j'en doute."

"J'étais là, Janice. Il a souffert terriblement pour cela, lui aussi. Et si nous ne pouvons pas le garder vivant, il mourra pour cela. Il estime que c'est un bon marché, sa vie pour l'effort de Guerre. Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui était fier d'être un Mangemort, peu importe quelles remarques désagréables il pourrait faire. Essayer d'avoir un peu de compassion pour lui, tout branleur irritant qu'il soit." Elle le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

"Vous êtes trop bon pour ce monde, M. Potter."

L'estomac d'Harry se contracta. "Janice, je suis juste une personne, okay ? Je rate des choses et je suis moyennement doué parfois et je ne peux pas faire ma lessive correctement. Je perds toujours mes chaussettes et j'ai changé toutes mes affaires blanches en roses la semaine dernière quand j'ai fait la lessive. Je voudrais penser que je suis bon Auror, mais je suis juste un type faisant du mieux qu'il peut et s'y prenant mal la moitié du temps."

Elle sourit juste et ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent de marcher et observèrent Catherine devant eux, gesticulant d'un air important en direction des barrières, inclinant la tête gravement, souriant avec une sorte de miroitement dans les yeux. La terre était douce sous leurs pieds, de la lourde pluie de printemps tombée le jour précédent. Le ciel était couvert et semblait envisager une autre session.

Harry se demanda si c'était maintenant le moment de choisir le temps comme sujet de conversation.

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont il vous regarde," dit Janice enfin.

"Il me regarde ?" La gorge d'Harry était sèche. "Comment me regarde-t-il?"

"Dédaigneusement, parfois. Il roule ses yeux comme si vous disiez quelque chose de ridicule et il vous insulte."

Harry rit, mais il ne se sentit pas aussi soulagé qu'il aurait dû. "C'est juste Malfoy. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons onze ans et nous étions toujours comme chien et chat. S'il me traitait avec respect, je saurais qu'il prépare quelque chose. "

"Pensez-vous que c'est vrai, ce qu'ils disent de lui ?"

"Probablement non. Que disent-ils ?"

"Qu'il est, vous savez." Janice chuchota, "homosexuel". Harry la regarda fixement d'un air incrédule pendant un instant avant de retourner à son balayage des arbres. "Eh bien, oui. Il me l'a dit aussi et à peu près à ceux qui l'écoutent. Ne me dites pas que vous trouvez cela scandaleux ?"

"Non, ce n'est juste. Je veux dire." Elle sembla embarrassée. "Je n'en ai jamais rencontré un auparavant, c'est tout."

"Vous pourriez être étonnée." Elle se tourna vers à lui sous le choc. "Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas! Je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non! Non!" Harry se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit trop fort. "Non. Pas qu'il y ait de mal à cela, bien sûr. J'ai des amis qui le sont." Des parrains, pour être précis. "Mais je ne le suis pas."

Janice sembla soulagée et Harry se sentit contrarié. Avait-t-elle pensé qu'il serait d'une façon ou d'une autre moins digne de son idolâtrie stupide s'il était gay ? Ou que Malfoy méritait de mourir parce qu'il l'était ? Un sentiment soudain d'épuisement l'envahit. Il avait été essentiellement en service 24 heures par jour pendant les trois dernières semaines. Il en avait assez des gens ayant des idées idiotes sur lui, il en avait assez que Malfoy fasse tout pour rendre sa vie difficile. Il voulait juste retourner à son appartement, s'enfiler une bière blonde et regarder la télé un moment sans que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort.

Il regarda Janice, qui l'observait avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Inquiète d'avoir contrarié le patron, comprit-il. Elle était juste une gosse d'une petite ville qui ne s'était jamais vraiment habituée à Beauxbâtons pendant les sept ans qu'elle y avait passé. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était un bon Auror même si elle n'était pas douée pour d'autres choses. Et oui, elle avait une année de plus qu'Harry, mais la vie d'Harry l'avait vieilli prématurément. Il se sentit coupable de s'être énervé à son encontre, même si ce n'était que dans sa tête. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et lui tapota l'épaule dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste rassurant. Elle sourit de nouveau et ils continuèrent dans le silence. Le rire de Catherine Tayce résonna comme un tintement de cloches à travers la pelouse.

* * *

Ministère de la Magie  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Division de la Formation des Aurores

Date du Rapport: 14 Octobre 1998  
Agent: Gloriana Jameson

Evaluation de la Candidate Auror Janice Wright

Ce rapport récapitule les progrès de la Candidate Auror Janice Wright dans le Programme de formation des Aurors et fait des recommandations pour la réponse à sa demande d'embauche. Des détails plus spécifiques quant à sa formation et à ses performances à l'entraînement peuvent être consultés dans le dossier personnel de la Candidate Wright.

Les performances de la Candidate Wright dans le Programme de formation des Aurors sont exemplaires. Chacun de ses instructeurs la décrit comme fortement motivée et dévouée. Ses missions sont toujours achevées de façon opportune avec de la perfection et de l'attention apportées à tous les détails. Son score de réussite dans les sorts offensifs était de 95 pour cent, avec ses capacités en charmes défensifs fréquemment au-dessus de 98 pour cent et jamais en dessous de 93. Bien que n'étant pas particulièrement imaginative dans ses choix de sorts durant les exercices libres, elle fait un usage approprié des sorts et ne montre aucune tendance à un comportement excessivement agressif. Ses notes scolaires indiquent une bonne compréhension de l'histoire et de la philosophie du département des Aurors et ses notes en Détection et Ethique étaient constamment exceptionnelles. Elle s'est classée septième sur une classe de quarante-neuf.

Sa plus grande faiblesse est l'improvisation dans des situations inhabituelles et une incapacité à penser en dehors de choix binaires. La candidate Wright a des opinions très tranchées sur le bien et le mal et a des difficultés à voir les nuances de gris. Tandis qu'un attachement à l'éthique et à la morale doit évidemment être encouragé chez un Auror, son incapacité à mettre de côté son jugement pour voir la situation du point de vue d'autrui peut parfois être une barrière à sa compréhension des problèmes.

Les instructeurs rapportent que la Candidate Wright était appréciée par ses camarades de classe, quoiqu'on l'ait considérée quelque peu timide dans les relations sociales. Elle travaille bien avec d'autres, mais préfère suivre plutôt que prendre un rôle de leadership fort.

La Candidate Wright a été instruite à Beauxbâtons. Son grand-père (Connor James Wright), son père (Robert Wilson Wright) et son frère aîné (Théodore James Wright) étaient Aurors avec des carrières importantes au sein du Ministère. Son grand-père s'est retiré en 1982 et son père en 1994. Son frère a été tué en service en 1997 pendant un raid de Mangemorts. La candidate Wright exprimait fréquemment un désir de continuer la tradition de sa famille et d'honorer la mémoire de son frère en servant en tant qu'Auror.

Bien que la Candidate Wright soit encore jeune et profitera amplement de plus d'expérience, ses résultats tant magiques qu'universitaires en feront une excellente recrue pour le département.

Recommandation: Recrutement.

Classement : 7.

* * *

Malgré ce à quoi s'attendait Harry, Malfoy finit de parcourir les barrières avec Catherine et personne n'essaya de le tuer. Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée du Manoir, Harry put sentir des nœuds dans les muscles de ses épaules se délier. Janice les laissa pour retourner à ses rondes. Malfoy retira la cape d'invisibilité qui laissa ses cheveux plein d'électricité statique flotter dans un halo d'or autour de sa tête. Il y passa ses doigts frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette suffisamment d'ordre pour qu'Harry arrête de s'étrangler de rire, et le docteur Tayce fit ses adieux avec une étincelle amusée dansant dans les yeux. Malefoy commanda un déjeuner pour deux aux elfes de maison sans demander l'avis de Harry et ils s'assirent dans le salon pour attendre.

"Alors, le docteur Tayce s'avère-t-elle être utile ?" demanda Harry.

"Elle est aussi brillante que la rumeur le disait. Je commence à penser que nous pourrions y arriver." Malfoy fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises. C'était plus ordonné, mais toujours bizarrement crépu, très brillant et fin. Harry se demanda s'il utilisait une potion spéciale pour les discipliner.

"Agréable de savoir qu'elle ne laisse pas son programme très chargé de flirt l'empêcher de faire son travail."

Malfoy sourit d'un air satisfait. "Jaloux, Potter?"

"Je ne me soucie pas d'avec qui tu sors," répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

Les sourcils de Malfoy montèrent en flèche et il adressa un sourire rusé à Harry. Harry pouvait sentir ses joues flamboyer d'embarras. Dieu, il était un idiot. Il supposa qu'il devenait si habitué aux expressions à double sens de Malfoy qu'il le faisait accidentellement lui-même maintenant. Malfoy avait une mauvaise influence.

"J'ai voulu dire jaloux de Catherine," dit Malfoy. "Quoique je sois flatté."

"Je n'y comprend rien. Pourquoi continue-elle de flirter avec toi si elle sait que tu es gay ? "

Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être espère-t-elle que je ferai une exception. Ou peut-être que Pansy n'est pas la seule à convoiter le poste de Dame du Manoir. Ou, plus probablement, elle est juste amicale et nous l'interprétons mal."

"Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? Fait une exception, je veux dire ?" Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose. Bien sûr, il était curieux, mais ce n'était pas une question qu'on pouvait poser comme cela.

Le sourire de Malfoy ressemblait au bord acéré et scintillant d'un couteau. "On en est aux questions personnelles maintenant ? Je répondrai si tu m'accordes la même prérogative."

"Okay" dit Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il lui semblait que sa bouche s'était complètement désolidarisée de son cerveau et avait réquisitionné le gouvernail. Et c'était triste car il aurait certainement eu besoin de son cerveau s'il allait échanger des confidences avec Malfoy. Il était condamné. Un idiot condamné.

"Des exceptions ont été faites de temps en temps. Surtout pour comparaison. J'ai décidé que je préférais les garçons. Mais je suppose qu'une nouvelle exception ou deux n'est pas hors de question. Je dois admettre que le bon docteur est presque aussi attirante qu'elle est intelligente. Mon tour, maintenant." Harry déglutit.

"Ooh," soupira Malfoy. "J'en ai tant que je ne sais pas par où commencer."

"Dépêche-toi juste." Harry avait une envie presque irrésistible de sauter de son fauteuil et de partir en courant. Il se força à rester immobile, mais il aurait préféré faire face à Voldemort.

"Oh, mais c'est si amusant de te voir suer et te tortiller," ronronna Malfoy, faisant sonner cela comme un sous-entendu graveleux. "Voyons. Est-ce que _toi_ tu as déjà fait une exception ?"

"Non." Harry expira, se rendant compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Ce n'était pas si terrible. "Est-ce que tu as jamais été tenté ?" Le regard fixe de Malfoy était aiguisé, comme s'il pouvait percer Harry et mettre à nu tous ses secrets.

Harry savait qu'il pourrait juste répondre Non et en être débarrassé. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fût précisément vrai. Il y avait une sorte de curiosité naturelle, saine, après tout. Tous les garçons ont une phase où ils jetaient des regards aux autres garçons dans le vestiaire, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que compter les taches de rousseur sur les épaules de Ron comptait comme être tenté de faire une exception ? Il se sentait terriblement exposé sous le regard de Malefoy, comme si peu importe ce qu'il disait, il connaîtrait la vérité, quoique pourquoi Harry était gêné par une si petite chose restait un mystère. C'était seulement le fantôme d'un désir enfantin, ou même pas cela. La pensée d'une ombre d'un désir possible, si éphémère que même les doigts agiles de Malfoy ne pourraient l'attraper.

"Tu n'as pas le droit à une autre question," répondit-il.

"Cela, ce n'est pas juste. J'ai répondu à ta question entièrement." La voix de Malfoy était basse et eu un effet étrange sur la nuque d'Harry. "Je répondrais à une autre question si tu réponds à celle-là."

Harry trembla. "Absolument pas," dit-il. Malfoy rit et Harry eut l'impression qu'il riait de lui, pas avec lui. Les elfes de maison amenèrent le déjeuner et Harry fut sauvé. La conversation se tourna vers les préparatifs du départ pour Poudlard et Harry résolut de ne jamais jouer à nouveau à Action ou Vérité, même sans gages, avec Malfoy .

* * *

_Un autre document jeté et récupéré par les elfes du Manoir Malfoy et placé dans un tiroir du secrétaire de salon. _

Les Questions que Je Poserais à Harry Potter Sous Veritaserum

1. Cette coupe de cheveux, c'est vraiment involontaire?

2. Combien de fois es-tu devenu dur en jouant au Quidditch avec tes vertueux copains Gryffondor ?

3. Qui était ton premier coup ?

4. Tu as aimé ça ?

5. Et elle ?

6. Te considères tu dans la moyenne, au-dessus de la moyenne, ou au-dessous de la taille moyenne? (Dans un état érigé.)

7. Le souvenir le plus embarrassant ?

8. La fantasme favori pour se branler lors d'une nuit solitaire ?

9. As-tu ouvert un livre depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard ?

10. Quel renseignement sur toi aimerais-tu le moins que je sache ?

_A suivre…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Tissue of Silver**

Rating : R/PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

Bêta : Elwan59, merci pour tout !

* * *

Partie 10

À Poudlard, Harry eut finalement l'occasion de se détendre un peu. Snape était un garde aussi capable qu'Harry et les barrières autour de Poudlard étaient encore plus puissantes que celles du Manoir. Il avait une couche supplémentaire de protections autour de ses quartiers personnels et de ses salles de travail et refusa d'y admettre quelqu'un tant que Malfoy était là. Harry prit possession avec reconnaissance d'une chambre à coucher d'invité dans la tour Gryffindor et dormit seize heures. Le jour suivant, il passa l'après-midi à se promener dans le domaine et les jardins, puis retrouva Seamus à Pré-Au-Lard pour une pinte ou deux à la Tête du Sanglier. Au moment de retourner au Manoir, Harry avait passé cinquante-trois heures glorieuses complètement sans Malefoy.

Mais malgré la personnalité parfois irritante de Malfoy et le fait qu'Harry devait être constamment attentif aux menaces contre sa personne, Harry constata qu'il commençait à lui manquer. Les choses étaient mornes sans la litanie de commentaires ininterrompus de Malfoy et son sourcil arqué. Il pouvait faire une remarque sarcastique sans même ouvrir sa bouche et il était souvent très drôle. Harry était heureux d'avoir eu quelques jours de repos mais il était impatient de reprendre leurs petits déjeuners. Il devait juste ramener Malfoy en sécurité au Manoir.

Ils transplanèrent aux portes du Manoir et Harry évalua rapidement la situation. Un garde à la porte - où était le deuxième garde ?

La crainte tordit les tripes d'Harry et il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct hurlait au danger et le temps changea de vitesse de telle façon que tourner la tête fut aussi long que si l'air s'était changé en mélasse. Le garde atteignit un renflement suspect dans ses robes. Harry pointa sa baguette magique et cria "Contego Draconem!" Sa voix sonna étrangement, étirée et basse, comme le garde sortait un pistolet, visait Malfoy et tirait cinq fois.

Cinq projectiles sortirent de l'arme à feu l'un après l'autre pour s'arrêter dans un claquement en l'air à quatre pouces de la peau de Malfoy, restant suspendus juste devant son visage, son cou et sa poitrine. Ils restèrent là un instant, gelés dans un tableau mystérieusement gracieux, _Munitions et Aristocrate Choqué_, avant que les balles tombent sans cérémonie à terre dans un tintement métallique sur le trottoir.

Le Stupéfix jeté par Harry stupéfia le garde juste avant que celui de Malfoy l'atteigne. Le garde pivota deux fois sur lui-même et tomba. Harry et Malfoy se regardèrent.

"Huh," dit Malfoy, ses yeux larges et vitreux même s'il essayait de couvrir sa surprise. "Tu as su penser rapidement, Potter. Merci."

"Je t'en prie. Entre dans la maison, il pourrait y en avoir plus."

Harry se dirigea vers le garde au sol et Malfoy le suivit, regardant le corps avec une expression de fureur terrible. "Jack m'a vendu, le bâtard. Bâtard! Nous devrions le torturer pour découvrir ce qu'il a fait de William."

Il ne semblait pas être affligé par cette perspective. En fait, il semblait en avoir sacrément envie.

"Je pense que nous pouvons nous débrouiller avec un simple Veritas."

"Bien sûr, si tu veux en retirer tout ce qui pourrait être amusant," murmura Malfoy. "J'en en ai assez!"

Sa voix augmenta soudainement de volume.

"J'en ai assez d'être empoisonné, de me faire tirer dessus et d'être pris au piège à l'intérieur de ma propre maison. Etre un espion chez les Mangemorts n'avait pas un tel taux d'accident mortel que d'être l'indicateur favori du Ministère. Si je dois prélever ma livre de chair dans le côté de Jack, j'y suis prêt."

Harry leva les yeux vers lui comme s'il remarquait seulement à cet instant que Draco s'était lancé dans une tirade dramatique. "Tu ne vas pas rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il.

"Hmmm. Comment te sentirais-tu si je disais non ?"

"Ennuyé." Harry regardait fixement Malfoy.

Malfoy parut soudain calmé. "Non".

"Alors aide-moi à le traîner derrière les barrières au moins. Ne touche pas à l'arme à feu."

Malfoy leva les barrières et ouvrit les portes, lui et Harry saisirent chacun une épaule. Ils traînèrent le corps derrière la maison de garde pour avoir au moins une certaine protection.

A cet instant, les Aurors qui avaient entendu les tirs commencèrent à arriver en courant du reste du domaine. Une poignée passa les portes pour chercher d'autres assaillants et le reste resta debout à observer tandis qu'Harry et Malfoy entouraient l'homme auquel Harry jeta le Veritas.

"Qui t'a engagé?" demanda Harry au garde.

"Mortimer Higgsssss," siffla-t-il et il commença à convulser. De l'écume sortait de sa bouche, Harry et Hortense se précipitèrent pour essayer de le maintenir.

"Ne touchez pas sa peau!" cria soudainement Malfoy. "Pourrait être un poison de contact." Il se pencha et utilisa le bord de sa robe pour examiner les mains de l'homme, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile avec les convulsions. "Il a des ampoules sur l'index de sa main droite. Probablement un poison sur la détente, un mécanisme d'autodestruction pour se débarrasser des preuves." Malfoy releva les yeux vers l'Auror le plus proche, qui se trouvait être Anna. "Il y a une bouteille marquée N.U.P.A. sur la table de ma salle de travail. Amenez-là. Vite ! "

Anna acquiesça et se précipita le long de l'allée vers la maison.

Malfoy secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons assez de temps."

"Bordel de merde!" jura Harry. "Alors qu'on a enfin une brèche dans ce foutu cas, un témoin vivant-"

Le garde fut saisi d'un gigantesque spasme, haleta et très visiblement mourut. "Bordel de merde!" cria Harry. "Enculé!" Il se releva, donna un coup de pied au corps et commença à faire des allées et venues autour en jurant un peu plus.

Anna arriva à toute allure sur un Nimbus 2500, avec le N.U.P.A. en main. Elle jeta un regard au garde et dit : "Il est mort."

Malfoy se releva et épousseta ses genoux. "Vous autres Aurors ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner avec votre manie de pointer l'évidence." Et sur ces mots, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le Manoir, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de ses robes.

* * *

**Ministère de la magie**

**Département de la justice**

**Division Recherches**

**Date du Rapport : 03 Septembre 1999  
Agent: David H. Malloy**

**Résumé du dossier de Mortimer Augustus Higgs**

Mortimer Augustus Higgs est né en 1958 dans une famille de la petite bourgeoisie de la banlieue de Londres. Son père, Augustus Gerald Higgs était un comptable né-moldu qui disparut en 1969 quand on découvrit qu'il avait détourné l'argent de son employeur. Sa mère, elle aussi née-moldue, enseignait les mathématiques dans une école primaire moldue. La famille s'est déplacée dans les sociétés sorcières et moldues, évitant toujours la barrière entre les deux mondes.

Higgs fut envoyé à Poudlard à onze ans pour ses études et fut un étudiant médiocre. Il reçut trois BUSES et refusa de continuer ses études ensuite. Pendant cette période à Poudlard cependant, il se distingua comme un entrepreneur, faisant de la contrebande de marchandises illicites, y compris l'alcool, mais aussi des bonbons, des magazines pornographiques et différents articles. Avec les revenus de ces efforts, il s'installa dans son propre appartement dans le Londres sorcier à 16 ans

C'est à ce moment qu'il rencontra Walter "Windy" Waters, un voisin et aussi un petit escroc. Waters avait les contacts, mais pas l'ambition ou l'intelligence. Il présenta Higgs au milieu du Londres sorcier et devint rapidement son premier acolyte. Higgs commença à absorber tout ce qu'il pouvait des connaissances en magie noire des criminels plus expérimentés autour de lui et fit son chemin très rapidement, tirant Waters avec lui. Waters continua d'être le lieutenant en qui Higgs avait le plus confiance jusqu'à sa mort lors d'un raid des Aurors en 1998.

Au moment où il eut 30 ans, Higgs était le patron de crime organisé le plus couronné de succès à Londres, sorcier ou moldu, avec des activités criminelles des deux côtés du fossé magique, produisant environ 12 millions de Gallions par an. Exceptionnellement astucieux et paranoïaque, Higgs a réussi pendant longtemps à empêcher le Département de la Justice de recueillir assez de preuves formelles pour une arrestation. Avec les renseignements fournis par Draco Malfoy pendant la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort, le Département a finalement eu finalement assez de preuves pour engager des poursuites devant les tribunaux depuis 1999 mais à ce jour, il a toujours échappé à la justice.

Higgs est un adepte de la Magie Noire et doit être considéré armé et dangereux à tout moment. Des informations plus détaillées peuvent être trouvées dans le dossier joint "Résumé des Dossiers, Complet" et les dossiers individuels de H-501400 à H-501627.

* * *

Harry passa la plupart du reste de l'après-midi au Ministère, faisant de la paperasserie et se justifiant, lui et son équipe, aux divers bureaucrates qui étaient revenus spécialement ce dimanche juste pour lui passer un savon. Il y avait des moments où il était très heureux d'être un ami proche du Ministre et le Héros des Guerres Voldemort. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour forcer Maugrey et Arthur à le mettre à la porte. Il y avait une limite, cependant et Harry était tout à fait conscient que sa marge de protection se réduisait à chaque échec retentissant dans cette affaire.

Il retourna au Manoir aux alentours de 5 heure 30, manifestement épuisé et redoutant un barrage de sarcasme Draconien.

Malfoy lisait, assis sur le sofa dans le salon quand Harry arriva. La petite table était mise pour le dîner. Il s'était changé, portait des robes formelles dans une couleur bleu riche qui changeait ses yeux en nuages sombres et il portait des chaussures pour une fois, une paire de bottines. Il sourit à Harry avant de mettre un marque-page dans son livre et de se lever pour l'accueillir.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir passé tout l'après-midi au Ministère. Viens avec moi."

"Où allons-nous?"

"Tu verras." Il prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna dans l'escalier vers la chambre à coucher de Harry puis dans la salle de bains qui allait avec. La baignoire était remplie d'eau bouillonnante et il y avait un verre de vin rouge sur le rebord. "Tu vas prendre un long bain avec un verre de vin et quand tu auras fini, nous dînerons. Il y aura des vêtements disposés sur ton lit."

Harry en resta muet et Malfoy sortit silencieusement avant qu'il ne puisse rassembler ses pensées pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce serait bien un coup à la Malfoy de faire cela simplement pour me faire baisser ma garde, pensa-t-il. Il regarda la vapeur d'eau qui sortait de la baignoire d'une manière attrayante et le verre de vin qui priait juste pour être savouré. Il y avait certainement des façons plus mauvaises d'être torturé. Il laissa ses vêtements en pile dans la chambre à coucher pour les elfes de maison et glissa dans l'eau chaude avec gratitude.

Quand ses doigts furent ridés, que l'eau de bain commença à refroidir et que le vin fut depuis longtemps parti, il décida que dîner serait une chouette idée. Les nouvelles robes formelles noires étaient apparues sur le lit, avec la chemise Armani verte, le pantalon noir et une paire de chaussures noires avec des chaussettes sombres. Il dût admettre qu'avoir Draco Malfoy comme fournisseur personnel améliorait son image Les robes lui allaient de façon fantastique, s'il pouvait se permettre de dire cela de lui-même. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vert impossible derrière ses verres. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à sa réflexion et descendit voir quelles autres surprises Malfoy avait en magasin.

Quand il entra dans le salon Malfoy lui jeta un regard et siffla. "Tu t'es débarbouillé de façon convaincante, Potter. Allons, mangeons. Tu dois être affamé." Ils s'assirent à la table, où un candélabre jetait une lumière vacillante et dorée sur la vaisselle. Chaque place s'encadrait d'une profusion de fourchettes, une véritable forêt de lourdes pincettes d'argent.

"Malfoy, il semble que tes fourchettes se soient reproduites."

Il rit. "Nous avons un repas italien traditionnel avec plusieurs plats. Commence juste à l'extérieur et ensuite vers l'assiette."

"Je pense que je peux me débrouiller. De tous cela je supposerais que tu vas servir plusieurs antipasti, un certain nombre de primi, un secondo et un dessert. Avec un vin pour correspondre à chaque plat, j'imagine."

Malfoy lui adressa la version du Sourcil Malfoy ' le plaisir étonné '. Malfoy avait un sourcil pour toutes les occasions. "Exactement. Très impressionnant."

"La formation du Ministère, pour que nous ne soyons pas trop embarrassants à tous ces dîners d'état. Je ne devrais pas boire trop, cependant, puisque je suis en quelque sorte à moitié en service."

"Je te verserai de petits verres. Tu dois boire le vin correspondant à chaque plat ou tu ne sentiras pas l'effet complet."

Harry aurait vraiment eu horreur de laisser passer le vin. Il s'imaginait que les caves Malfoy étaient remarquables. "Bien, puisque nous mangeons, cela devrait aller."

"Un jour, Potter, je vais t'enlever et te faire boire juste pour voir à quoi tu ressembles ivre."

Il avait tendance à être mélodramatique larmoyant et honteusement tendre et Harry préférait visiter Voldemort en enfer que de laisser Malfoy le voir ivre. "M'observer ivre ne pourra jamais effacer l'embarras de révéler ta fixation sur les Beatles, Malfoy. Ou devrais-je dire Jacques ?"

Sûrement c'était un coup de la lueur d'une bougie et pas Malfoy qui avait rougi. "Touché."

Les elfes de maison entrèrent avec l'antipasti et versèrent un vin blanc dans leurs verres. "Je reconnais les olives all'Ascolana," dit Harry, " Qu'y a-t-il sur le crostini ?"

"C'est crostini di capperi, un mélange de câpres, de raisins secs, de pignons de pin et du proscuitto."

Harry goûta. C'était un mélange équilibré entre l'amertume du vinaigre et une douceur qu'Harry aima. "C'est bon."

"Alors tu n'as jamais été en Italie ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Non, je n'ai jamais vraiment été n'importe où."

"Pourquoi pas? "

"Pas le temps, je suppose. Évidemment c'était impossible pendant la Guerre et ensuite après, il y avait toute la reconstruction dont il fallait s'occuper et je continue à avoir l'intention de prendre un congé mais je ne l'ai jamais fait."

"Tu dois le faire. Tu dois aller partout et tout voir, mais tu dois particulièrement aller en Italie. C'est étonnant. La campagne est belle, le peuple est magnifique, l'alimentation est remarquable. J'aime leurs repas longs, décadents et l'allure plus lente que prend toute chose. Les Italiens savent faire le tri dans leur priorité. "

Harry prit son verre à vin et but à petits coups, prenant un accent snobinard de dégustateur de vin arrogant. "Pinot Grigio, je dirais quatre ou cinq ans. Pas sûr du vignoble, cependant. Excellent. Léger mais pas trop doux."

Malfoy sourit et secoua la tête. "Potter, tu es plein de surprises. C'est Tullio Zamo Pinot Bianco. Cinq ans. Encore la formation du Ministère ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'ai pas pris des cours de dégustation de vins comme un passe-temps, tout seul ?"

"Des idées préconçues, je suppose. Je commence à me rendre compte que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le croyais."

Harry rit. "Je suis plus amateur de bière blonde, en réalité. Mais les classes de dégustation de vins étaient amusantes. Cela compensait l'enfer de l'Esquive des Malédictions, c'est sûr. Quand était ton dernier séjour en Italie ?"

"Oh, cela devait être l'été avant la sixième année. Comme tu l'as dit, la Guerre a tout bloqué et ensuite il y avait tous les procès. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé mon dernier voyage là-bas, non plus. Les rêves avaient commencé et j'essayais de les cacher à Lucius tout en décidant ce que j'allais faire d'eux. C'était une époque très stressante. Il serait agréable d'y retourner dans des circonstances plus calmes et de pouvoir vraiment l'apprécier."

"Et bien, peut-être qu'une fois que nous aurons attrapé Higgs, tu le pourras."

Malfoy lui sourit mais c'était un sourire faux, celui qui n'allait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. "Peut-être, oui."

Les elfes de maison revinrent, emportèrent les assiettes d'antipasti et apportèrent le plat suivant, du saumon dans une sauce à la crème et des calzoncelli fourrées à la ricotta, accompagné par un autre vin blanc. Harry essaya les pâtes d'abord et constata que la farce avait une touche de citron. "Mmm, c'est fantastique," murmura-t-il, la bouche pleine. Quand il eut avalé, il ajouta : "Quel vin? "

"Riccardo Bruna's 1996 Pigato Le Russeghine."

Il le goûta comme Malfoy goûtait le saumon. "Je préfère le Pinot Bianco."

"Un goût plus sec va mieux avec le saumon," répondit Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je préfère toujours le Pinot Bianco. Ta famille mangeait-t-elle comme cela tout le temps ? Toutes ces fourchettes, plats et vins différents ?"

"C'est modeste comparé à ce que ma mère faisait pour une réelle occasion. Elle serait épouvantée de voir comment je vis la plupart du temps maintenant, juste du potage, des sandwichs et un plat de viande ici et là. Avec ma mère, n'importe quel repas où vous auriez servi moins de trois vins était honteusement plébéien."

"Je ne sais vraiment rien d'elle. On parle encore beaucoup de Lucius et je l'ai même rencontré quelquefois quand nous étions encore à l'école, mais personne ne parle jamais de Narcissa."

Malfoy semblait plutôt mélancolique et Harry fut soudainement désolé d'avoir amené le sujet.

« Elle était l'hôtesse parfaite et une manipulatrice consommée. Lucius aimait bafouer les gens, tandis que Mère ne s'exprimait jamais franchement pour dire ce qu'elle attendait de vous. Mais vous vous retrouviez toujours à le faire et toujours en croyant que c'était votre idée. Les gens semblaient penser que Lucius l'effrayait mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Elle semblait pleine de déférence à son endroit, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voulait, il faisait demi-tour immédiatement. C'est elle qui l'a empêché de m'envoyer à Durmstrang, tu sais. "

"Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ton père ne t'a pas envoyé là-bas."

" Mère a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me savoir aussi loin de la maison, mais rétrospectivement, elle peut avoir essayé de s'assurer que j'avais quelques influences supplémentaires, plus proches de la magie blanche. Et elle savait que j'adorais l'Oncle Severus et qu'il serait capable de me surveiller à Poudlard."

"Il semble que vous ayez une bonne relation."

"Elle n'était pas une mère tendre, nourricière, mais je pense qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour moi. Tard dans la Guerre, je suis plutôt sûr qu'elle a compris que j'espionnais, mais elle n'a rien dit à qui que ce soit."

"Vraiment ? Que ce qui te fait penser qu'elle savait?"

"Après qu'un des raids des Mangemorts ait échoué, elle est venue me voir en particulier et m'a parlé de l'échec. Et elle m'a jeté un regard, un regard significatif et m'a fait promettre que je serais prudent. C'était cela. Il n'y avait rien que quelqu'un pourrait avoir interprété s'ils avaient écouté, mais à la façon dont elle m'a regardée, je suis certain qu'elle savait. Elle était toujours beaucoup plus intelligente que les gens le pensaient."

"Wow. Cela en fait une héroïne oubliée de la guerre, non ? "

Malfoy rit. "Oui, et comme elle aurait détesté cela. Elle avait une sorte de sens tordu de l'honneur. Elle estimait qu'elle était liée à Lucius et elle aimait tous les privilèges et les richesses donc elle a dû accepter toute la Magie Noire et son rang dans les Mangemorts avec cela. Elle ne l'aurait jamais trahi. Mais elle ne m'aurait pas trahi non plus, donc elle est restée neutre et nous a laissé nous combattre. Elle n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider à la fin quand j'ai été démasqué. Ou tout au moins, je n'ai jamais su si elle l'a fait. "

"Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?"

"Chaque jour. Lucius peut brûler en enfer, mais ma mère me manque chaque jour."

"La mienne me manque, aussi, parfois. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais connu vraiment."

Malfoy souleva son verre de vin. "Aux mères absentes." Harry toucha de son verre celui de Malfoy et ils burent tous les deux.

Ils continuèrent de manger pendant de longues minutes en silence.

"As-tu fait quoi que ce soit de spécial pour ton anniversaire ?" demanda finalement Harry.

"Le professeur Snape avait fait préparer aux elfes de maison un dîner énorme et il m'a regardé fixement jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me déplacer du fait d'avoir trop mangé. Il m'a donné deux livres."

Que pourrait-t-on donner d'autres à Malfoy pour son anniversaire ? A part une boîte à quatre noises d'Elastoplats, en fait.

"De bons livres ?"

"Une première édition très rare et que je désirais depuis longtemps du _Traité Sur les Poisons _de 1830, qu'il empruntera probablement avant la fin du mois, et un roman historique Moldu, _Music and Silence_. Il a gagné un prix, je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais cela semble intéressant. J'ai toujours aimé les romans historiques, mais j'ai seulement commencé à lire de la littérature moldue ces dernières années."

Pour des raisons évidentes.

"Je suis étonné que tu ne les aies pas fini tous les deux déjà," dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Je les savoure," répondit-t-il et cette fois Harry ne put dire s'il était sarcastique ou non.

Le secondo était une pintade dans une sauce à la grenade, avec des courgettes grillées et des noix sur le côté. C'était tout aussi excellent, servi également avec un vin blanc, Marchesi Di Barolo Roero Arneis 1997. Une chose que Harry pouvait dire au sujet de Malfoy, c'est que lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de manger, il savait vraiment comment choisir un menu. Les deux parlaient de choses insignifiantes et c'était une fin étonnamment agréable à un jour difficile. Le dessert était un cheescake au chocolat, pas authentiquement italien dit Malefoy, mais l'un de ses favoris. Ils burent des expressos, et Harry se sentit agréablement repu et plutôt relaxé. Malefoy avait même fini un repas entier ce qui était un événement rare et donc une cause de joie.

Harry essayait de se décider entre le fait de boire un autre expresso - sûrement encore un petite tasse minuscule ne le garderait pas éveillé - et le fait de se jeter au lit quand un des elfes de maison entra avec une lettre sur un plateau d'argent et la présenta à Harry. Il le remercia et vérifia le cachet.

Correspondance Officielle du Ministère.

Harry ressentit un petit frisson d'inquiétude au creux de l'estomac et l'ouvrit. Il la lut une fois, jura, la relut, puis la lut à haute voix pour Malfoy.

_"Cher Auror Potter, _

_Le Secrétaire Maugrey requiert votre présence immédiate au QG. Seamus Finnigan a disparu et un hibou est arrivé ce soir avec une demande de rançon signée "le Corbeau" imposant les conditions pour sa libération. La transaction doit avoir lieu à 07:00 demain matin. Venez immédiatement. Si M. Malfoy est enclin à aider dans la planification de l'opération, son expérience précédente avec le Corbeau pourrait être utile. Nous nous réunissons dans la Salle des Tactiques, le mot de passe standard est en vigueur._

_Cordialement, _

_Auror Pamela Hamilton  
Assistante du Secrétaire Alastor Maugrey  
Département de la Justice_

La réponse de Malfoy fut de se lever et s'étirer. "Oh, je regrette d'avoir tant mangé," gémit-il. "Et bien, en route, Potter. Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Quoique, si vraiment Finnigan est semblable à celui qu'il était à l'école, ses ravisseurs vont rapidement se fatiguer de son épouvantable hyperactivité et le renvoyer sans conditions."

"Ou lui flanquer une balle dans la tête," dit Harry, comme il repoussait lui aussi son dossier de chaise.

"Touché. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, alors." Les elfes de maison les rejoignirent à la porte avec leurs capes et ils partirent pour le Ministère.

* * *

**Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères**

**Rapport officiel des événements par un combattant**

**Document Classifié - Security Clearance Unicorn**

**Auteur: Auror Seamus Finnigan**

**Date du Rapport: 2 Juin 1998**

**Sujet : Mort de Narcissa Malfoy**

Ce rapport est rédigé à la demande du Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley et concerne les circonstances de la mort de Narcissa Malfoy, soupçonnée d'avoir été une Mangemorte et une adepte des Forces des Ténèbres.

Narcissa Malfoy était la femme de Lucius Malfoy (Mangemort identifié, Magicien Noir et commandant en second des Légions Sombres) et la mère de Draco Malfoy (troisième dans la chaîne de commandement des Légions Sombres et espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Son rôle dans les opérations des Mangemorts n'a jamais été précisément éclairci. Tandis que beaucoup d'agents du Département des Mystères la voient comme une femme trophée Sang-pure typique jouant l'hôtesse pour les rassemblements des Mangemorts, d'autres prétendent qu'elle a conseillé Lucius Malefoy, dans certains cas au moins. Il y a peu de doute sur le fait qu'elle ait pratiqué la Magie Noire, étant donné son statut de Malfoy, mais aucune preuve solide n'a été trouvée. Elle reste une figure de l'ombre, essentiellement connue pour ses connexions familiales et sa beauté.

Après la conclusion de l'Assaut Final sur le Manoir Malfoy la nuit du 28 mai 1998, on a ordonné à plusieurs Aurors une inspection des locaux pour le trouver d'éventuels combattants hostiles restants. Le site étant très grand, les Aurors travaillèrent en équipes de deux dans des sections prédéterminées. Mon coéquipier Kevin Leight et moi-même avons été assignés au deuxième étage de l'Aile Nord, qui incluait les chambres à coucher de Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy.

Après l'inspection de plusieurs pièces vides, y compris la chambre de Lucius Malfoy, nous sommes entrés dans la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy et avons trouvé son corps allongé sur le lit. Le lit était fait et elle était parée d'une robe formelle noire sans manches. Ses bijoux incluaient une grande rivière de diamants, un bracelet correspondant et une bague de diamant et d'émeraude portant une signature magique affaiblie. Elle portait des chaussures noires à hauts talons. Son bras gauche ne portait aucun signe de la Marque Sombre. La rigidité cadavérique était survenue, mais aucune blessure ou cause de mort n'était immédiatement apparente, quoique la fiole vide trouvée dans sa main suggère le suicide par poison. Sa baguette magique a été trouvée sous son oreiller quand le corps a été déplacé pour le transport.

Le rapport de l'examinateur médical confirma plus tard le poison comme cause de la mort, via une potion magique apparentée à la Magie Noire et nommée Douce Sortie. Cette potion complexe peut , dit-on, fournir une mort rapide, indolore, mais on en a retrouvé aux domiciles de beaucoup de Mangemorts. En raison de certains des effets de la potion, le Médicomage pouvait seulement certifier l'heure de la mort dans un laps de temps d'une heure ou deux. Pour cette raison, les motifs de son suicide restent peu clairs. Elle peut avoir pris sa vie avant que l'Assaut Final n'ait commencé, quand elle s'est rendue compte que son mari torturait leur seul fils jusqu'à la mort. Ou elle peut avoir attendu jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit tombé, se tuant pour échapper à la capture et au Baiser du Détraqueur. Aucune note n'a été trouvée pour expliquer son acte et on connaît si peu sur elle que l'on peut seulement considérer n'importe quelle conclusion comme tirée d'une série de suppositions et d'hypothèses.

Voir le rapport de l'Examinateur Médical Officiel pour des informations plus détaillées quant à la cause et à l'heure de la mort.

Cela conclut le rapport.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 **

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle de Tactiques, les Aurors réunis autour de la longue table crièrent le nom d'Harry et le saluèrent comme s'il entrait dans un pub au lieu d'une réunion stratégique. Il fit un signe de la main à tout le monde, les salua de même et fut récompensé par des sifflements amusés quand il dévoila ses nouvelles robes en retirant sa cape, qu'il accrocha sur le support près de la porte.

"J'ai l'impression que Malfoy te déteint dessus, Harry!" fit James Devine depuis l'autre extrémité de la table.

Harry tourna sur lui-même. "C'est à cela que le style ressemble, Monsieur Devine. Je ne suis pas étonné que vous ne soyez pas au courant." Malfoy retira sa cape et l'accrocha près de celle d'Harry sans un mot.

"Il était temps que vous arriviez, Potter," grogna Maugrey. "Asseyez-vous et arrêtez de vous amuser. Malfoy, prenez une chaise." Malfoy fit ainsi, et Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

La table était entourée des meilleurs éléments du service: Kevin Leight, un chef d'équipe comme Harry, et un bon ami; James Devine, meilleur leader que comique, mais pas tant que ça dans l'opinion de Harry; Caspia Overbury, qui était probablement la plus agressivement compétente des chefs d'équipe et la personne qu'Harry préférait dans ce domaine, de matière professionnelle Pamela Hamilton, l'assistante de Maugrey; Icarus Richland, chef de l'unité des tireurs de baguette d'élite; Bertrand Palgrave, tacticien; Guiderius Howard, spécialiste des organisations criminelles basées sur un culte ou le charisme et Zoé Armitage, le chef de l'équipe qui bossait sur le dossier Higgs. Bertrand Palgrave avait la cinquantaine et Pamela Hamilton la quarantaine, mais tout le reste avait moins de trente-cinq ans; beaucoup des Aurors les plus expérimentés avaient été tué durant la Guerre, et une grande part de ceux qui avaient survécu avaient pris une retraite anticipée, laissant ceux qui avaient survécu parmi les jeunes qui avaient été soumis à l'épreuve du feu prendre leur place. Et puis, il y avait Maugrey lui-même, sorti de sa retraite par les plaidoiries incessantes d'Arthur Weasley, aussi noueux et bizarre qu'il l'avait toujours été, mais aussi d'une intelligence vive et de façon rafraîchissante totalement libre de tout le micmac politicien qui arrivait même à pervertir le nouveau Ministère amélioré d'Arthur…

Maugrey pointa un doigt noueux, déformé, et aboya les noms de chacun pour Malfoy. "Je pense que vous reconnaissez tous Malfoy et cela suffira pour les finesses sociales," dit-il. "Potter, voici la demande de rançon, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Maugrey glissa le parchemin vers lui. C'était une petite feuille de parchemin avec une encre noire, égale, qui disait : _Nous__ avons Seamus Finnigan. Si vous souhaitez le revoir indemne : vous nous livrerez Draco Malfoy. L'échange aura lieu à 7h00 demain. Nous vous indiquerons le lieu. Le Corbeau. _

Harry fit glisser le parchemin à Malfoy tout en parlant. "Un sort standard de transcription pour dissimuler l'identité. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu le déverrouiller magiquement ?"

"Aussi inerte que possible." Répondit Maugrey.

Malfoy agita la missive " Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'avait jugé bon de mentionner le fait que la seule possibilité pour tirer Finnigan des mains de l'ennemi est de _m'y_ envoyer ? Peut-être est-ce la sorte de chose qui pourrait avoir été mentionnée un peu avant, dans l'invitation à cette petite sauterie, par exemple ? "

Son expression était gardée, aussi neutre que quand il témoignait au tribunal, mais son ton était coupant et plus hautain que d'habitude. Harry se rendit compte, choqué, qu'il s'était tellement habitué à ce Malfoy plus détendu, ce Malfoy privé, celui qui picorait au petit déjeuner et ne portait presque jamais de chaussures, qu'il en avait oublié que ce modèle plus désagréable, presque Lucius-esque, de Malfoy existait. Malfoy Numéro Un n'allait pas être populaire auprès des autres Aurors, se dit Harry avec un coup au cœur.

Kevin confirma rapidement ses craintes. "Comme si vous auriez approché le bâtiment à moins d'un mile si vous aviez su," se moqua-t-il.

"Je peux voir que vous avez une haute opinion de moi, Auror Leight. C'est vraiment une telle honte." Le ton de Malfoy précisait l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'avis de Kevin. " Seulement si je l'avais su un peu plus tôt), j'aurais enfilé quelque chose de plus approprié pour permettre au Ministère de me faire tuer."

Le poing de Maugrey s'abattit sur la table et tout le monde sauf Malfoy sursauta. "Il n'y aura aucun décès dans une opération sous mon contrôle! Et aucune querelle non plus! Nous parlerons de l'opération elle-même dans quelques minutes. Jusque là, Leight, vous êtes prié de vous taire. Malfoy est ici volontairement. Et vous, Malfoy." Maugrey s'arrêta et le regarda, l'air vaguement dégoûté "Essayez de rester civil."

Malfoy sourit d'un air satisfait et Harry retint son souffle, attendant l'arrivée d'un commentaire parmi le million de possibilités intelligentes et désagréables. Mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux et garda le silence, entraperçu de ce qu'Harry considérait comme le Vrai Malfoy, et il en fut profondément reconnaissant. Mais la tension dans la pièce était toujours assez épaisse pour qu'on puisse la couper au couteau.

"Potter, continuez," aboya Maugrey.

Harry se focalisa à nouveau sur la tâche présente. "Bien, le point de départ évident est Le Corbeau. Croit-on vraiment que ce soit eux ? '

—C'était une organisation de Mangemorts, " dit Devine. " Ils ont un motif. »

Malfoy jeta le message au milieu de la table." Ce n'est pas Le Corbeau. C'est Higgs. "

" Juste parce que Higgs a envoyé quelqu'un vous tirer dessus ce matin ne signifie pas qu'il est derrière chaque plante verte, " répondit Devine.

"Il a le rhume des foins, donc j'imagine que je l'entendrais éternuer si c'était le cas. Ecoutez, Devine, pardon, je veux dire, Auror Devine," Malfoy réussit à injecter de la haine dans le mot. "Le Corbeau ne fut jamais rien de plus qu'un club social, peu importe ce que leurs communiqués de presse revendiquaient. C'était le projet du jeune MacNair, c'était un idiot et il est mort. Deuxièmement, ils insistaient tous frénétiquement sur le fait que le nom du groupe avait été changé du traditionnel Ordre du Corbeau au Corbeau. Juste Corbeau, aucun Le. Ils auraient piqué une crise si vous les aviez appelé Le Corbeau. J'ai dit à MacNair que cela les faisait ressembler à un groupe de pop stars crétin, mais je suppose qu'il estimait que cela rendait bien. Si cette note était de quelqu'un impliqué dans l'organisation originale, ils l'auraient signé avec ce qu'ils considéraient comme le nom correct."

"MacNair est mort parce que vous l'avez tué," dit Caspia Overbury. "Cela me semble un bon motif, même si c'est un groupe de prétendus survivants qui essayent de se draper dans la cape de MacNair."

Malfoy renifla. "MacNair n'avait pas de cape. Il avait à peine un manteau de printemps léger. Et les seuls attirés au Corbeau étaient encore plus stupides que MacNair lui-même; ils n'auraient pas pu organiser le thé de l'après-midi, encore moins l'enlèvement d'un Auror. En plus de cela, regardez la deuxième phrase. Vous voyez les deux points où il devrait y avoir une virgule ? C'est Higgs. Il m'a envoyé quelques hiboux dans le temps et il faisait cela tout le temps. Sa ponctuation est douteuse mais c'est un excellent organisateur. Cueillir Finnigan est beaucoup plus en accord avec son mode opératoire et ses capacités qu'avec celles d'un club surestimé dont personne n'a entendu parler depuis deux ans."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait tuer MacNair ?" demanda Palgrave.

Malfoy posa ses mains à plat sur la table et fixa Palgrave avec un regard froid. "Avais-je besoin d'une raison ?" La pièce était silencieuse comme un cimetière. "Cela doit vous faire un choc, mais en tant que Mangemort de haut rang, on s'attendait à ce que je tue des gens. MacNair m'a contrarié, publiquement et à plusieurs reprises. Il désirait ma place. Donc j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et vous ai épargné l'ennui de le mettre à mort vous-même plus tard."

"Dans un duel loyal, je me le rappelle," compléta Overbury.

"C'était un imbécile. Il n'avait pas une chance et je vous assure que s'il en avait eu une, j'aurais trouvé une façon plus sûre de me débarrasser de lui. Comme il n'en avait pas, j'ai pris deux minutes de Crucio pour duel sans autorisation et ai souhaité de tout mon cœur avoir été déloyal et l'avoir empoisonné."

"Très bien," Maugrey jeta un regard furieux à Malfoy de son œil fou, tandis que l'autre regardait Zoé. "Armitage, vous êtes l'experte de la section sur Higgs. Vous accrochez à l'analyse de Malfoy ?"

"Il n'y a rien dans la situation qui suggère que cela ne soit _pas_ Higgs. Il a commis beaucoup d'enlèvements auparavant, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais exigé de rançon à ma connaissance. Il a toujours simplement assassiné la victime. Cependant, s'il avait essayé d'arriver à Malfoy et l'avait trouvé trop bien gardé, et s'il avait suffisamment voulu Malfoy, ce n'est pas une demande de rançon qui l'arrêterait. Cela lui ressemblerait assez de l'attribuer à une autre organisation pour couvrir ses traces. Il est intelligent. Il aime embrouiller les fils pour nous perdre. Alors, oui, cela pourrait être lui. Mais il n'y a rien dans tout cela qui me rend certain que c'est lui. J'ai bien peur de tout ignorer de ses habitudes en ponctuation."

Il y eut deux ou trois rires étouffés autour de la table, que Malfoy ignora avec une dignité arctique.

Maugrey prit une gorgée de sa flasque et regarda les deux côtés de la table en même temps. "Cela ne nous amène nulle part et nous sommes à court de temps. J'ai besoin de recommandations. Howard, établissez-moi un plan en considérant que c'est ces dingues du Corbeau. Et Armitage, donnez m'en un pour Higgs. Le reste écoute et donne son avis après. Howard!"

Howard était habitué à ce genre d'ordres - ils l'étaient tous - et il commença sans aucune hésitation. " Et bien, avec ce que nous savons maintenant, je dirais : envoyer un Auror sous Polynectar, incarnant Malfoy, avec autant d'hommes armés que nous pensons pouvoir faire passer inaperçus. Jeter un filet anti- Transplanage , anti-Portoloin sur le secteur aussitôt que les kidnappeurs arrivent. Des tireurs de baguette isolés autour du périmètre et près des sorties pour attraper les kidnappeurs quand ils sortiront. Les Aurors à l'entrée devront avoir une expérience du combat et des prises d'otages. De bonnes compétences en esquive ne seraient vraisemblablement pas de trop. Ils devront essayer d'éviter un affrontement direct assez longtemps pour ôter Seamus du chemin, en supposant qu'il sera incapable d'agir de lui-même et que les kidnappeurs vont réellement l'amener. Nous sommes totalement dans le noir sur bien des points. Nous ne savons pas quelle forme prendra la situation et les Aurors sur le terrain vont devoir improviser. Si la vie de Finnigan n'était pas en jeu, je conseillerais de refuser la rencontre et de réclamer de meilleurs conditions pour celles-ci. Vu que c'est le cas, je vote pour qu'on s'équipe, qu'on fonce et qu'on prie Merlin pour l'emporter. »

Maugrey semblait encore plus grognon que d'habitude. "J'ai eu assez de ces saletés d'opérations de merde pendant les deux Guerres. Trop de foutues variables. L'équipe, votre avis."

Les Aurors agréèrent aux grands traits du plan d'Howard, firent des suggestions pour l'équipe à envoyer et discutèrent des hommes à inclure dans l'équipe des snipers. Pamela prenait des notes sereinement même quand tout le monde parlait en même temps, jusqu'à ce que finalement chacun semble être à court de mots. Maugrey se tourna vers Malfoy et dit : "Bien, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?"

Malfoy prit un air ennuyé et dit, "Le Polynectar ne marchera pas. Même si c'est seulement un crétin ambitieux du Corbeau, il m'aura certainement déjà vu en personne. Vous auriez besoin d'un imitateur doué qui peut apprendre à imiter chacun de mes gestes en six heures. De préférence un avec une mémoire excellente et une vaste expérience des techniques des Mangemorts. Si c'est Higgs, l'imposteur ne tiendra pas plus loin que la première question. Lui et moi, nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant des mois sur un projet de drogues et il connaît beaucoup de détails, des choses trop compliquées pour essayer de les expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Maître de Potions. Je devrai y aller."

Le volume sonore autour de la table éclata. Chaque Auror parlait en même temps et ils semblaient tous avoir un avis différent, quoique la plupart semblaient se méfier de Malfoy d'une manière ou d'une autre. Finalement, Maugrey frappa la table de sa canne et chacun se tut.

"Potter. Que pensez-vous ?"

"Malfoy a probablement raison. Il est rassurant d'imaginer que les kidnappeurs sont incompétents mais ils ont pris Seamus et il n'est pas incapable de se défendre. Ils veulent suffisamment Malfoy pour risquer un échange d'otage compliqué. Cela suggère que c'est personnel; ils le connaissent probablement. La première chose qu'ils vérifieront c'est l'éventualité du Polynectar. Malfoy est nécessaire pour les procès et je déteste le voir prendre un risque, mais si nous voulons récupérer Seamus, je ne vois pas quel choix nous avons."

" Comme c'est réconfortant," murmura Malfoy dans son souffle, juste assez fort pour que seul Harry l'entende. Harry rougit. Il n'avait pas voulu dire que l'utilité de Malfoy pour le Ministère était la seule raison pour laquelle il s'inquiétait, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni la possibilité de s'expliquer en privé.

Maugrey grogna. "Très bien. Malfoy en est." La table fut envahie de murmures mécontents jusqu'à ce que Maugrey les réduise au silence d'un regard. "Potter dirigera l'équipe. Magiquement, il est notre Auror le plus puissant et il est ce qu'on a de mieux en matière d'improvisation. Il connaît Finnigan mieux que quiconque. Il est taillé pour la mission et s'il veut emmener Malfoy, je ne lui demanderais pas son second choix."

"Secrétaire Maugrey," interrompit Kevin, "avec tout le respect que je vous dois, envoyer Harry dans cette situation avec Malfoy dans son dos, c'est courir au désastre. Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège. Malfoy déteste Harry et il l'a toujours fait. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir jusqu'où il irait pour faire tuer Harry."

"Ne présumez pas savoir quoi ce que ce soit sur qui je hais, Leight," siffla Malfoy. "En plus, Potter vit chez moi depuis des semaines. Si j'avais voulu le tuer, il serait déjà mort."

"Voilà qui est réconfortant," répondit Leight. "C'est agréable de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu votre attitude cavalière envers le meurtre."

Harry tressaillit.

Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais son regard fut suffisamment clair pour que tout le monde autour de la table tressaille. "Je suis l'arme du Ministère, votre arme, espèce de sombre imbécile! Une arme sans tranchant est inutile. Les meurtres que vous détestez sont ceux qui vous ont évité d'être torturé à mort quand votre incompétence stupéfiante vous a fait capturer. Vous devriez être enchanté d'avoir l'agent de terrain le plus compétent dans toute l'histoire du Ministère pour protéger les arrières de votre précieux héros. Ou est-ce que vous êtes jaloux de la vue ?"

Leight se jeta hors de sa chaise, baguette en main. Harry et Maugrey se précipitèrent pour s'interposer dans sa ligne de visée tandis que Devine et Overbury saisirent Kevin par les bras pendant : qu'il injuriait Malfoy. Malfoy resta assis, sans même bouger, un petit sourire satisfait et désagréable jouant sur sa bouche, quoiqu'il ait saisi sa baguette fermement juste sous le rebord de la table.

"Très bien, c'est assez!" beugla Maugrey et il repoussa Leight d'une main ferme. Il s'effondra dans sa chaise, continuant de foudroyer Malfoy du regard. "Par les dieux d'en dessous! La vie de Finnigan est en jeu, Leight." Maugrey parcourut la pièce du regard, chaque œil dans une direction différente. "Sortez, tout le monde sauf Malfoy et Potter. Prenez quinze minutes de pause, une tasse de café et revenez prêt à bosser. Et Leight, si j'entends encore un mot un peu fort de votre part, cela se payera. Clair? »

"Oui, monsieur" Leight quitta la pièce avec tous les autres, laissant Harry se rasseoir avec ce sentiment d'autrefois d'attente de la sentence du Directeur, bien que cette fois il ne soit pas celui qui s'était mal conduit.

Maugrey tapota la jambe de Malfoy de sa canne. "J'apprécie le fait que vous soyez là alors que vous n'y êtes pas obligé, mais si vous recommencez à agacer mes gars, je vous renverrai à votre foutu Manoir et je trouverai un moyen de récupérer Finnigan sans vous."

"Toutes mes excuses," fit Malfoy froidement.

L'oeil magique de Maugrey roula dans son orbite. "Vous êtes juste un trou du cul, Malfoy, aucune erreur possible là-dessus, un mage noir et une foutue pédale pour compléter le tableau. Tout ceci fait que je ne traversai pas la rue pour vous pisser dessus si vous étiez en feu. Mais vous pouvez vous défendre dans un combat et vous n'hésitez pas à vous salir les mains si nécessaire. Je suppose que nous sommes mieux lotis avec vous là-dedans avec Potter que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, excepté Overburry peut-être. Mais si Potter est blessé, je vous en tiendrai responsable."

Malfoy se contenta de regarder Maugrey fermement. "D'accord."

Maugrey grogna et se leva pour partir, mais Malfoy l'arrêta. "Si j'en suis, j'aurai besoin d'envoyer un hibou au Manoir pour quelques objets."

"Très bien. Potter, trouvez-lui ce dont il a besoin. Je vais prendre une pause."

Harry sortit un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et de la cire à cacheter d'un cabinet le long du mur et les posa sur la table devant Malfoy. Sans un mot de remerciement, Malfoy commença à écrire sa lettre. Après quelques lignes, il la plia, murmura le charme standard pour chauffer la cire et ensuite un autre charme qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Un motif de dragon apparut dans le sceau à la cire et il posa la lettre sur la table. Il écrivit alors quelques lignes sur un autre morceau de parchemin et répéta la procédure de cachetage, seulement cette fois ce fut un modèle de fleur de lys qui apparut. Il remit ensuite les deux lettres à Harry.

" Ceux-ci par hiboux."

Harry les retourna et lut les adresses. D'une manière prévisible, l'une était adressée au _Professeur Severus Snape, Poudlard_. L'autre était pour _Wilson, Elfe de Maison, Manoir Malfoy_. "Etre grossier ne va pas t'aider à obtenir ce que tu désires, tu sais."

Malfoy se contenta de le fixer de façon impassible. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je veux."

Après un moment, quand il devint apparent qu'aucune plaisanterie telle qu'une demande polie d'amener les lettres jusqu'aux hiboux n'était au programme, Harry soupira. "Je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, là, tout de suite," dit-il et sortit pour envoyer les lettres.

Comme il refermait la porte derrière lui, il pensa entendre Malfoy dire : "Le sentiment est réciproque."

Quand Harry revint après avoir expédié les lettres, les Aurors rentraient de nouveau dans la pièce et il ne se présenta aucune occasion de parler à Malfoy. Il était toujours assis à la table avec cette expression horrible, sereine sur son visage. Les Aurors l'ignoraient, mais l'atmosphère semblait un peu plus civile qu'elle l'avait été, mais restait tendue. Le reste de la planification se déroula sans incident, Leight tout autant que Malfoy restant très calmes. Armitage recommanda de suivre les grandes lignes du plan d'Howard, avec quelques précautions supplémentaires à tout hasard s'il s'avérait vraiment que c'était à Higgs qu'ils étaient confrontés. Après débat, ils tombèrent tous d'accord et la stratégie fut adoptée. Tout le monde reconnut aussi que Malfoy devrait être lié; s'il se présentait de lui-même, les kidnappeurs comprendraient que c'était un piège. À la surprise d'Harry, Malfoy se révéla d'accord sans même un sourire satisfait ou une remarque désagréable. Aux environs de trois heures, un énorme hibou arriva portant une petite boîte pour Malfoy. Il ne dit pas mot à ce sujet, se contentant d'empocher la boîte, de gratter la bête sous le bec et de la renvoyer.

À 5h 30, les instructions pour l'échange arrivèrent via un hibou d'une firme postale, impossible de remonter à l'expéditeur. Les instructions indiquaient une adresse dans la zone d'entrepôts du Londres sorcier et précisaient qu'un seul Auror devrait accompagner Malfoy dans le bâtiment. On permettait à l'Auror de porter une baguette pour transporter Malfoy, mais aucune autre arme. Ne pas se plier à cette directive aboutirait à la mort de Seamus. L'équipe conclut qu'Harry et Malfoy devraient entrer seuls. Harry garderait son sortilège de communication ouvert pendant l'échange et chacun espérait que les Aurors seraient capable d'arriver à l'intérieur si leur présence devenait nécessaire. Il y eut un regain d'activité tandis qu'on préparait les instructions pour les tireurs de baguette d'élite et on ajusta le positionnement des hommes.

A 6h00, tout qui pouvait être fait l'avait été et la réunion s'acheva pour que chacun puisse gagner son poste. Malfoy tira Harry à l'écart. "Tu as un bureau ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Avec une porte qui ferme ?"

"Oui. Pourquoi ?"

Il remit sa baguette à Harry. "Mets cela dans ton bureau et ferme-le à clef. Higgs a des équipements pour voir l'énergie magique; je ne serai pas capable de la cacher et je n'ai pas confiance dans les autres Aurors pour la leur confier."

"Tu entreras désarmé ?"

"Pas totalement. J'ai mon poignard dans un fourreau dans ma botte. Et ceci." Il prit la boîte dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une large chevalière. Il la souleva pour que Harry puisse y voir le Blason Malfoy. "Cela fonctionnera comme une baguette magique. A un degré limité, mais c'est mieux que rien."

"Est-ce que Higgs ne pourra pas la détecter aussi ?"

"Oui, mais il est de notoriété publique que l'Anneau des Malfoy est charmé pour être inamovible. Je pourrais utiliser cela comme explication pour la signature magique."

"Il l'est vraiment ? Charmé pour être inamovible ?"

"D'une certaine façon, mais un Malfoy inventerait-il quelque chose qui ne possède pas d'échappatoire ? Je connais une façon de l'enlever."

Harry observa la bague, toujours dans les doigts gracieux de Malfoy. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, mais il manquait au geste la bonne humeur à laquelle Harry s'était habituée. "Potter, c'est de la magie noire et il était sur la main de Lucius quand il est mort. Bien sûr que tu as un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne suis pas spécialement empli de joie moi-même. Mais je ne te permettrai pas de me ficeler comme un rôti et de m'amener à Higgs sans un plan de secours. Tu veux récupérer Finnigan, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Il fit glisser l'anneau sur son annulaire, à la main droite et une étrange émotion passa par ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire amer comme il regardait l'anneau sur sa main. "C'est lourd." Il fixa la chevalière encore un moment, puis sembla secouer ses pensées et revint à Harry avec son masque impassible fermement en place. "Mets ma baguette à l'abri et ensuite nous pourrons y aller."

.

.

3 Avril 2000, 1h 06 a.m.

Tactics Room

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

État : Haine Complète

Cher Sev :

Une courte note pour vous avertir si jamais les rumeurs vous atteignent avant mes explications – j'ai eu une journée chargée. Le garde du portail a été acheté, il m'a tiré dessus avec une arme à feu moldue ce matin. Je vais bien, je suis indemne. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Ressemble à Higgs, une longue histoire, expliquerai plus tard. Puis traîné ce soir dans planification d'opération secours de Seamus Finnigan, victime d'enlèvement par inconnus, probablement Higgs. N'aurai probablement pas le temps pour écrire ce matin, mais essayerai de vous envoyer une lettre complète pas plus tard que demain après-midi. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Vais très bien, écrirai aussitôt que possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas!

DJM

.

.

.

Ils transplanèrent à l'emplacement indiqué, au coin de la rue où se tenait l'entrepôt où les kidnappeurs et Seamus attendaient théoriquement.

Harry activa le charme de communication. "C'est Potter. Nous sommes en position et attendons votre signal." Il inclina la tête à la réponse affirmative, puis revint à Malfoy. "Quelques minutes pour que chacun se mette en place et ensuite on y va. Nous attendrons jusqu'au dernier moment pour t'attacher." Malfoy inclina la tête et s'accroupit sur ses talons, reposant son dos contre la brique du bâtiment.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Chacun avait pris une potion fortifiante, (même Malfoy - quoiqu'il ait bougonné que sa couleur n'était pas aussi pure qu'elle aurait dû), donc Harry ne se sentait pas aussi fatigué qu'il aurait pu, mais il ne désirait rien de plus que retourner au Manoir et s'effondrer dans le lit qu'il y occupait.

Malfoy semblait las, mais parfaitement à l'aise, bien que sa main droite, nouvellement baguée, trembla sur son genou. Il suivit le regard d'Harry et l'embarras rougit son visage. Il essuya sa main sur ses robes avant de la rassembler en un poing, ce qui sembla calmer le tremblement. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

"Je suppose que tu n'as rien Vu qui puisse avoir un rapport ?" demanda Harry.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, son regard très pâle et presque bleu dans la lumière terne de l'aube. "Non. Nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes. À moins que tu ne veuilles me voir essayer de déterrer un jeu de cartes ou des pierres de runes pour t'en faire une lecture ici, sur le trottoir."

" Cela marcherait vraiment ?"

"Non, espèce d'idiot!" Il rit. "Tu es terriblement crédule pour quelqu'un qui a supporté pendant des années les prédictions idiotes de Trewlawney. Je suppose que je pourrais essayer de piquer un petit somme. On n'en tirerait probablement pas plus que d'un jeu de cartes, mais au moins j'aurais dormi."

Harry sourit à la pensée de Malfoy dormant sur le trottoir comme un sans-abri.

"Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps."

"Bien dommage. J'ai de nouveau des cernes. Les faire disparaître d'un sort n'est pas bon pour la peau. Cela cause des rides."

"Tu es une vraie fontaine d'informations."

Malfoy lui sourit d'un air satisfait comme pour dire _Je suis une fontaine de _toute sorte de choses et Harry se rendit compte que Malfoy Numéro Deux était de retour. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

"Peut-être que si tu avais dormi ou mangé plus que le strict minimum, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de devoir charmer ces cernes," ajouta Harry, juste pour le taquiner.

"Ça va, Professeur Snape Nouvelle formule. La file d'attente pour me harceler est complète." Malfoy ferma les yeux de nouveau et resta parfaitement immobile. Le silence s'étendit autour d'eux.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé que tout le monde ait été grossier avec toi tout à l'heure," dit Harry. "Et je n'avais pas l'intention de donner l'impression que j'étais seulement inquiet pour toi à cause de ton utilité pour le Ministère. Je ne dirais jamais que – Je l'ai juste mal exprimé. Je te fais des excuses. Pour moi et pour chacun."

Malfoy agita une main de façon indolente. "Ce n'est pas important."

"Kevin est un bon type, vraiment. Il n'a pas voulu dire tout ça; il est juste inquiet pour Seamus."

Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent brusquement et Malfoy émit un son de mépris. "Ne commençons pas à nous mentir, Potter. Il a parfaitement voulu dire tout ça." Il referma les yeux. "Leight a tué Michelle Rosier," dit-il tranquillement.

Harry se sentit malade. Malgré toute l'hostilité dans la pièce, il n'avait pas vraiment percuté que chacune des personnes présentes avait probablement tué au moins une personne que Malfoy connaissait. Harry s'est demandé combien, dans la douzaine de Mangemorts qu'il avait tués, étaient des amis de Malfoy, des gens avec qui il avait travaillé, avec qui il avait plaisanté, joué aux cartes. Et ensuite il y avait le père de Malfoy, tué par Harry dans un flash de feu vert, son corps inanimé ne devenant qu'un autre obstacle à enjamber. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Malfoy émit un rire dur et ouvrit les yeux. "Tu m'as mal compris. Il peut me détester, mais je lui suis redevable. Il m'a fait une faveur. Rosier devenait beaucoup trop intéressée par les petites coïncidences désagréables qui me concernaient. Je me suis arrangé pour l'inclure dans cette mission et j'ai dit aux hommes de Dumbledore exactement où la trouver. Mais Kevin Leight s'est sali les mains. C'était agréable de vous faire faire le sale boulot pour moi pour une fois, plutôt que l'inverse." Ses yeux étaient froids, son expression arrogante, les traits de son visage semblant sculptés dans une pierre blanche. Toutes traces d'espièglerie envolées, il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Lucius qu'à cet instant.

La frustration d'Harry se remit à bouillir. "Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Pourquoi tu t'amuses à présenter exactement le visage qu'ils attendent de toi?"

"Parce que c'est le mien, Potter," rétorqua brusquement Malfoy. "Je suis exactement ce qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je sois. Pour battre l'ennemi, _quelqu'un_ a dû se porter volontaire pour le devenir. C'était un voyage court, de toute façon."

"Ce sont des foutues foutaises. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, pas totalement qui tu es, même si c'est une part de toi."

"Bordel, grandis un peu! Ce n'est pas un livre de contes moldus et je ne suis pas un lion blessé. Tu ne peux pas retirer l'épine de ma patte et devenir l'ami de la bête sauvage, tu ne peux pas m'apprivoiser et me rendre aimable pour que tous tes petits camarades puissent venir jouer avec moi. _Toi_, tu es le lion, dans le cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je suis juste un serpent."

Harry le regarda- la peau maladivement pâle, les yeux gris vifs soulignés de pourpre par l'épuisement, les cheveux toujours parfaitement en place malgré tout. Si fier, tellement prêt à se vider de son sang tout en niant que cela fasse mal. Noble. D'une manière perverse et irritante.

"J'aime les serpents," dit Harry.

"Merde." Malfoy soupira et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

Et rien d'autre ne fut dit, parce que la voix dans son oreille lui disait qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Le bâillon était l'idée de Malfoy, conjuré à partir d'un mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche. "Il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de me faire taire si tu m'avais pris par surprise et attaché. J'aurais fait de mon mieux pour te convaincre de me laisser partir ou pour t'irriter autant que j'aurais pu, probablement. Tu devrais me bâillonner ou me rendre aphone par magie." Harry dût reconnaître qu'il avait probablement raison. Ses derniers mots à Harry furent, "Si tu me cognes dans une embrasure avec le Mobilicorpus, Potter-"

"Une Grande et Epouvantable Vengeance, oui, je sais." Harry mit le bâillon en place tandis Malfoy levait les yeux au ciel. "C'est okay ? Pas trop inconfortable ?"

Harry avait toujours soupçonné que Malfoy pouvait insulter en utilisant seulement ses sourcils, mais il en avait désormais la preuve. Il choisit d'interpréter l'expression comme signifiant que cela allait, qu'on pouvait continuer. Donc il jeta le sortilège du Saucisson et Malfoy fut encerclé de cordes épaisses, blanches. "Comment c'est ? Pas trop serré ?" Malfoy secoua la tête. "Bien, alors, c'est parti." Harry activa le charme de communication. "Nous entrons. La liaison restera ouverte à partir de maintenant. Que tout le monde soit prudent."

Harry jeta le Mobilicorpus et commença à marcher vers le bâtiment avec Malfoy flottant derrière lui comme un fantôme extrêmement substantiel et irritable.

Le temps d'arriver à la porte du bâtiment, le cœur d'Harry tambourinait. Il se positionna à côté du chambranle et ouvrit la porte. Rien n'éclata ou ne leur sauta dessus. Jusqu'ici, c'était bon. S'accroupissant, il jeta un œil par l'embrasure mais c'était trop sombre à l'intérieur pour voir quoi que ce soit. "Nous entrons," chuchota-t-il.

Il entra, baguette en avant, Malfoy flottant silencieusement derrière. Comme il pénétrait dans l'entrepôt obscurci, il aperçut des rangées de grandes caisses, empilées sur dix pieds de haut en certains endroits, mais seulement sur trois ou quatre pieds dans d'autres. "Il y a une longue allée au milieu de la pièce," chuchota-t-il, "avec la lumière venant du fond à droite. Tas de caisses empilées partout, des tas de caches possibles pour des types embusqués. Prendre garde." Il inspecta les allées transversales comme il les croisait, mais n'y vit personne. Finalement en arrivant au bout et en tournant, ils trouvèrent Mortimer Higgs debout avec sa baguette en main à côté d'une lampe terne, rouillée. C'était un homme banal aux cheveux bruns, d'âge moyen, avec des lunettes, qui ressemblait plus à un comptable qu'à un baron du crime. Assis à côté de lui, il y avait Seamus, attaché à une chaise et bâillonné, étrangement semblable à Malfoy à cet instant, comme deux serre-livres complémentaires.

Il fit flotter Malfoy doucement jusqu'au plancher et leva le Mobilicorpus. "Mortimer Higgs," salua Harry.

"Oh, mais est-ce vraiment Mortimer Higgs ou quelqu'un interprétant son rôle via le Polynectar?" répondit Higgs. " À ce moment précis, un autre Mortimer Higgs pourrait forger un alibi dans le Sud de la France."

"À ce moment précis, je suis plus intéressé par le fait de savoir si c'est vraiment Seamus Finnigan." Higgs débâillonna Seamus et celui-ci se mit immédiatement à crier, "Ne le fais pas, Harry! Quoi qu'il ait demandé, ne le lui donne pas!"

"Il veut Draco Malfoy," répondit Harry.

"Oh." Seamus cligna des yeux. "Bien, c'est bon alors. Je pense qu'on peut lui donner Malfoy."

"C'est Seamus," dit Harry.

"Et aussi, tous tes caleçons avaient des trous dans le derrière jusqu'à la sixième année," ajouta Seamus obligeamment.

Higgs sourit d'un air satisfait. "Vous allez pouvoir le récupérer. Je le compterais comme une faveur, en fait. J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que votre invité est le vrai."

Harry retira le bâillon de la bouche de Malfoy et prétendit jeter le Veritas sans réellement le faire. "Demandez-lui tout ce que vous voudrez."

"Quels sont les trois ingrédients de base pour la drogue Pure ?"

"Pavot, coca et guarana. Le tout traité magiquement, mais produisant un composé magiquement inerte pour pouvoir le vendre aux Moldus."

"Quel est l'équipement magique clé nécessaire pour sa fabrication?"

"Il y en a plus d'un. Un chaudron d'or, un mélangeur magiquement inerte comme une cuillère d'étain et un équipement de distillation en verre sorcier soufflé en fait partie. Vous devriez être plus spécifique si vous voulez une réponse appropriée."

"Qui l'a inventé ?"

"Je l'ai fait."

"Avec l'aide de qui ?"

"De personne, espèce d'imbécile ventru."

"Je suis satisfait, c'est Draco Malfoy."

Harry mit fin au faux Veritas.

"Maintenant," dit Higgs. "Je vais lentement mettre la main dans la poche de ma robe et en sortir d'autres lunettes. Ne soyez pas alarmé." Il fit ainsi et en retira deux paires, une avec des lentilles oranges et d'autres avec des lentilles vertes. Il enleva ses propres lunettes et mit les vertes, avant de regarder Malfoy. "Aucune baguette magique, mais qu'est-ce qui est sur votre main, Draco ?"

"La chevalière des Malfoy, qui, comme je suis sûr que vous vous le rappelez, est ensorcelé pour être inamovible. C'est la signature magique que vous voyez."

"Inamovible ? Hum, eh bien, nous verrons, n'est-ce pas ?" Il rit sous cape et c'était un bruit de fond désagréable. "Oh, je vais tant m'amuser avec vous. C'est Noël en avril!" Il échangea les verres verts pour les oranges. "Ceux-ci sont nouveaux, Draco. Vous les aimez ? Je les trouve aussi séduisants que pratiques. Ils détectent les armes Moldus."

Oh, mon Dieu, pensa Harry, le couteau de Malfoy! Malfoy chercha son regard et il y eut un instant de communication silencieuse, consistant principalement de "_Oh, merde_." Puis Malfoy cilla et l'action éclata. Harry commença à jeter des sortilèges et à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour occuper l'attention d'Higgs. Les sorts ricochaient partout, renversant et faisant éclater les caisses sur leur chemin. Il y eut vite des débris partout, surtout du papier et des petits bonbons écrasés qui plurent comme si on avait fait sauter la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka.

Malfoy plongea à couvert, toujours attaché, jetant un sort à mi-parcours pour délier Seamus. Il atterrit dans une allée hors de la vue de la vue d'Harry avec un bruit sourd audible. Harry n'avait même pas un moment pour espérer qu'il allait bien, tandis que lui et Higgs continuaient à échanger des sorts.

Libéré de la chaise, Seamus s'esquiva immédiatement derrière la rangée suivante de caisses, laissant Harry et Higgs seuls. Higgs était bien protégé mais Harry gagnait du terrain. Il espérait passer à travers les défenses d'Higgs ou le forcer à reculer à l'extérieur, où l'équipe attendait. Un de des Stupéfix d'Harry zigzagua très près de la tête d'Higgs et il se courba en essayant de se mettre à couvert. Mais il glissa sur les bonbons couvrant le plancher et atterrit lourdement entre les piles de caisses. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse le rattraper, Higgs se mit à jeter des maléfices sur le sommet des caisses. Sa visée était quelque peu aléatoire, mais ça passa près d'Harry deux ou trois fois et celui-ci se rendit compte que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de se mettre à couvert lui aussi.

Il courut dans la direction où il avait vu disparaître Malfoy et le trouva assez rapidement. Il s'était déjà libéré des cordes et était accroupi derrière des boîtes pour constituer une cible plus petite. Il avait l'air de très de mauvaise humeur et serrait son bras de sa main droite. Les sorts continuaient à voler au-dessus d'eux à travers l'allée, éclairant les ombres de l'entrepôt d'un sinistre rayonnement verdâtre à faire frémir et provoquant une grosse averse occasionnelle de bonbons bouillis comme une autre caisse éclatait.

"Tu es okay ?" demanda Harry.

"Excellent. Pas pu me rattraper en tombant parce que mes bras étaient attachés, mais ce n'est pas sérieux. Probablement juste une contusion. Semble que le plan de secours était plus un plan amenant des emmerdes. Désolé."

Harry secoua la tête. "Nous n'allions pas nous en sortir sans combat et chacun le savait d'entrée de jeu. Toi et Seamus, vous vous dirigez vers la sortie. Je serai juste derrière."

Malfoy serra les dents. "Seulement parce que je n'ai pas de baguette appropriée. Autrement je ne te laisserais pas ici pour rattraper mon bazar."

"C'est notre bazar, mais très bien, objection notée. Seamus," appela Harry, "Fiche le camp, je vous couvre!"

"Oublie!" cria Seamus en retour. "Bordel, il fout le camp! Oh, non n'y compte pas, fils de-" le grand coup assourdi de deux corps frappant le plancher concret sonné, juste avant le bruit sec distinctif d'un Portoloin. Harry courut vers le côté d'où le son provenait, mais personne n'était là.

"Bordel!" cria-t-il. "Bordel de merde!" Il resta là, avec une envie de meurtre, essayant de se décider s'il devait jurer encore un peu ou faire son rapport. "A toute l'équipe", dit-il après un moment, "Finnigan parti. Higgs a contourné le filet de Portoloin d'une façon ou d'une autre et Seamus est allé avec lui."

"Bien reçu, Potter," fit la voix dans son oreille. "Tout le personnel converge devant le bâtiment. Le filet Anti- Transplanage/anti-Portoloin est maintenant désactivé."

Il commença à revenir vers la porte d'entrée et Malfoy le rejoignit. "Gryffondors", dit seulement Malfoy avec un mouvement de la tête.

Quand ils sortirent, ils trouvèrent un cercle d'Aurors ahuris se regardant. Au milieu se tenait Seamus Finnigan debout sur la forme prostrée, contusionnée et sanglante de Mortimer Higgs. Seamus avait la baguette magique d'Higgs dans une main et souleva l'autre pour montrer ses articulations éraflées.

"Parfois il faut le faire à l'ancienne," dit-t-il. "Pas vrai, Harry ?"

Tout le monde l'acclama et commença à parler en même temps, Harry fut le premier dans la file d'attente à donner à Seamus une bourrade d'accueil affectueuse. Malfoy recula et observa mais Harry aurait juré avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire véritable se cachant aux coins de sa bouche.

Le débriefing dans la Chambre des Tactiques eut une atmosphère considérablement moins tendue que plus tôt le matin. Seamus avait été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour un check-up complet, où Higgs avait eu droit aussi à un rapiéçage sous garde rapprochée. Maugrey balança de la paperasserie à tout le monde, plus particulièrement à Harry et il remercia publiquement Malfoy pour sa participation à l'opération. Les Aurors applaudirent même en réponse, quoiqu'Harry ait dû admettre que c'était des applaudissements plutôt forcés. Cependant, considérant qu'ils auraient été prêts à le jeter à son propre grand duc le matin même, c'était un progrès.

La réunion fut déclarée finie et Maugrey demanda à parler à Malfoy tandis l'équipe sortait. Harry les avertit qu'il allait récupérer la baguette de celui-ci dans son bureau avant de revenir. A son retour, Maugrey et Malfoy étaient partis. Il entra dans la kitchenette adjacente et Malfoy était là, debout devant le lavabo et regardant fixement la chevalière Malfoy sur sa main. Il avait ôté sa robe et l'avait posée sur le plan de travail à côté de son couteau et de la petite boîte en bois de la chevalière.

Harry alla jusqu'à lui et lui remis sa baguette. "Tout va bien ?"

Malfoy inclina la tête. "Juste fatigué. Juste une dernière chose dont je veux m'occuper et ensuite nous rentrons à la maison ?"

"Cela me semble parfait. Quel-" Mais avant qu'Harry puisse finir sa phrase, Malfoy agita sa baguette magique au dessus sa main droite, dit "Torpeo," prit le couteau, mit sa main droite sur le comptoir et en trancha l'annulaire.

"Oh mon Dieu!" cria Harry. "Malfoy, Jésus Christ!"

"Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne crie pas dans mon oreille." Sa main émettait un jet de sang dans le lavabo par l'articulation où le doigt s'était trouvé. "Desino cruror," fit-il en agitant sa baguette et le saignement s'arrêta. Il prit calmement l'anneau du doigt démembré et Harry se sentit très sérieusement malade. Puis Malfoy remit le doigt en place en face de l'articulation. "Tiens cela en place un instant, veux-tu?"

Harry pouvait sentir tout son sang quitter son visage, mais il maintint le doigt en place d'une main tremblante.

"Iunctus," dit Malfoy et il y eut un flash de lumière ambrée en anneau autour de l'articulation. "Merci." Harry lâcha le doigt. Malfoy leva sa main guérie pour l'examiner et sembla satisfait du résultat. " Finite Incantatem." Le doigt commença à rosir en haut et Malfoy agita les doigts expérimentalement. "Hmm, cela semble tout à fait comme avant, à part la cicatrice." Il tendit le doigt pour que Harry voit la mince bande argentée autour du doigt. "Mon arrière-arrière grand-père, mon homonyme, à qui ce couteau appartenait, avait trois de ces cicatrices sur son annulaire. Je ne crois pas qu'aucune d'entre elles ait été volontaire, cependant" Il agita ses doigts de nouveau puis ouvrit le robinet pour rincer le sang sur sa main et sur l'anneau. Il fit couler de l'eau pour rincer le sang dans le lavabo, remit ensuite l'anneau dans sa boîte et glissa la boîte dans sa poche de pantalon. Il rinça le couteau et le sécha avec une serviette de papier avant de le glisser cela dans la gaine dans sa botte. " Et bien, un sauvetage, un démembrement et une nouvelle cicatrice, tout cela dans une seule matinée de travail," dit il joyeusement. "Je suis épuisé. Rentrons, tu veux, Potter? Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un somme."

.

.

Malfoy Manor

3 April, 2000, 10:00 a.m.

Cher Sev:

Merlin, j'ai tant à vous dire. Cela me fait penser à ces nuits pendant la Guerre, quand je me réveillais d'un rêve et avais tant d'informations à vous transmettre que je craignais de me trouver à court de temps pour les noter avant de devoir faire mon apparition au petit déjeuner. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé deux semaines depuis ma dernière lettre au lieu de deux jours, pardonnez-moi donc si elle se fait fort longue.

Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je suis entier. Tous les événements dramatiques que je suis sur le point d'annoncer n'ont à abouti rien de plus sérieux qu'une très petite cicatrice sur mon annulaire pour laquelle, j'espère, vous avez un remède. C'est seulement une trace minuscule, mais vous savez comme je suis vain; cela a toujours été mon ambition la plus chère de laisser un beau cadavre. Mais je raconte à l'envers.

Hier le garde du portail, Jack, a été acheté. Il a assommé son partenaire William et l'a attaché derrière un arbre pour pouvoir essayer de me tuer avec un pistolet Moldu à notre retour. Heureusement, la réputation de Potter comme Auror est bien méritée. Son action rapide m'a empêché de me trouver avec des trous de ventilation inutiles et nous avons tous les deux stupéfixé Jack avant qu'il n'ait une chance de tenter autre chose. Quand nous l'avons ranimé pour l'interroger cependant, il a juste eu le temps d'impliquer Mortimer Higgs avant de se tordre de convulsions et de mourir. L'irritation et les ampoules sur sa main droite, particulièrement sur l'index, suggèrent un poison de contact sur la détente, probablement un avec une vitesse d'action moyenne à rapide. L'arme à feu est au Ministère pour analyse, donc j'imagine que nous découvrirons finalement ce que c'était. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher l'antidote universel avant qu'il n'ait expiré, ce qui est vraiment malheureux. Il aurait été fantastique de pouvoir tester ainsi sur le terrain son efficacité contre les poisons de contact. Et, bien sûr, un témoin contre Higgs aurait été un bonus sympathique (quoique cela se soit finalement révélé inutile, je vais m'expliquer)

Potter a passé la journée à se justifier auprès de ses supérieurs et ensuite nous avons eu un charmant dîner italien semi-formel. Il il est charmant en réalité, Sev; vous auriez été choqué. Tandis que nous finissions le dessert (cheesecake au chocolat), il a reçu un hibou du Ministère disant que Seamus Finnigan avait été enlevé et que Corbeau revendiquait cet acte. Ils lui ont ordonné de se précipiter au Ministère et ont demandé que je vienne pour les aider à concevoir un plan puisque j'avais eu des contacts avec le Corbeau en tant qu'espion. Naturellement, j'ai été d'accord. Ainsi au lieu d'aller jusqu'à mon lit, le ventre plein et la tête allégée par le vin, comme cela avait été mon intention, j'ai passé la nuit à planifier dans une pièce pleine d'Aurors hostiles.

Nos amis du département des Aurors avaient négligé de mentionner dans leur lettre que l'exigence pour la libération de Finnigan était la livraison spéciale de votre humble serviteur. Ils n'étaient pas non plus enclins à écouter mes conseils, que cela soit au sujet du Corbeau ou d'autre chose. Mais j'ai souligné que même si le Corbeau était responsable (et j'étais certain que c'était Higgs, dès la minute où j'ai vu la demande de rançon), j'étais trop bien connu dans les cercles des Mangemorts pour que l'interprétation de ma personne grâce au Polynectar soit possible. Et c'est comme cela que j'ai fini par me retrouver dans ma première mission de terrain depuis la Guerre.

J'ai suivi Potter en tant qu'appât, attaché et sans baguette, mais pas désarmé. J'avais mon dague dans ma botte et avais envoyé un hibou à la maison pour la Chevalière Malfoy, afin de l'utiliser pour canaliser ma magie, puisque je ne pouvais pas prendre une baguette magique. J'ai depuis retiré la Chevalière Malfoy car son simple contact contre ma peau était écœurant. Voilà donc l'origine de ma nouvelle cicatrice, causée par le fait de retirer l'anneau et par la guérison de cette blessure avec l'Iunctus. Je sais que les cicatrices de cette nature sont particulièrement difficiles à effacer – le Vieux Draco en avait trois, si je me rappelle bien- mais étant un génie, sûrement, vous trouverez une façon de redonner à ma main droite son aspect précédent, intact. Je compte sur vous, Sev.

Ironiquement l'Anneau s'est révélé sûr mais mon couteau a failli me perdre. Higgs a développé une nouvelle technologie pour détecter des armes moldues et notre ruse a été découverte. Potter et moi avons échangé des sorts avec lui pendant quelques minutes puis Finnigan, en bon modèle de stupidité Gryffindor qu'il est, a sauvé la situation en sautant sur Higgs désarmé et en le rossant à mains nues. Higgs (quoique toujours inconscient pour ce que je sais) est maintenant en garde à vue, tout le monde est entier et le Ministère est ravi au-delà des mots de tout cela. Maugrey m'a même remercié personnellement pour ma participation dans ce sauvetage avant de me réclamer un rapport en triple exemplaire.

Maintenant que Higgs est en détention préventive, en supposant que la rossée que lui a donnée Finnigan ait laissé quelques morceaux de son cerveau intact, j'imagine qu'il avouera sous Veritaserum les tentatives sur ma vie et le contingent d'Aurors du Manoir Malfoy sera parti dans un jour ou deux.

Et voilà tout. La partie la plus choquante de l'expérience n'a pas été de devoir me couper le doigt (chose que je n'avais certainement pas planifié au petit déjeuner hier), ni même que Higgs a été enclin à s'exposer autant juste pour mettre la main sur moi, mais que Potter m'ait présenté des excuses ce matin pour le comportement de ses camarades Aurors. Il n'est pas si mal, vraiment. Cela va sembler très morne au Manoir quand il sera parti et cette fois je ne me réfère pas à son aspect décoratif, aussi intéressant qu'il puisse être.

Vous serez intéressés de savoir, autant en votre qualité de confesseur que de garde-malade, que mon système nerveux a soutenu presque parfaitement l'épreuve, avec seulement un certain tremblement mineur au début. Après cela, mes mains furent aussi stables qu'elles l'ont jamais été. Je vous accorde qu'une simple escarmouche est moins stressante que certaines des situations dont j'ai réchappé dans le passé, mais je ne m'attends pas à devoir supporter un jour de nouveau des mois en tant qu'espion sous couverture ou des jours de torture. De toute façon, mon système nerveux est entièrement fonctionnel. J'ai à vous remercier pour cela, Poppy, le docteur Barthelmy et vous .Je vous remercie vraiment, de tout mon cœur et d'une poignée de main ferme.

Cela conclut mon rapport. Le harcèlement peut commencer!

Votre (seulement légèrement gâté) Draco Jacques

.

.

Poudlard,

3 Avril 2000, 9 heures

Draco

Les mots me manquent.

Severus

.

.

Poudlard,

3 Avril 2000, 12h30

Cher Draco:

Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit. J'ai trouvé quelque chose à dire après tout, aucun des termes n'étant approprié pour passer à l'antenne sur WWN.

Chaque fois que vous m'exhortez à ne pas m'inquiéter, je sais que des choses horribles vont se produire. Cette dernière lettre bat une sorte de record du monde pour la quantité d'événements horribles et potentiellement fatals annoncés dans une seule missive. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont vous devriez être fier.

C'est déjà suffisamment contrariant que votre négligence ait donné à quelqu'un l'occasion de vous tirer dessus avec une arme à feu moldue. L'imbécile suicidaire moyen considérerait que cela fait suffisamment de dangers encourus pour la journée et serait allé s'allonger. Mais pas vous. Vous avez passé le reste de la nuit pris au piège dans une pièce pleine de gens qui vous détestent et mis à votre agenda le rôle vedette dans un combat désarmé planifié par les gens en question. Ne mentionnons même pas le fait que votre système nerveux et votre métabolisme sont toujours dans un état douteux à cause de ce qui est arrivé lors de vos deux derniers flirts avec la mort.

Jacques, vous devez vous rendre compte qu'il n'y a aucune excuse pour cela. Quel est le point de tous mes efforts pour vous garder vivant quand vous tenez votre vie pour si bon marché ? Pendant la Guerre, il y avait un but à votre imprudence. Mais la Guerre est finie maintenant. Vous avez accompli votre devoir et vous méritez mieux que de continuer à agir comme de la chair à canon pour une troupe de trous du cul ingrats qui n'ont jamais apprécié vos sacrifices. Vous avez été obstiné toute votre vie et n'avez jamais hésité à dire non à quelqu'un. Pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois que le Ministère appelle, vous vous inclinez et les invitez à procéder, et au diable le lubrifiant ? Témoigner à chaque procès de Mangemort pendant les trois années à venir? Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Vous proposer de servir d'appât pour un homme qui n'aimerait rien autant que de vous démembrer lentement ? Parfait, sans problème, rien d'autre à raconter pour aujourd'hui.

Merlin, je ne sais même pas que vous dire de cela! La folie pure que vous avez démontrée dans les quarante-huit dernières heures est au-delà de la portée de ma capacité à vous réprimander.

Oh et Potter a présenté une excuse polie ? Appelons la _Gazette_, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais préféré qu'il soit grossier avec vous, mais vous ait _gardé à l'abri_! C'est supposé être son job, n'est-ce pas ? Vous _protéger_ ? Pas vous entraîner dans une affaire mal conçue pour sauver une personne _qui est trop stupide pour comprendre qu'elle est secourue_!

Que vous soyez toujours vivant est à porter au crédit de votre démentielle chance, et à celle de Potter.

Ne m'envoyez plus de lettres avec des exclamations gaies affirmant que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. La simple vue de ces mots dans votre écriture me rend violemment malade. Chacune de leur répétitions fait blanchir encore d'autres cheveux sur ma tête. J'espère tant vous garder sauf mais sans votre coopération, je suis impuissant. Je peux seulement m'abrutir d'alcool pour dormir et espérer que je recevrais encore une lettre de vous au matin, une qui n'inclura pas les mots "ne vous inquiétez pas."

Severus


	12. Chapter 12

**Tissue of Silver**

**Rating** : R/PG13

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

**Bêta** : Elwan59, merci pour tout !

.

* * *

**Tissue of Silver: **

**Partie 12 **

Quand ils revinrent au Manoir, le petit-déjeuner avait déjà été posé sur la table du salon, que cela soit par la prescience des elfes de l'heure de retour du Maître de Maison, ou par pure habitude. En voyant la table couverte de nourriture, Harry se sentit soudainement affamé. Il s'assit immédiatement et commença à remplir son assiette. Malfoy alla tout aussi rapidement à son secrétaire et en sortit du parchemin pour une lettre.

"Je suis affamé et je sais que cela doit être ton cas aussi," lui dit Harry. "Tu devrais manger quelque chose."

"Peut-être dans un moment. Je dois envoyer une lettre à Severus d'abord. Il doit être apoplectique à l'heure qu'il est."

Et après cela, Malfoy commença à écrire. Il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter, donc cela n'était pas surprenant qu'il fut toujours en train d'écrire quand Harry eut fini son petit-déjeuner.

"N'oublie pas de manger quand tu auras fini," dit Harry en repoussant sa chaise. Le seul commentaire de Malfoy fut un vague mouvement gracieux de la main et quelques murmures irrités.

Après une longue et béate douche, Harry enfila des robes d'Auror propres et retourna en bas. Malfoy n'était en vue nulle part, ayant apparemment disparu dans ses appartements. Harry s'assit au secrétaire pour sa paperasserie et quand il leva les yeux de nouveau, il était presque midi.

"J'ai décidé de manger quelque chose; j'ai voulu que tu sois le premier à le savoir." La voix de Malfoy résonna dans le salon calme. Harry pivota sur lui-même pour le trouver adossé dans l'embrasure de la porte, portant un pantalon large gris et une chemise blanche avec des manchettes françaises. Et, bien sûr, aucune chaussure. "Je devrais mettre une annonce dans la Gazette, juste pour m'assurer que tout le monde est au courant. Cela me semble être un sujet de grand intérêt, après tout."

"Petit malin."

"Tu dis cela comme si tu en étais étonné."

Wilson l'elfe de maison apparut derrière lui, chargé d'un énorme plateau débordant de victuailles pour le déjeuner. Malfoy s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il posa le plateau sur la table, avant de plonger en une révérence solennelle. "Un hibou pour vous, monsieur," dit-il et il sortit une mince lettre scellée.

Malfoy la prit et s'assit à sa place habituelle à table. "Merci, Wilson." L'elfe de maison commença à décharger le plateau tandis que Malfoy soupesait l'enveloppe dans sa main. "Apoplectique", dit-il avec une note d'effroi clair. "S'il n'était pas furieux contre moi, ce serait beaucoup plus lourd." Malfoy ouvrit la lettre et n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour en lire le contenu. Puis il soupira, la replia et la déposa sur la table. "Je m'attends à l'arrivée, dans l'heure, d'une engueulade plus détaillée, après qu'il se soit calmé un peu."

"Quelque chose à attendre avec impatience," dit Harry.

"Allons, Potter, assieds-toi. Cela fait presque deux heures depuis ton dernier repas, je suis sûr que tu risques de te trouver mal."

Harry lui fit une grimace, mais obéit tandis qu'un autre elfe de maison apparaissait dans l'embrasure. "Maître Draco," dit-elle d'une voix assez forte, "Catherine Tayce vient d'arriver."

"Vraiment. C'est ... inattendu. C'est bien, Isabelle, tu peux la faire entrer." Les deux elfes disparurent avec une petite rafale d'étincelles.

Comme Malfoy saisissait une cuillère pour commencer le potage, Harry remarqua ses boutons de manchette brillant dans la lumière. En les observant plus attentivement, il vit qu'il s'agissait de serpents d'argent décorés d'émeraudes pour les yeux. Un coin de la bouche de Malfoy se releva d'un coup sec dans un sourire vaguement embarrassé mais il ne leva pas les yeux.

Isabelle réapparut et annonça solennellement, "Le Docteur Tayce." Catherine entra dans la pièce derrière elle, portant une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. C'était la première fois qu'Harry la voyait porter des vêtements sorciers. Ses robes étaient faites d'un brocart gris perle - joliment taillées, bien sûr - et elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise dedans.

Malfoy sourit, son sourire "Je-suis-charmant-en-société" mais ne se leva pas. Il désigna de la main la table. "Catherine, nous venons de commencer à déjeuner. Joignez-vous à nous ?"

Elle parcourut du regard la table couverte de mets d'une façon extravagante et souleva un sourcil. "Bien, puisque vous ne semblez soumis à rationnement, ce sera avec plaisir." Elle s'assit, posa l'enveloppe sur la table et commença à remplir une assiette.

"Draco, je dois vous demander. Que diable avez-vous fait à vos elfes de maison ? Je ne l'ai pas mentionné auparavant parce que cela ne semblait pas poli, mais ils me font presque peur."

"C'est quelque chose que Lucius a fait. Cela ne constitue pas une discussion appropriée pendant l'heure du repas, croyez-moi." Son expression était douce, mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait refusé de répondre à la question.

"Oh. D'accord." Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe à travers la table. "Je devais venir en Grande-Bretagne pour d'autres affaires, donc j'ai pensé que j'en profiterais avec le rituel pour transformer les barrières et de la documentation de fond. Regardez-le quand vous aurez une seconde et faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez." Il se pencha sur la table pour prendre l'enveloppe avec sa main droite, son gauche étant occupé par sa cuillère à potage. Mais il tressaillit en levant le bras et reposa la cuillère pour tendre son autre main. "Vous êtes-vous fait mal ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Juste un bleu," dit-il. "Potter et moi sommes allés nous amuser avec Mortimer Higgs la nuit dernière."

"C'est plus que juste un bleu, si vous avez des difficultés à soulever votre bras." Elle se leva et contourna la table pour être debout à côté de lui. "Déboutonnez votre chemise que je puisse voir."

Malfoy sembla amusé et un peu déconcerté. Elle rit. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais un jour une raison de vous appeler prude. Je ne suis pas votre type, je sais, mais j'ai une formation de secourisme. Laissez-moi voir votre épaule."

"Je ne dirais pas que vous n'êtes pas mon _type_," ronronna-t-il. "Il serait plus précis de dire que vous _êtes_ mon type, mais avec une variation sur l'équipement standard."

"Je parie que vous dites ça à toutes les filles. Déboutonnez votre chemise et arrêtez d'essayer de me distraire."

Malfoy sourit d'un air satisfait et défit sa chemise, juste assez lentement pour taquiner sans qu'elle puisse le réprimander. Mais comme Catherine était debout légèrement derrière lui, c'était à Harry qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait, de l'autre côté de la table. Harry pouvait se sentir rougir et envia le calme amusé et sophistiqué de Catherine. Il se versa un verre d'eau.

Quand il ne resta que deux boutons à défaire, Malfoy fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules sans prendre la peine de retirer ses bras des manches, exposant un torse lisse et pâle. Toute cette natation lui avait fait du bien. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry regardait. Il essaya de trouver un autre endroit où porter son attention, mais Malfoy était assis là, directement de l'autre côté de la table, juste derrière le pain. Harry reporta ses yeux sur son potage et feignit ne pas avoir besoin d'un autre morceau de pain.

Ce n'est que quand Catherine fit un petit bruit désapprobateur et commença à murmurer pour elle-même que Harry se rappela que le but de tout ceci était l'épaule de Malfoy et qu'il jeta un coup d'œil. Cela n'était pas beau à voir, l'articulation clairement gonflée et plus bas un bleu profondément coloré.

"Effectivement, vous avez un bleu," dit Catherine, "mais je pense que l'articulation a souffert aussi." Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche et posa son autre main sur l'épaule. Sa main semblait appartenir à la peau de Malfoy - presque la même nuance pâle et délicate, les doigts longs et gracieux, le toucher léger et sûr.

Quelque chose se tordit désagréablement dans les tripes d'Harry comme il se rendait compte qu'elle serait vraiment une candidate parfaite au titre de Lady Malfoy et que Malfoy avait sans aucun doute considéré ce fait bien longtemps avant qu'il vienne à l'esprit d'Harry. Il repoussa cette idée : s'ils voulaient s'abaisser à une parodie de mariage, ce n'était aucunement ses affaires.

Catherine ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit "Je dirais que cela a été disloqué puis elle s'est remise en place d'elle-même."

"Cela a fait un son un peu inquiétant quand je suis tombé," admit Malfoy. "Mais il ne m'a pas semblé que quoi que ce soit ait été cassé."

"Donc vous alliez juste la laisser guérir toute seule ?"

"J'allais prendre un peu de repos et voir la façon dont cela aurait évolué demain. Je suis passé par bien pire sans recourir à une intervention médicale, je vous assure. D'habitude, je me guéris moi-même, mais sur l'épaule c'est plutôt délicat."

"Hmph." Elle agita sa baguette contre sa peau. "Curatio".

Malfoy bougea un peu son épaule. "Oh, c'est bien mieux. Vraiment. Vous êtes une femme pleine de talents."

"Restez tranquille. Je n'ai pas fini." Elle répéta le charme et le bleu disparut. "Là. D'autres problèmes dont vous voudriez que je m'occupe?"

"Toutes mes autres parties sont en parfait état de fonctionnement. Mais merci." Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna s'asseoir tandis que Malfoy boutonnait sa chemise.

"Ainsi, les garçons sont allés se bagarrer avec Mortimer Higgs la nuit dernière ?" Demanda-t-elle en se versant du potage dans un bol. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

Harry lui donna la version abrégée en déjeunant. Comme il achevait son récit, il demanda à Malfoy:" Ai-je oublié quoi que ce soit ?"

"En dehors du fait que les Aurors espéraient tous que je rencontrerais une fin salissante et que j'ai été amené à couper mon propre doigt ? Je ne pense pas.»

Catherine regarda fixement les mains de Malfoy avec curiosité. "Ils sont tous là maintenant."

"Je l'ai remis. Après que j'ai enlevé l'anneau immuable."

"Oh," dit-elle. "Un inconvénient mineur après tout le reste, je présume."

"Et bien, le Héros des Guerres là, a presque tourné de l'œil, c'était assez divertissant. Mais ce n'est pas une expérience que je désire répéter."

Un coup retentit et Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Janice debout dans l'embrasure. "Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais un hibou est arrivé pour vous de la secrétaire de Maugrey." Elle la lui tendait comme si elle était réticente à l'idée de pénétrer réellement dans la pièce.

"Entre, Janice. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?"

Elle se dirigea vers la table, ignorant soigneusement Malfoy en le dépassant. "Non, merci, monsieur j'ai déjà mangé." Elle remit l'enveloppe à Harry et ensuite en sortit une autre, plus épaisse de sa poche de robe et se tourna vers Malfoy. "C'est arrivé pour vous."

"Oh, joie," dit Malfoy comme il la prenait et la mettait dans une de ses poches. "L'engueulade tant attendue. Merci, Janice. Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir vous asseoir? Un peu de potage, peut-être ?"

"Non, merci."

"Sandwich ?"

"Non, merci."

"Tasse de thé ?"

"Non, merci beaucoup." Grinçant des dents de frustration, elle quitta la chambre.

Comme le bruit de ses pas s'estompait dans le vestibule, le regard de Malfoy tomba sur la table. "J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas."

Catherine rit sous cape et prit un autre morceau de pain. "C'est comme demander au renard de garder le poulailler, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est une bonne Auror," protesta Harry. "Elle ne laisserait jamais ses sentiments personnels bloquer son travail. Elle est juste..."

"Bornée ? Pharisaïque ? Impolie ?" suggéra Malfoy avec un haussement de sourcil.

"Jeune. Elle a eu une enfance très protégée."

"Comme c'est épouvantable pour elle," murmura-t-il. "Ouvre donc la lettre, Potter. C'est peut-être sur Higgs."

Harry lut :

_Cher Auror Potter, _

_Nous vous avisons que, en raison de la capture ce matin de Mortimer Higgs et l'élimination de la menace envers M. Malfoy, les ordres de votre équipe ont changé. Tout le personnel se présentera demain au Ministère pour reprendre les horaires habituels. _

_M. Higgs est toujours inconscient et sous la surveillance médicale à Sainte Mangouste. Le secrétariat de M. Maugrey vous informera quand M. Higgs sera assez bien remis pour subir un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum, pour que vous puissiez être présent._

_Félicitations pour cette nouvelle mission accomplie._

_Auror Pamela Hamilton_

_Assistante d'Alastor Maugrey_

_Département d'Application de la Loi Magique_

_._

« Ils retirent l'équipe," dit Harry, qui sentit un long frisson courir sur sa peau à cette réalisation. "Mais c'est trop tôt! Nous ne savons pas à coup sûr que Higgs était derrière l'empoisonnement et nous ne le saurons pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Merde, je ne te laisse pas ici non protégé, pas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une confession complète.»

Malfoy semblait remarquablement insouciant. "C'est très professionnel de ta part, Potter, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix. Héros de guerre ou pas, tu es toujours soumis à la voie hiérarchique, non ?"

"D'une certaine façon. Techniquement oui, mais pas toujours dans la pratique. Si je suis discret, je peux court-circuiter Maugrey en allant trouver Arthur et ensuite Arthur feint d'avoir décidé d'intervenir tout seul. Maugrey m'apprécie quoiqu'il en soit et il est sacrément bon à son poste, donc je n'ai pas à le faire très souvent." Harry pinça son nez derrière ses lunettes. Les quarante-huit dernières heures le rattrapaient finalement. "Bon sang, je ne suis pas en état de transplaner cette après-midi; je détesterais même passer par Cheminette. J'irais voir Arthur à la première heure demain. Même si je ne peux pas garder toute l'équipe, peut-être que je peux le convaincre de me laisser, moi et quelques personnes clés. Je suis sûr que tu seras heureux de récupérer totalement ta maison, mais je veux aussi m'assurer que tu es en sûreté."

Malfoy haussa les épaules et Harry voulut soudain le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'une expression se montre sur son visage. "Tu fais ce que tu veux. T'avoir ici pendant un ou deux jours de plus ne constitue qu'un ennui mineur dans le grand ordre universel."

Catherine essuya sa bouche gracieusement, reposa la serviette et se leva. "J'aimerais rester et apprécier toutes les questions de vie ou de mort qui se trament par ici, mais j'ai peur d'avoir encore bien des choses à faire cet après-midi. Merci mille fois pour le déjeuner, Draco. Et faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez du rituel. Je sais que c'est probablement morne pour vous, vu qu'il n'y a aucune probabilité de démembrement..."

Il arqua un sourcil taquin. "Et bien, il y a toujours la chance d'un accident. Les vieilles barrières pourraient céder dans une spectacle glorieusement pyrotechnique."

"Avec moi chargée de l'affaire, il n'y aucune chance. Toute blessure que vous recevrez de moi sera délibérée." Avec un dernier sourire flirteur, elle prit congé.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

3 April, 2000

MORTIMER HIGGS CAPTURE!

**Harry Potter met la main sur le magnat du crime.**

_Par l'Agence de Presse Magique _

Le Ministère de la Magie a confirmé cette après-midi que Higgs, suspecté d'être un baron du crime, a été capturé pendant le sauvetage de l'Auror Seamus Finnigan. L'opération a été menée en personne par le Super Auror et idole des teenagers, Harry Potter, que l'on dit avoir appréhendé Higgs à mains nues. Selon les rapports, Higgs a reçu une blessure sévère à la tête pendant le combat et est dans un état critique à Sainte Mangouste sous bonne garde. L' Auror Finnigan a été récupéré indemne.

Higgs était sur la liste des personnes recherchées depuis des années, mais toutes les tentatives précédentes pour l'amener devant la justice s'étaient révélées futiles. Il sera soumis à un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum dès que son état le permettra et sera probablement poursuivi pour d'autres crimes en plus de l'enlèvement de l'Auror Finnigan, y compris de conspiration criminelle, d'un grand nombre d'assassinats dans le milieu et des tentatives récentes sur la vie de l'Espion du Ministère Draco Malfoy.

Une conférence du Département de la Justice sur la capture de Higgs et les charges contre lui est attendue dans les prochains jours.

.

* * *

.

Même les moulures rococo sur les plafonds du Manoir devenaient ennuyeuses si vous les regardiez fixement assez longtemps, avait découvert Harry. Il était trois heures du matin et son corps ne lui donnait aucun signe de coopération et refusait de dormir. Son horloge interne avait apparemment été complètement perturbée par trop d'heures sous adrénaline suivies par un relâchement trop rapide. Il faudrait probablement des jours pour que cela reprenne un cycle normal et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire contre cela. Il soupira et alluma les bougies de chevet avec sa baguette, puis fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour y prendre le dernier exemplaire de Quidditch Weekly. Il venait de finir un article sur le nouvel Attrapeur des Canons quand il entendit le claquement de la porte de la chambre à coucher de Malfoy. Le temps de se lever pour vérifier et le hall était vide. Il attrapa sa robe et descendit pour voir ce qui se passait

La lumière était allumée dans le salon et lorsqu'il entra, ce fut pour voir Malfoy debout devant son secrétaire et griffonnant frénétiquement sur une petite feuille de parchemin. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un bas de pyjama en soie noir et ses pieds étaient nus. Sa peau était étonnante dans la lueur de la bougie, une étendue régulière, rayonnante comme l'ivoire, tellement lisse que la lumière rebondissait juste dessus. Il avait une légère toison couleur miel sur le torse qu'Harry avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à rater cet après-midi et une légère ligne descendait jusqu'à la lisière du pyjama. Il y avait juste une allusion de barbe sur son visage et ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux pendant qu'il écrivait. Les angles de son visage semblaient aiguisés et tout simplement parfaits. Il était tout simplement la définition même d'un désordre sexy et Harry se sentit comme s'il avait été frappé aux genoux. Malfoy à demi vêtu dans la lueur d'une bougie était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue.

_Je veux ça_, pensa-t-il. Il voulait connaître la texture de cette peau. Il voulait en explorer chaque pouce avec le bout de ses doigts et chercher où la texture changeait. Il voulait goûter la courbe gracieuse le long de la nuque de Malfoy et savoir ce que cela faisait de caresser ce menton avec le dos de sa main. Il voulait prendre ces doigts minces et les entrelacer avec les siens, comme il l'avait fait à l'extérieur de la salle de tribunal, mais il voulait vraiment y prêter attention cette fois. Il voulait retenir les vagues des empreintes digitales de Malfoy et mesurer la longueur de ses cils. Il en avait _mal_ de désir, tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus le comprendre. Tout qu'il savait, c'était à quel point, soudainement, complètement, il désirait ces choses et à quel point elles étaient tout à fait impossibles.

Cela lui prit seulement une fraction de seconde pour que tout cela tourbillonne en lui. Moins d'une seconde pour que tout éclate et se réarrange dans sa tête et Harry chancela.

Draco leva les yeux et le vit debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Avec une expression de panique épouvantable, il se tourna et indiqua la chaise rembourrée avec le repose-pied, la chaise favorite d'Harry. "Tu ne dois jamais t'asseoir dans cette chaise de nouveau!" déclara-t-il avec ce qui semblait être une panique véritable.

Il était clair que le monde entier était devenu cinglé. Comme c'était agréable que lui et Malfoy puissent coordonner ainsi les moments où leurs nerfs lâchaient. Peut-être pourraient-ils être camarades de chambrée à Sainte Mangouste, quoique la pensée de dormir dans la même chambre que Malfoy fasse des choses étranges à l'estomac d'Harry. "Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la chaise ?"

Malfoy prit le parchemin qu'il venait de préparer et une épingle sur le bureau, s'approcha de la chaise en question et épingla le parchemin sur son dos. Le panneau proclamait : "Chaise Fermée pour Suspicion de Comportement Maléfique - DJM." Harry voulait rire il était évident vu le comportement de Malfoy qu'il était sérieusement tout à fait et réellement préoccupé.

"Je devrais y entortiller quelque chose, non ? Pour empêcher les gens de s'y asseoir." Il se précipita de nouveau vers son bureau et commença à fouiller les tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un rouleau de scotch, qu'il étira d'un bras de la chaise à l'autre, interdisant l'accès au siège d'une telle façon qu'on devrait retirer l'adhésif pour s'asseoir.

Harry se sentait un peu perdu, donc il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit l'arrivée d'une idée utile. Toutes les idées qui se bousculaient à l'heure actuelle étaient des impulsions très confuses. Il espérait que celles-ci finiraient par partir, ou s'effacer au moins quelque peu, pour que quelque chose ayant une quelconque valeur pratique puisse apparaître. Quelque chose qui pourrait les guérir tous deux de ce début de folie.

Malfoy avait fini d'entortiller la chaise et sembla se détendre un peu. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry sur le sofa, avec une distance amicale entre eux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher. "Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il doucement

"J'ai fait un rêve à propos de cette chaise."

"Quel genre de rêve ?"

"Un de ces _rêves_ là. Une prophétie. Mais il était vraiment bizarre et vague. C'était ici dans le salon et il y avait cette brume épaisse autour de la chaise, comme un brouillard. Et j'ai juste perçu une situation horrible." Il frissonna. "Perte, misère, mort. Quelqu'un d'autre était mort, pas moi. Enfin, peut-être moi, aussi. Peut-être tout le monde, je ne sais pas. C'était mauvais."

"Et ensuite qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?"

"C'était tout."

"Tout ?"

"Oui, tout. Je te l'ai dit, c'était vague."

"Es-tu sûr que c'était cette sorte de rêve et non juste un cauchemar normal ? Ces derniers jours ont été plutôt difficiles."

Draco lui lança un regard désagréable. "Oui, Potter, je suis sûr. C'est complètement différent. L'impression est complètement différente. Et l'impression est le plus important, plus que ce que je Vois, c'est la réaction de mes tripes qui est importante. Si quelque chose change pour faire la réalité différente du rêve, je le sens dans mes tripes. Je ne peux pas interpréter le rêve sans la réaction de mes tripes et mes tripes ne se trompent jamais. Jamais. C'est une prophétie, cela va arriver, et il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas avec cette chaise. "

Harry resta assis là un moment à essayer de digérer les événements des trois dernières minutes. Il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas. "Très bien, peut-être que nous devrions la détruire ? Ou la mettre ailleurs ? Comme dans les cachots par exemple ?"

"J'ai fait remplir les cachots de béton."

Harry cilla.

"Après la Guerre. Une partie de la réhabilitation de la maison, tu vois," ajouta Malfoy. "Je ne pouvais pas trouver le sommeil ici si les cachots étaient toujours là. Et je ne pense pas que je veuille la chaise dans une autre pièce où elle pourrait magouiller n'importe quoi et où nous ne la verrions pas."

"Draco, tu te rends compte que nous parlons d'une chaise ? Un objet inanimé ? Sans antécédents maléfiques?"

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas que cela semble fou ? Très bien, tu peux te barrer avec ton armée d'Aurors et me laisser ici pour me débrouiller avec la chaise maléfique. Mais quand tu devras expliquer au Ministère pourquoi ils n'ont pas de témoin parce que je serai mort dans ma propre maison avec des marques de chaise autour du cou, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écouté."

Harry n'avait eu aucune idée de comment répondre logiquement à cela. "On la détruit, alors ?"

Malfoy secoua la tête (énergiquement. "J'y ai pensé et ensuite je me suis demandé si elle pourrait se reformer. Et si je la mets en pièces et quand j'ai le dos tourné, elle se rassemble et m'attaque ? Ce n'est pas sans précédent; certains démons peuvent le faire. Les démons peuvent être éliminés par le feu, mais je ne connais pas les propriétés de combustion de la chaise. D'habitude quand j'ai un rêve comme cela et que je recherche comment empêcher l'événement, j'ai toujours ce pressentiment qui me vient quand je suis proche de la solution. Comme si le rêve s'affaiblissait ou devenait moins substantiel. Quand je pense à la destruction de la chaise, rien ne change. Je ne pense pas que cela aurait un impact sur ce qui va arriver."

"Bien. Donc nous surveillons la chaise. Cela va être un peu bizarre de donner pour ordre à mon équipe de surveiller une chaise, mais cela peut être fait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est tout pour l'instant, je dirais."

"Parfait. Je vais retourner me coucher. Et je pense que tu devrais essayer de prendre un peu de repos, toi aussi."

Il hocha la tête. "J'essayerai." Soudainement il se pencha en avant et étreignit Harry. Les mains de celui-ci, semblant dotées de leur propre volonté, vinrent effleurer la peau chaude de Draco. C'était si lisse, doux comme si elle n'avait jamais été exposée, même à l'air, et il pouvait sentir les côtes de Draco sous ses doigts. Le tenir contre lui, c'était comme goûter un aliment favori pour la toute première fois, une sensation simultanément nouvelle et familière. La peau d'Harry picotait follement partout où il touchait Draco et son coeur battait la chamade. L'impulsion de fuir, terrifié, se mélangeait avec le désir de tirer Draco plus près de lui, le laissant immobile et chancelant sur le seuil de quelque chose d'énorme et invisible.

"Merci de me croire," dit Draco.

Finalement la crainte que Draco remarque l'effet que leur accolade avait sur lui finit par lui venir et il recula brusquement. "Je t'en prie" chuchota-t-il. "Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. Je vais m'assurer que tu sois en sécurité."

.

* * *

.

.Malfoy Manor

4 Avril, 2000, 5:30 a.m.

Cher Sev:

J'imagine que vous êtes toujours furieux à mon encontre et je ne vous dérangerais pas avec mon babillage, si ce n'est pour deux choses. Un, je sais que vous vous inquiétez quand vous ne recevez pas de lettre, donc je planifiais de vous envoyer au moins une courte note. Deuxième point, le plus important, j'ai fait un rêve significatif ce matin et j'ai vraiment besoin de vos conseils. Le rêve était profondément inquiétant et encore plus profondément étrange. Je sais qu'il vous semblera que j'ai perdu l'esprit, mais s'il vous plaît ne me traînez pas à Sainte Mangouste. (Si vous estimez que vous devez m'enfermer, que cela soit dans les greniers de Manoir, comme c'est la tradition.)

J'ai rêvé de la grande chaise dans le salon, vous savez celle que j'ai achetée avec la tapisserie à motifs de fleurs de lys et le tabouret correspondant ? Ma chaise de lecture, quoique Potter semble l'avoir adoptée. Elle était entourée par un brouillard dense et j'avais un pressentiment de danger. Pas tout à fait un danger type apocalypse, mais pas si loin que cela. C'était un niveau d'effroi surpassant mes rêves ordinaires représentant ma mort, plutôt comme s'il avait été un avertissement lié à la mort de beaucoup de personnes, ou alors à la mort d'un être qui me serait cher. Pour cette raison, je vais vous demander de prendre des précautions supplémentaires concernant votre sécurité pendant les semaines à venir, le temps que ceci soit résolu.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que le rêve s'est limité à ceci. Chaise, brouillard, salon, sentiment de panique totale. Quelque chose d'important va se produire et cela sera lié à cette chaise, mais je n'en sais pas plus que cela. L'idée de déplacer ou détruire la chaise ne diminue pas mon pressentiment. Avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'une personne se métamorphosant en meuble ? Un peu pareil à un animagus, seulement un inanimagus ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Bordel, je dois vous sembler fou à vous dire ceci. Peut-être est-ce ce qui m'arrive, Sev. Peut-être que les années de stress viennent finalement réclamer leur livre de chair et vous devrez m'enfermer dans les greniers dans peu de temps. Quelle sorte de menace une chaise pourrait-elle constituer ?

Par prudence, j'ai interdit l'accès à la chaise et Potter a dit à ses hommes de particulièrement s'en méfier. Cela va faire des miracles pour ma réputation, j'en suis sûr. Draco Malfoy : Mangemort, assassin, troisième lieutenant de Voldemort, ayant peur de ses propres meubles. Cela serait presque drôle si je n'étais pas aussi foutrement effrayé de finir par entraîner des gens avec moi dans ma chute quand mon heure viendra finalement.

A ce propos, je pense que vous devriez vraiment rester loin du Manoir jusqu'à ce que tout ce bazar soit terminé. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, Sev, vous le savez très bien. Je suis résigné, je le suis depuis des années, et peut-être penserez vous que c'est cela qui m'a rendu toujours si imprudent en ce qui concerne ma propre sécurité, et peut-être que vous avez raison. Cependant, ce dont je reste effrayé, ce qui me remplit toujours d'une horreur me laissant sans voix, c'est la pensée que quelque chose pourrait vous arriver. Alors, s'il vous plait, soyez particulièrement prudent, et restez à distance du Manoir pour l'instant.

Potter a été fantastique au sujet de tout cela. C'est presque comme si nous atteignons enfin une sorte d'amitié, après tout ce temps, et il a été extrêmement compréhensif vis-à-vis de toute cette étrangeté avec la chaise. Il a été très viril et héroïque durant l'affaire avec Higgs. En plus, il est vraiment canon en vert. Mais je ne m'aventure pas là dedans. Non, non, pas du tout. J'ai mes moments de faiblesse, comme quand ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens d'une façon adorable, ou quand il a cette expression si mignonne et confuse sur le visage, ce qui, avouons-le, est assez courant. Mais je garde une main ferme sur les rênes de mes émotions, ainsi que sur d'autres parts de ma personne dans l'intimité de ma chambre. Je sais que cette infatuation est presque aussi ridicule que le fait de posséder une chaise tueuse, mais cela me donne au moins d'autres sujets de réflexions que mes études et l'interminable cavalcade funeste qui constitue le reste de mon existence.

Je ne sens pas désolé pour moi-même, je le promets, Sev. Je sais que vous êtes probablement encore en colère contre moi, mais répondez-moi et dites-moi quel fou je suis pour être attiré par Potter, voulez-vous ? Vous trouvez toujours des formules divertissantes et j'ai besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

Draco Jacques

.

* * *

.

Poudlard School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

3 April, 2000, 7:30 p.m.

Chère et exaspérante petite peste,

Je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit que je puisse dire. Je suis sûr que le sens des réalités qu'il vous ait parfois arrivé d'appliquer à votre situation a été totalement mis en pièces par « le comportement héroïque et viril » de Potter. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part que cet abandon de la recherche de l'intelligence dans la personne d'un partenaire potentiel en faveur d'un fétichisme de la témérité gryffondore. Mais non, il suffit d'un regard de sa part, avec ses cheveux idiots et ses grands yeux verts et vous êtes à ses pieds, comme un fan réclamant un autographe. Clairement, c'est inscrit dans votre karma de manquer de jugeote au sujet d'Harry Potter. Quand vous étiez à l'école, rien ne pouvait vous précipiter dans des abîmes de stupidité plus vite qu'une altercation avec Potter, peu importe le temps que je passais à vous prier de vous contrôler, et apparemment cela n'a pas changé. Peut-être était-ce du désir sublimé tout ce temps. Vous pouvez très bien vous mettre à lui écrire d'amoureux sonnets : c'est évident que vous êtes une cause perdue.

Ces bêtises au sujet de Potter mises à part, je suis extrêmement préoccupé par ce rêve que vous me rapportez. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas de métamorphose réussie d'un humain à un objet inanimé, mais je ne suis pas spécialement qualifié sur ce sujet. Je vais attaquer des recherches sur ce sujet et demander l'aide de Minerva. Je vous tiendrais informer si nous découvrons quoi que ce soit.

En attendant, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître je pense que vous avez pris exactement les bonnes mesures vis-à-vis de la chaise. Si la déplacer ou la détruire ne semble pas changer quoi que ce soit dans l'avenir selon vos pressentiments, qui n'ont, je vous le rappelle_, jamais_ été pris en défaut dans le passé et ont, en fait, su sauver de nombreuses vies, alors laisser la chaise là semble la mesure la plus appropriée. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il est mieux de surveiller l'objet porteur du maléfice plutôt que de rechercher le confort de l'esprit en vous l'ôtant de la vue.

Et, comme vous le dites, votre réputation est déjà fichue. Ajouter la folie à vos autres attributs supposés ne peut pas vous faire de mal. En fait, cela pourrait même procurer un alibi pratique si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. C'est l'approche verre à demi plein de la situation, que je ne recommande pas généralement mais elle peut se révéler utile.

Concernant votre touchante préoccupation pour ma sécurité, je n'ai pas prévu de venir au Manoir dans les semaines à venir, mais si vous aviez besoin de moi, je serais là. Je serais vraiment une bien pathétique imitation de parrain si je vous laissais affronter ces dangers sans assistance. Ma vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue après un tel comportement, je vous l'assure. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, Draco, comme vous le savez très bien. Je ferais aussi bien que je le pourrais pour prendre soin de vous aussi.

Je ne peux vous sauver de votre propre cœur, cependant, ni de votre impétuosité étrangement gryffondore, donc je vous supplie, comme toujours, d'être prudent.

Quant à mon humeur, sachez que je suis presque toujours furieux envers vous, Draco. Vous êtes impétueux, irréfléchi, impatient, immature, imprudent et beaucoup d'autres synonymes pour pourri-gâté, très intelligent et âgé de vingt ans. Je me dis fréquemment que Lucius n'aurait pas pu concevoir de plus grand châtiment pour ma trahison que de me faire votre parrain. Mais, peu importe l'intensité de ma colère, si vous avez besoin de _quoi que ce soit_, vous ne devez _jamais_ hésiter à m'envoyer un hibou. La seule chose pire que de recevoir votre inventaire journalier de témérités diverses, c'est de ne pas le recevoir.

La Directrice est au courant de votre situation et m'a donné carte blanche pour transmettre mes classes au Professeur Vector, si nécessaire au pied levé. J'apprécierais une excuse pour abandonner les morveux à quelqu'un d'autre pour un moment.

Severus

.

* * *

.

Oxford, Institut pour la recherche scientifique et magique

4 avril 2000,

Cher Harry:

Je n'ai pas reçu de tes nouvelles depuis quelques semaines et je me demandais comment les choses se passaient, au Manoir Malefoy. D'étranges rumeurs courraient, ce matin : que quelqu'un aurait tiré sur Draco avec une mitraillette moldue, que le Ministère allait échanger Draco contre un groupe de prisonniers de guerre oubliés auprès d'un reste de Mangemorts, que Draco était devenu fou et balançait ses meubles sur la pelouse – Tout ceci est juste ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui passe donc là-bas ? Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux me dire mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que Draco va bien ? Est-ce qu'il se comporte comme un fichu branleur ? Combien de temps encore vas-tu rester, à ton avis? Et bon sang comment cela se fait-il que tu ais été impliqué dans le sauvetage de Seamus alors que tu es déjà sur un cas important ? Ils te font faire les trois huit maintenant, ou quoi ?

Je fais moi-même les trois huit sur le dernier projet en date, bien que j'ai l'intention de t'épargner les détails. Je sais que l'Arithmancie n'a jamais été ton sujet favori. Encore une semaine et cela devrait être bouclé et j'aurais plus de temps libre. Est-ce que cela te dirait de dîner ensemble à ce moment là ? Je pourrais me laisser persuadée de préparer de la sauce spaghetti si tu amènes le vin. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des siècles, cela serait sympa de rattraper le temps perdu. Ex-boyfriend ou pas, tu restes une de mes personnes préférées, Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'on perde le contact.

Pattenrond te salue, comme toujours. Dis bonjour à Arthur pour moi quand tu le verras et aussi à Sirius et Remus.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione.

.

* * *

.

Harry soupira et regarda fixement le morceau très tristement vierge de parchemin. Il savait qu'il devait écrire à Hermione tout de suite ou elle commencerait à s'inquiéter. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Malfoy va très bien, je vais très bien, je pourrais bien développer pour sa personne une étrange attraction. Penses-tu que le fait que je veux lécher ses mamelons signifie que je suis homosexuel ? J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que j'ai un faible pour la personne que tu as le plus détesté quand nous étions à l'école. C'est toujours plus ou moins un connard; je l'amènerai pour le dîner la semaine prochaine. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque chose qui exige beaucoup de fourchettes ?

Il était foutu.

Non, pensa-t-il, juste parce qu'il développait d'étranges impulsions ne signifiait pas qu'il devait les suivre. Il devait juste se reprendre. En commençant par répondre à cette lettre, un point à la fois. Hermione ne savait pas à que point les choses étaient devenues bizarres. Il allait juste feindre que tout était normal et peut-être qu'au moment où il la reverrait, cela le serait devenu. Il relut sa lettre de nouveau et attaqua ensuite par le point un.

Il mit le lieu et la date en haut et écrivit_, _

_Chère Hermione : j'oublie parfois à quel point la rumeur court vite. Il est vrai qu'il y a eu des coups de feu au Manoir, mais c'était un pistolet pas une mitraillette. J'ai pu jeter un Contego pour arrêter les balles et personne n'a été blessé. Malfoy s'est porté volontaire pour servir d'appât quand Seamus a été enlevé par Higgs; il n'y a eu aucune contrainte du Ministère et aucun prisonnier de guerre, seulement Seamus. Chacun (à part Higgs) s'en est très bien sorti. _

Jusqu'ici tout allait très bien. Feindre que tout était normal. Ce serait sa nouvelle devise.

_Draco n'a PAS perdu la raison._

Son regard revint à Malfoy, qui lisait sur le sofa. Il portait des vêtements moldus, ce qu'il faisait souvent quand il révisait pour son examen d'Etude des Moldus, une paire de jeans noirs et un pull-over rouge qui était légèrement floconneux. Probablement fait de cachemire et valant une foutue fortune. Pieds nus. L'idée que Draco se faisait d'une tenue informelle. Follement sexy, peut-être, mais pas fou. Argh, cela n'aidait pas.

Okay, peut-être que Draco n'était pas entièrement stable, si on se réfère à cette histoire de la chaise. Mais Harry pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques événements mystiques en rapport qui l'expliquerait finalement.

_Il est un peu excentrique peut-être. Mais, tu sais, il a toujours été comme ça. Il ne jette pas ses meubles sur la pelouse. S'il y avait des jets de meubles au programme, il embaucherait quelqu'un. Mais il ne l'a pas fait._

La vérité mais pas la vérité entière. Ce qui l'amenait au sujet de la sécurité. Facile.

_Je vais bien et Draco aussi. Il y a eu quelques moments effrayants, mais nous nous sommes tirés d'affaire._

Bon, que dire au sujet de leur relation ? S'il admettait qu'ils devenaient amis, Hermione penserait qu'il était sous Imperio. Sans mentionner le reste. Littéralement. Harry n'allait en effet certainement pas mentionner le reste.

_Il ne m'a pas trop ennuyé._

À part quand il est debout devant la fenêtre et laisse le soleil jouer sur ses cheveux, ou quand il agite les orteils alors qu'il lit, ou me sourit comme s'il était réellement heureux que je sois là. Alors je suis très ennuyé et je dois aller m'allonger un moment.

_Je dois admettre qu'il a changé depuis la sixième année._

Changé en devenant un homme courageux, intelligent, drôle, plein d'abnégation qui est tellement superbe qu'il donne envie à des Gryffindor hétérosexuels de le toucher à des endroits inappropriés.

_Je suppose que moi aussi._

Draco éclata soudainement de rire et Harry commença à se demander s'il était possible de lire par-dessus son épaule à travers la pièce.

"Potter, as-tu déjà vu une télévision ?"

"Eh bien, oui, Malfoy. J'ai vu le truc bizarre appelé une télévision. En fait, j'en possède une."

Draco se releva de sa nonchalante posture et s'assit. "Vraiment ? Et ils ont ces petites pièces là-dedans et des choses ? Tu les as déjà vus ?"

"Fréquemment. Quand je suis à la maison et non en train de prendre soin d'excentriques aristocrates dans leurs demeures gothiques."

"Allons chez toi et regardons la télévision !"

"Malfoy, ce n'est pas sûr. Nous étions d'accord sur le sujet : nous ne quitterons pas le Manoir tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé de réponses à propos de tu sais quoi.» Harry désigna d'un coup de menton la Chaise Maléfique. .

"Je m'ennuie, Potter. Même moi je ne peux passer qu'un certain temps à lire. Je suis enfermé depuis des semaines! Aie un peu de pitié. "

"Les employés du Ministère n'ont pas de pitié. Et je dois finir ma lettre pour Hermione avant qu'elle débarque ici pour savoir ce qui se trafique. Elle s'inquiète à mon sujet. "

"Je peux la comprendre. Tu devrais lui dire que je passe sept A.S.P.I.C. Elle voudrait vraiment le savoir. Je sais, je vais t'aider à écrire ta lettre et ensuite nous pourrons aller à ton appartement et voir la télévision."

"Nous ne quittons pas le Manoir."

"Potterrrr." Sa façon de geindre faisait remonter des souvenirs d'enfance, un peu comme le son d'ongles sur un tableau noir.

"Grandis un peu, Malfoy. Nous n'irons pas."

"Bien, laisse-moi t'aider avec ta lettre, au moins. Qu'as-tu écrit jusqu'ici ?"

"Je ne vais pas te le dire."

"Je vais composer quelque chose, alors. Chère Hermione, oui, toutes les rumeurs de ma liaison passionnée avec Draco sont vraies. Nous avons finalement choisi l'été pour le mariage. Accepterais-tu d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Je t'embrasse, Harry."

Essayant de ne pas sourire, Harry revint à sa lettre et écriv_it, Malfoy a un sens de l'humour tordu et bizarre et il est souvent très contrariant. Mais il peut être drôle, aussi et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on peut dire de lui, c'est qu'il n'est jamais morne et ennuyeux._

"Qu'as-tu écrit ?" demanda Malfoy.

"J'ai dit que tu m'avais finalement rendu chèvre et que toutes les nouvelles lettres devraient être expédiées à Sainte Mangouste."

"Tu devrais te consacrer à ta carrière d'Auror, comique."

"Retourne à ton livre."

Draco prit une moue boudeuse, mais il se rallongea sur le canapé et reprit sa lecture.

_Je suis de retour au Manoir maintenant et y serai pendant quelques jours au moins. Confidentiellement, sache que l'équipe ici a été réduite à un équipage squelettique de six Aurors et moi-même. Tous les autres sont retournés à leurs autres devoirs et j'ai dû être convaincant ce matin pour que Arthur me laisse garder ces six-là. Janice s'est portée volontaire pour rester, de même qu'Anna et Hortense. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses les trois autres. J'ai des gens sûrs pour me couvrir ici et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, d'accord ?_

_L'incident Finnigan était juste un projet annexe. J'ai été en service presque chaque moment depuis que je suis sur le cas Malfoy, donc je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient me faire travailler plus qu'ils ne le font déjà. Ce n'est pas si mal, cependant, les choses sont calmes au Manoir la plupart du temps. J'ai rattrapé beaucoup de paperasserie._

_Je serais ravi de dîner avec toi quand cette situation sera résolue. Je t'envoie un hibou la semaine prochaine avec les dernières nouvelles. _

_Ne crois pas ceux qui répandent de telles rumeurs. Tout va bien._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Malfoy veut vraiment que je te dise qu'il passe sept A.S.P.I.C._

Il plia le parchemin et le scella à la cire de son empreinte digitale, puis il alla la porter à un elfe de maison qui l'amènerait à la volière.

Quand il retourna au salon, Malfoy était assis et regardait fixement méchamment la Chaise du Sombre Mal, à laquelle il manquait clairement sa barrière de scotch. Harry s'assit à côté de lui sur le sofa, laissant soigneusement une distance amicale entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au scotch ?" demanda Harry.

"Les elfes de maison continuent de l'enlever. Ils ont des notions très rigides sur l'économie domestique. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer deux ou trois fois, mais ils me répondent juste ' Oui, Maître Draco ' de cette façon effrayante et grammaticalement correcte qu'ils ont et ensuite, aussitôt dès que j'ai le dos tourné, ils l'ôtent de nouveau. J'ai de la chance qu'ils laissent le panneau en place."

"C'est difficile d'être bien servi, je suppose."

"Ils sont pourris gâtés. Ils étaient terrifiés par Lucius, mais je les laisse choisir seuls comment ils veulent organiser les choses. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me respectent." Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Ma maisonnée est un désastre," dit-il sans lever les yeux.

"Hé, tu devrais voir mon appartement. Les moutons de poussière sont sur le point d'organiser un coup d'État. Au moins tu as quelqu'un qui ramasse derrière toi."

Malfoy s'assit de nouveau et pointa un doigt fin vers Harry. "Oui, mais tu es un célibataire hétérosexuel de vingt ans. On s'attend à ce que ton appartement semble avoir servi de nid à un troll. Je suis le maître d'un Manoir multiséculaire et je suis homosexuel en plus. On s'attend à que j'ai tout sous contrôle et que les elfes de maison s'inclinent à chacun de mes caprices. Au lieu de ça, je crains pour ma vie à cause d'un de mes meubles et mes elfes de maison me font des enfants dans le dos."

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. "Voila une image mentale que je n'oublierais pas.

Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis revint à la chaise. "Je ne comprends pas. Je possède ce meuble depuis plus d'une année. Elle n'est pas supposée être Maléfique - je l'ai acheté pour _remplacer_ la chaise Maléfique. Il y a un motif de fleur de lis, bordel. Elle est très confortable pour lire. J'aime cette foutue chaise!" Sa voix s'était brisée et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Harry lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Le pull-over de cachemire était doux sous la peau de sa paume et Harry fit beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas comparer la texture à celle de la peau nue de Draco.

Harry se rendit compte avec un flash de regret qu'il était supposé fournir du réconfort, pas penser aux sensations de la nuit précédente. Draco était plus perturbé par cette affaire de chaise qu'il ne l'avait été pour n'importe laquelle des tentatives sur sa vie. Le stress commençait à faire son œuvre, semblait-il. Et il n'avait personne sur qui compter, puisque Snape était retourné à Poudlard. Il avait seulement Harry. Que les hormones d'Harry, pour des raisons entièrement obscures à leur propriétaire, aient brusquement décidé qu'elles étaient intéressées par les garçons, ou au moins par Draco, n'était en aucune façon une excuse pour agir comme un maniaque sexuel. Il utiliserait son professionnalisme. Il avait consolé des victimes de crime plusieurs fois. C'était exactement pareil. Il pouvait affronter cette situation. "Peut-être que tu devrais te coucher et faire un petit somme, hein ? Tu n'as pas bien dormi et tu es probablement fatigué. " Voilà, parfait. Exactement le bon ton d'une intérêt attentif, mais impersonnel.

Malfoy renifla. "Bonne idée. Désolé."

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment."

"C'est juste qu'on ne s'attend pas à être trahi par ses meubles, tu sais ? Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres et les sales bâtards de pères, oui. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Mais traverser tout ça, six mois de récupération à Poudlard avec Sev me harcelant pour que je mange à chaque fois que je reprenais conscience, supporter les procès, les rêves, la menace constante de mort et ensuite l'instrument de ma ruine s'avère être ma chaise favorite ?" Il renifla de nouveau. "Vraiment, tu ne trouves pas que c'est foireux ?"

"Cela manque de dignité," acquiesça Harry.

"Exactement. C'est exactement cela." Harry pensait que Malfoy monterait pour son petit somme mais il resta assis sur le sofa, regardant la chaise.

Après quelques minutes, il dit, "Que vas-tu faire lorsque tout sera fini ?"

"Tu veux dire après que nous ayons terrassé la vilaine chaise et que tu sois à l'abri de tous ceux qui veulent te tuer ?"

Le regard que Draco lui adressa semblait tellement entremêlé d'émotions contradictoires qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas le déchiffrer. "Oui".

" Commencer ma mission suivante, je suppose."

"Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, tu sais. Tu as de l'argent. Tu pourrais prendre un congé exceptionnel et retourner au Ministère plus tard si tu le désirais. Weasley te reprendrait dès que tu le voudrais, j'en suis sûr."

"Je suppose que je n'y ai jamais pensé. J'ai passé ma vie entière à me battre contre le Mal; je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. Je pense que je m'ennuierais très vite avec une vie de loisir. Et en ce qui te concerne ? Que ferais-tu, si tu pouvais faire n'importe quoi ?"

Il soupira et se rassit sur le canapé, sa tête allant s'effondrer en arrière sur le dos du sofa pour lui permettre de regarder fixement les boiseries incroyablement intéressantes ornant le plafond du Manoir. "Je ne sais pas. Quitter la maison. Regarder une télévision. Tomber amoureux, peut-être ? Ou profondément dans la luxure, au moins."

"Cela n'est jamais arrivé ? Que tu tombes amoureux, je veux dire ?"

"Pas eu le temps," répondit-il. "Toi ?"

"Nan. Je veux dire, j'aime Hermione, mais nous étions seulement ensemble à cause de la mort de Ron. Une fois que nous nous sommes rendus compte de cela, nous avons arrêté d'essayer de forcer. Nous n'avons jamais été amoureux. Et comme tu l'as dit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps pour de telles choses et maintenant..."

"Maintenant, quoi ?" Il s'assit de nouveau et regarda Harry.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Cela semble stupide, mais il y a toutes ces inepties médiatiques et je n'ai jamais de vie privée. Les gens sont déçus quand ils se rendent compte que je ne vis pas en accord avec ma légende. Ils s'attendent au Garçon qui A vécu et ils obtiennent le Type qui A besoin de Quelqu'un Pour Choisir Ses Vêtements Pour Lui."

"Oh oui, tu en as besoin. Mais je dirais que tu vis en accord avec ta légende. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois - c'est à peu près ce que me promettait la publicité."

Harry sentit son visage rougir. Draco ne lui avait jamais vraiment octroyé un compliment auparavant et il se sentait étrangement touché par cela. Il voulut dire quelque chose d'agréable en retour, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut, "En sixième année, j'enviais ta peau."

"Tu quoi ?" rit Draco.

Son visage lui semblait carrément en feu maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Et c'était vrai, de toute façon. "J'étais terriblement jaloux de ta peau. Tu n'avais même jamais un bouton. Cela me rendait fou. Hermione préparait des potions pour moi, pour que je les essaye, mais l'année entière ma peau a été épouvantable. La tienne était toujours parfaite."

"Potter, si un adolescent de seize ans a une peau parfaite, c'est une assez bonne indication qu'il trifouille dans les Ténèbres."

"Oh." Harry supposa que cela l'expliquait.

Draco semblait heureux, cependant et lui sourit chaudement. "Merci de me l'avoir dit. C'est curieusement satisfaisant de savoir qu'il y eu une époque où j'ai eu quelque chose que tu voulais, peu importe sa trivialité."

Harry s'étrangla presque à la pensée de ce que Draco pouvait toujours avoir qu'Harry désirait. Mais il dit, "A seize ans, une belle peau n'est pas insignifiante."

"Ne valait pas probablement ce que j'ai fait pour l'obtenir, cependant"

"Peut-être que non. Ne me dis pas ce que tu as fait, okay ?"

"Okay."

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant un moment de nouveau mais Harry sentait la chaleur du corps de Draco l'appelant à travers le sofa. Il se rappelait la sensation du pull-over de cachemire de Draco sous sa main et la douceur de la peau de Draco sous ses doigts la nuit auparavant. Il imagina le changement de textures qu'il sentirait s'il faisait glisser ses mains sous le pull-over et puis le faisait passer par-dessus la tête de Draco. Et comment les cheveux de Draco en sembleraient tout décoiffés, mais ses mains seraient trop occupées en d'autres endroits pour s'occuper de les remettre correctement.

Ces images amenaient une réaction très indésirable dans le corps d'Harry et il toussa et gigota dans sa place sur le sofa. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, se rendit-il compte. Cela ne pouvait pas être normal. Il ne pouvait pas passer d'être complètement hétérosexuel à se mettre à avoir de tels fantasmes, si vifs, subitement, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait-il tellement vouloir Draco, si soudainement ? Quelque chose devait lui être arrivé. Mais, à part le fait qu'il passait tant de temps avec Draco, les seuls changements dans sa vie étaient ses exercices sur la magie sans baguette et ses quelques expérimentations sur Exanimus qu'il avait entamées malgré les avertissements de Draco à ce sujet. Est-ce que cela pouvait être cela ? Est-ce que cela pouvait être l'émergence des ses pulsions sinistres dont Draco l'avait avertie ? Par malchance, il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il pouvait en parler.

"Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander," dit Harry soudainement, "et tu vas te fâcher contre moi et en fait, tu devrais aller faire un petit somme et nous en reparlerons juste après." Il gémit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez Malfoy qui faisait que la bouche d'Harry n'écoutait pas son cerveau ?

"Oh, non, Potter. Tu ne peux pas commencer quelque chose comme ça et ensuite le reprendre. Crache le morceau."

S'il se métamorphosait en quelque monstre maléfique, Harry supposait qu'il pourrait être important de le savoir. Cela pourrait être le premier symptôme de quelque horrible changement de personnalité. Il prit sur lui pour demander. "La Magie sans Baguette n'appartient pas aux Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, à moins que tu ne l'utilises pour jeter des sortilèges eux-mêmes maléfiques." Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, soupçonneux. "Les gens le considèrent souvent comme la marque d'un magicien maléfique, juste parce que il faut être puissant pour le gérer. Mais ce n'est pas différent de l'utilisation d'une baguette magique, seulement plus difficile."

"Okay, parfait. C'est ce que je pensais, mais tu vois, toujours bien de vérifier." Il éclaircit sa gorge nerveusement. "Hum, je me demandais aussi . Quand quelqu'un commence à utiliser les Forces des Ténèbres, peut-être qu'il expérimente juste ou barbote ou quelque chose de cette sorte, son comportement change-t-il tout de suite ? Ou peut-être juste ses impulsions, ses désirs ? La personne se rend-elle compte qu'elles changent, ou est-ce que d'une certaine façon, ça lui saute dessus d'un coup ?"

" Potter, espèce d'idiot. Tu as pratiqué l'Exanimus."

"Seulement sur des punaises. De très, très petites punaises."

"Cela commence par des petites punaises mais ça finit toujours par aller au delà." Il soupira. "J'aurais été très étonné si tu avais pu laisser tomber. Tu es trop curieux et c'est trop fascinant. Mais j'avais espéré. Tu as des problèmes pour contrôler tes pulsions, alors ?"

"Pas des problèmes à contrôler mes pulsions plutôt comme de nouvelles impulsions. Ou des pulsions que j'ignorais avant."

"Pensées violentes."

"Non. En fait. Hum. Sexuel. Pensées sexuelles."

Malfoy rit et sembla soulagé. "Je pense que tu viens d'atteindre la puberté, Potter. Il n'y a rien de Sombre en soi dans des pensées de nature sexuelle, idiot. Sauf si tu fantasmes sur le fait de blesser quelqu'un, ou de le violer, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est ce pas ? "

"Oh, non! Non. Rien comme cela."

"Alors, parfait. C'est bien. Quand j'ai parlé d'impulsions sombres, je pensais plus à la violence, l'avidité extrême, la cruauté, la trahison, ce genre de chose. Si tu as soudainement développé des fantasmes, cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'Exanimus. Et tu es plutôt une plante à floraison tardive, n'est-ce pas ?" Il rit de nouveau. " Gryffondor", il secoua la tête.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas de fantasme auparavant, c'est juste que cela a, hum, changé quelque peu."

Draco le regarda très attentivement, comme s'il avait soudainement reconnu quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. "Vraiment". Toute l'intelligence de Malfoy sembla se focaliser sur Harry et il trembla. Il se sentait complètement exposé et souhaita avec ferveur n'avoir jamais lancé cette conversation.

"Et bien, ils disent que la variété épice la vie," dit enfin Draco. "Quelques nouveaux goûts pourraient te faire du bien. Si tu veux en parler..."

"Mon Dieu, non!" cria pratiquement Harry. "Non. Merci beaucoup. Mais non."

Malfoy eut l'air aussi soulagé que déçu. "Ne pense pas que cela signifie que j'approuve tes expériences dans les Ténèbres, cependant Si tu développais soudainement un problème de contrôle, cela pourrait être un réel désastre. L'histoire l'a prouvé, des magiciens très puissants avec un mauvais contrôle sur leurs pulsions peuvent être dangereux pour la santé de ceux qui les entourent. Et aussi de ceux qui sont au loin et vaquent à leurs propres affaires. Avec du temps et de la motivation, tu pourrais donner à Tom de la concurrence."

Harry frissonna. "Mais si les Arts Sombres affaiblissent notre contrôle des pulsions, comment tu peux avoir passé la sixième et septième année à faire de la magie noire uniquement et être toujours une des personnes avec le plus de sang-froid que je connais ?"

"Potter, c'est pour cela. Pour utiliser la Magie Noire avec succès, tu dois pouvoir regarder tes pulsions les plus sombres en face et les maîtriser."

"Voldemort m'a semblé assez hors de contrôle."

Il hocha la tête. "Et il a finalement été détruit. Son utilisation de la Magie Noire n'était pas des plus réussies. Personne n'y arrive vraiment. Plus tu y plonges, plus tu obtiens de puissance, plus c'est dur de garder le contrôle. Et c'est pour cela que j'appartiens à la catégorie d'utilisateurs de Magie Noire couronnés de succès : ceux qui arrêtent de l'utiliser. En tant que stratégie, je le recommande. "

Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'étira. Comme il soulevait les bras au-dessus de sa tête, son pull-over monta et exposa une petite bande de son ventre et cette ligne fine et sexy de poils descendant dans le jean noir. Harry déglutit.

"Je crois que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui," dit Malfoy. Mais il ne sortit pas, il resta juste debout à fixer Harry. "Tu joues avec le feu, Potter. Je serais très prudent à ta place." Et il se pencha et passa doucement un pouce sur la pommette d'Harry. Il le lui montra et il put voir une salissure d'encre noire, apparemment les restes de sa lettre à Hermione.

Malfoy lui sourit d'un air satisfait et sortit de la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. Harry relâcha son souffle et se relaxa sur le sofa regardant fixement cette boiserie très intéressante. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il était foutu.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Tissue of Silver**

Rating : R/PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

Bêta : Elwan59, merci pour tout !

Sun King Antiquaire

Numéro de colis. : « 4890»

Date: 18 Novembre 1998

A: Draco Malfoy

Adresse: Malfoy Manor England

Quantité: 1

Pièce N°: 7832

Description de la pièce: Fauteuil victorien, d'environ 1878, retapissé avec tissu No 1872

Coût: 2 234 Gallions

Quantité: 1

Numéro de la pièce .: 7833

Pièce N°: Tabouret Victorien environ d'environ 1878 retapissé avec tissu No 1872

Coût: 746 Gallions

Sous-total: 2 980 Gallions

Frais de port (2%): 60 Gallions

Total: 3 040 Gallions

Merci de votre achat!

_Écrit à la main sur la facture_ : M. Malfoy, Toutes nos excuses encore pour le retard pris par le rhabillage du fauteuil et merci de nous avoir accordé votre confiance en tant que client. C'est le dernier article. Je pense que le Manoir est désormais conforme à vos désirs. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un excellent nouveau départ. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter si vous avez besoin d'autre chose.

Benedicia Allen, Propriétaire.

*************HP/DM***********************

Ils dînèrent ensemble ce soir-là, comme d'habitude, et, quoique Draco ait semblé distrait, c'était assez agréable. Il plaida l'épuisement et se retira tôt, laissant Harry en train de jouer aux cartes avec les autres Aurors dans la grande salle à manger de l'aile Nord où ils se réunissaient généralement.

Après que chacun fût parti se coucher, Harry plaça un sort d'alarme silencieuse sur la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, pour être alerté si elle s'ouvrait. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci, après un autre rêve, s'en aille en bas pour briser le reste des meubles sans que lui-même le sache, et encore moins que quelqu'un - ou quelque chose – puisse s'introduire dans la pièce. Aux alentours d'une heure, l'alarme résonna dans la tête d'Harry. Il relisait à nouveau _Quidditch Weekly_, donc il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour saisir sa baguette sur la table de nuit et enfiler sa robe et ses pantoufles. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jetait un coup d'oeil par la porte de la chambre à coucher, juste à temps pour voir Malfoy s'engager dans l'escalier, vêtu de vêtements de Moldu, avec un manteau de cuir noir.

Harry patienta quelques secondes et puis suivit le mouvement. Malfoy descendit l'escalier, vers le hall et le salon. Harry fit une pause dans le vestibule, écoutant à la porte ouverte du salon, mais restant soigneusement hors de l'embrasure et entendit les portes-fenêtres du salon s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il entra dans la pièce et put tout juste discerner la silhouette de Draco par les fenêtres alors qu'il descendait par le jardin vers le côté Ouest de la propriété. Harry jeta un Accio à sa cape d'invisibilité et transfigura ses vêtements de nuit en une paire de jeans, un pull-over chaud et une paire de robustes chaussures de randonnée. Puis il se glissa sous la cape et suivit Malfoy dans la nuit.

La foulée de Malfoy était constante et il était évident qu'il avait non seulement une destination, mais qu'il savait exactement où elle était. Il traversa le Domaine jusqu'à la frontière Ouest, le trajet durant environ quinze minutes depuis le Manoir et quand il arriva à la barrière, il saisit et fit tourner une des barres dans la grille métallique. Une section de la barrière disparut et il passa par là, tourna la barre de nouveau et la portion de la grille réapparut. Il était en dehors des barrières désormais et Harry comprit qu'il allait transplaner d'un instant à l'autre. Agissant rapidement, il jeta un charme de pistage et le sentit se connecter, juste à l'instant où Draco disparut.

Harry répéta les actions de Malfoy à la grille et elle le laissa passer de même qu'elle l'avait fait pour Draco. Une fois qu'il fût à l'extérieur des barrières il ouvrit la connexion du Charme de pistage. Il ressentit le fantôme d'un deuxième battement de coeur dans sa poitrine, le battement de coeur de Draco et il sut instinctivement où Draco était. Il se concentra pour transplaner et suivit le lien vers Draco.

Quand il réapparut, il se trouva dans une ruelle dans ce qui semblait un quartier Moldu. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le mouvement du manteau en cuir noir de Draco disparaissant au coin de l'allée et le poursuivit. Dans la rue, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un secteur dense de vie nocturne et de clubs de danse, une rue piétonne pavée, surtout fréquentée par des homosexuels s'il devait juger par l'apparence des clients et les motifs d'arc-en-ciel çà et là. Un immeuble plus loin, Draco disparut dans un des clubs. Harry sentit une fureur froide l'empoigner. Malfoy allait en boîte. Il risquait sa vie, se glissant sous le nez d'Harry, pour ne pas mentionner les autres Aurors qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour continuer à perturber leurs vies juste pour le garder entier, tout ça pour une boisson avec un parasol dans le verre et la possibilité d'une séance de baise. Apparemment il n'avait pas autant changé qu'Harry l'avait pensé.

Enrageant devant cette révélation, Harry suivit Draco à l'intérieur. Toujours invisible sous sa cape, il profita d'un client qui ouvrait la porte et se glissa ensuite jusqu'aux toilettes. Il trouva une stalle vide et s'y enferma. Alors il retira la cape, la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche, ensuite il transfigura ses vêtements de nouveau, cette fois en quelque chose qui ne serait pas trop remarquable dans une boîte de nuit. T-shirt noir et jeans noirs, avec bottines de moto noires. C'était un peu monochromatique selon les goûts d'Harry, mais il était sûr au moins de s'harmoniser avec le lieu. Il jeta un Glamour pour se faire apparaître ordinaire et pas spécialement attrayant - il voulait que personne ne puisse se rappeler de lui plus tard et il ne voulait pas avoir à repousser des offres indésirables, non plus. Il se conjura de l'argent Moldu pour pouvoir acheter une boisson afin de se camoufler puis il fit glisser sa baguette dans sa botte. Il devrait être prudent et rester hors de la ligne de vue de Malfoy, puisque un Glamour de bas niveau ne tiendrait pas face à un examen minutieux de quelqu'un qui le connaissait, mais le club était beaucoup trop bondé pour qu'il puisse y porter sa Cape d'Invisibilité –quelqu'un lui rentrerait dedans et il serait obliger de modifier la mémoire de tout le monde. Pas exactement le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu.

Alors il se cacha dans les ombres le long des murs du club, buvant à petits coups une bière qui était autant un réconfort qu'un accessoire de son déguisement. Harry n'avait mis les pieds que deux fois à l'intérieur d'un club moldu, les deux fois avec Hermione et un de ses collègues né-moldu de l'Institut. Ce club semblait basé sur le modèle de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant, sombre, avec une piste de danse immense et des enseignes au néon faisant de la publicité pour différentes bières. La seule vraie différence était que tous ceux qui se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre sur la piste de danse étaient des hommes, se montrant plus affectionnés les uns envers les autres que ce dont Harry avait l'habitude. Et peut-être aussi que la musique était une variante légèrement meilleure que celle qu'on y entendait d'habitude.

Draco n'était pas difficile à repérer - non seulement ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc semblaient une balise dans les projecteurs tourbillonnants de la boîte, mais il était aussi l'homme le plus séduisant présent. Il s'était débarrassé du manteau en cuir quelque part, peut-être au vestiaire et il portait une chemise sans manches noire moulante, taillée dans un tissu extensible qui brillait dans la lumière et une paire de jeans bleus qui semblaient avoir été taillés spécialement pour lui. Connaissant Malfoy, cela pouvait d'ailleurs être le cas. La cicatrice sur son bras gauche avait disparu) soit couverte de fond de teint, ou dissimulée par un Glamour, laissant sa peau intacte. Vu le peu qu'il mangeait, il aurait du paraître plus maigre mais apparemment toute cette natation lui faisait vraiment du bien. S'il était fin, il était aussi assez musclé pour être masculin sans rien retirer de son indéniable beauté.

Et sa beauté ne passait pas inaperçue. Les hommes autour de lui avaient formé un cercle d'adorateurs tandis qu'il se tenait debout devant le bar, avalant coup sur coup ce qui semblait être trois vodkas. Quand il eut terminé la dernière, il leur adressa ce qui devait être le sourire le plus flirteur qu'Harry ait jamais vu et traversa la foule vers la piste de danse, les laissant se sourire largement les uns les autres et s'exciter dans son sillage.

Malfoy était un excellent danseur, il fallait s'y attendre. Harry ne pouvait même pas envisager l'idée qu'il puisse faire un mouvement maladroit - même lorsqu'il était en train de mourir empoisonné, il avait été langoureusement gracieux. Sur la piste de danse du club, cependant Malfoy était plus que souple, il était la sexualité pure. Chaque fragment de sarcasme et de la conscience de soi-même qui constituaient Draco avaient disparu, remplacés par ce qui pourrait seulement être décrit comme un épanchement pur de désir. Sa personnalité disparaissait dans la musique et chaque roulement de ses hanches, chaque mouvement de ses doigts agiles à travers l'air, chaque inclinaison de sa tête qui écartait ses cheveux de ses yeux, semblaient seulement murmurer combien il aurait été délicieux de le toucher et d'être touché par lui, combien il voulait toucher et être touché.

Cela sembla un miracle qu'il ne soit pas assiégé immédiatement mais tous semblaient presque effrayés par lui. Ils dansèrent autour de lui, certains tentant de l'observer de façon subtile, d'autres le regardant fixement, ouvertement, mais personne ne s'approchait. Draco dansait seul, apparemment perdu dans la musique alors que tout son corps semblait avoir grand besoin de compagnie.

Tandis que Draco continuait de danser, Harry pouvait sentir son battement de cœur fantomatique dans sa propre poitrine, prenant de la vitesse avec l'effort, essayant d'entraîner le propre cœur d'Harry, en synchronisation. Le Charme de pistage n'était pas si insistant d'habitude; la connexion entre lui et la personne qu'il suivait à la trace n'avait jamais été aussi forte auparavant. Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le jeter sur quelqu'un dont il était proche - peut-être que ses sentiments pour Draco, quelque soit leur nature, avaient intensifié le charme.

Observer Draco en train de danser remuait tout un chaudron d'émotions en Harry : de la fureur face à son comportement irresponsable, de la tristesse en le voyant si seul et un million de variétés différentes de désir. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il y avait tant de façons différentes de vouloir quelqu'un mais, tandis qu'il restait debout là à le contempler, il eut l'impression d'être traversé par eux tous. Il termina sa bière plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulait et dût aller la remplacer ; mais par le lien magique, il pouvait sentir que Draco était resté sur la piste de danse au même endroit, dansant avec une endurance étonnante comme s'il était possédé. Harry se jura de boire la bière suivante plus lentement et se demanda s'il pourrait réchapper d'une nuit entière à observer la danse de Draco.

Après près d'une heure, Draco quitta la piste de danse et retourna au bar où il commanda trois autres shooters de vodka et les avala cul sec comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. La gorge d'Harry se mit à le brûler au troisième et il prit une généreuse gorgée de bière pour l'atténuer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que, bien qu'il l'ait utilisé des douzaines de fois sans effets inhabituels, le charme de pistage agissait d'une façon très particulière. Cependant, s'il le dissolvait et que si Draco partait autre part, il ne le retrouverait jamais. Et Harry était déterminé à protéger Draco, malgré son comportement insouciant, que Draco veuille être protégé ou pas. Donc il laissa le charme en place et pria pour que l'ébriété de Draco ne commence pas à l'affecter aussi. S'il commençait à se sentir trop ivre, le charme deviendrait plus une charge qu'un atout et il devrait alors tenter sa chance dans la surveillance de Draco de manière plus démodée.

Après le troisième verre, Draco commanda une bouteille d'eau et resta là, débout, buvant à petites gorgées et reprenant son souffle. Il avait l'air d'avoir trop chaud et Harry lui-même se sentait plutôt dans le même état. Ses hormones étaient surmenées depuis que Draco avait commencé à danser et le regarder ainsi, alors qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de baiser sauvagement et qu'il était prêt pour un autre round ne faisait pas grand chose pour préserver la santé mentale d'Harry

Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul à être si affecté, parce qu'un des admirateurs de Draco rassembla finalement son courage et s'approcha. C'était un jeune homme mince, environ vingt-cinq ans, au maximum, avec des cheveux noirs, épais, coiffés n'importe comment, des yeux de couleur claire et un pantalon de cuir noir qui semblait avoir été peint directement sur lui. Plutôt canon, approchant presque la beauté de Draco. Ce qu'il lui glissa à l'oreille devait être intelligent parce que Draco lui sourit. Harry pensait connaître la plupart des sourires de Malfoy, mais c'était un modèle qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, en partie plaisir, en partie flirt, en partie une envie prédatrice qui était presque effrayante. Mais ce sourire monta jusqu'à ses yeux et Harry sut qu'il était vrai. Il ressentit une soudaine et irrationnelle jalousie qu'il soit accordé à ce garçon un sourire qu'Harry lui-même n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et le sentiment ne s'atténua pas quand Draco prit une dernière, longue gorgée d'eau, exposant sa gorge fine, impeccable en renversant la tête et prit ensuite le garçon par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Ils dansèrent ensemble pendant quelque temps, duo harmonieux de blanc et de noir mêlés, l'espace entre eux se rétrécissant lentement jusqu'à ce que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ait ses bras autour du cou de Draco et qu'ils dansent dangereusement près. Harry put sentir l'accélération légère du cœur de Draco quand les doigts du garçon touchèrent sa peau et il pensa sentir un frisson de plaisir le long de son propre cou, si léger qu'il pensa un instant avoir été l'objet de son imagination. Draco se pencha vers la caresse du jeune homme et l'autre devint plus audacieux. Il fit courir ses mains le long des épaules de Draco, le long de son torse, contre sa taille et recommença de nouveau et le cœur de Draco s'emballa. Il tira l'autre vers lui et l'embrassa à fond. Ils continuaient à se déplacer en rythme avec la musique tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs hanches oscillant sensuellement tandis qu'ils exploraient la bouche de leur vis-à-vis. Harry les observait et regrettait de ne pas avoir la force de détourner le regard.

Tout ce désir s'accumulait à l'intérieur de lui mais il ignorait quoi en faire. Il était terriblement confus mais ne pouvait plus se dissimuler qu'il désirait Draco. Ce n'était pas un jeu de la lumière du clair de lune ou un souci fugace. Quelque soit la raison, cela était arrivé et peu importe qu'il soit homosexuel ou pas, il se languissait désespérément et désirait être à la place de ce garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Draco sur une piste de danse et de faire courir ses mains sur lui possessivement, de se frotter contre lui comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre de présent et d'enfouir son nez dans le creux de sa gorge couverte de sueur. Mais au lieu de cela, il était condamné à supporter de les observer, pathétiquement dur, essayant de se rappeler de garder un oeil ouvert si un danger se présentait, essayant de se rappeler qu'il était seulement là pour s'assurer que Draco ne court aucun risque.

Après ce qui sembla être des années de torture, le jeune homme rompit le baiser pour chuchoter de nouveau dans l'oreille de Draco. Celui-ci inclina la tête, acquiesçant comme s'il était content et ils quittèrent la piste de danse main dans la main pour se diriger vers les toilettes pour hommes. Ils étaient là-dedans depuis quelques minutes à peine quand le cœur de Draco eut deux ratés avant de prendre un rythme rapide mais stable. Au moment où Harry commençait à se demander s'il devait aller voir ce qu'il se passait, ils apparurent, tous les deux reniflant et se frottant le nez. Harry jura silencieusement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco était si négligent, cabriolant avec des hommes étranges, prenant de la drogue avec eux - il venait de dépasser la limite de l'insouciance pour rejoindre directement la stupidité. La stupidité était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais prévu de trouver chez Draco, ce qui prouvait seulement de nouveau que quelques semaines passées chez lui ne signifiait pas du tout qu'Harry le connaissait.

Draco et son jouet retournèrent sur la piste et continuèrent à alterner entre danse et échanger des baisers presque semblables à une danse pendant une autre heure ou à peu près. Harry faisait durer sa bière et, alternativement, se demandait duquel de ses péchés exactement ceci constituait le châtiment, et spéculait s'il était possible à un homme de devenir si dur qu'il en résultait des dommages.

Finalement, Draco dit quelque chose dans l'oreille du garçon et le visage de celui-ci s'illumina. Il inclina la tête et captura ensuite la bouche de Draco pour un autre baiser. Après une minute, ils cessèrent et le jeune homme tira Draco hors de la piste de danse. Ils firent un autre arrêt aux toilettes et en sortirent en reniflant, récupèrent ensuite leurs manteaux et partirent. Harry suivit à une distance discrète et au moment où il passa la porte d'entrée, ils étaient déjà en bas de la rue, montant dans un taxi. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit.

S'il prenait lui aussi un taxi et donnait des directions au taxi grâce aux informations provenant du charme de Pistage, il allait passer pour un dingue. Il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la maison de l'autre homme, vu que c'était évident que c'est là qu'ils se rendaient et suivre ensuite via un transplanage sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais cela signifierait probablement transplaner dans la chambre à coucher et Harry était sûr que son cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter pour ne pas mentionner d'autres organes également vitaux. Ou il pourrait les suivre lentement à pied, espérant que le jeune homme vive à proximité et que rien n'arrive à Draco pendant qu'Harry n'était pas là pour l'empêcher. Il supposa qu'il pourrait toujours transplaner si les signes vitaux de Draco indiquaient qu'il avait peur ou qu'il paniquait. Cela semblait la solution la plus pratique, bien que l'idée que Draco reste si longtemps hors de son champ de vision déplut à Harry. Il parcourut la rue jusqu'à trouver une impasse déserte et rendit sa taille à sa cape d'invisibilité avant de l'enfiler et de commencer à suivre Draco.

Première manifestation de chance de cette soirée, l'appartement du jeune homme n'était pas trop loin, à moins d'une demi-heure de marche. Harry trouva un poste d'observation dans la rue et s'installa pour attendre la sortie de Draco.

A rester là avec rien à faire sauf regarder fixement la rue, Harry commença à remarquer certaines choses. Les battements de coeur de Draco avaient lentement mais fermement pris de la vitesse et il était très dur de l'ignorer. Son propre cœur essayait de s'accorder au rythme maintenant qu'il n'avait rien pour l'en distraire. Harry commença à respirer un peu plus rapidement. Son imagination lui rejouait la scène des deux hommes sur la piste de danse, attaché l'un à l'autre et l'apparence de Draco, les lèvres lourdes de désir, ses yeux enfin libres de ce qui semblait continuellement les voiler. Il avait semblé presque heureux, ou en tout cas plus proche du bonheur qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et celui-ci se sentit simultanément coupable de vouloir lui refuser toute joie et furieux qu'il était parti constater que ce bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il essayait désespérément de ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire là-haut mais des images de membres emmêlés et nus ne cessaient de l'envahir ainsi que d'autres emplies de longs doigts fins perdus dans des cheveux sombres et décoiffés. Des sensations fantômes courraient le long de sa peau, peut-être le produit de l'ennui, peut-être le résultat d'une trahison particulièrement ironique d'un sort qu'il avait utilisé tant de fois de façon routinière.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et serra ses paupières avec force, tâchant de mettre de côté tous ces sentiments, le désir, la jalousie, la confusion, les frissons de plaisir fantômes courant le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses, tout. Il voulait retourner à son ennuyeux, mal rangé et normal appartement de célibataire, et regarder un mauvais film à la télé. Il voulait rattraper sa paperasserie en retard. Il voulait partir en courant et ne jamais revoir le trop beau visage de Draco Malfoy de nouveau.

Mais il était coincé là, car même s'il ne s'était pas senti le devoir d'assurer la sécurité de Draco, il avait une telle érection – qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir marcher de nouveau. Les caresses qui avaient commencé, fantomatiques et irréelles, semblaient gagner en matière, le laissant haletant contre le mur de calcaire derrière lui, étouffant un gémissement. Il ne pouvait pas se décider s'il valait mieux qu'elles s'arrêtent ou qu'elles gagnent assez en substance pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'accomplissement. Pas que ses vœux en la matière aient beaucoup d'influence sur le sujet. Son seul recours était de lever le charme, ce qui laisserait Draco seul et totalement sans défense d'un présumé moldu, qui pouvait être un mouchard ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre.

Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et l'esquisse distincte de doigts se promenant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il frappa sa tête contre la pierre, suffisamment fort pour éloigner son esprit de ce qui n'arrivait pas à son propre corps mais y ressemblait pourtant tellement. Son esprit s'éclaircit pendant un moment avant que les sensations ne fassent leur retour. Il se rendit compte qu'il gémissait à haute voix et mordit sa lèvre assez durement pour que le sang coule. Cette fois-ci, la douleur ne suffit pas; les sensations avaient trop prise sur lui. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était s'appuyer contre le mur et les laisser continuer. Elles atteignirent un paroxysme puis s'atténuèrent. Les battements de cœur d'Harry, désormais entièrement synchronisés à ceux de Draco, commencèrent à ralentir, mais son érection se tendait toujours rudement contre sa braguette. Harry trouvait cela monstrueusement injuste, mais qu'il soit damné s'il en arrivait à se branler en pleine rue, cape d'invisibilité ou non. Il avait toujours quelques lambeaux de dignité et il avait bien l'intention de les garder.

Il était plus facile d'attendre quand il n'était pas assailli par des fantômes de doigts en des endroits inattendus. Il se sentait plus calme, sans doute parce que Draco s'était assoupi. Cette fichue érection commençait à se dissiper et Harry se sentait un peu plus à l'aise dans cette damnée situation, quoiqu'il soit toujours absolument furieux envers Draco. Il s'assurerait que Draco rentre à la maison sans risque et ensuite ils auraient une conversation sérieuse. Il passa le temps en construisant des tirades. Il l'amènerait à la contrition de par sa colère et Draco ne pourrait pas se dissimuler derrière une de ses remarques brillantes et du tac au tac cette fois. Il baisserait ses yeux gris orageux, plein de remords et ferait des excuses. Il solliciterait le pardon d'Harry de sa voix la plus douce et demanderait s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait faire pour l'obtenir. Ce train de pensée l'amenait sur un terrain miné et Harry sentit le désir l'envahir de nouveau. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Draco s'était réveillé et était apparemment prêt pour un autre round.

Harry souffrit de nouveau pendant quarante-cinq autres minutes, s'infligeant toutes sortes de blessures mineures pour détourner son esprit et se retrouva à la fin comme il l'avait été : dur et frustré.

Le ciel se mit à cracher de la pluie. La cape était imperméable et chaude, mais rester debout sous la pluie avec une érection d'enfer n'était pas l'idée que se faisait Harry d'un bon moment. Si Draco restait là à s'envoyer en l'air toute la journée, Harry pourrait juste l'abandonner à son destin. Il commençait à ne pas se soucier de laisser son jouet poignarder Draco dans les convulsions de la passion.

Le soleil montait derrière les nuages, éclairant la rue d'une lumière faible pas plus brillante que celle du crépuscule. Harry sentait Draco s'assoupir de nouveau et sa propre fatigue suintait dans ses os. Il resta là, à moitié endormi, pendant quelques minutes, essayant de décider s'il attendrait ou renoncerait juste, quand, soudainement, il sentit le coeur de Draco s'emballer de terreur. Mais avant qu'Harry puisse se précipiter à travers la rue, il se calma. Un cauchemar, réalisa Harry, ou peut-être même une prophétie. Quelques instants de calme puis le cœur de Draco sursauta deux fois, de la même façon que dans le club. Harry commença à ajouter des sections à son discours emphatique sur les maux de la drogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco venait vers lui. Il sortit du bâtiment et traversa la rue en direction d'une impasse proche, sans doute pour transplaner. Harry suivit, baguette en main.

Quand Draco atteignit le fond de l'impasse, il se retourna et parcourut du regard les lieux, regardant en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt et cessa même de respirer.

"Qui que vous soyez, vous pourriez m'avoir attaqué depuis longtemps maintenant, donc vous devez être un ami. Pas que je sois totalement sans défense, vous savez." La baguette de Draco apparut dans sa main. "Mais cela me fait vraiment me demander qui vous pourriez être. Voyons, qui connais-je qui possède une cape d'invisibilité ?"

Harry grimaça sous le couvert de sa cape.

"Quelqu'un qui pourrait me suivre et m'espionner ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait me jeter des charmes sans que je le sache ou donne ma permission ? Hmmm, non, je ne peux imaginer aucun ami faisant une telle chose. Et certainement pas mon bon ami Harry Potter."

Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et se pencha pour soulever la jambe gauche de son jeans. Son poignard d'argent était là, dans une gaine en haut de ses Doc Martens et il l'en tira et le brandit.

"Tu sais, Potter, ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de ta part de te cacher comme cela. Je suis déçu." Il joua négligemment avec le couteau, comme si il se demandait quoi en faire. "Cher, cher Harry. Magnifique Harry aux yeux si verts. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être tout à fait moi-même tout de suite. Ou peut-être que je devrais dire que je me sens tristement moi-même, plus moi-même que d'habitude. Cela peut avoir échappé à ton attention, mais je ne suis pas une personne très agréable. Et je n'aime pas parler dans le vide." Sa voix était plus menaçante qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue et ses yeux s'étaient faits sauvages.

"Tu es si courageux, mon cher Harry, un tel martyr. Je pourrais te menacer durant toute la journée et cela ne te ferait rien. Aussi têtu que tu es, Harry." Il repoussa sa manche de manteau jusqu'à son coude avec la poignée du poignard. "Mais tu n'es pas aussi généreux du sang d'autrui, n'est-ce pas ? Cela te dérange beaucoup, en fait. Qui aurait pensé que le Héros des Guerres serait si sensible ?" Il posa le bord du couteau contre son poignet nu. " Moi, par contre, la vue de sang ne me dérange nullement, que ce soit le mien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. D'y avoir été tant exposé, tu sais, ça crée une tolérance. Alors voilà l'arrangement : tu vas te montrer, ou je vais commencer à couper. J'aurais le temps de faire au moins une coupure avant que tu aies le temps de lancer un Accio sur le couteau et, vu mon humeur actuelle, impossible de dire à quelle profondeur je pourrais couper. Ma peau est si fine, cher Harry. J'ai une vue si parfaite sur toutes ces veines bleues. Si tu ne veux pas que je les coupe, maintenant serait le bon moment pour retirer cette cape. "

Harry défit l'attache de la cape et la laissa tomber sur le sol autour de ses pieds.

"Ah," dit Draco, "te voilà. Je me sens tellement mieux." Il glissa de nouveau le poignard dans la gaine dans sa botte et remit en place sa manche de manteau. Puis il s'avança vers Harry et celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il était plutôt effrayé. Il avait apparemment rendez-vous avec le Mangemort intérieur de Draco et c'était quelqu'un qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais rencontrer. Ses articulations blanchirent autour de sa baguette.

"Ou je me sentirais mieux," continua Draco, "si je n'avais pas ce sentiment étrange que quelqu'un a jeté un sort sur moi. Quelque charme de surveillance, peut-être ? Peut-être un charme de pistage ? Cela a vraiment été une distraction des plus déconcertantes tout au long de cette soirée." Il parcourut la distance les séparant comme un chat en chasse et envahit l'espace personnel d'Harry. Celui-ci recula, manquant trébucher sur sa cape, mais Draco continua d'avancer.

"C'est une des choses étranges avec les Voyants, mon cher Harry, toute magie pratiquée sur leurs personnes voit son intensité augmenter. Une autre chose étonnante à leur sujet est qu'ils sont très conscients de la magie autour d'eux. Il est très difficile de jeter un sort sur un Voyant sans qu'il le sache. Et je sais toujours quand tu es à proximité, Harry, il y a tellement de magie dans ce délicieux corps qui est le tien. Quoi que tu m'aies jeté comme sort ce soir à l'extérieur des barrières du Manoir, je l'ai senti et je pouvais te sentir avec moi toute la nuit. Et si tu n'enlèves pas ce sort maintenant, Harry, je vais être extrêmement de mauvaise humeur." Draco avait repoussé Harry contre le mur de l'impasse et Harry était coincé. Il fit comme Draco le demandait et leva le charme.

Draco se glissa vers lui et posa une main sur le mur à côté de l'épaule d'Harry, le prenant au piège avec la main tenant sa baguette à son côté contre le mur. Draco frotta sa joue contre Harry et chuchota dans son oreille. "Est-ce que tu m'as senti jouir en Eliot ce matin grâce au sort, Harry ? Est-ce que ça t'a fait durcir alors que tu attendais dans le froid ? Est-ce que tu as joui en même temps que moi ? Dis-moi, cela semble injuste que les secrets ne soient partagés que d'un côté. "

Le corps tout entier de Draco s'appuya contre Harry et bien qu'il soit pris de panique, le corps de celui-ci répondit. Il se sentait complètement contrôlé, violé, alors que Draco tirait de lui des réponses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu donner. Mais il était si bon de sentir ainsi Draco contre lui, comme l'eau sur la terre desséchée, comme une chose dont il aurait toujours été affamé sans savoir comment l'avoir, sans savoir s'il pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Draco fit glisser sa main libre le long de la nuque d'Harry et descendit sur un mamelon, qui durcit sous le t-shirt noir, puis continua encore vers le bas entre leurs corps pour le toucher à travers ses jeans. Harry ravala un gémissement

"Oh, tu te sens à l'étroit dans tes jeans, n'est-ce pas, mon précieux héros Gryffondor ? Terrifié, mais aussi dur que la pierre." Draco frotta sa main du haut vers le bas et Harry gémit vraiment cette fois et poussa dans la paume de Draco comme contre sa volonté. "Tu me veux mais cela t'embarrasse trop pour l'admettre. Qu'est-ce que tes fans enamourés penseraient s'ils savaient que tu étais une pédale, hmm ? Qu'est ce que tous tes amis vont penser s'ils savaient que tu as une érection pour Draco Malfoy ? Mangemort, bâtard de l'enfer, un paria. Pas vraiment le consort approprié pour le Prince du Monde Magique, non ?"

Tout en parlant, Draco continuait de le toucher lentement, de façon experte, chaque geste enveloppant Harry plus serré. "Arrête, s'il te plaît," chuchota Harry, alors même que ses hanches déloyales se soulevaient pour rencontrer la main.

"Je suis juste à peine assez bon à être sauvé, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Assez bon pour être suivi et, espionné et secrètement désiré, mais pas assez bon pour être traité avec un minimum de respect."

Sa main se déplaça avec plus d'insistance et le corps d'Harry obéit. Il ferma les yeux et reposa la tête contre le mur, complètement à la merci de Draco.

"C'était à cause de toi, Harry, que je suis sorti ce soir. Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que je me noyais dans ton odeur, dans le feu vert de tes yeux qui ont la couleur exacte de l'Avada Kedavera. Si beaux. Je pouvais à peine rester là à dîner sans te toucher, exactement comme cela. Mais je t'ai respecté. J'ai respecté notre amitié."

Il ricana amèrement et appuya ses hanches contre celles d'Harry tout en continuant à le caresser. "J'ai voulu ton amitié au moment où je t'ai vu, quand nous étions des enfants. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé tout le reste, tout ce que je voulais de toi aussi, tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Voir ton visage comme cela, ayant besoin de moi, ayant besoin de mon contact, peu importe que tu le détestes."

Sa main se déplaçait plus rapidement et le corps d'Harry eut un spasme tandis que l'orgasme le prenait encore et encore, changeant l'intérieur de ses vêtements en un désordre collant.

Draco l'embrassa, bouche ouverte, pilla de sa langue et Harry lui rendit le baiser. C'était un baiser dur et fâché, désespéré, qui ne dura que quelques instants avant que Draco se retire brusquement.

"Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je mérite de mourir mille morts," dit-t-il doucement dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Mais j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour vous tous et pour cela, vous me devez un peu de considération et un minimum de bonté."

Et avec cela, il se retourna et s'éloigna, transplanant quand il arriva au bout de l'impasse.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur sur le sol humide, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et essaya très fort de ne pas pleurer.

Il resta assis là pendant une minute ou deux, avant de se rendre compte que Draco était retourné vers le Manoir sans surveillance. Il se leva hâtivement, ramassa sa cape, la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche, puis transplana à la limite des barrières orientales d'où ils étaient partis. Par la grille, Harry pouvait voir Draco revenir vers la maison, négligemment, avec l'apparence d'un homme sorti pour une simple promenade informelle à l'aube dans ses jardins.

Harry activa le sort qui permettait de communiquer verbalement avec l'Auror en service et expliqua à Hortense que Malfoy se baladait tout seul dans les jardins. Il lui dit de garder un oeil discret sur lui, mais de ne pas s'approcher de lui autrement et de lui donner de l'espace pour le restant de la journée. Elle savait bien que cela ne servirait à rien de le questionner, elle se contenta de recevoir l'ordre et termina la communication.

Harry n'était pas prêt, d'aucune façon, à faire face à Draco de nouveau ce matin, il ne se le serait probablement jamais de nouveau. S'il s'était senti embrouillé auparavant, maintenant il avait carrément dépassé le stade de la confusion et se trouvait dans un autre état émotionnel, un état plus intense encore pour lequel personne n'avait encore inventé de nom. Ils pourraient lui donner le sien, pensa-t-il. _Potterisme_ : état extrême de confusion, d'embarras et de terreur juste avant que la tête du sujet éclate. S'il entrait au Manoir maintenant, il s'enflammerait spontanément, certainement. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parler. Quelqu'un de compatissant, qui comprendrait ce qu'il passait. Son parrain serait parfait, si ce n'était qu'il détestait Draco à peu près autant qu'il détestait Snape. Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir Remus seul, ou quelque chose du genre. Tout serait mieux qu'essayer de régler seul le bordel qu'il avait fait de sa vie, même écouter Sirius crier.

Satisfait de savoir que Malfoy était en sécurité pour l'instant, Harry transplana au cottage Black-Lupin près de Pré-au-lard, espérant qu'au au moins, il pourrait obtenir du café et des sous-vêtements propres.

Malfoy Manoir

Le 5 avril 2000, 7h45.

Cher Sev :

J'ai affreusement tout gâché, j'en ai peur. Pas que ce genre de nouvelles puisse vous étonner. Vous êtes un Maître de Potions, après tout. Prenez un Draco Jacques Malfoy, remuez dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et ajoutez un Héros des Guerres contre Voldemort, reculez et attendez l'explosion. La situation partira à vau-l'eau quand la potion sera prête. Ne stockez pas sous pression.

Comment fait-on des excuses après avoir sexuellement agressé quelqu'un ? Je n'ai jamais dû faire des excuses pour cela auparavant, puisque toutes mes victimes précédentes furent tuées par une main ou une autre dans un délai assez court après les faits. Il existe une carte-type de félicitations? Je suis plutôt perdu.

Il me regardait, Sev. Ce n'est aucunement une excuse et Merlin sait que les gens passent leur temps à me regarder ainsi sans que je me mette à leur sauter dessus pour autant. J'essaye juste de vous expliquer, ou peut-être à moi, comment c'est arrivé. Je ne suis pas sûr de depuis quand il s'est mis à me regarder ainsi, vu que j'étais plutôt préoccupé par ces histoires avec la Chaise. Mais je l'ai finalement remarqué et ensuite il a fait quelques commentaires qui ont laissé comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout à fait aussi hétérosexuel qu'il s'était une fois imaginé l'être. Vous savez ce que je pense de lui. Pensait de lui. Par l'enfer, ce que je pense toujours de lui, indépendamment de ce que j'ai fait.

Nous avons dîné ensemble comme d'habitude, mais le chat était hors du sac et c'était une torture. Mes doigts étaient douloureux du désir de le toucher. Je pouvais à peine avaler ma nourriture. Il est si beau, Sev et si inconscient de cela. Conserver une telle innocence après avoir observé l'obscurité de la Guerre me semble surhumain. Et en plus de tout, je peux sentir la puissance émanant de lui par vagues. Il est tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais être, l'antithèse de ce que Lucius aurait voulu que je sois, mais jamais faible. Il est vraiment le protecteur léonin de tous ceux qui sont plus faibles que lui - c'est-à-dire tout le monde. Et voir juste une étincelle minuscule d'intérêt dans ses yeux, cela m'a démoli. J'ai supporté le dîner du mieux que je pouvais et je me suis sauvé dans ma chambre pour ressasser.

Après quelques heures, il devint évident que je n'allais jamais pouvoir lui parler de nouveau à moins que je réussisse à évacuer un peu de ma frustration. Je lui avais promis que je ne quitterai pas le Manoir jusqu'à ce que la question de la Chaise ait été résolue et je vous en avais promis autant, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là. J'avais été en cage trop longtemps et m'étais comporté trop bien; je bouillais d'une énergie sans débouché et j'ai dû sortir. J'ai pensé que je me glisserais dehors pour aller danser, boire un peu, que je trouverais quelqu'un et serai de retour dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un n'ait remarqué que j'étais parti.

J'aurais du me rendre compte que Potter aurait ensorcelé la porte de ma chambre à coucher, pour s'assurer que personne n'y entre ou sort sans qu'il le sache. C'est juste la sorte d'impulsion importune, sérieusement gryffondore à laquelle vous vous attendriez de lui. Le respect de la vie privée des gens est un concept étranger, particulièrement quand il est mis en balance contre l'impératif de sauver les gens de tout et tous, y compris d'eux-mêmes. Il m'a suivi sous le couvert de sa Cape d'Invisibilité (et saviez-vous qu'il avait cette chose tandis qu'il était élève – cela explique bien des choses, n'est-ce pas ?) et il m'a jeté un sort de pistage quand j'ai transplané vers Manchester.

Il pensait pouvoir s'approcher de moi à pas de loup - je pouvais le sentir par le lien du charme qu'il avait jeté. Je savais qu'il était là. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il m'affronterait ou me laisserait tranquille pour vaquer à mes affaires une fois qu'il aurait réalisé ce que je cherchais. Mais le bâtard n'a fait aucun de ces choix et comme la soirée descendait de plus en plus loin dans les miasmes d'alcool et d'hormones, j'ai décidé que s'il en arrivait à se rincer l'œil, ou n'importe quoi dans cette catégorie, c'était de sa faute.

Il continuait de me suivre, il laissait ce charme horrible en place et je me sentais de plus en plus contrarié. Un garçon vraiment charmant nommé Eliot, qui ressemblait légèrement à l'homme qui se prenait pour mon ombre, pour tout avouer, m'a approché et nous avons dansé et avons commencé à nous tourner autour plus sérieusement, dans le but de consommer cette rencontre à la fin de la soirée. Je pensais que Potter comprendrait à ce point des événements et je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion aussi excellente qu'Eliot juste parce que Potter agissait comme un crétin.

De plus, et c'est sans doute là que les choses ont commencé à tourner saumâtres, Eliot était en possession d'un peu d'excellente Colombienne., dont nous avons profité dans les toilettes pour hommes. Mon bon sens, déjà frêle sur ses jambes, s'est effondré en tas sur le sol collant des toilettes, couvert d'un léger voile d'excellente poudre blanche.

Eliot m'a invité chez lui, une invitation que j'ai impatiemment acceptée. J'étais horrifié quand je me suis rendu compte que Potter nous avait suivi jusque chez Eliot et attendait dans sa foutue cape à l'extérieur du bâtiment, pour me gronder ou m'escorter à la maison ou une autre bêtise gryffondoresque du même métal.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas suivi la leçon sur le fait de jeter des sorts de pistage à des individus référencés comme Voyants et le charme était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Je pouvais le sentir faiblement par moment et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il obtenait la même sorte de retour d'information de moi, peut-être encore plus fort puisque c'était la direction dans laquelle le sortilège aurait dû aller en premier lieu. Jouer avec un troisième participant est très bien, quand on s'y attend, mais avoir un invité imprévu avec vous dans la chambre à coucher est quelque chose d'autre. Cependant, entre la coke, la boisson, mon horrible frustration sexuelle et le corps vraiment magnifique d'Eliot, j'ai décidé que je préférerais donner à Potter le spectacle de sa vie plutôt que de retourner au Manoir sans avoir ce que je voulais.

Je n'avais pas compté que le sort m'affecterait à un tel degré, émotionnellement. Il y avait une sorte de boucle de retour d'information entre Potter et moi-même, où mon désir alimentait le sien qui alimentait le mien. Je n'étais jamais inconscient de la présence de Potter, ce qui s'est mélangé avec la ressemblance vague entre Eliot et lui, et a donné une saveur plutôt inhabituelle à tout cela. Je peux seulement espérer qu'Eliot a apprécié l'ardeur avec laquelle je lui ai sauté dessus et que je n'ai pas laissé trop de marques sur le pauvre garçon. Il a vraiment semblé apprécier le moment, en tout cas.

Deux ou trois rounds avec Eliot plus tard, je me suis assoupi et j'ai fait ce rêve à propos de la chaise de nouveau, exactement le même qu'auparavant, mais quoiqu'avec un sentiment d'urgence encore plus terrible. Cela va arriver dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, je pense, quoi que ce soit. Je devrais probablement avoir commencé par cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé, Sev - je n'ai toujours pas les idées claires.

Après ce charmant retour du Rêve Apocalyptique, je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et m'effondrer, mais je devais toujours faire face à l'inévitable confrontation avec Potter. Cela m'a semblé une bonne idée de m'offrir une dose de plus de courage en poudre, juste pour tenir debout le temps du voyage de retour vers la maison. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, les événements ont prouvé que c'était une grave erreur.

J'avais planifié de transplaner vers le Manoir et de confronter Potter là, mais entendre le bruit de ses bottes sous sa stupide cape m'a mis en colère. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai confronté dans une impasse, en plein quartier Moldu. Une chose a mené à une autre, qui m'a finalement amené à l'épingler contre le mur de l'allée et m'a fait profiter de lui, pour vous la faire courte.

Je ne peux pas me rappeler la dernière fois que je me suis permis d'être tellement enragé, Sev, ou la dernière fois que j'ai agi si complètement sans contrôle. J'étais furieux contre lui qu'il m'ait suivi, qu'il me désire sans vraiment me vouloir, qu'il soit si complètement hors de ma portée. Chaque fragment de la colère que j'avais envers les branleurs qui avaient eu besoin de moi pour faire leur sale boulot pendant la Guerre, mais ne voulaient pas se salir les mains avec moi après, toute cette colère me revint et je l'ai déversée sur Potter. Qui, c'est vrai, ne s'était pas vraiment bien conduit, mais ne méritait pas d'être traité d'une façon si brutale. Je l'ai utilisé sans honte et l'ai laissé collant et haletant dans une allée sale tandis que je suis rentré à la maison.

C'était il y a plus de deux heures et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Je commence à me demander si je le reverrai jamais. Je ne pourrais pas le blâmer d'empaqueter ses petits soldats et de me laisser faire face seul à mes meubles déments.

Voilà où nous en sommes. La chronique de mes catastrophes continue. Alors que je touchais du doigt l'amitié que j'avais désirée par-dessus tout, j'ai permis à ma scandaleuse libido de la détruire. Lucius lui-même ne pourrait pas avoir été plus avide ou plus destructif. Je suis devenu la chose que je déteste.

Je suis fatigué, Sev. Pas juste parce que je n'ai pas dormi et pris de la coke et fait un désordre horrible de ma vie. Je suis fatigué de lutter. Je suis fatigué de poursuivre cette marche forcée tout en sachant que la lumière au bout du tunnel est un train en approche. Je suis fatigué du fardeau de tous mes défauts. J'espérais une mort quelque peu moins ridicule qu'aux mains de ma chaise, mais peut-être que c'est pour le mieux.

Au moins, vous ne m'avez jamais permis de ruiner la proximité entre nous et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant. J'espère que quand vous relirez ces années de correspondance, vous vous rappellerez non seulement de la litanie de mes erreurs, mais aussi à quel point je vous suis attaché.

Jacques


	14. Chapter 14

**Tissue of Silver**

* * *

Rating : R/PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

Bêta : Elwan59, merci pour tout !

Chapitre 14/15

…..

* * *

Harry dut frapper plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne soit finalement ouverte, par un Remus en peignoir de bain et à la mine endormie.

"Bonté divine, Harry, tu as une tête atroce. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai besoin d'une tasse de café et d'un caleçon propre."

Harry était bien trop fatigué pour tenter d'être subtil. Après tout, on reconnaissait un foyer au fait qu'ils vous fournissaient des sous-vêtements propres quand vous le demandiez.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a un univers où il y a une logique à cette phrase. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas celui-ci. Entre et tu pourras expliquer ce qui se passe."

Remus se lança dans la préparation du café, à la main, sans le conjurer, parce qu'il préférait le goût du café ainsi. "Sirius est toujours endormi. Cet homme a un sommeil aussi lourd que la mort. Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, laisse-le dormir. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Remus."

"Tu dis des bêtises. Nous sommes une famille. Café et sous-vêtements fournis à toute heure, gratuitement. Je vais te trouver quelque chose en vitesse, je reviens."

Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine, à sa place habituelle et essaya d'empêcher son esprit de rejouer la scène de l'allée en boucle.

Remus revint avec une paire de boxers. "Tiens, Harry. Enfile ça et ensuite nous essayerons d'éclaircir tout cela autour d'un café." Remus lui sourit d'une manière rassurante et le poussa vers la salle de bains.

Harry se déshabilla et se nettoya avant de se rhabiller. Il réduisit d'un sort le caleçon souillé et le fourra dans la poche de son jean, avec la ferme intention de le brûler plus tard. Avant de sortir de la salle de bains, il se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient plaqués dans tous les sens par l'humidité. Il avait tout de la loque épuisée. Autrement dit, son apparence reflétait à peu près exactement la façon dont il se sentait. Il sortit sans se donner la peine de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, le café était prêt et il y avait une tasse l'attendant à sa place habituelle, le lait et le sucre déjà ajoutés. Il enroula ses mains autour de la tasse fumante et soupira tristement.

Remus prit une longue gorgée de son café et dit : «Alors, tu as un problème impliquant un flagrant besoin de caféine et de caleçon ?"

"C'est au sujet de Draco Malfoy. Ou peut-être de moi. Dans tous les cas, les sous-vêtements étaient plus un effet secondaire du problème."

"Hmmm. Je vois. Ou plutôt je ne vois pas. Tu pourrais être un peu plus spécifique ?"

"C'est totalement ma faute. Je l'ai blessé et je ne le voulais pas, Remus."

"Tu as blessé Malfoy ?" Son ton était calme mais Harry pouvait percevoir son inquiétude.

"Pas physiquement. J'ai juste ... je sais que Sirius ne l'aime pas, mais il n'est pas mauvais, à part son côté sombre et effrayant étrangement planqué et ses sarcasmes constants."

"Okay, il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais il est sarcastique et tu l'as blessé, mais pas physiquement. Je pense qu'il manque toujours quelques paragraphes dans l'explication, Harry. Si tu attaquais par le début ?"

"Je lui ai jeté un charme, un sortilège de Pistage. Mais les effets ont été intensifiés, parce qu'il est un Voyant, donc il a pu me sentir l'espionner toute la nuit et je pouvais sentir, eh bien, tout. Je pouvais sentir ce qu'il sentait, une part des choses qu'il ressentait plutôt, et tout s'enchevêtrait en moi. Et bon Dieu, cela l'énervait. Avec raison. Je veux dire, j'essayais juste de le garder en sécurité – quelqu'un essaye de le tuer après tout - mais je reconnais que cela peut sembler un peu envahissant étant donné ce qu'il faisait, tu vois. Et ensuite..."

La voix d'Harry s'estompa et il avala une gorgée de café.

"Harry," dit Remus, "qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?"

"Il est si posé, tu vois ?" marmonna Harry dans sa tasse à café. " Même quand il est fou de rage, à en être effrayant, il est juste si gracieux. Il choisit ses mots si soigneusement, sans en avoir l'air. Et il est drôle. Extrêmement drôle. Il dira ce qu'il veut tant qu'il pense que c'est amusant, sans se soucier de savoir si c'est poli, ou si les gens ne vont pas être fâchés. On dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux, mais il est la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Chaque jour, il se réveille avec une cible accrochée dans le dos et il continue à se lever. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver le Professeur Snape. Il continue à sacrifier sa vie, comme si elle ne valait rien. Il passe sept ASPIC et il continue d'insister pour que je le dise à Hermione parce qu'elle en a seulement fait six et qu'un de ceux qu'il prépare est l'Etude des Moldus. Il aime les Beatles et dit que "A Day in the Life" valait la peine de mourir et il se déteste pour ce qu'il a dû faire pendant la Guerre mais il n'en parle jamais. Il pense qu'il va mourir et il étudie toujours pour ses examens, tout le temps. Et il pense que je le déteste. Il a dit qu'il pense que son contact me répugne. "

"Tu es amoureux de lui," dit Remus tranquillement.

Harry leva des yeux humides vers Remus. "Tu crois ? C'est pour cela que je me sens ainsi quand je pense à ce que je lui ai fait ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser, vraiment. Je ne le blesserais jamais intentionnellement."

Remus se leva et attira Harry dans une étreinte affectueuse.

"Il pense que je ne le respecte pas, Remus. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le respecter ? Il est juste tellement ... tellement Draco. Je le respecte totalement. Comment est-ce qu'il peut penser ça ?"

"Peut-être que c'est juste qu'il s'attend à ça, chéri, qu'il s'attend à ce que tout le monde réagisse ainsi" dit Remus. "Et quand tu as agi ainsi, il a choisi la pire interprétation possible de tes actes."

Harry inclina la tête et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il les effaça furieusement du dos de la main. "Je regrette d'avoir appris ce foutu sortilège. Mais il s'est glissé du Manoir, n'a dit personne où il allait, est parti en boîte alors qu'il a presque été tué deux fois durant les trois dernières semaines et il a tous ces rêves bizarres avec une chaise tueuse - j'étais inquiet pour lui. Je n'aurais pas pu le suivre pour le garder en sûreté si je n'avais pas utilisé le charme. Je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait le sentir, ou que je pourrais le sentir. Bon Dieu, tout est si embrouillé maintenant, Remus. Après ce matin, je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais le regarder en face de nouveau."

Remus tapota une dernière fois le dos d'Harry et s'assit de nouveau. "Harry, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé."

Avec hésitation, et avec un sentiment d'embarras croissant, Harry obéit. Au moment où il acheva son récit, son visage était totalement rouge et même Remus semblait avoir un peu rosi au niveau des oreilles. "Comment je peux réparer, Remus ?" demanda-t-il " Dis le moi s'il te plaît parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la façon d'aborder ce problème."

"Réparer pour en faire quoi ? Si tu pouvais avoir ce que tu voulais, que voudrais-tu ?"

"Bon Dieu, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je veux qu'il me regarde encore comme il l'a fait hier matin, comme s'il était heureux de me voir descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Je veux tirer un vrai sourire de lui. Je veux chasser ce regard hanté de ses yeux. Je veux le toucher. Je le veux. Je sais que c'est bizarre et mal et que tout le monde va être déçu, mais je veux juste ... je ne peux pas imaginer retourner à une vie où il n'y soit pas."

Remus haussa les épaules. "Et bien, il y aura certainement des gens qui préféreront que tu fréquentes une femme. Et il y aura des gens qui préféreront que tu fréquentes n'importe qui sauf Draco Malfoy. Et il y aura probablement quelques personnes qui préfèreront que Draco Malfoy ne te fréquente pas."

"Le Professeur Snape étant dans la troisième catégorie et Sirius étant dans la deuxième, avec le reste du monde choisissant plutôt l'option 1."

"Pas le monde entier, j'en suis sûr. Il y en a quelques-uns parmi nous qui n'ont pas l'intention de diriger ta vie amoureuse."

Harry lui adressa un sourire faiblard. "Je l'apprécie, Remus."

Le regard de Remus se déporta vers un autre point et Harry se tordit dans sa chaise pour trouver Sirius debout dans l'embrasure de cuisine, bâillant, enrobé dans un peignoir de bain en lambeaux.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? Tu as une sale tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Longue nuit," soupira-t-il.

"Boulot d'Auror ?" Sirius traversa la cuisine et se versa une tasse de café.

"D'une certaine façon, mais c'est plus une chose personnelle, en fait. J'ai entendu dire que la confession était bonne pour l'âme, donc j'ai pensé que j'allais essayer."

Sirius rit tout en ajoutant du sucre à son café et prit place à la table à côté de Remus. "Si Remus et moi sommes tes confesseurs, je dirais que tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Tu es tombé amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry inclina la tête misérablement.

"Bien, qui est la dame ?"

"Un monsieur, en réalité."

Sirius joua des sourcils et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Remus, avant de revenir à Harry. "Vraiment ? C'est ... nouveau. Bien, qui ?"

Harry adressa un appel au secours silencieux à Remus, qui se porta à son aide obligeamment. "Sirius, je voudrais te rappeler que nous avons une règle en vigueur interdisant de crier dans la cuisine. Et qu'Harry est un adulte qui est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions et que nos postes de parrain et conjoint-du-parrain impliquent simplement de l'aimer et de le soutenir."

"Par les dieux, qui est-ce ? Le cadavre ressuscité de Voldemort ?"

"Draco Malfoy », dit Harry.

Sirius le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, bouche grande ouverte, puis éclata de rire. "Excellent, Harry. Tu m'as eu pendant une seconde. Quoique que ce n'est pas juste d'attaquer avant ma première tasse de café."

"Je ne plaisante pas."

_Épouvanté _pouvait être une manière de décrire l'expression qui commençait lentement à s'installer sur le visage de Sirius. "Remus, puis-je te voir dans la salle de séjour, s'il te plait ? " dit-il, dents serrées.

Remus tapota Harry sur l'épaule en passant et suivit Sirius. Harry pouvait entendre un échange de chuchotements furieux, mais ne pouvait en revanche discerner ce qu'ils se disaient. Pas qu'il ait été vraiment nécessaire d'entendre la conversation pour comprendre comment elle se déroulait. Sirius se préparait à appeler Sainte Mangouste et Remus essayait de l'en dissuader.

Après environ quinze minutes, pendant lesquelles Harry se servit une autre tasse de café et se demanda, d'une façon complètement obsessionnelle, ce que Draco faisait et s'il allait bien, Sirius et Remus réapparurent.

Ils reprirent leurs places à la table et Sirius but une longue gorgée de café froid. "Remus m'informe," dit-t-il, "que je peux aborder cette question avec toi tant que je n'élève pas la voix ni n'agis d'une façon qu'une personne raisonnable pourrait considérer comme offensante. La personne raisonnable étant, dans ce cas, Remus."

Harry essaya de réfréner son sourire amusé.

"Donc je voudrais ouvrir la discussion en exposant de la façon la plus gentille possible que soit tu as perdu la tête, soit tu es victime d'un sort de compulsion. Harry, tu as toujours détesté Malfoy, avec de bonnes raisons. La dernière fois que nous avons parlé de lui, tu as dit qu'il te mettait hors de toi. Et jusqu'il y a environ vingt minutes, j'avais l'impression nette que tu étais hétérosexuel. Que diable se passe-t-il ?"

Harry soupira et résista à la forte envie de poser sa tête sur la table de cuisine. "J'ai commencé à le connaître. Sirius, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je ne le comprends pas exactement moi-même. Je veux dire, je sais les choses que j'aime chez lui, mais je ne peux pas dire pourquoi je les ai soudainement vues, maintenant, ou ce qui me rend si attiré physiquement par lui."

"As-tu jamais été attiré par un autre homme auparavant ?" demanda Remus.

"Je ne le pensais pas, mais ces dernières semaines m'ont fait m'interroger. Il y avait quelques enthousiasmes d'enfant qui pourraient avoir été des béguins. Olivier Dubois, pour n'en citer qu'un."

Sirius sourit d'un air satisfait. "Et Ron."

La rougeur d'Harry revint en force. "Um, peut-être. Rétrospectivement et bon Dieu, il en ferait une tête s'il pouvait m'entendre le dire."

"Remus et moi avions un pari à votre sujet."

Remus s'étrangla. "Sirius! Ne le lui dis pas!"

"Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes ouverts et honnêtes, là, non ?" Les yeux de Sirius scintillaient. "Remus me doit maintenant la faveur sexuelle de mon choix."

Ce fut le tour de Remus de rougir. "Comme si cela n'arrivait déjà pas assez souvent," murmura-t-il

Harry eut une quinte de toux embarrassée et Sirius lui tapota le dos à plusieurs reprises.

Il reprit, "Je ne me soucie pas vraiment du genre de la personne avec qui tu couches, Harry; c'est pareil que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, pour moi. Mais devais-tu vraiment choisir Draco Malfoy, de tous les choix possibles ? Il est un Serpentard, il est le fils de Lucius, son parent le plus proche est Severus Snape, il a de méchantes dispositions et la réputation de coucher à droite et à gauche. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de points positifs là-dedans."

"Il est incroyablement beau," fit remarquer Remus.

"Okay, je te l'accorde."

"Et riche," ajouta Remus. "Et intelligent."

"Très bien, mais il n'est toujours pas digne de confiance. Il est sournois et déviant et qui sait quel genre d'_appétits_ il tient de ses années en tant que laquais de Voldemort. En plus de ses activités de Mangemort."

Harry eut soudainement l'impression qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence et ne débattaient plus qu'entre eux. Il renonça pour l'instant et appuya sa tête sur la table. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul.

" On pourrait argumenter que ces actes terribles qu'il a accompli l'ont été au nom du plus grand bien. Et ce n'est pas comme si toi, tu n'avais jamais rien fait dont tu aies eu honte plus tard."

"Ce n'est pas juste!"

"Je dis juste que faire des erreurs ne fait pas de quelqu'un une mauvaise personne. Tu ne le connais pas vraiment et moi non plus. Si Harry l'aime, il doit avoir certaines qualités."

" Harry pense avec sa queue" murmura Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" Harry se redressa d'un coup. Sirius et Remus le regardèrent, surpris.

"Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu," ajouta Harry. "Mais pas seulement. Ecoutez, pourquoi est-ce si dur de croire qu'il y a plus en lui que sa réputation ne le laisse croire? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Malgré la façon dont il a été élevé, il a tout risqué pour notre camp pendant la Guerre et a failli en mourir. Il continue juste à payer et payer et tout le monde le déteste toujours mais il ne se plaint jamais. Et je vais vous dire autre chose: il n'a pas peur de moi. Je ne l'impressionne pas. Il lève les yeux au ciel et me dit que je suis un crétin complet la moitié du temps. Connaissez-vous beaucoup de personnes qui en font autant ?"

"Hermione," répondit Sirius.

"Sirius," dit Remus en même temps.

Harry acquiesça. "Sirius et Hermione. Et toi, Remus, d'une façon très polie et affectueuse. Et Severus Snape quand il est enclin à me parler. Voilà. Tous les autres me traitent comme si je savais mieux qu'eux ce qu'il fallait faire. Même Maugrey et Arthur ont tendance à me traiter avec déférence. Ma relation avec Hermione n'a pas marché et les trois autres sont hors de question pour des raisons évidentes."

"Et Seamus Finnigan ?" demanda Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Seamus est hétéro, Sirius. Je continue à lui répéter mais il n'écoute jamais," dit-il à Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Je ne peux juste pas y croire. Tu es sûr ?"

"Plutôt sûr," répondit Harry. "Quoique j'aurais dit la même chose de moi il y a trois semaines."

Sirius fit un geste victorieux de la main. "Et voilà! Peut-être que tu devrais expérimenter avec Seamus. C'est un Gryffondor sympa, vous iriez bien ensemble."

Harry frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Seamus était tellement hyperactif qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque pour lire Quidditch Weekly rien que pour ne pas avoir à être dans la même pièce que lui. "Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un avec qui expérimenter, Sirius. Ce truc avec Draco est juste arrivé. Je ne me vois vraiment pas m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, là."

"Ton père se retournerait dans sa tombe de te voir avec le fils de Lucius," murmura Sirius.

Harry gémit et reposa la tête sur la table. Sirius avait raison. Il connaissait certainement le père d'Harry mieux qu'Harry.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était écartelé entre les attentes que chacun plaçait en lui et ses propres désirs. Auparavant, son devoir était toujours passé avant tout le reste, y compris avant ses propres rêves. Il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit parce qu'il avait toujours agi selon ce qu'il pensait nécessaire et inévitable. Mais Draco le faisait se sentir ... désobéissant. Draco lui donnait envie de se battre contre l'inévitable et le désir d'avoir quelque chose en propre pour une fois et la désapprobation du monde semblait secondaire mis en balance avec les doigts de Draco sur sa peau. La désapprobation du monde n'était pas la même chose que la désapprobation de son père bien-aimé, cependant, et l'idée de décevoir James crispait l'estomac de Harry.

"Bravo, Padfoot," dit Remus, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux encore un peu humides d'Harry. "Va prendre ta douche, lourdaud. Je pense que tu as fait assez de dégâts pour ce matin."

Sirius toucha l'épaule d'Harry. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé," s'excusa-t-il.

Harry ne bougea ni n'ouvrit les yeux. "Peu importe ce que je vais faire, je vais finir blessé," dit-t-il.

Sirius soupira et battit en retraite. Remus caressa les cheveux d'Harry et dit, "Si James avait été déçu par toi parce que tu aimais quelqu'un, Harry, James aurait eu tort. Même s'il était toujours ici, tu ne pourrais pas vivre ta vie uniquement à tenter de lui plaire. Et tu ne devrais certainement pas passer ta vie à essayer de faire plaisir à un souvenir."

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Remus. "J'ai toujours fait ce que les gens attendaient de moi. Ce qui était en jeu était toujours trop important et il ne me semblait pas avoir d'autres choix. Et maintenant la guerre est finie et je l'ai gagné, comme j'étais supposé le faire, mais la façon qu'ils ont d'espérer des choses de moi ne s'est pas arrêtée."

"Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu commences à faire ce qui te rend heureux, alors." Remus ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux d'Harry puis s'assit de nouveau.

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais été vraiment heureux, Remus. Je ne suis pas sûr que je sache ce que c'est que l'être."

"Et bien maintenant pourrait être le bon moment pour le découvrir."

"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer," soupira Harry et il s'assit aussi, passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Bordel, je suis perdu! Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis gay ?"

Remus rit. "Je crois que les hétéros peuvent aussi se sentir embrouillés et perdus, Harry." Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire fatigué et Remus haussa les épaules. "Bisexuel, peut-être. Plutôt hétéro, mais pas totalement ?"

"Hétéro mais pas insensible au charme Malfoy ? Bon Dieu, Ron aurait vraiment eu une crise cardiaque s'il avait vécu pour voir ça. Et ensuite, quand il serait sorti de l'hôpital, il nous aurait botté les fesses à Draco et moi."

Remus continua de boire son café par petites gorgées et ne dit rien.

"J'ai essayé de tout nier et de le me cacher à moi-même, mais je ne me suis jamais senti ainsi au sujet de quelqu'un, Remus. Je ne veux pas renoncer à ce sentiment juste parce que cela signifierait que je n'entre pas dans une catégorie bien définie désormais. Et je commence à penser que je ne me soucie pas de ce que les gens en disent, non plus."

"Et bien, ce n'est pas certainement ton genre de prendre tes jambes à ton cou devant quoi que ce soit, peu importe si c'est effrayant."

"Plutôt mon genre de me précipiter, oui, probablement," dit Harry, ironique et désabusé. "Et si j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un que je veux, quelqu'un qui ne pense pas à moi comme au Héros de guerre ou comme à une bonne opération de relations publiques ? Quelqu'un d'assez fort pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur lui. C'est une chose rare, quelque chose de précieux. Peut-être trop précieux pour être gaspillé juste parce que les gens désapprouvent."

Remus se leva pour se verser une autre tasse de café. "Si tu es heureux, ceux qui se soucient vraiment de toi l'accepteront finalement. Mais le reste d'entre eux pourrait te rendre les choses difficiles, au moins pendant quelque temps."

"J'ai l'habitude des choses difficiles."

"Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas capable d'affronter cela, ou que cela devrait t'empêcher de suivre ton cœur. Je dis juste que toi et Malfoy ensemble, cela créera un scandale, probablement de dimensions épiques. Tu devras être préparé à y faire face." Remus ajouta du lait dans sa tasse et revint s'asseoir.

La tête d'Harry revint se poser sur la table, apparemment de sa propre volonté. "Je sais. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Draco veut être avec moi après ce matin, ou s'il voudrait quoi que ce soit plus qu'une nuit ensemble. Comme Sirius l'a dit, la monogamie n'est pas bien haut dans la liste de ses attributs."

"Je pense qu'en parler avec lui pourrait être la première étape, alors. Juste une chose, cependant Harry. J'ai confiance en toi pour t'occuper de toi, mais ce qui est arrivé ce matin me préoccupe. Indépendamment de ses profondeurs cachées, Malfoy a son côté sombre et je n'aime pas le fait qu'il ait été enclin à le lâcher sur toi."

"Il avait des circonstances atténuantes."

"Peut-être. Mais promets-moi de garder un œil sur lui à ce sujet, tout de même. "

"Draco et moi, nous pourrons toujours faire un pacte. ", dit Harry qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. " Je garderai un œil sur son côté sombre s'il garde un œil sur le mien. "

* * *

Canine Cottage

Le 31 juillet 1980

Cher James,

Félicitations à toi et Lily pour la naissance du petit Harry. Vous devez être débordant de bonheur. Remus dit qu'il envoie ses vœux les plus chers lui aussi et qu'il vous écrira plus tard quand je ne prendrai pas toute la place sur le bureau.

Quant à pourquoi tu veux de moi comme parrain d'Harry, j'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas voulu dire Remus ? Mais si c'est vraiment moi que tu veux, bien sûr, tu m'as. Le ciel ait pitié de nous tous. Par tradition, voici mes promesses - avec des modifications de Maraudeur, bien sûr :

Moi, Sirius Padfoot blah blah Black, Héritier d'un Grand Tas de Bêtises, te promet, James Prongs blah blah Potter, Héritier d'une Grande Baraque Magnifique et d'une Tonne de Cash et à ton fils, Harry James blah blah Potter, Héritier de l'Héritier d'une Grande Baraque Magnifique etc :

De le guider dans l'art de causer des méfaits sans être pris.

De l'abriter de toutes les ressources de ma Maison et de ma Personne, s'il devait être assez fou pour les vouloir.

De lui apprendre à conduire à une moto.

D'être son professeur en Métamorphose Spéciale, le moment venu.

De protéger sa vie de la mienne.

De l'adorer autant que j'adore son père ridicule et sa mère beaucoup plus raisonnable.

Puisse ta maisonnée devenir toujours plus forte dans les rires et l'amour, mais je ne me ferais pas saigner pour une tradition stupide. Signé avec de l'encre et de la sincérité,

Sirius Padfoot Black

* * *

*****************************Tissue of silver *****************

* * *

Remus le fit s'allonger un moment sur le canapé avant de le laisser transplaner au Manoir. "Tu es crevé et tu vas finir par te désartibuler si tu ne prends pas un peu de repos d'abord," dit-il.

Quand Harry se réveilla, Remus et Sirius était tous les deux partis, laissant sur la table basse une note qui disait, "Reste autant que tu voudras, ferme juste derrière toi en t'en allant. Il y a de quoi manger dans la cuisine si tu as faim – prends ce dont tu as envie. On t'aime, S et R." Harry sourit et mit la note dans sa poche. C'était gentil à eux d'essayer de s'occuper de lui, mais la simple pensée de la nourriture l'écœurait plutôt. Il ferma la porte d'entrée et transplana au Manoir Malfoy.

En s'avançant des portes du Domaine (correctement pourvues en personnel avec deux gardes apparemment sans envies létales) à la porte d'entrée, Harry essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il dirait à Draco quand il le verrait. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. "Désolé", semblait pathétique et inadéquat, mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Draco ses sentiments. Un net et précis "je pense que je suis amoureux de toi," semblerait sûrement arriver de façon impromptue et apparaîtrait peut-être même cruel étant donné les événements du matin. Il avait besoin de quelques heures supplémentaires de repos avant qu'il ne puisse affronter la situation. Dans le meilleur des mondes, Draco serait allé se coucher de lui-même et Harry pourrait se glisser dans sa propre chambre à coucher et récupérer avant d'avoir besoin de lui faire face.

Il entra et fit un signe de la main à Janice, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour bavarder. La porte du salon était ouverte et en passant, il put voir le dos de ce qui ne pouvait être que le Professeur Snape dans ses habituelles robes noires volumineuses, avec ses bras autour de Draco, dans une étreinte réconfortante. La joue de Draco reposait sur l'épaule de Snape et ses yeux étaient fermés. Harry n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi peu sur ses gardes, ni aussi indiciblement triste. Il se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre, heureux que Snape soit là pour s'occuper de Draco pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent arranger tout ce bazar.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il redonna leur taille d'origine à ses affaires, prit un bain rapide mais très chaud, enfila un t-shirt et des pantalons de jogging et grimpa dans le lit. Il était inconscient avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Quelque temps plus tard, il fut réveillé par des coups insistants à la porte de la chambre à coucher. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons puis s'assit et dit, "Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le Professeur Snape, aussi menaçant que le voulait ses habitudes. Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment content et Harry se trouva soudain préoccupé par le fait que la chambre manquait singulièrement de possibilités de fuite.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

"Um, oui, je suppose. Un peu crevé, mais..."

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et recommença très lentement et soigneusement comme s'il parlait à un enfant ou à un idiot, d'une façon que Draco avait apparemment appris de lui. "Vous A-T-Il Fait Du Mal?"

"Non. Il ne m'a pas blessé, Professeur."

Snape parut soulagé. "Pardonnez la nature personnelle de la question, Potter, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir demander. Draco est convaincu que vous n'étiez pas du tout consentant, lors des événements de ce matin. Est-ce le cas?"

"Non." Harry secoua la tête. "Ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais choisi pour notre premier ... vous voyez, mais j'étais consentant. "

Snape fit une pause et l'observa pendant un instant, son expression se faisant de plus en plus sombre au fil des secondes. Quand il parla finalement, c'était calmement, de ce ton trompeusement posé qui était plus effrayant que ses cris et imprécations, de ce ton qui signifiait qu'il était profondément, profondément fâché. "Vos devoirs d'Auror ne sont pas assez stimulants pour vous, Potter ? Que la moitié du monde sorcier désire votre carcasse décharnée n'est donc pas assez pour vous, que vous jouiez avec l'affection de ceux dont vous êtes censé assurer la sécurité? J'ai appris à ne pas m'attendre à ce que vous fassiez preuve de bon sens, mais je me suis pourtant attendu à un certain niveau de professionnalisme, pour ne pas mentionner une simple politesse."

"Je ne fais pas - je n'ai pas fait- ce n'est pas comme ça!"

"Ce n'est pas comme ça ? Qu'est-ce alors, M. Potter ? Éclairez-moi, je vous en prie."

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Je tiens à lui, ça vous va ? Vraiment. Pas juste ... je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser; j'essayais juste de le garder en sécurité. Le charme, c'était une erreur, une erreur de calcul, mais je l'ai seulement fait parce que j'ai voulu m'assurer qu'il irait bien."

"Le charme," se moqua Snape. "M. Potter, je suis sûr que cela a échappé à votre attention, comme tant de choses, mais Draco a une raison bien particulière de tenir à sa vie privée. Voldemort avait l'habitude d'espionner ses disciples en utilisant la Marque et il avait une affection toute particulière pour observer les gens dans la plupart de leurs moments intimes. J'imagine que votre plaisanterie d'écolier de ce matin a ramené quelques souvenirs désagréables à Draco. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'envahir la vie privée de quiconque d'une façon aussi flagrante et inutile serait acceptable, quelles que soient les circonstances."

Harry pâlit et ne dit rien. Cette pensée, être semblable à Voldemort, rappeler à Draco sa vie alors, le fit se sentir vraiment malade.

"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas mis fin au charme quand vous avez réalisé ses effets ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché de quitter le Manoir, en premier lieu ? Vous êtes supposé assurer sa sécurité; lui permettre d'errer partout dans Manchester, levant des jeunes hommes et reniflant de la cocaïne ne me semble pas entrer dans le domaine des actes prudents, même pour vos normes suicidaires."

"Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas stoppé le charme. J'étais distrait, épuisé, paniqué, furieux contre lui d'être si insouciant. J'aurais dû essayer de trouver une autre façon de le suivre à la trace, je suppose, un charme plus faible, mais cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit à ce moment-là. Je ne l'ai pas arrêté d'abord parce que je n'étais pas sûr de l'endroit où il se rendait ou de ce qu'il faisait et après cela, les choses ont suivi leur cours, d'elles-mêmes"

Snape fronça les sourcils et avança vers Harry, jusqu'au pied du lit, le dominant largement de sa haute taille. Sa voix se fit un grondement, basse, menaçante, veloutée, à la fois superbe et terrifiante. "Écoutez-moi soigneusement, Potter et essayez d'absorber ce que je vais dire dans votre crâne épais de Gryffondor. Le temps de Draco est presque écoulé. Il dit que quelque chose va se passer et ses prémonitions ne se sont jamais avérées fausses. Il a passé les huit dernières heures plus malheureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu et vous allez arranger cela ou vous ferez face à ma colère. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour le protéger, ou pour le venger. Et si ses derniers jours sur la terre sont passés dans la confusion et la douleur, vous regrettez que Voldemort ne vous ait pas tué la première fois. Et ce n'est pas une menace, M. Potter. C'est une promesse."

Et sur ces mots, il pivota dans un mouvement de robes noires et sortit comme un ouragan de la chambre à coucher, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un clic calme qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Harry tremblait au-dessous des lourdes couvertures et se demanda si savoir composer un discours sur "les grandes et terribles vengeances" était un pré-requis pour devenir Mangemort ou si c'était juste un truc de Snape-Malefoy. Il repoussa les couvertures et se changea. Si le temps s'échappait aussi vite que Snape l'avait dit, cela semblait prudent d'avoir cette discussion avec Draco le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Rockcliffe Cottage

County Donegal, Irelande

1 Avril 1980

Mon cher,

Félicitations pour la naissance de votre fils et héritier. Transmettez, s'il vous plaît, toute mon affection à Narcissa et à l'enfant. Je suis impatient de vous revoir tous dans quelques semaines. Ainsi, votre empire débute comme vous l'aviez planifié, par un commencement propice.

Ce serait un honneur de servir de parrain au petit Draco. Je suis sincèrement touché par votre confiance et votre affection. (Vous savez ce que je pense du nom, mais il n'y a rien à faire à ce sujet.) Et maintenant, passons aux promesses traditionnelles.

Moi, Severus Semotus Caligo Harrison Snape, Héritier de la Maison Snape, vous promet, Lucius Pertinax Anguis Harrison Malfoy, Chef de la Maison Malfoy, à vous et à votre fils, Draco Lucius Severus Fornet Malfoy, Héritier de la Maison Malfoy :

De le guider au mieux de mes capacités.

De l'abriter de toutes les ressources de ma Maison et de ma Personne.

De lui accorder la liberté de faire ses propres erreurs.

De lui enseigner la beauté de la connaissance.

De tenir sa vie comme plus précieuse que la mienne.

De L'aimer comme s'il était mon propre fils, car il est l'enfant de mon cœur.

Puisse votre maisonnée s'élever dans le pouvoir et l'amour. Je signe ceci avec le sang qui nous lie.

Severus Semotus Caligo Harrison Snape

.

* * *

.

Vêtu de jeans Moldu et d'un t-shirt, Harry descendit, n'ayant pas une idée plus claire de la manière de s'expliquer qu'il n'en avait eu en arrivant au matin. Il espérait que quelque chose lui viendrait, mais il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il fit une pause dans l'embrasure du salon et vit Draco, assis sur le canapé, regardant fixement la Chaise Malveillante et grignotant un petit four issu d'une assiette en contenant une douzaine. Il s'était changé et portait un pantalon noir et un pull crème, et ses cheveux étaient aussi impeccablement ordonnés que d'habitude.

Harry entra et s'éclaircit la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Draco se tourna pour le regarder et Harry lui adressa un sourire faible. La tension dans la pièce était palpable et Harry regrettait vraiment de n'avoir pris le temps de trouver ce qu'il allait dire.

"Je suis heureux de voir que tu manges," commença-t-il finalement, se giflant aussitôt mentalement pour être un tel crétin.

Mais Draco haussa les épaules. "C'était un de mes plats favoris, enfant. Le cuisinier avait l'habitude d'en faire spécialement pour moi parfois, mais les elfes de maison n'arrivent jamais à obtenir la bonne texture. Sev me les a apportés de la boulangerie de Pré-Au-Lard."

Bien, au moins ils étaient raisonnablement civils l'un avec l'autre. Même s'ils se limitaient aux pâtisseries comme seul sujet de conversation. "Est-ce que tu serais d'accord si j'approchais et m'asseyais ?"

"Je t'en prie. Prends un gâteau, si ça te dit." Il avala le reste du gâteau d'un geste qui se voulait négligemment détaché, mais Harry remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement. Draco posa l'assiette sur la table basse et Harry ferma les portes de salon.

Il s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment de gâteau, mais accepter l'hospitalité de Draco semblait la chose à faire, donc il en choisit un et en prit une bouchée. Sa bouche était sèche et il pouvait à peine sentir le goût de sucre.

Harry avait été dans des situations inconfortables auparavant. Il avait dû dire à Arthur Weasley que Ron était mort. Il avait été cerné par des ennemis dans des situations où s'en sortir semblait impossible. Mais jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été assis dans un silence tel que celui-ci, qui semblait alourdir l'air. Il se retourna le cerveau pour essayer d'en sortir quelque chose, mais rien ne semblait convenir. S'ils restaient assis là sans parler plus longtemps, Harry était sûr qu'il suffoquerait. Il saisit son courage Gryffondor à deux mains et plongea, sans même savoir quels mots allaient sortir de sa bouche.

"Draco. Je voulais juste te faire des excuses. Pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû, tu sais. J'ai envahi ta vie privée et c'était mal. Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te blesser et je suis désolé." Harry tressaillit. Le mot _crétin_ lui vint à l'esprit. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester là à suffoquer.

Draco le regarda, son expression pleine de surprise et aussi un peu suspicieuse. "J'étais juste en train de me demander comment formuler mes excuses, puisque il est généralement envisagé que l'assaillant fasse des excuses à sa victime, pas l'inverse. Sev t'a parlé avant de partir, alors ? T'a abreuvé de je ne sais quelles conneries sur le fait que c'étaient mes derniers jours sur terre et que tu devais être agréable avec à moi, peu importe la façon affreuse dont je t'ai traité ?"

"Non! Je veux dire, oui, Snape est venu et m'a parlé, mais il n'a pas fait ..., il a vérifié surtout que j'allais bien, ce qui est le cas. Je vais bien. Tu n'étais pas épouvantable. Effrayant, peut-être. De temps en temps. Mais non. Ce n'était pas…. Bordel!" Il respira à fond et essaya de nouveau. "Draco. Je te présente mes excuses parce que je t'ai blessé, pas parce que Snape m'y aurait forcé. Personne ne me force à quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ? Pas Snape et pas toi ce matin."

"Vraiment ? Parce que quand tu m'as demandé d'arrêter de te toucher, c'était juste pour t'amuser ?" Cela semblait impossible qu'une voix puisse contenir autant d'amertume et de dégoût de soi-même.

"C'était la confusion et le choc de te voir agir ainsi. Mais, Draco, ma baguette était dans ma main tout le temps et je pèse plusieurs kilos de muscles que toi. Penses-tu vraiment que je n'aurais pas pu t'arrêter si j'avais voulu? Accepteras-tu mes excuses ?"

Draco secoua la tête. "Tu ne devrais pas me faire des excuses. Je devrais supplier pour ton pardon et tu devrais me dire d'aller au diable."

"Puis-je te dire que tu es pardonné, à la place ?"

Le masque calme de Draco se fissurait en une myriade de fragments, et tous se détestaient. "Ce n'est pas juste que j'ai agi sans me retenir. C'est que j'ai aimé ça. Le comprends-tu, Harry ? Dois-je te l'expliquer clairement?" Sa voix diminua jusqu'à n'être qu'un chuchotement et elle glissa sur Harry, comme du verre brisé enroulé dans du velours, lisse et aiguisé et impitoyable. "Observer de la crainte dans tes yeux et savoir que j'en étais la cause m'a fait bander. J'ai aimé te toucher contre ta volonté, sentir tes hanches bouger sous moi et la façon dont tu frémissais sous ma main. J'ai aimé tirer de toi des réponses que tu ne voulais pas me donner. Quand je t'ai fait jouir dans cette allée, debout, contre un mur crasseux, je me suis senti plus vivant et plus puissant que lorsque j'ai baisé quelqu'un de complètement consentant, juste quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est ce que je suis, Harry. J'ai pris ton amitié, et voilà ce que j'en ai fait. Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux, maintenant, et me dire que tu me pardonnes toujours? "

Harry frissonna, mais ce n'était pas de dégoût. "Draco. Je-" Sa gorge était desséchée et il dut déglutir avant d'essayer de nouveau. "Ce n'est pas que je ne voie pas l'obscurité en toi. Je le fais, mais je vois aussi que la plupart du temps, tu la contrôles impitoyablement. Et je vois l'obscurité en moi aussi. Je suis resté debout dans cette rue et me suis immiscé dans la vie sexuelle de quelqu'un d'autre, ta vie sexuelle, sans même avoir l'idée de mettre un terme au charme. Comment pourrais-je avoir le droit de te juger ? Et si c'est malsain que tu aies joui de ton pouvoir sur moi, n'est-ce pas tout aussi malsain pour moi d'avoir joui de me sentir aussi impuissant ? Ne vois-tu pas l'effet de ta voix sur moi? Je peux à peine penser à ce qui est arrivé sans me sentir dur et t'entendre en parler - c'est juste..." Harry prit la main de Draco et l'appuya contre son érection. "Tu veux la preuve que tu ne m'as pas forcé ce matin ? Voilà."

Draco retira brusquement sa main, comme s'il avait été brûlé. "Harry, ne fais pas cela. Ne joues pas avec moi comme cela."

"Je ne joue pas. Jamais je ne jouerai." Il prit la main de Draco de nouveau. "Laisses-moi juste tenir ta main. Laisses-moi te toucher."

Draco ne dit rien mais ne retira pas sa main. Harry enlaça leurs doigts. "Je trouve cela agréable. Tes doigts et les miens, peau contre peau, cela me fait sentir comme si quelque chose qui n'avait été qu'à demi fini était complet, finalement. Je ne déteste pas ton contact, Draco." Il souleva leurs mains et fit glisser le dos de la main de Draco le long de sa propre pommette.

"Oh," souffla Draco.

"Je te respecte. Beaucoup. S'il t'a semblé que j'avais eu honte de toi, ou que je ne voulais pas admettre ce que je ressentais, c'était seulement à cause de moi, parce que je ne savais plus qui j'étais ou ce que je voulais, pas à cause de toi. Jamais parce que j'aurais pensé que tu étais autre chose qu'extraordinaire. Et je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression qu'il en était autrement."

"Et qu'est arrivé à celui qui était le play-boy hétéro de Witch Weekly?" Si la phrase suintait du sarcasme breveté Malfoy, la voix manquait de son assurance acérée habituelle et sa main tremblait sous Harry.

"Tu es arrivé, je suppose. Écoute, je ne sais pas quelle étiquette m'assigner. Mais je sais vraiment ce que je veux. Et c'est toi. Je veux te retirer tous tes vêtements et toucher chaque centimètre de ton corps. Je veux te faire jouir aussi durement que cela m'est arrivé ce matin dans l'allée, mais je veux le faire dans un lit et je veux voir un vrai sourire sur ton visage quand tu t'endormiras après. Je veux te prouver, encore et encore, que j'ai pour toi la plus haute estime."

Draco retira brusquement sa main de nouveau. "Ne fais pas cela, Harry. Non. Je suis sur le point de mourir et tu me le dis maintenant ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça maintenant ? Je ne peux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un, pourquoi voudrais-tu t'engager dans quelque chose avec moi ? Même si je n'étais pas sur le point de rencontrer une fin violente. C'est Juste Impossible."

"Je fais des trucs impossibles tout le temps, on ne t'a pas mis au courant ? Draco. Dois-je te l'expliquer clairement? Je te veux parce que tu es brillant et sarcastique et plus courageux que probablement n'importe qui d'autre que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as les orteils les plus sexy existants et tu les agites quand tu lis. A l'intérieur, tu es noble, et bon, et plein d'abnégation mais tu aimes feindre l'inverse. Tu peux lire trois livres par jour et tu n'as jamais regardé la télé mais tu veux le faire. Tu n'es intimidé par personne, y compris pas par moi. Tu me rappelles que je suis seulement un être humain avec beaucoup de pouvoir et que je dois être prudent avec cela. Tu me donnes l'espoir parce que si tu peux regarder tes ténèbres et les surmonter, j'estime que peut-être je peux regarder les miennes, aussi. Tu me fais rire. Je suis à peu près sûr que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi."

"Oh, Harry." Draco leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Harry et ils brillaient, mais aucune larme ne coulait. "Ne fais pas ça. Pas ça. C'est cruel, me donner juste ce que j'ai toujours voulu, alors que je n'ai plus le temps d'en profiter."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas permettre que tu meurs. "

"Et je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais rien faire sur le sujet."

"Pouvons-nous retourner à la partie où tu dis que je suis juste ce que tu as toujours voulu?"

Draco rit, mais sa voix rayonnait dans la tristesse. "Harry Potter. Tu es complètement cinglé et tu es ce que j'ai toujours voulu."

"Oh." Harry resta assis là, se sentant plutôt abasourdi. Ils semblaient être parvenus à une sorte d'accord, après un détour par la Ruelle "Je me déteste" et un passage sur l'Autoroute "Je vais probablement mourir". Mais Draco voulait vraiment de lui et lui-même avait admis qu'il voulait Draco et maintenant il n'était plus du tout sûr exactement de ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire. Il avait espéré qu'un baiser pourrait figurer au programme. Au moins.

"Un jour ou l'autre," dit-il, "je vais te faire la leçon sur le fait de filer entre les doigts des gens censés te protéger pour partir avec des hommes étranges essayer leurs drogues inconnues, mais je la garde pour plus tard."

"J'ai déjà écouté la version de Sev ce matin, pendant une bonne heure." Draco agita une main indolemment, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait toujours.

"Oh, bien. Il l'a probablement fait mieux que je ne pourrais de toute façon."

"C'était impressionnant. Une performance de virtuose dans la diatribe."

"Il tient beaucoup à toi."

Draco inclina la tête et sourit un peu timidement. "Je sais. Je suis très chanceux."

"Je tiens beaucoup à toi, moi aussi."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. En fait, je pense que c'est le moment où je suis supposé te montrer à quel point," Harry se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé et Draco trembla de nouveau.

Il remonta sa manche, mettant son bras à nu. "J'ai la chair de poule," dit-il d'un ton craintif. "Quelque chose arrive, Harry. Je le sens."

"Peut-être que c'est juste cela." Harry se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était doux et tendre et cela envoyait des étincelles le long de tous ses nerfs. C'était semblable à un feu en hiver, ou à de l'ombre en été, ou les deux en même temps, tout le long du corps d'Harry. Draco l'attira plus près et approfondit le baiser et Harry laissa ses doigts se glisser sous la bordure du pull de Draco pour jouer le long de son dos. Partout où leurs corps se touchaient, c'était comme rentrer enfin dans son foyer. Le temps sembla s'étirer.

Puis tout explosa.

Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent à la volée, avec un bruit énorme et un flash de feu vert. Harry et Draco s'écartèrent brusquement et se jetèrent sur leurs baguettes. Janice fut projetée violemment dans la pièce, atterrissant sur le dos, ses yeux vides regardant fixement le plafond du Manoir. Un lourd brouillard roula dans la pièce du vestibule, se déversant autour d'eux et suintant au-delà d'Harry qui se tenait debout, avec sa baguette pointée vers les portes.

" Occupe-toi de Janice, je te couvre," dit-il, quoiqu'il fut à peu près certain, vu son aspect, qu'elle était morte.

Draco posa sa main sur sa gorge et secoua la tête. "Elle est morte." Il lui ferma les yeux doucement. "Je suis désolé."

"Merde," chuchota Harry. "Nous devons sortir d'ici. On va passer par le jardin, prendre la sortie que tu as utilisée la nuit dernière et transplaner de là."

Mais avant qu'ils puissent même bouger, ils entendirent la voix d'une femme derrière eux, criant, "Haec expelliarmus!" Leurs baguettes magiques s'envolèrent de leurs mains à travers la pièce. Harry se tourna pour trouver Catherine Tayce debout devant la Chaise Maléfique avec sa baguette pointée vers eux.

"Le brouillard," murmura Draco, d'un ton effrayé. "Harry, la vision était au sujet du brouillard, pas de la chaise." Il éleva la voix pour que Catherine l'entende à travers la pièce. "Vous êtes une Inanimagus."

Elle inclina la tête, mais son visage n'avait rien de triomphant, n'exprimant que la tension. "En effet. Je suis aussi la cousine Katie de Gregory. Quoiqu'elle ait fait de son mieux pour l'oublier, ma mère est née Goyle. Ce qui fait aussi de moi votre cousine éloignée. Et votre bourreau."

Quelque chose d'inévitable venait de se mettre en place. Harry n'était aucunement voyant, mais il pouvait le sentir – quelque chose de froid, implacable, étouffant. Draco allait mourir, à moins qu'Harry ne trouve une façon d'accomplir l'impossible. "Catherine, vous ne voulez pas faire cela-" commença Harry, mais elle le coupa.

"Vous avez raison, Harry, je constate que je ne le veux pas vraiment. Tout ceci a fini par être beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et si j'étais intelligente, je vous aurais tués tous les deux avant même que vous n'ayez pu vous retourner mais je ne veux pas être responsable de l'assassinat du Héros des Guerres contre Voldemort en plus de la pauvre Janice. S'il vous plaît, Harry, allez-vous en. Je ne peux pas vous laisser récupérer votre baguette, mais elle sera toujours ici demain quand vous viendrez chercher le corps de Malfoy."

" Je ne vais nulle part, Catherine. Vous savez que je ne peux pas." Il ne tremblerait pas devant elle, il le refusait. Il ne pensait pas assez vite, il le savait. Il aurait voulu se secouer mais son cerveau stupide ne semblait capable que de bafouiller de terreur alors qu'une autre personne qu'il aimait était sur le point de mourir. La panique n'était absolument pas propice à la réflexion. Il essaya de se forcer à se calmer, à considérer la situation logiquement.

Draco s'éloigna d'un pas d'Harry et Catherine déplaça sa baguette magique pour le couvrir. "Ne bougez pas," dit-elle.

Il leva les mains dans un geste universel de reddition. "Ça va. Je ne bouge pas. Mais dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous le faites. À cause du témoignage ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Pas pour ça. Les dégâts que vous avez faits ont été finis longtemps avant que Greg n'ait été capturé. Remontez votre manche gauche."

"Quoi?"

La baguette bougea légèrement pour se pointer directement vers le cœur de Malfoy. "Remontez votre manche gauche."

Draco repoussa sa manche jusqu'à exposer le nœud de cicatrices qui restait de sa Marque.

"Vous portez ceci et vous avez le culot de demander pourquoi je dois vous tuer." Sa voix tremblait de dédain. "Sans vous, Greg ne l'aurait jamais porté. Les choses qu'il a faites, il les a faites à cause de vous. Les innocents qu'il a tués, il les a tués à cause de vous. Il a été puni, mais pas vous. Vous avez gardé votre vie et votre fortune, mais Greg est parti pour toujours."

À l'écart de leur conversation, Harry promenait ses yeux partout, cherchant leur baguette. S'il pouvait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réarmer au moins l'un d'entre eux, ils pourraient avoir une chance. Draco leur achetait du temps, maintenant si Harry pouvait seulement trouver une façon de le mettre à profit.

"Docteur Tayce, sauf votre respect," dit Draco calmement, "le père de Greg et toute sa famille étaient des Mangemorts. Je ne l'ai pas recruté, pas plus qu'il ne m'a recruté."

"Il n'a pas suivi son père, Draco - il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il vous a suivi. Il vous adorait. Vous étiez tout ce dont il parlait quand il venait nous rendre visite en été. Si vous vous étiez rebellé ouvertement contre votre famille, si vous lui aviez même dit que vous espionniez pour l'Ordre, la vie de Greg aurait été complètement différente. Il était un bon garçon. Il avait juste eu besoin d'être guidé. J'ai essayé de le faire, mon père a essayé de le faire, mais il ne nous écoutait pas. C'était vous qui aviez sa fidélité, jusqu'en Enfer et au-delà."

Draco inclina la tête tristement. "Vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire, mais vous avez raison, bien sûr."

Ah, pensa Harry, triomphant, là, sa baguette, derrière le pied droit de devant du secrétaire. Il se sentait à peu près sûr de pouvoir attirer celle-ci d'un Accio mental, mais l'avoir en main avant que Catherine ne jette un Avada était une autre question. Ils avaient besoin d'une distraction, quelque chose de plus que l'actuelle conversation, aussi amère soit-elle.

Catherine passa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux blonds. "Vous êtes un séducteur. Je peux voir pourquoi Greg a été si fasciné par vous. Je me suis même demandé de temps en temps ce que cela ferait d'être la maîtresse de maison de cette énorme demeure, de revendiquer une part de vous pour moi. Vous êtes d'une intelligence acérée, mais vous respirez aussi quelque chose d'une radiance ternie. Vous semblez la victime de circonstances tragiques, vous semblez l'héritier abusé mais digne d'un héritage terrible. Peut-être que c'est même sincère, je ne sais pas. Cela n'a pas d'importance."

Elle inclina la tête, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose. "Vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre, lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre, à part moi. Il chuchote tout le temps, depuis son exécution. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Il était fâché contre moi quand le poison n'a pas marché. Il ne pourra pas se reposer avant que vous soyez morts."

"L'empoisonnement, c'était vous ?" demanda Harry, étonné. Bien qu'il ait cherché à le vérifier, il était persuadé que cela avait été le fait d'Higgs.

"Le brouillard peut se glisser partout, aussi discret qu'un chat," dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. "Les elfes de maison ouvrent les barrières pour amener leurs repas aux gardes. Je me suis glissée dans la cuisine pendant le petit-déjeuner et ai empoisonné le thé. Vous avez de la chance de boire du café, Harry. Je suppose que tout le reste, c'était Higgs. Qui sait ? La chasse au Draco Malfoy est un passe-temps populaire. J'aurais probablement du être patiente et laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper, mais Greg n'a pas voulu. Il voulait que ce soit moi. Une fois que j'ai forcé les barrières, entrer aujourd'hui était un jeu d'enfant." Elle secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Le temps est compté. Il le dit. Harry, je vais vous le demander encore une fois . Allez-vous en. Blâmez Higgs pour cela, blâmez Janice. Blâmez-moi si vous le voulez, et passez le reste de vos jours à me traquer. Mais je n'aurais pas tué Janice si j'avais eu le choix, et je ne veux pas vous tuer. Faites-nous une faveur à tous les deux et allez-vous-en. "

Harry aurait crié de frustration. Il voyait que Catherine était à court de patience; il pouvait sentir le Destin respirant dans son cou et cette fois, il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas de carte cachée dans sa manche. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait le temps d'attraper sa baguette avant que Catherine le tue, lui ou Draco. Il pouvait accepter de partir, espérer avoir le temps de la prendre par surprise d'un autre côté. Mais il était certain qu'aussitôt qu'il franchirait le seuil du salon, elle tuerait Draco et cela serait fini. Il hésita.

"Je vais le prendre comme non," dit-elle. "Avada Kedavra!"

L'adrénaline inonda le corps d'Harry et le temps ralentit. Avant le sort ait fini de franchir les lèvres de Tayce, Harry jetta un Accio et sa baguette vola dans sa main. Au même moment, Draco poussa Harry à l'écart et reçut le sort mortel de plein fouet, au milieu de la poitrine. Il s'effondra.

Une partie de l'esprit d'Harry commença à hurler, mais il l'ignora et jeta un Stupéfix à Tayce. Elle fondit soudainement en une brume indistincte et le sort lui passa à travers.

Comme le brouillard coagulait de nouveau en Catherine Tayce, Harry fut rempli d'une rage noire, aussi terrible que celle qu'il avait ressentie contre Voldemort. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette et, avec chaque cellule dans son corps, la maudit. "Exanimus!"

Tayce se dissolue de nouveau, mais le sort se coula dans le brouillard et commença à briller avec une lumière bleue à faire frémir, glaciale. Cela devint de plus en plus brillant, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon en sorte d'un coup et frappe Harry sur le front, directement sur la cicatrice.

Il se sentit empli de chaleur et il pouvait percevoir la magie supplémentaire commençant à tourbillonner à l'intérieur de lui. Cette partie indéfinissable, magique de lui devint plus serrée et plus complète, s'étirant inconfortablement, se mélangeant avec son chagrin et une frustration horrible, pour ensuite s'étendre de telle façon qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la contenir. Il se sentait endommagé d'une façon indescriptible, comme une douleur à l'âme plutôt qu'au corps, ou un mal présent dans l'air autour de lui. La luminosité augmenta encore, jusqu'à en être insupportable, puis disparut. Le corps sans vie de Tayce était étendu sur le plancher et les mains d'Harry débordaient de lumière bleue.

Il tomba à genoux et plaça ses mains sur le cœur de Draco. Harry tenta de pousser le charme en place avec chaque once de son désespoir, de son amour et de sa terreur –souhaita que le passé soit défait, que Draco soit entier, que l'étoffe de sa vie soit reconstituée et réparée. Tu dois revenir, pensa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici. Il sentait le pouvoir grandir en lui jusqu'à être chauffé à blanc et il relâcha le charme. "Perfundere!"

La lumière commença à couler dans Draco et son corps entier se mit à luire. L'ampleur supplémentaire, la douleur d'être trop étroit, s'écoulèrent d'Harry dans Draco. La luminosité augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'Harry doive fermer les yeux puis s'évanouit.

Après un moment, le corps de Draco s'arqua et il prit un souffle haletant, étranglé. Son cœur vacilla, revenant à la vie sous les mains d'Harry et celui-ci rit de soulagement.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent. "Exanimus ?"

Harry inclina la tête.

"Bordel." dit distinctement Draco, puis il s'évanouit.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tissue of Silver**

Rating : R/PG13

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire est de Fearlessdiva.

Bêta : Elwan59, merci pour tout !

Chapitre 15/15

…..

23 Avril 2000, 3:45 p.m.

Castello di Usignuolo - Portofino, Italy

Cher Sev,

Vous vous êtes probablement demandé où était ma lettre journalière, ce matin. Nous venons seulement de nous réveiller et oui, il était nécessaire que j'étale ce sujet d'une façon aussi suffisante. Je ne sors du lit que le temps de vous écrire, pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas. Harry est toujours sous les draps à m'attendre, et je n'ai pas envie de le faire patienter trop longtemps, je ferais donc vite.

Nous sommes arrivés à Portofino hier soir, sans le moindre problème. Ce que nous en avons vu, dans l'obscurité la nuit dernière et par la fenêtre ce matin, semblait charmant. Nous pourrions essayer de visiter un peu la ville demain. Ou nous pourrions juste rester au lit pendant deux semaines. (Voir de nouveau le commentaire ci-dessus : précision suffisante nécessaire.)

Harry me dit de vous dire que les exercices continuent à être utiles. Il les appelle "Yoga de Mangemorts" et fait des références moldues ennuyeuses et incompréhensibles, mais il pratique chaque jour avec application. Les changements provoqués par la magie noire sont tellement subtils; je n'ai pas vu de nouvelles preuves de Ténèbres en lui, mais je crois qu'il dit la vérité quand il affirme que son caractère est plus vif et son sang-froid plus faible qu'auparavant. S'il ne s'endommage pas davantage, je pense qu'il pourra rester maître de lui-même, comme vous et moi y arrivons correctement - épisodes cocaïnomanes exceptés. Bien sûr, c'est plus dur pour lui parce qu'il a tellement plus de pouvoir à canaliser, mais, comme vous l'avez dit, un sorcier opérant au niveau d'un Dumbledore ou d'un Potter fera finalement face à ce souci, à moins qu'ils ne soient nés dans des temps exceptionnellement paisibles. Et je pense que c'est bon pour lui d'être forcé, dans une certaine mesure, à un peu d'autodiscipline. Ses pouvoirs ne vont faire que grandir au fil des années et même un pouvoir basé sur la Lumière peut être corrompu. Il dit qu'il a de la chance de subir mon " influence mauvaise pour son ego." Vous voyez, la capacité au sarcasme que j'ai si soigneusement cultivée (avec votre exemple brillant, bien sûr) se révèle finalement utile.

Le plus difficile pour lui a été sa culpabilité envers Janice, le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé et pas elle. Je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises, comme je crois que vous l'ayez déjà fait de votre côté, que Janice était probablement morte depuis trop longtemps pour que le Perfundere puisse faire une quelconque différence, mais il se sent toujours responsable. Encore un autre fantôme pour sa collection, dit-il. Nous en avons tous, je suppose, et réussissons à aller de l'avant malgré cela. La douleur de ceci s'atténuera avec le temps.

Harry me dit aussi de vous remercier pour le _Passer par l'arrière :_ _Guide pour Sorciers Homosexuels_. La manière dont vous avez réussi à l'introduire dans sa malle restera un mystère, mais il a viré à une nuance de cramoisi des plus intéressantes quand il l'a vu. La dédicace était hilarante, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour moi que vous ayez fait ce geste. Je sais qu'il n'est pas exactement ce que vous espériez comme gendre. Peut-être que Black surmontera finalement sa haine à mon endroit et vous deux, vous vous réconcilierez et nous serons tous une grande famille, heureuse et gay. Oui, vous avez raison - l'air marin italien et le sexe exquis me montent à la tête.

Vous serez intéressé de savoir que la nuit dernière (ou plutôt ce matin, j'ai eu mon premier rêve prophétique depuis ma mort. C'était insignifiant, cela impliquait un morceau de fruit qui était gâté et deux chats miaulant derrière la fenêtre à l'aube. J'avais plutôt espéré que j'avais perdu mon "don", ayant prouvé de façon définitive que l'ignorance est une forme de bonheur, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'étant mort une fois, j'ai accompli mon contrat et ne recevrais désormais pas de visions dans cette direction.

Seul l'avenir le dira, bien sûr et si ce genre de visions se produit de nouveau, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ces trois dernières semaines, j'ai reçu plus de bonheur que je n'aurais pu en attendre de trois vies entières et quoi qu'il arrive désormais, je suis content. Je sais que vous vous occuperez d'Harry pour moi et l'empêcherez de faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot.

Mais la lumière du soleil italien est beaucoup trop belle, et Harry beaucoup trop attrayant dans le plus simple appareil, pour souiller cette journée avec de si sombres pensées. Vous devriez vraiment attribuer des points à Gryffondor pour services rendus à votre filleul (d'autant plus que leur nouvel Attrapeur est complètement désespérant et qu'ils n'ont aucun espoir de battre Serpentard de toute façon). Peut-être que je vous enverrai un compte-rendu quotidien, avec une liste spécifique de bénéfices reçus et des points à être attribué. Cela serait-il trop me vanter de mon bonheur ? Un Serpentard peut-il vraiment être trop suffisant ? Je réfléchirai à ces questions entre deux transports de plaisir et vous ferai part de mes conclusions demain.

Je suis et resterai toujours votre morveux, peu importe le pays ou la compagnie,

Draco Jacques

-finis-


End file.
